Vicissitudo
by D-Chan4
Summary: Post-War, The Trio find themselves back at Hogwarts after the fall of the Dark Lord. The world has changed as have they, but without a Dark Lord they lack purpose. They struggle to find meaning in their empty lives. HP/CW HG/RW DM/GW NL/OC
1. The Portkey

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all J.K.R. stuff.

AN: I am currently up to chapter 12 of this story. I will slowly be editing/loading this story in the following weeks. Reviews aren't required but much appreciated (I might even take comments into consideration as I write the story!)

----

"I think it would be prudent to plan this trip!" Hermione argued once more with Headmistress McGonagall. The witch seemingly towered over here from her desk but she would not be thwarted.

"I believe it would be more then Hogwarts could handle right now." The elder witch snapped back clearly unamused. Hermione wanted to scream. It was one month before the new school term started, she had only bothered re-enrolling to properly graduate before she did… something. She tried not to think of her undetermined path in life.

"Nonsense, if we shipped off all the students to another school willing to house us it would make it easier. Without the students in the way the builders continue their work uninterrupted. The students would learn be immersed in another culture. Don't you see, it would behoove you to do this!" She insisted slamming her hands on the table. Her time away helping Harry last year had had an immense effect on how she presented herself. She didn't feel as bad defying the rules if in the end it improved them.

"When you say it like that," McGonagall said a twinkle in her eye leaving Hermione to wonder if it was a Hogwarts Headmaster trait. "I will see if it can be arranged. So close to semester letters would have to be mailed out and finding the proper school would be an issue. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will not house all our students which will be an issue."

"I understand that I think we should look elsewhere I know there are schools in America, Egypt, and South America. Not to mention all the other minor private schools we could look to." Hermione interrupted her mind flipping through the possibilities. She knew she was McGonagall's favorite for a long time. She was going to abuse that power now.

She wasn't going to admit that she was dragging all her friends along until McGonagall had agreed. She could then urge her to include extra chaperones like Longbottom, Potter, Weasley, and countless others who needed to get moving again. So many of her friends had fallen into a post war slump and she was determined to get them out of it. True she had been lethargic for a week or so then realizing life would go on had gone to find her parents and set her life to rights once more. She had remade herself in her sorrow and vowed to make the world better so a Dark Lord would never gain so much power again.

"I'll think on it. I still need to do finalizing of curriculum not to mention deal with the new professors." She said looking down to her desk. Hermione seeing that she became absorbed in the tasks at hand took it as her cue to leave.

She left the Headmistress's office and made quick work to go to her private wing of the castle. She couldn't wait for the term to start, though vaguely she wondered if the school they would go to would offer them the same courtesy. Would they have a wing to themselves or would they be restricted to sharing a wing with all the other students. Would she be stuck trying to fend off younger students who were in awe of her? Perhaps she would even have to run and hide much like Harry did. He was staying with the Weasleys until the hoards of fans stopped crowding his Godfather's old home.

She ran up the tower to her room and popped open her chest. Reaching into the endless depths of the enchanted box she pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write her letters.

Neville found Harry and Ron standing together on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The two were standing lazily against a wall talking in hushed voices. "Harry! Ron!" Neville shouted over the noise. Approaching them he locked hands with Harry first then Ron. "I thought you two weren't going back to school?"

"We aren't." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione asked us to come chaperone for the trip to the United States."

"Apparently War Heroes are just as good Aurors." Harry said his face stoic. Neville wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He knew as just all the others who were at the Battle of Hogwarts how nasty an event it had been. So many lives had been lost, but no sacrifice greater than those of the Trio. Harry lost all his father's closet friends in the battle. There was no one left that could even be considered blood family to him. Hermione had been near insanity with all the stress leading up to the battle. Ron had lost a brother and the deep trust he had had with his friends.

Neville pushed the thoughts of Harry and Hermione's questionable trust in Ron before speaking again. "I see, well I've re-enrolled to finish my Herbology N.E.W.T.S. It's a requirement before I can enroll in Lord Edward's Herbology Academy."

"What brought on this sudden trip anyway? Hogwarts has been known for its insistence on sheltering and separating itself from, well, everything." Harry pondered waiting for all the children to clear out before they boarded.

"Too true, Tri-Wizard tournament was the first time some of the Muggle-Borns even knew there were other wizarding schools. I'm sure it has something to do with the state of Hogwarts." Neville let his words sink in, seeing Harry nod and Ron still thinking he giggled.

"You're probably right. The school was falling apart last time we saw it. I'm sure it would take just as long to put it back together properly with all the wards and charms in place." Seeing the crowd had thinned Harry pulled his things in the direction of the train. Ron and Neville were on his heels.

"Been a while Harry, Ron, Neville." Hermione smiled at them as they reached the train. She waved an arm for them to join her in a different cabin then they were accustomed to. Entering the cabin they found it in better shape than the cabins they had ridden in as teens.

"Harry! Ron! Neville!" Luna Lovegood said breathlessly popping out of a compartment. All of them grinned and slipped in beside her. "I love what you have done with your lovely locks." Luna said looking at Hermione with a dreamy expression. Ron snickered at Luna's face. She was ever the distracted looking angel.

"Thank you Luna, it took a lot of courage to let them attack my hair." The intelligent brunette snickered absently stroking her braid. She had had her hair lightened and trimmed and kept it tame with a braid. She had pierced her ears as well. She enjoyed how much it the changes brightened her faced. Not that Hermione ever lacked confidence, but her new look definitely made people take her more seriously.

"I would imagine so. Thank you for getting me in here." She smiled before burying her face into a copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Getting into here?" Ron asked his eyes turning to the window as the Express started to move.

"Yes Ron, it's an exclusive cabin added this year for older returning students. We aren't exactly Seventh Years anymore. Not to mention the extra chaperones for the trip to America."

"I see, I was wondering about that. Never been in this cabin before." Harry stated flatly reaching into his pocket to pull out a chocolate frog.

Neville watched Harry mindlessly rip into the package. He struggled with the frog for less than a minute before catching it and chewing its head off. "Yes, this cabin has nothing but returning seventh year war veterans, the chaperones, and people like Luna who managed to get in by word of mouth." He watched as Hermione pulled a book from her bag and began to read. The conversation turned to what they had not been doing over the summer.

It occurred to Neville how out of touch to everyone he had become. Ron, Harry, and Hermione managed to keep up their conversations while they were wrapped up in their entertainment. Luna was lost in her copy of _The Quibbler_ and he was just left sitting quietly to the side. He knew he had grown as a person in his seventh year, but now? Now that things were back to normal, no Dark Lord threatening to destroy life as they knew it, he felt completely useless.

"Well well." A voice ushered in as the door to the compartment opened. Draco sauntered in as though he was welcome. Neville felt the tension rise and in order to avert the fight he was certain would start he stood up. Pushing against Draco he grinned waving back at everyone else in the compartment.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Neville questioned shutting the door behind him.

Amused Draco stared back for a moment. Neville wanted to force him to talk, but he would not rise to the bait. "My father expects very good N.E.W.T.s. I've come back to get the marks required to get a job at the ministry." Neville didn't want to mention how little of a chance that would since his father was a convicted Death Eater.

He gave a half hearted smile, "Well looks like Gryffindors are the only ones coming back to finish their schooling."

Draco nodded sharply before entering into a vacant compartment. Neville followed in suit imagining he might have a decent conversation with Malfoy since the Trio had already left him out.

"Alright, Grab hold of your house port key." Professor Flitwick instructed his voice booming over the large field in front of the school. Harry stared at the looming figure of the castle and wondered if eventually he would regret not coming back to finish his N.E.W.T.s. Shaking his head he looked away from the castle trying not to let the memories of last year overwhelm him. The Flitwick was standing even now on a stack of books with the _Sonorus_ spell in full cast.

"When I order the prefect, Professor, or Head of House is to utter the activation words." He stated. Absently Harry glanced down at the rope he was holding. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Luna and oddly enough some man named Hamilton Hamnet were standing behind him.

"One." A group of first years fidgeting with excitement dropped their port key but only for a moment.

"Two." Harry rolled his eyes as the first years shook the hula-hoop. It rattled in response. He could see the jealous looks from the other first years holding onto a bed sheet portkey.

"Three!"

Before Harry could fully appreciate the timed chorus of, 'Draco dormiens nunquam titilllandus', he felt the annoying pull at his navel. The ground seemed to fall from beneath him, he could hear his group screaming behind him. He wanted to scream too, but he felt dazed and all together confused. Panic was seeping into his bones and he was almost certain he was going to scream, but his mind countered that they would land soon.

Minutes later the screaming had stopped and Harry was annoyed. Every time he had taken a portkey it had been a short ride. Now he was staring at his wrist wrapped in the rope because his hand had gotten tired. "So." He said turning to his portkey mates. "Who are you Mister Hamnet?"

The man grinned back at Harry his steely grey eyes secretive. "I'm the Head of the Gryffindor House and the new Transfiguration Teacher!"

"Rubbish!" Ron shot back looking around. They were surrounded by a mass of blue colors laced with flashes of night and day.

"Rubbish or not, I am so better get use to the idea." Hamnet snapped back in a rather Snape fashion.

"You were a Gryffindor Head Boy correct?" Hermione piped in curiously. The man nodded his short cropped hair gleaming in the flashes of sunlight.

"Who's the new potions-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as ground rushed up at them suddenly. They all stumbled for a moment gathering their barring. Harry noticed the group that had crowded around the sheet had tumbled into a mass on the floor, their Slytherin prefect grinning from ear to ear.

The group that had crowded around the hula-hoop lay in a dog pile apparently having taken their prefect down with them. "Whose hand is touching my bum!" One of the girls in the dog pile screamed. Harry bit back a laugh seeing that most of the students that were fifth-year and up were standing and all those who weren't were nursing bumps.

A tall willowy girl with bright blonde hair approached the hula-hoop group. She knelt down to pick up the hula-hoop and seemed to be ready to help the group. Feeling the need to join in Harry took a step forward. However, the girl ran off hula-hoop in hand to a group of young teens sitting on a picnic blanket. "Ah I see we're here." Professor Hamnet said dropping the now defunct portkey in favor of rounding up the first-years, or picking them off the floor. Not that there was a difference.

"Where are we exactly?" Harry chirped.

"Really Harry! Did you not read the pamphlet I sent you at all?" Hermione huffed with her hands on her waist.

Ron gave a weak smile in Harry's direction as he spoke. "Harry we're at the America wizarding school, General Smithson's School for Magic. It's located somewhere in the south."

Cheers broke out from the teens by the hula-hoop girl as she put it to use. All of them seemed uninterested in the sudden hoard of people in black robes that appeared from nowhere.

"Oh you guys got to be the exchange students or whatever." A male said from behind Harry. He turned to face the man behind him. Well he was almost certain the teen was still not a man, but he looked the part of one. His eyes were welcoming with a hint of mischief. A purple twinkle from deep in his blue eyes caused Harry to think fondly of Dumbledore. His dark auburn hair hung around his long, but elegant face framing his features.

"And you are?" Professor Hamnet said reaching and arm to shake hands. The boy grinned pulling his arm free from a girl it had been latched to. She looked lonely without her protector her striking red hair fading to an inky black as she pouted. "Oh my!" Professor Hamnet gasped his hand missing the boy's by mere inches as he turned to the girl.

"A metamorphmagus!" He said clapping his hands. The girl was startled by the attention she was getting. Harry stood by as the Professor visible was restraining himself from shaking the girl to see if she was real. Her protector dragged an arm over her shoulders again trying to get Professor Hamnet's attention with a hearty smile.

"Name's Alexander Lancaster and you are?" He said extending a hand hoping this time Hamnet would take it.

"Oh quite right, sorry. I haven't seen a metamorphmagus in, well never actually! The percentage of Metamorphmagus was last estimated to be sixteen percent versus the wizard population!" Taking Lancaster's hand the Professor found his focus once more, "I am Professor Hamnet, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary."

Hermione seemed about ready to burst with question for the metamorphmagus. Neville had already wandered off to help the first-years that had become tangled with each other's robes. Draco had disappeared into Slytherin mass and Ron was still taking in the scenery. "Nice to meet you." Lancaster said shortly before striding away metamorphmagus in tow patting his messenger bag.

Harry heard Hermione go into an intimate conversation with Professor Hamnet about her encounters with the famous Nymphadora Tonks. Tuning her out before he could start thinking about Remus he found he was hot. Looking up he saw the blazing sun he determined he would owl back all his robes to The Burrow if the weather was going to be like this most of the term.

The chatter of students and the loud voice of the prefects demanding attention stirred Harry's heart. He really did miss this, the friends, the sight of school books poking out of bags, even the sight of the American wizards whining about their schedules. He felt alive for just a moment being in these new surroundings. The veil of depression and loss lifted just long enough for him to smile.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP but I would totally love to break a piece off of Draco Malfoy...

AN: TY TY TY to the people who have put this story on alert and for the review! It really helped me polish off the ending to chapter 12 which was giving me trouble.

-------

Harry would have to remember to thank Hermione because he was almost certain this had been her idea. McGonagall was to dead set in her ways to think this creatively. It had to be Hermione's idea to inflict the Hogwarts students on this poor plantation. The Dining Hall in which they had all gather into for the ritual sorting had been expanded to account for the Hogwarts students. Unlike the Great Hall at Hogwarts there were numerous round tables that seated seven people.

"Well the houses won't take well to this…" Hermione muttered seeing the disgruntled looks on the faces of Slytherin students as Gryffindor students took seats nearby. Some Hufflepuff students gladly sat at the same table as several Ravenclaws.

"Leave it to the Hufflepuffs to be okay with it." Ron grinned taking his own seat at an empty round table. "Something is missing though." He said a puzzled look on his freckled face.

"Yeah, where do the Professors sit?" Harry asked. Neville shuffled into a seat to the left of him. Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt about Ron and Hermione sitting to the right of him. He was so very use to them sitting on each side of him. He didn't necessarily have a problem with Neville sitting next to him, he just wasn't use to it.

"Simple, there isn't a table just for them." Harry laughed at Neville. How absurd, why would the teachers not keep an eye on the students? Already he could see the students making a fuss. The American students had several wild spells gone wrong. The metamorphmagus was running screaming from a table brought to life her hair turning violent shades of red and orange in her distress. A teen that was obviously part giant was hoisting a half goblin teens on his shoulders against their will. A girl with bleached white hair and a slim figure was humming into a boy's ear his face twisted in ecstasy.

"Is that a Veela?" He said squinting through his glasses at the blonde girl. The boy was stumbling after her trying to keep his ear close to her face. She was walking backwards with a wicked grin on her face.

"You bitch!" A girl wailed through the mass of chatter. The girl was clad in a cheerling outfit. The school mascot, a Re'em, dashing violently over her silver and red top. "Get your hands off my man!" She howled jumping onto the nearest table pulling her wand seemingly from her wrist watch. "Petrificus Totalus." The vicious girl screamed at the top of her lungs the flash of light striking the blonde girl square between the eyes. Harry burst out laughing as the girl shot up into the typical position and fell backwards. The boy seemed to come to and reached out to catch the falling statue. He laid the blonde down carefully on the floor before dashing towards his irritate girlfriend.

"They're a bunch of animals." Hermione whispered. "You shouldn't find that amusing Harry. That was a vulgar and uncalled for display."

"I know 'Mione. But really, if a Veela was running off with Ron wouldn't you do the same?" He questioned pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit. He saw the understanding flash across her face before she weakly nodded.

"I wouldn't curse about it though." She muttered.

The doors leading into the insanity that was the Dining Hall burst open. Three figures stood in the doorway clearly unamused. Alexander stood among them his wand at the ready. "Blimey." Ron gasped as the three stormed into the hall. It was much like the battles they had fought in years past.

Alexander was sliding between the warring children casting Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus nonstop. His frown was set in place, Harry wondered if he was use to this because he clearly wasn't enjoying this repeat routine.

The girl near him had an ugly mane of grey brown hair and a gaunt face. She was casting a stream of _Silencio _so fast Harry wasn't sure where one spell stopped and the other started. He could have sworn he saw a jet of magic turn in mid air following her direction as though she were too fast for the magic.

The tall man beside her had his hair tied back. His muscles were the only thing Harry could really notice about the man. His face was a mass of black hair and beady eyes. He gave one violent roar of "Mobilicorpus" causing all the half-giants and otherwise rowdy teens to float in the air.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair a look of shock and anger frozen on her face. The three wand banishing teens paused in front of her their posture bent in respect of her. "We're sorry for our students' display Professor." Alexander said. Harry was happy he was in hearing range and not at the back of the room as he originally wanted.

"Where are the Professors and your Headmaster?" She snapped her hat threatening to fall off her head shook so violently. The woman with Alexander tensed as did the burly man beside her. Both looked to him for a moment before he nodded.

"Headmaster Richardson and the Teachers are managing the plantation. Takes too much work before noon to worry about the students unless it's class time." The girl sneered her eyes darting to all the silenced beauties in the room.

"Are you telling me that you are the authority for the time being?" Harry frowned. What kind of school was this that there were students leading in place of the missing teachers? Even Hogwarts didn't have this loose of a system.

"Yes ma'am." The burly man said standing up straight. He stared McGonagall down only for a moment realizing his place and turning his eyes to the floor once more.

"As Greg said ma'am." The girl said her hallow voice reminding Harry of something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Yes Professor, we are the clan heads. I am Alexander Lancaster Head of Clan Nocturnus." He said standing proud his hair gleaming with hint of crimson in the light.

"Miranda James Head of Clan Aquatica."

"Greg Simon Head of Clan Norms."

"So you run on a house system much like Hogwarts. You will not object to my students and the sorting? We cannot determine the rooming situation until we have." McGonagall said in a voice that left no room to argue. The three clan heads nodded turning back to the crowd. It was not lost on Harry that while the tables allowed for mixing of students all the Hogwarts students were in the back of the room and the American students were hovering at the front of the room.

Focusing on the Clan Heads as they returned to their groups unjinxing people he surveyed the room he snickered. The Dining Hall itself was grant with its heavy oak tables and hard wood floors but little else. The large windows let light in, but they were plain and the beige wallpaper with floral patterns on it were bland. He did enjoy the school atmosphere once more, but he missed the dark halls and stone walls of Hogwarts. This school was far too muggle for his liking.

A table was pushed to the side a chair set in its place. McGonagall stood by the simple wooden chair her tall stature making it look like an beginning of an interrogation. Unrolling her parchment she began to call names. It was not lost on Harry the Sorting Hat didn't sing like it normally did as the first student staggered up to the chair and sat down. Hermione leaned whispering into his ear, "The Sorting Hat is fine, he's just a bit out of sorts since the battle. Hasn't had the fire to write a new song you understand." He did understand. He wondered if the hat was suffering from the same depression he was.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted with vigor. There was a general found of whispers and confused people from the American students. The three Clan Heads stood off to the side again a wall. None of them had shown distress at the hat talking. The new Hufflepuff wanted off to a table as her new classmates welcomed her.

A boy sat down this time figgeting. His hands clasped his open robes in worry as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It took only seconds before it declared, "Hufflepuff!" The boy looked downcast. He staggered over to the same table the girl before him had. The whispers between the American students grew louder.

A snarky looking boy approached the chair this time his beady eyes surveying the people before him. The hat took only a moment on his head before shouting, "Slytherin!" There was a roar from the Slytherins as they welcomed their new class mate. The American students were full out chattering now. He focused listening in on their confusion.

"Did the hat talk?"

"You heard it. Said Hufflestuff and Slithers-in."

"What kind of enchantment it that?"

"Where can I get one, does it say phrases?"

"What else can it do?"

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted the small mousy girl wearing it grinned. She dashed off to the nearest table sporting blue and bronze.

"Ravenclaw? What's that?" Harry was amused now. These barbaric students clearly hadn't read the pamphlet on Hogwarts.

"I'm concerned. We're eight students into the sorting and not a single Gryffindor. Maybe it's not been fixed properly." Hermione said concern on her face. Harry smiled trying to banish her doubt, though he was beginning to doubt himself. His dearest friend looked him with intent eyes fill with worry. He didn't think he could stomach the idea of the having a broken Sorting Hat. It was one of the things he couldn't imagine Hogwarts without.

"Hufflepuff!" "Ravenclaw!" "Hufflepuff!" "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!" "Ravenclaw!" The worry was spreading now. There were only six students left and not a single one had been called for Gryffindor. Even the American students had picked up on the distress. All the people in red and gold were clearly disturbed and the people in green and silver amused at their discomfort.

The worry was shortly erased as the last six students were called. "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shot back in excitement. The Slytherins were put out, a year without any new Gryffindors would have been wonderful to rub in.

McGonagall finally let her hard façade break a smile appearing. "Now that the Sorting is complete it is time hear the school rules from the Clan Heads." Everyone could hear the icy tone as she addressed the teens leaning against the wall.

"Couldn't McGonagall find a better school?" Ron moaned watching the three teens strut toward McGonagall's spot.

Something occurred to Harry after a moment. "I see." He muttered. Ron stared at him confused for a moment. "The Gryffindors were all sorted together, because they were together! How odd."

"Not neccarily Harry," Hermione with that voice he had learned to ignore, "if you think about it. We are sorted by our personalities and those change. The war is over there is no need for brave people. And you have to admit, everyone seemed slightly meek. I wouldn't put it passed the Gryffindors to have gravitated to each other as the only lively bunch on the train.

"You're probably right… there aren't a lot of Slytherins too, only what eight?" He said staring Hermione down his hands reaching for her twitching ones. It was a shame the Slytherins outnumbered the Gryffindors, but at the same time they had lost a lot more in the war.

"There shouldn't be any of those slimy snakes." Ron snapped.

"Good Afternoon Hogwarts students, There are several rules to cover. School handbooks can be found in your rooms. I will be covering the most basic ones," Alexander said his voice washing over the crowd.

"He's got an English accent. He's not from around here." Neville said his fingers absently tapping on the table. Harry was curious as to when they all developed nervous twitching. He didn't miss that Ron was constantly brushing his hair back behind his ears and he often found himself playing the finger taping game on his leg.

"During appointed weeks there will be a six o'clock room curfew that be in effect and must be obeyed. You will be issued wristband that must be worn at all times. They are charm bracelets with the mean to protect you, please do not remove them. As you will be with us this entire term we encourage you to join the Quidditch teams and our after school clubs. Any questions before the start of term?"

"Can we try the sorting hat?" A voice called out from the American side of the room.

"Oh right! I wanted to try out the talking hat!" Greg said excitement written on his hairy face. He turned to McGonagall and was rewarded with a stern but sharp nod. Harry was sure McGonagall wasn't too happy with her pick either as she stood by the chair.

Greg was the first of the sudden crowd that had gathered around the sorting chair. He sat down his huge frame dwarfing the chair more than McGonagall had. He could see the wooden legs peeking out between his massive legs. The Headmistress tentatively placed the Sorting Hat on Greg's head. The old battered hat seemed to ponder for a moment before shouting "Gryffindor"!

Miranda was next, though she moved slowly and deliberately Harry couldn't help but feel she was just as excited as Greg. Her tall and willowy frame gave Harry the slight impression that if the chair was rocked she would shatter. The Sorting Hat took even longer to determine her. He could almost see the withered face in the folds muttering. "Ravenclaw!"

"That Alexander bloke looks a bit Slytherin don't you think?" Ron snickered tucking a nonexistent strand of hair behind his ear. Harry nodded watching Alexander sit down in the chair that looked suited just for him. When the hat was placed on his head it looked completely out of place. His strong face and sure posture only managed to make the Sorting Hat look older.

"To be honest he looks the sort that Malfoy would party with." Harry imagined how Malfoy and Alexander might look in a stuffy upper class ball together. It wasn't hard to picture the two arguing pure-blood rights over glasses of fire whisky. Malfoy would go on and on about how it was below him to acknowledge mudbloods all the while drinking hungrily from his glass. His pale face would flush from the alcohol and Alexander would laugh his stunting eyes flashing with hidden intent. Alexander would argue for the rights of the muggle borns and half-bloods his grinning giving away that he could care less about pure-bloods. He spoke for the underdog just to keep up his good boy image leaning forward to take advantage of a tipsy Malfoy.

"Slytherin!" Harry felt himself ripped out of the day dream just as a very sinister looking Alexander attempting to kiss a daze Malfoy.

"You were right." Harry turned to watch Hermione tune Ron out at his excitement. Least Ron being smug about being right hadn't changed. He followed Hermione's example and tuned Ron out as well.

The sorting continued painfully slow as students from each Clan took the chair. Hermione took mental notes that the children all looked similar in some way from the Clan Aquatica. All the boys and girls in that group had delicate frames and attractive features. Most of their students were Ravenclaw with a few Hufflepuffs. Clan Norms had a wide variety of students. Some looked like body builders with ripped muscles and broad frames, while the others looked like average teens. Their students all ranked Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Those from Alexander's Nocturnus clan were the most varied. It also didn't escape Hermione's notice they were the smallest Clan. There were only a few students that looked similar so she didn't bother trying to remember their features. His group only had three people excited enough to sort. Perhaps the excitement of the talking hat had worn off.

"Alright." Alexander called his voice filling the room again. "Those who still need to have orientation please go to your schedule meetings. Those of you who have completed your orientation, please gather around you Clan Head. We will be giving a tour to our guests." There were some protests, but most of the students shuffled out of the hall.

Hermione watched curious as Professor Hamnet stared intently at the metamorphmagus. He was a Transfiguration Teacher and clearly interested in the girl. Hermione wasn't going to lie, she really wished there was more literature on a metamorphmagus. What made them tick, how could they transfigure their features at will. She wondered if Professor McGonagall made such a fuss about Tonks when she was in school.

Miranda gave a nudge to Alexander. The brunette's posture changed allowing her to take the lead. "Johnson, Sanderson, Kyles, Connally report to your work studies. You are already fifteen minutes late." Hermione had to resist the urge to snicker as Professor Hamnet pouted. The metamorphmagus was off like a rocket with three other people heading towards the fireplace tucked in the back of the room. She hadn't noticed it before, but sure enough it was there. It had been made to blend in with the room. Judging by the size, shape, and how little of the wall it actually took up it was a fake one. Did the fireplace have to be real to be connected to the Floo Network? That was something she would have to look up the idea had never occurred to her.

Neville gave a great sigh of relief. He was exhausted after a long day of nothing. Well it wasn't exactly a useless day. They had gotten an in-depth tour of the plantation and he could vaguely find his way around. He had met some of the students and saw some of the classrooms.

The classrooms really were something else. In proper rooms usually covered in flowery beige wallpaper. The wooden paneling, on the lower half of the walls, was painted a blinding white. How they kept such an old house in beautiful order he wasn't sure. Even the house elves couldn't keep the walls in Hogwarts from moss and dirt build up. Perhaps they were not ordered to?

The only room that had been less then elegant was the Potions classroom. It was off the grounds much like the Herbology Greenhouse. They had entered the log cabin finding it had no windows and only one door. The natural ventilation had been poor and he could see the magical alterations to the building. The floor had been paved which looked unnatural in the building and Hermione had briefly mentioned that it had been a Slave Cabin. He wondered if he should take after Hermione and read up about plantation life. He didn't understand exactly what a Slave Cabin was.

He was rather impressed at how simple the mansion was, it was the heart of the school and yet so average. There was one natural wing and it dedicated to the classrooms. It was visually correct with the layout of the building from the outside. The second wing that was not visible from the outside lead to a spelled area. Only wizards and witches could enter the area that was for recreational purposes and the Quiddith pitch. The Central part of the house held the grand staircase. The foyer was large and could easily pass off for a Ballroom save for the large wooden staircase winding up to the Headmaster and Duty Headmaster's Rooms. The door to the left of the staircase on the first floor was the Dining Hall and the door to the right was the official Ballroom. Neville was almost certain he would be able to find McGonagall's pseudo office in the classroom wing if he tried enough. Not that he had actually been far into the classroom wing.

He really did miss Hogwarts. The castle had looked so pitiful last time he had seen it. Walls had been torn down the wards had been destroyed and the proud suits of armor in disarray. His proud and strong home for the last seven years of his life had been laid to waste and still had not recovered.

The beds in this new school were soft but simple. He wanted a canopy above his body enchanted to display curving vines and exotic plants. He sighed remembering the Puffapods glowing on his canopy. The frames on these new beds creaked when he shifted and it kept him awake. Giving in to restlessness he felt he fought off the fatigue and reached for a copy of Helga Hufflepuff's Herbology Journal. The book had cost him a pretty penny, but it was well worth it seeing the process by which one of the Four Founders had taken in her research.

He flicked his wrist absently the bracelet he had been given shimmering. He vaguely remembered that Slytherin and Gryffindor students had fallen under Clan Nocturnus when the bracelets had gone out. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant but that was something to ask someone tomorrow. Not that that list was short. There were so many things that had bothered Neville during the orientation today. Not only did he have yet to see a teacher from the school, let alone the Headmaster. He had seen people that were unmarked by bracelet or armbands. They were not teachers, students, or parents so what did that leave?

Alexander sat at his desk looking over profiles of the new students under his care. He was well versed in English Culture and social standing in the Wizarding world. He had been a native of the realm for a good eight years of his life. Long enough to have some things ingrained, especially his accent which he had been unable to shake off in his nine years in America. He knew Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived and even now the Man-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord. Why didn't they just call him Harry the guy who killed Voldemort? It was so much easier and cost less air to say. But he had to leave it up to those tight wads in Wizarding England to be failures.

He tossed the sheet aside ignoring the comments about Ronald Weasley. He was friends with Harry Potter therefore not worth his time in his mission. While Draco Malfoy was good for what he wanted he would never pick him, not inflict him on anyone else. Neville Longbottom showed a bit of hope as did Theodore Nott not that he was certain he could bend the Slytherin to his will. Frowning at the size of his pile and the size of his rejects he was worried he would have to look within his own school. He didn't trust his classmates to follow his will, but if he had to he had already picked out his likely candidates.

The fireplace in his study flared to life. As it was directly in front of his of his desk he stood up pulling his wand free from the slot in his bracelet. The figure appearing from the fireplace stumbled once before reaching for chair just to the right of it. He could see the girl's hair glow white then fade to a depressed rust color. "Oh Lizzy… rough day at work?"

He slipped his wand back into his bracelet before slipping out from behind his oak desk. He really did have to remember to keep those new students out of his private room. It would no good for them to know how rich he was, or his status- that they must never know.

"Very rough- Some snotty bitch thought it was her place to tell me the difference between enchanted fabric and disenchanting fabric." His girlfriend whined tears already forming at the edge of her eyes. He cooed at her taking her heart shaped face into his hands. "Why do I do this Alex? I mean it's not what I want to do in the long run."

He shook his head knowing exactly why she was doing it, but he wasn't going to insult her like that. "I don't know love, I keep telling you that you should do what you want to do. Not what you feel obligated to do." She nodded giving a sharp hiccup. He wrapped his arms around her wishing that she would change her hair to something more appealing.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." She whispered her tears darkening his shirt.

"Don't worry about it, you can pay me back by buying me a spectacular birthday present!" He laughed guiding her towards his bedroom door. She gave a squeak, seems she had forgotten. He gave a laugh in response, if only he could push his birthday back. A month was barely enough time to put his plan in action.

"Couldn't I just give you lots of sex?" She whispered meekly. He gave a deep hearty laugh pulling her close to him tripping her a bit.

"You can't do that you're giving me that gift tonight." He opened the door to his room, his large four post bed welcoming them.

"Damn." She cursed slamming the door shut behind them.


	3. The Conflict

Disclaimer: I wish I owned just enough of Draco Malfoy to put a finger on him. /le sigh

AN: Again many 3s to people who have added this story to the Story Alerts! You give me the inspiration to push through my hideous writer's block!

History: Hmmm Alexander becoming a Dark Lord eh? That would be telling, you'll just have to wait and see!

------

Professor Slughorn had been reinstated as Hogwarts resident Potions Master, a fact which Harry didn't like at all. He was very glad that he wasn't actually back with the Hogwarts students in this new place as a student. He was actually given leave to explore the grounds while all the actual students were still doing getting their schedules plotted out. He had decided lingering around the appointed Potions Cabin had been pointless so he strode towards the mansion in the distance.

Oddly enough Harry found he had little interest in checking out the school itself, but preferred to go check out the Squib aspect. He noticed there were several none-student none-teacher people lingering about. He has asked one of persons in question and found them to be a squib. Why the school housed Squibs he wasn't certain, but he wanted to find out. At Hogwarts Filch had been the only Squib, here he had already lost count of squibs.

He jumped up onto the grey porch with a loud thud. Maybe he should put off meddling until later. It was only the official second day of school and he could just play in the Quidditch pitch. Deciding Quidditch sounded like something more worth his time then meddling he entered the foyer of the mansion.

As rowdy as the American students had been yesterday in the Dining Hall yesterday, he didn't understand how they could behave. If he had to live in this monstrously of a house covered in that hideous beige wallpaper and the bleach white planning, he would die. That or whip out his wand and go mad with painting charms. Trying to block out the poor décor he turned to his right pausing in front of the large wooden door blocking him from the magical part of the mansion.

He was staring at the doorknob reconsidering his meddling habits when he noticed the walls. The wallpaper had shifted, just slightly. He took a moment to really look at the vines and tiny flowers lacing the walls and saw them shift again. It was a small shift, but the longer he stared the more he saw. Seconds ticked by as the shifting increased. He took a deep breath focusing his attention willing his mind to open up to the magic laid before it. The wall became a massive tangle the wallpaper coming to life. The flowers enlarged to bright twinkling flower fairies. They darted back and forth waving their vine covered staves. He could not see what they were doing exactly, but the little floral girls would pause for a moment bow before dart off their leafy wings fluttering in excitement.

"They are ward guardians." Someone said. Harry turned to the voice for a moment taking notice of the Clan Head of Nocturnus. Finding him no threat he turned back to the wall. The twitting fairies were gone and the dull vines and flowers unmoving on the wall once more.

"What's a ward guardian?" Harry finally turned his full attention to Alexander. He fully expected the wallpaper to come alive again as he watched it over the Clan head's shoulder.

"Well- the wards here are always under barrage. We house a lot of squibs and non-magical persons here. The wards are always working to see what those who can and cannot see should see. Without the ward guardians the wards would fall in a week at most. Do you not have them at your school?" The teen said tilting his head. Harry could have sworn he saw that bright amethyst twinkle in his eyes again, but shrugged it off. It really would do no good to remember the dead, hold them to his heart yes, but he didn't want them to haunt him.

"Not really, the wards have only fallen once when I was at Hogwarts in seven years."

"The Battle of Hogwarts… I heard about that. Well perhaps you will employ ward guardians now. I hear the best lessons are the ones that leave scars." Again Harry turned his thought away from grimmer paths and focused on Alexander. The teen was staring at him waiting for a response.

"Fancy a round of Quidditch?"

This seemed to brighten the brunette's spirits. He grinned fiercely, "I am my Clan's Seeker! I have a personal Snitch we could play with if you fancy. I have heard you are a Seeker yourself."

Harry would have to ask how they had a decent Quidditch season with only three teams. He stood poised on his broom high above the pitch thinking. He really didn't understand how he could be looking at the scene below him without actually seeing it. Was it just that he wasn't actually taking in the lush grass of the pitch? That even if he was glancing up at Alexander didn't really appreciate the _Windslicer_ he was riding.

Scratch that, he was admiring the _Windslicer_, he felt his concentration to find the snitch fading as he thought of the _Windslicer_. The broom was a fine ebony shade and carved wonderfully. He knew the broom had been laced with the best charms to increase speed and cut through the wind resistance. It truly was an amazing broom, Harry would have to buy one to replace his old _Firebolt_. He hadn't worried about a new broom since he had lost his more than a year ago. Had he really been gone from the Quidditch pitch so long?

Alexander shot forward like a rocket breaking Harry from his awe. He had forgotten to look for the Snitch. He was definitely out of practice. He tipped his broom down after Alexander seeing the golden blur he was chasing. He knew with his skill he could get the snitch, it was just a matter of beating Alexander on that damned _Windslicer_. He knew he was on a broom, but the free fall feeling was so intoxicating. He tried not to think about how odd it was to see Alexander. If he started thinking again there was no way he would be able to get the snitch.

"Too slow Potter!" Alexander shouted behind him turning his head to see him. Harry glared at the sinister looking brunette. Luck was on his side though, when his opponent turned to look at him the snitch shot back up into the air past him. "Blast!" He ignored the frustration in Alexander's voice and ordered his broom up.

He gave a cry of delight as the feeling of free fall gave way to a harsh pull. He flew up feeling as though he would slip off his broom and plummet to the earth below. Flying was just too addicting, he mused. He reached out for the flickering golden speck. He just needed it to stay in a straight path for a few more seconds. "Almost there." He muttered to himself vaguely aware of the shouting behind him.

His fingers wrapped around the snitch the little enchanted ball squirming in annoyance. "I win!" He cried out steadying his broom. Alexander was several feet below him spinning lazy circles in the air. He was looking up at Harry a grin plastered on his face.

"Was there ever a doubt you would win?" Alexander laughed floating up to Harry. Harry clutched at the school issue _Nimbus 2001_ that he was riding with affection. He felt oddly as though he were facing Malfoy when he looked at Alexander, except Alexander was humble.

"No, probably not, I am Harry Potter after all." He said stiffly. He didn't like how empty and sarcastic his voice sounded. He saw the flash of irritation cross Alexander face and he regretted how he had spoken.

The teen didn't even respond to Harry holding his hand out for the snitch. His cheek burned from his embarrassment, he had come off rather arrogant. Silently he handed the snitch over contemplating what to say but finding no words.

"You know, here in America they know what you have done." Alexander's hand was firmly wrapped about the snitch as he stared intently. Their brooms were touching tip to tip but his voice continued to sound as though he were speaking from across the pitch. "But we can't relate. We were never under your Dark Lord's sway. We offer you respect in light of what you have done not who you are. So don't go tooting your horn around here like someone will care."

Mutely he nodded still unable to form a coherent word in response. He wanted to stop Alexander from leaving as the boy floated away but he couldn't. He needed to apologize for his behavior, but he couldn't do that either. Not that he didn't want to, but he was frozen to the spot with humiliation. What would Remus say had he heard him? Even worse, he knew James and Sirius would have applauded him for being a rightful git. To him Peter didn't even count as a Marauder.

"Harry!" Alexander cried out. He broke from his embarrassment looking down at the Clan Head. A bludger was shooting up directly towards him. With a yelp he tilted his broom just enough to avoid the hell bent ball. His mind wiped clean as fear coursed through him. He wasn't wearing the proper padding to put up with a bludger attacks. He shot his broom down to the ground watching the massive green of the pitch rising to meet him. He could hear the bludger whizzing behind him.

"I got your back." Someone shouted. Halting his dive to the ground he heard the large famamliar crack of the bludger being swatted away. He spun around the jerk of his broom nearly tossing off. A blur shot by him only pausing for a moment. It was a girl with long brunette hair trailing behind her in a massive braid. She gave him a wicked smile her chocolate eyes full of joy.

Harry felt his stomach drop out as she watched the girl dash off, her bat in hand, after the bludger. "She's got fangs!" He cried out.

"Cap'in we heard you were on the pitch. We figured we'd come out an' play!" A boy shouted whizzing by a quaffle under his arm.

"You're skipping class?" Harry spun his broom up determined to get into the thicket of the practice. There was a large teen stationed at the goal posts. He was clean shaved with a proud face but he reminded Harry of Hagrid.

"No way, I wouldn't risk Boss ripping me a new asshole. It's our scheduled practice time, but it's only the second day! Boss is starting early!" The large teen by howled with laughter. The boy with the quaffle tried to score while the Keeper was distracted talking to Harry. He was not lucky though as the Keeper reached around taking the quaffle with one hand and hurling it back into the fray.

"Look out." The fanged girl snapped slamming her bat into another bludger aiming for Harry.

"This is utter chaos." He whispered looking at the chasers tossing the ball between each other. They were all a blur of blue jeans as they maneuvered in the air. A bludger barely missed the Chaser with spiky black hair and rather white skin. The short boy cropped brown hair and rich tan skin stole the quaffle in the middle of a throw from a girl with hawkish features.

"I know! I love it!" A boy howled. He had electric blue eyes and blonde hair. His face was wild and expressive swing his bat around his head. "I know this isn't the Wild Hunt, but damn just as fun."

"The Wild Hunt?" Harry frowned. The boy couldn't be talking about _that_ Wild Hunt. There was no way.

"Oh yeah. My mom participates in it every other month. Last time they took down a Hippogriff! I wasn't allowed to go that one, mortals aren't allowed to go to the ones where the hunt fights back too much." He said in a hushed ton as though Harry could relate. The boy flashed Harry another grin his face showed just a hint of insanity. He stirred his broom away from Harry looking for the nearest bludger.

Alexander floated up near Harry. "Sorry about that, We're a spirited team. I should have probably introduced you to the sub-team first, they aren't as wild." The snitch was still clutched firmly in his hand as he spoke. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say, but he was most definitely shell shocked.

He had read the pamphlet on General Smithson's School of Magic last night at Hermione's urging. He knew the school accepted anyone who applied if they met the grading requirements. There had been small notes of the well rounded population of students. "Is there a single human on your team?" He whispered.

"Yes and no. I rank as human but my mother is a vampire. Ernie, the Keeper is a quarter giant. Alice and Cody my Beaters are three quarters vampire and half fae. Craig the chaser is part giant too, not sure how much. Simon is part brownie I think a quarter maybe less, he's too tall to have thick blood for it. Melissa is half harpy, best chaser on my team." Alexander said proudly. His eyes were warm and loving as he looked over his team.

Harry let his broom take him down. Feeling his feet planted firmly on the floor moments later he dismounted. He had to get away from here. This people were insane, especially that Cody kid. He was scared of doing some grievous insult that could get him killed. He hadn't done all the proper studying for everyone's background. He really didn't want to risk insulting Cody enough to get on his mother's hunt list. Could Alice turn him into a vampire if she bit him and how did she stay out in the sun? Everyone else was relatively safe, except Melissa. Harpies worried him too.

"You alright Harry?" Alexander said swaying down from above on his broom. The chaos was still raining above them as the team practice. He could see the concern on Alexander face with a hint of resentment.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just have to go hit the books." He answered half-heartily. Perhaps he would meddle after all, trying to be normal was just too hard.

"I see," Alexander stated sourly. He was clearly angry at Harry's sudden departure. "Well I see my lady coming on to the pitch." He waved his arm sharply. "Lizzy dear could you escort Mister Potter to the library? Seems he has some studying to do."

Harry turned to the metamorphmagus. The girl was sporting a thick braid of rainbow locks her eyes glowing neon green. "Hello." He said politely holding out his hand. The girl waved meekly turning her odd eyes to her boyfriend.

"Alexander I came to watch you play."

"Zip it dear, just to take Harry to the Library, if he forms a team for the semester I wouldn't want him to see our strategy anyway." Harry watched the teen dismount his broom that was eye level with him. The broom swayed to the ground sadly at the loss of its rider. Giving the metamorphmagus a tight hug and a chaste kiss Alexander pushed her back towards the building Harry following hesitantly.

"Don't worry Harry, she doesn't bite unless I ask her to." He grinned his mirth stopping just before his eyes. He was still mad at Harry, but playing the part of a good host. He automatically nodded and walked with at a more sure pace.

"So you're name is Lizzy?" Harry questioned with a whisper. The girl's braid was completely purple now as she slipped between the aisles of books. The library looked as dull as the rest of the house did, though not nearly as much as the foyer. The library took up the whole third floor which Harry was sure would excite Hermione.

"Nope," The witch said shortly.

"Then what is it?" He said hoping the annoyance had not seeped into his voice.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?"

"Sanderson. Why do you care?" She asked acidly taking a book from the shelf. It was a paper back with a woman swooning in a man's arm on the cover. Noticing her pick he looked up at the shelves and found they were nothing like Hogwarts. Were they in the wrong section or did the school really only hold muggle romance novels.

"Just would like to know who I am talking to. Where the magical tomes?" She looked up at him irritation plain on her face. She dropped the book she was holding back on the shelf not exactly where she had grabbed it. He wondered if this was the kind of person Hermione often cursed about.

"Oh, yeah, the books are this way." She said her voice lacking the confidence it had a moment ago. "What subject are you looking for?" Together they traveled deeper into the library. The careless aisle gave way to shelves with lids on them. The books stopped being paper backs, hard leather taking their place.

"Rules and manners in regards to vampires, fae, and harpies." He saw the familiar spine of _The Monster Book of Monsters_. The book was in its own case as it jumped violently towards Harry. The case clinked against assault but did not break. Harry smirked back in defiance.

"Rather specific there. Need one for giants and brownies too or do you not care about that part of the Quidditch team?" She said the confidence and anger in her voice back. Harry gave one sharp glare at the living book trying to bite him through the cases before turning back to her.

"Nonsense, I'm not afraid of getting killed if I accidently insult them." He saw her confused stare. Perhaps they had adjusted to the people because they were taught with them, but Harry had not. He had already had enough blunders due to lack of education when he first entered the Wizarding world. He wasn't going to get killed in a Wild Hunt after killing Voldemort just because he accidently insulted someone without realizing it. "I'd rather not find my head on a platter from a Wild Hunt because I didn't know the proper etiquette in regards to fae culture."

Her eye widen in shock. Turning away from him she began her march through the library again. "So you aren't prejudice again the halfings?" He strained to hear her voice as she slipped away from him into a different isle. The books in this one seemed to glow with an unearthly shade. She popped the cover on the second shelf open recklessly pulling a large black tome that had a violent purple glow to it.

He took a step back as the other books in the compartment came to life shivering. They began to slowly bump and hop towards the open door. Before a rather sickly green book could escape the lid was slammed back in place by the metamorphmagus a grimace on her face. "Sorry to assume," She said turning a smile to him, "but this book should cover all the basic etiquette on any student who has the power to behead you for personal insult to their race.

"You'll want to read the chapters on Fae first. Harpies, Vampires, Selkie, and Veela are also important in that order. You're less likely to get eaten by a Veela then a Fae." She snickered for a moment handing the tome to Harry. "It's actually a very good read. Oh don't forget the Dragon chapter too, there is a research group in the forest nearby studying a new mutation you might get to see them."

Harry wanted to throw the book to the floor, find the nearest broom, and fly back to England. It was only the second day and he was already being forced to study and definitely mention the issue to Hermione. The Hogwarts students would have to know if they didn't already. He was pretty sure very few of them were use to being in such a half-breed rich atmosphere.

"I'll leave you to the books, I need to get to my charms class since my independent study block is almost over. Have fun!" Lizzy said her hair a deep orange now, his eyes staring back at him from her face. What was it that people loved about his eyes?


	4. The Transfiguration

Disclaimer: Don't own HP ;-;

AN: :) I still have lots of content to go through. Just polished off chapter 13. I'm hoping I don't catch up with myself. :x

------

Draco tried to hold back another grimace. He really didn't want his face to wrinkle any faster. He was still on the martial market so to speak, though wasn't likely to get any offers or acceptance. He prayed to whatever god or magical spirit would listen that he be married before he was thirty. Even Pansy had abandoned him and she had declared her undying love for him. It had been very Slytherin of her.

The seventh year charms session was ending shortly. He could see and hear the teacher moving towards the conclusion. Not that it partially interested him. It was only the second day of school and he didn't need to start focusing just yet. All would be review and introduction anyway. He glared silently at Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom sitting at desk opposite him. The American charms teacher had a funny way of teaching. All the desk shoved to either side of the room while she paced up and down lecturing.

Being in America was a culture shock to him. He really didn't understand how all the Americans could run around in tattered blue jeans and ratty clothes. Even the teacher, a tall and willowy woman that looked very much like a Veela, had blue jeans and a risqué v-line shirt on. He could almost swear he saw the woman's lacy bra peeking out from under the offending top. Some of the America students flanking the Gryffindor pack across him were wearing similar things.

He looked horridly out of place next to the holey t-shirts, offending low cut blouses, and far too tight for comfort jeans. His silk white button up shirt and black dress pants seemed far too formal. He almost expected a little black dress would appear if someone tried to dress to match. This place was practically barbaric. He sorely wanted to be home at Malfoy Manor arguing his case to be transferred to Durmstrang.

However, there was a shining moment to being in America at this new school. He had found Lancaster. He hadn't seen hide or hair of the boy in nine years. He remembered being upset and unreasonable for months after his parents had told him Alexander was never coming back. Even the house elves had been damaged in his fits of rage that summer. He hadn't even noticed his old friend until the boy had taken over the chaos in the lunchroom yesterday. He was itching to corner him and catch up.

The teacher concluded the lesson and headed to the desk in the back of the room. Being lazy about exiting the classroom he fully expected Granger to rush up to the teacher and take her place as the pet. He was surprised when she headed directly for his side of the room instead. "Hi." She started putting a hand out to the girl that had been sitting next to him.

He had completely ignored her, but now that Granger was interested he has had to know. "Yo." The girl beside him said her braid as black as night. She turned briefly to Draco staring at him with Potter's eyes. She gave him a brief smile before turning back to Hermione.

"I just wanted to say hi, get to know you a bit." She grinned as the girl took her hand. Draco could see the girl was clearly not amused. She was sneering even as she drew away her hand.

She gathered her flimsy little notebook and pen into her arms as she stood up. "Liar, You just want to make buddy buddy with the metamorphmagus." He let out a sharp gasp at the sight of her hair turning a bright pink. "Ooo look her hair changes colors." Her nose shot out turning brown as her mouth twisted into a dog snout. "Oh look she can talk with a dog mouth." Feathers sprouted out of her hairline in a colorful rainbow. "Let's see what else she can do!" The girl's dog snout snapped sharply.

The anger spent the girl's features retreated back to normal her hair fading to a depressed gray shade. Hermione look decidedly uncomfortable, on her cheeks a faint blush. "Leave it to you Granger to be socially inept." He grinned sharply driving the embarrassment home. The girl next to him looked at him sharply her anger rising once more, but it faded away when she realized he was to the rescue.

"Shut it Malfoy. I was just trying to make friends." She snapped finding her voice. She was clutching her books close to her chest.

"Hermione you never made friends- Potter and Weasel always did that for you." He said leaning into the desk with his hand on his chin. The girl was watching him eyes hard and calculating.

Hermione was about to retort when the girl spoke up. "You know you're being a bit harsh. You know you're making her look better the more you talk." Turning to Hermione she took a deep sigh. "Sorry for saying those things. You were with that man yesterday who was making a big stink. The name is Lizzy, I can show you around if you like." Hermione looked relieved as she took the escape from Malfoy. He watched the two of them retreat from the room, curious as to why the teacher had not intervened.

Turning to the desk he found it empty. Had the teacher left while they were arguing with the other students? It was definitely weird how school was run in America. He had to give it one saving grace. With Flitwick stuck at Hogwarts overseeing the reconstruction he had a mildly attractive charm's teacher.

Alexander sat quietly in the lunchroom digesting his pitiful lunch. He looked down at the plastic tray and plastic plates. He couldn't wait for his birthday when his parents would throw him the real deal. He could get to eat fine foods again. The squibs in service to the school did not have enough to work with passed a simple muggle house hold selection. There was chicken, mystery meat loaf (though the mystery was how they cooked it so well), chicken, rice, chicken, potatoes, and more chicken. He really was fighting with himself to order some food from his home and have his mother floo it to him.

The doors opened Lizzy rushing in. He stabbed his fork deep into his chicken taking a bite too much for his mouth. He frowned at the sight of her present company. The brunette following her was Hermione Granger. He couldn't forget that face anywhere. She had been all over the covers of the Daily Prophet for two months straight after the battle at Hogwarts. He chewed angrily trying to calm himself before they reached him. Only Lizzy knew he ate between his last classes instead of during the normal lunch hour. Now Miss Granger did too.

"Darling!" Lizzy called out excitedly. "Miss Granger wants to try a polyjuice potion!"

He restrained the urge to slam his hands on the table. Swallowing his lunch followed by a deep breath. "Why does Miss Granger want to try a polyjuice potion?" He could see the hesitation cross his lover's face.

"She wants to see if it is possible that if you had polyjuice of a metamorphmagus that the one under polyjuice-"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't let yourself be a test subject." He snapped more harshly then he had intended to. He saw guilt in Hermione's eyes and he really wanted to shake her. The witch was obsessed and he was wondering if she would ever slow down.

"But I'm not being tested on! All I have to give her is a piece of hair! I won't get hurt." Lizzy looked in favor of the test. He didn't want to even discuss it with her. The idea of Hermione testing on Lizzy was unacceptable to him.

"Get out of my sight." He hissed looking down annoyed at his poor lunch. He really wanted a steak.

"You don't mean that." He stood up sharply turning towards the back of the room. "Alex?" He tuned her out, eyes set on the fireplace in the back. "Alex please don't go." He scooped up some powder from the barrel by the fireplace.

"Lancaster Flat." He hissed fiercely throwing down the powder.

Lizzy fumed watching her boyfriend spirited away by green flames. He was being far too unfair with her. He hadn't even listened, he just heard someone wanted to experiment on her and he just left. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered meekly.

"Don't worry about it. He's being a dick." She hissed angrily. Turning back to the brunette she plucked a few strands of hair from her braid. "Here, have fun with the experiment tell me what happens."

Hermione felt awful, first she had upset Lizzy. But even after that Lizzy accepted her theories even agreed with them and wanted to share them with her boyfriend. Then her boyfriend did this! Was this how life was going to be for her every time she tried to do something? "Do you want to help me brew the potion?" She asked feeling it was the only thing she could say.

"Trust me you don't want that, I blow up cauldrons." She watched as the girls flaming red hair turned a silver hue. She still had not let up on Harry's green eyes though. Why was that?

"I see."

"Come on lets go do something fun, want to see some dragons?" Hermione shook her head fiercely. "How about-"

"I actually have to head to my next class. Transfiguration calls." She interrupted awkwardly. It sounded even bad to her. Share her ideas, get what she wanted, and then bail. Perhaps she could make it up to her later. "Perhaps we could go shopping later? Do you have a magical community nearby?"

This seemed to cheer lizzy up. "Deal, tomorrow is Saturday we could go then!"

Nodding Hermione darted off to her next class.

Neville chewed on his quill as he listened to Professor Hamnet prattle on about forcing transfiguration. He wanted to pay attention he really did, but he was staring across the lawn. Why Hamnet felt teaching class outside, where it was so easy to be distracted, he wasn't sure. Harry was sitting on the porch nearby flipping through a glowing book. He could see some students enjoying a free period in the courtyard.

"Longbottom! Pay attention." Hamnet snapped waving his wand at the teen. Neville gave a yelp as a white spear of light struck him. Feeling his body shrink and transform made him ill. Resisting the urge to vomit he tried to look around but found his view limited to a left and right sway of his neck. His heart was pounding as he realized the world had been drained of color.

He gave a yelp of distress. His yelp slipped out as a low whine. 'I'm a dog!' He thought in anguish. Some people were staring at him while others were laughing. Professor Hamnet was staring down at him unimpressed. "You will listen when I am talking. I will not tolerate your attention elsewhere!"

He spun around looking for someone on his side, but even Hermione was looking away. He felt awful, not to mention sick. Was this a side effect from being forcefully transfigured? He gave a strangled howl before forcing his leg into action. He didn't want to be in front of the crowd. He had thought he would never be verbally abused or publicly humiliated in class again since Snape had died. This Professor was the Head of Gryffindor, why was he so awful?

The ground darted below him as he ran away. He could vaguely see Harry's concerned face on the porch as she dived to the right into the bushes. Their voices were clear in his ears but he couldn't understand them. Well he did, but they weren't registering.

"Stop him!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Hurry he's getting away!"

"Just like Moody!"

"You're a wizard use you wand you moron."

He scrambled under the bushes away from the mansion and the noisy people trying to capture him. "I see him!" Someone shouted from behind him. He turned in the bushes Ron's familiar face peering back at him.

"Keep him there." Another voice snapped. He couldn't understand why these people were after him. They weren't here to play games and their faces weren't happy at all. This people weren't nice at all. Of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione respected him. Not that his memory was clicking as to who exactly they were, but they didn't see him. He was just Neville, 'Who is that? ', that needed to be told what to do. His seventh year, 'Seventh year?' , had been a blur supporting their causes. The cause was gone, the threat destroy, his personality regressed.

"Neville stop moving!" A sharp hiss caught his attention. He growled back at the silver haired man with fury. This man was just another brutal remind of his failure to grow up. A bright silver of light stuck him and he felt disoriented again.

"Bloody hell." He groaned sprawled on the ground in the bushes. The earthy scent of the dirt filled his nose giving him a small comfort, but his legs were jammed again the wall of the mansion. His arms hung limply from bushes his head peeking out from the hedge. "What happened?"

"Just another reason to be careful about forcing a transfiguration on an unwilling subject. They tend to lose themselves in the animal." Professor Hamnet seeing the distress was over stood up. "The closer to the animal you pick in regards to the Animagus less chance they will lose their mind. However forceful transfiguration is somewhat dark in nature, while not a Dark arts. It should be used lightly. Prolonged exposure increases the chance of memory loss exponentially."

Harry stepped up to them still standing on the porch. Neville couldn't see him but he _felt _Harry. "Professor if it's so dangerous perhaps you shouldn't use it on a student. The Headmistress said that's not a valid form of punishment."

"I gave it a time limit, there was no danger. I mere wanted to take it off before Mister Longbottom did something stupid." The professor shot back tartly.

He struggled out of the bushes just in time to see Harry staring down at his magical book. "I see Professor. Continue on, I'm slightly interested in your lecture." Professor Hamnet gave a laugh as though Harry could actually control him. Turning away from the Boy-who-lived he directed his students back to the clear lawn just before the courtyard.

What on earth was Harry reading to agree with the Snape-clone? Neville restrained his shame and anger and trudged on after the git.


	5. The Wandering Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, but I do own Alexander Lancaster and Elizabeth Sanderson.

An: Sorry about not posting yesterday, got caught up in stuff. Again thank you to everyone following the story, means a lot to me! I would love to get some feedback, let me know what you like or don't like :) The plot is picking up and soon no one's food will be safe! (foreshadow much? XD)

----

"I don't like that you are agreeing to all this so easily." Alexander snapped looking down at his snarky little girlfriend. She was sporting tight high waist jeans and a shirt that hung off one pale shoulder. Her hair was a wild puke green clashing with her clothing, but matching with her emerald green eyes. "And could you please change your eyes, I'm not use to you with the same eye color for more than an hour it's unsettling."

His girlfriend stomped her foot her eyes flashed blue with a hint of green. Her green hair darkened to a deep forest green. "I'm agreeing to this easily because you know I'm a sucker for an English accent! Besides I feel bad for Hermione- this dick in charms was ripping her down. You know I hate bullies."

He gave a nod, he understood why his girlfriend was trying to be friendly, but he didn't like it. He didn't want her near Harry Potter and his friends. He knew she was perfectly safe with them, but he didn't want her wasting her time with them. He needed her focused on someone else.

"Hello." Hermione said sticking her head through the dining room door. "I was wondering," She whispered meekly slipping into the room. She looked hesitantly at Alexander her eyes giving away her misgivings. Turning away from him to stare intently at Lizzy she grinned, "If I could bring some of my house friends?"He wanted to howl furiously and hex Hermione to death as Lizzy nodded.

He watched sourly as the brunette waved her friends in. Harry, Ron, and surprisingly enough Neville entered the room. "Well, let's go. Wandering Way is the destination."He headed towards the fireplace in the back of the room swaying expertly between the tables and chairs.

"Hey!" Harry shouted rushing after Alexander's retreating figure. The teen turned around sharply ready to let his anger loose, but schooled himself against it. Harry glanced behind him to see his friends walking lazily after them. Enough space for him to whisper without being heard. "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. Elizabeth helped me find the book I was looking for."

"You found the book you were looking for?" He asked blankly. The boy had seriously meant to read like he had said? That was a new one on Alexander.

"Yeah it doesn't have a title on it, but it had lots of useful information on magical creature etiquette." He grinned as they reached the floo powder barrel. "Wandering Way you said?" Wordlessly he nodded. "Hopefully this time I won't end up in the wrong alley."

He watched the Hero of Wizarding Britain step into the fireplace. Throwing down the powder he gave a sure hiss disappearing in an explosion of green flames. He could feel his companions behind him, without looking he spoke. "What book did you give him Lizzy?"

His girlfriend gave a small laugh. "Oh, I just gave him the introduction book we make all the first year Norms read. The original not the supplemental stuff, I figured he would want the whole deal not the footnotes."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione chimed in her face bright waiting for impending knowledge. Alexander ignored the bookworm and reached for a palm full of floo powder. He needed to make amends with Harry for his rude behavior.

"See you all on the other side, don't want to keep Harry waiting." He hopped into the mock fireplace and with a flick of his wrist dropped the powder. "Wandering Way!"

Lizzy ignored her boyfriend's haste she smiled warmly at Hermione. "We have some special half-breeds at the school. There are rules to be followed with them. Like you don't touch a Selkie's skin or insult a part fae… at all or you could be murdered under international laws." She saw horror cross Ron's face while Neville look distracted.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione bit her bottom lip wondering if she was being to forward, "what is the ratio of full humans to half breeds at your school?"

Lizzy frowned, it shouldn't matter. The English wizards were so dense. "That's a rather vague question if you ask me. This school houses werewolves, half-breeds, pure-bloods, muggle-borns, not-so-pure-blood, squibs, even some muggles if you look in the right places. It is all a matter of what you define as human."

"Werewolves?" Ron squeaked distress on his features.

"Oh hush Ron, I'm certain they are all like Remus was." The brunette snapped back. Lizzy didn't miss the distinct 'was' in her statement. They had known a werewolf, but he was with them no longer. She wanted to kick herself now, Alexander had told her to read up on the famous names from the Hogwarts battle but she hadn't. She knew some where going to come with the Hogwarts students, she had no idea they all would.

"Wandering Way right?" Neville piped up trying to drive the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah, exactly. I can show you all where I work when we get there!" Lizzy said taking the bait. She reached for the floo powder Hermione a step behind her.

Stepping into the fireplace she stated clearly and loudly her intent. "Wandering Way!" The painless green flame exploded around her blinding her for a mere moment. The roof of the fake fireplace collapsed into a black void welcoming her as her trip began. She locked her arms and feet near her so she didn't bang herself on the magical chimneys on the way. She had also learned to snap her eyes shut as to not see the other fireplaces she magically crossed on the way to her destination.

The first time she had traveled by floo had left her with a broken arm and vomit running down her shirt. Alexander had been her receiving Clan Leader. She hated the floo, but would be forever thankful that her first trip had been like that. He appeared unfazed at her entrance then, unlike the other students. She was almost certain she would have slipped under Alexander's radar and never falling in love with him otherwise. It was no Cinderella story to meet her love and have to be taken instantly to the hospital room, but life seldom played out well did it?

She felt her wild rocketing through the Floo Network slowing. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, not until her feet hit the floor. She still didn't trust her stomach to hold if she did. She felt the somewhat painful jolt of her feet hitting the floor. Snapping her eyes open she tumbled out of the fireplace in Wandering Way's receiving room and right into Alexander's arms. He was smiling down at her, "You'll never get the hang of the Floo will you love?"

She pushed him away hoping Harry hadn't noticed. He was staring at her a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "Why do you think I hate coming to work?" She snapped.

"Why is it that you work? Shouldn't you be a full time student? At Hogwarts none of the students work." Harry was eyeing her intently with those green eyes she adored. They were really the perfect shade she wished those where her natural eyes. Not that she would ever admit that her favorite color had been silver until she had seen his eyes. She had vowed to have more green in her wardrobe from now on.

"Actually, I only work part time. Mostly for training, some of the students have to work to pay back the school fees. Not everyone at school has parents who can afford the fee." She admitted thinking of poor Simon. Being on the Quidditch team nearly doubled his fees.

"I see." She saw the look of anger on Harry's face. What could he possibly be angry about? He was a Hero in his country. He didn't understand the plight of the everyday poor student. She wondered if perhaps it was something before he became a Hero. Maybe she needed to take a page from his book and pick up some extra reading.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace next. She looked around taking in her surroundings. If this was the beginning of Wandering Way she was sorely unimpressed. They had popped out in a plain white room. There was a muggle silver waste canister near the glass doors on the far side of the room. There was several fireplace lining the wall indicting at some point the place was beset with wizards and witches, but it was empty. Harry, Alexander, and Lizzy stood in a cluster a few feet away. Hermione tried her hardest not to open her mouth and complain about the state of the America wizarding community.

Ron and Neville appeared in minutes and the group composed themselves to leave. "Where should we take them first darling?" Lizzy said excitedly.

"I have to go to the potions shop. Let's start at Johnson's Sublime Selections. Sound fair?" everyone nodded at Alexander's decision. He waved them to follow him as he exited the white room. When he opened the door the sounds that broke the silence confused Hermione. She could hear muggle music lacing the hoot of owls and cries of children.

"Wow." Harry gasped out in delight throwing himself on the iron framed glass railing. Below on the first floor he could see brown and black tiles. Muggles were chattering walking back and forth, some had cell phones while others were pushing their children in carts. There were a group of girls exchanging purchases on a bench in front of a candy store. That was hardly the surprising part. He could see that they were in a mall, he had seen enough muggle ones on television when he had lived with the Dursleys.

He enjoyed the sight just above the candy store. Directly across the open pit from him was a Quidditch store. He could see a floating model of the Windslicer next to a magical moving mannequin. He could see several wizards and witches inside trying on the latent in aerodynamic magical wear. "I want to go there!" He snapped eyeing the animated sign.

"Alright, we'll go there next. Sublime is just around the corner, we'll be sure to head to Quidditch Supplies afterwards." He said absently turning away from them. Lizzy followed behind her lover blissfully.

"They don't wait up much do they?" Ron mused quietly. Hermione nodded patting her boyfriend on the shoulder before following after the fleeting pair. Neville followed quietly behind the trio taking in his surroundings.

He could see the muggles down below on the first floor. He had never really seen muggles before, it was quite a shock. They looked so, normal. Granted he was over dressed compared to the muggles below, but they just looked like poor wizards.

He tore his gaze away from the muggles to enter the potions store with his friends. He didn't expect such a clean store. There were three aisles in the center of the store and countless shelves on the walls. Neville was almost certain he had never seen so many glass jars and magic containment sphere in one spot. Alexander and Lizzy were already at the counter while the Trio was staring at the living potions ingredients in the center aisle.

"What is that?" He heard Lizzy snap at the Clan Head.

"It's parchment." He answered back in a bored tone. Neville watched as the girl's hair turned a dusty blonde color her skin tanning to match. It was always interesting to see a metamorphmagus at work, not that he thought they were anything special. Tonks had been special, but as a person, not as a morphing witch.

"That's just medieval." She snickered plucking the parchment from him.

"Lizzy please don't pester me. Give me back the parchment now and go bother someone else." Her boyfriend snapped. Neville wondered what it was about love that people put up with such rubbish. Ginny and Harry had been an explosive relationship. Lots of screaming and throwing of things in the Gryffindor tower days after the battle. He had heard second hand from Ron that the relationship had fizzled out mere months later. Ron and Hermione were another example of blind love. He would often be crass and embarrass Hermione. Whereas Hermione would be bossy leaving Ron little room to breathe

"Whatever." Lizzy snapped back in annoyance slamming the parchment down on the counter. She spun around her eyes settling on Neville. She frowned as she paced up to him. "Come along…" She said her voice sputtering out trying to name him.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Oh I've heard of you. You killed a big snake right?" Her frown disappeared as she smiled somewhat forcefully.

"Yes… it was a rather large snake." He muttered. He felt extremely put out. If the Clan Head's girlfriend didn't even know who he was what would it matter to the other American students? With Hermione, Ron, and Harry nearby he didn't matter to his own classmates. He was back to being a nobody.

"Longbottom… Neevil… Funny name. Can I call you Nev?" Lizzy said trying to make his name fall over her lips but unable to. She saw the sober boy give a defeated nod and she felt bad. "Hey is there anything you want to see here? Wandering Way has everything!"

"I'm good with plants…"

"Oh right! I'll have to take you to the florist then. She's a crazy cat lady, but she rocks. They have some seeds here, maybe there are some you can buy?" She waved him over to the wall near the counter. It was then Neville noticed all the jars filled with tiny pellets. He could recognize most of the pellets and seeds without really thinking. The bar that caught his attention the most was the large jar filled with pulsing pink pods.

"Puffapods!" He said delighted reaching for the jar.

"I don't think so Mister. I handle all the ingredients here." Someone snapped. Neville turned to the clerk at the desk. He already had a brown paper bag and was handing it to Alexander.

"How much for one puffapod seedpod?" He asked excitedly.

"Two galleons and a sickle."

"Consider it paid for." Neville grinned looking back longingly at the jar. He could keep himself entertained the rest of the year with cultivating a small garden in his room. He already had the Mimbulus Mimbletonia he always cared for from his Uncle Algie. He could add the Puffapods and buy some more seeds next week once he had the patch under control.

"You know, the school has some seeds for student use if you want them." Lizzy whispered leaning against him. He could feel her breath brush against his cheek which caused him to blush. He nodded sharply his body mourning the loss of her presence. "What did you get Alex?" She was already back by Alexander's side her arms wrapping around his, all pretense of annoyance gone.

"Just a few things that mother wanted. Ashwinder eggs, peppermint, Flobberworm Mucus and a few more things. Apparently Titania caught a dreadful cold and needs a potion to get better." He said blandly tucking his purchase into a messenger bag.

"Titania is so needy Alex. I don't want her to be my sister-in-law."

"We aren't even engaged and sweetie," The teen said stealing a small kiss from her, "pregnant women are always needy. I'm going to be an Uncle, don't ruin my fun." Neville turned away from yet another display of love. The sight of their pitiful emotions made him want to be sick. He did love of course. He loved his family very much and would lay down his life for his friends whom he cared for a great deal. But love? The kind that drove men to their knees and lovers into bed, he didn't understand nor care for.

"You're going to be an Uncle?" He questioned trying to break the moment. He didn't want them snogging right in front of him.

"Yes, my sister is due in six weeks." The thought clearly pleased him.

"Are you guys done yet? Harry and I want to see the Windslicer!" Ron snapped walking up to the counter.

"Ron! Behave." Hermione hissed. Harry was quiet in the background his eye drifting over the jars and aisles.

"Here you are! Thanks for your business." Neville dropped the coins in the man's open hand. The man in turned passed the bag over to Neville who felt his stomach tighten in excitement.

"Oh I had an idea! We could take Hermione to the salon." Lizzy chirped. Alexander stared at her in disbelief.

"Lizzy dear, you don't even go to the salon." Neville wanted to laugh as the two began to argue. He didn't miss the horrified look on Hermione's face. Would she accept or would she berate them for thinking she was a tart to be dressed up and thrown on some man's arm. He bet she would protest. It was just like Hermione.

"I don't see why not. I mean… try everything once." She said her eyes betraying her reluctance. Lizzy seemed to ignored the clear signs of her unvoiced refusal.

"Lizzy, sweet, you aren't really going to inflict the salon on the boys are you?" Neville could hear the strain in Alexander's voice not to snap at his girlfriend.

"Exactly why you are going to take the boys to the Quidditch Supplies and Hermione can come with me to the salon."

It seems the matter was settled. Hermione trailed behind Lizzy. The metamorph strode forward her posture perfect and her head held high. Hermione trailed behind looking forlorn and walking to her death. Neville snickered holding his brown back close to his chest as Alexander led the boys through the upper floor to the Quidditch store. Neville wondered vaguely what torture Lizzy would put Hermione through and how awful she would look when they were done.


	6. The Ward Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

An: I have cookies. :o And again big ty ty ty to people following the story! I am a happy kitten.

----

Hermione stumbled out of Ron's room slamming the door behind her. She thanked the witches long gone that had invented personal hygiene spells and hair styling charms. There was nothing to be done out her rumpled clothes and missing panties, but she would make it back to her room just fine. She wouldn't admit it, but she most certainly had to thank Lizzy for inflicting the salon on her. The manicure, pedicure, and make over had Ron tackling her the moment they were alone.

She had to repress a shiver as she recalled his lazy grin and bare chest. Only Ron could leave her quivering and ready to turn back to him for more. Controlling herself, she banished the image of the sheets draped over his waist his legs propped up with that look on his face. She had to focus, get back to her room and retrieve new underwear before she spoke to Harry.

She couldn't very well ask to read the creature introduction book with him without underwear. Well she could, but she would be unable to focus. She loved Harry dearly, but not in that way. Not to mention if he found she wasn't wearing underwear he could come to the wrong conclusions. She could wait the extra five minutes it would take to read a book on magical creatures.

She retreated down the hall to the students section of the rooms. She really hated how bland the building looked with the paneling and mediocre wallpaper. This hallway was decorated in the same beige wallpaper as the rest of the building. Pausing in front of her door she glanced at the wallpaper. She caught sight of a vine wiggling. The vines thinned and swayed under invisible forces. From the vines a fish popped out his face staring intently at her. Reaching forward she touched the wallpaper in wonder.

The air around her grew tense. Turning she found herself immersed water. She was still standing in the hallway, but her vision was tinted blue and the sight of schools of fish left her confused. Her door had the single lone fish hovering by it as it stared at her. Five doors down on the opposite side which she knew housed a half-veela student as a large school of gold fish circling her door. A large octopus was dragged over the top of her door. It stared at her with intense eyes one of its long tentacles stroking the door frame.

Looking one door over where she knew Neville was staying had a large mermaid propped on door. "Do you understand me?" Hermione ventures watching the vicious looking creature glance at her. The creature with its gaunt face and beady black eyes seemed to consider her for a moment. "Do you understand me?" Hermione repeated seeing realization cross the mermaid's eyes.

"You can see me? How unusual. Exciting!" The mermaid sighed in her angelic voice. Hermione nodded unsure of what exactly was happening. "This is fun. I haven't been seen by a new witch in such a long time. I do so miss talking to you folk. All the other Ward Guardians get boring after a while." The mermaid snickered floating down from her door frame. Oddly enough Hermione could see that the mermaid was restricted to the wall paper as she swam down against the wooden paneling leaning against her doorframe. Even though she couldn't move off the wallpaper she could see the mermaid was very much three dimensional her tail hanging off the paneling.

"Ward Guardian? I've only briefly read about you, why aren't you a fish?" She glanced for a moment back at the octopus and school of fish hovering around the other room. Absently she took notice there was a whale chewing on a doorframe farther down the hall.

"Oh smart girl you are! The fish are for basic wards. Octopus are for warding siren family beings. That whale down the hall locks werewolves in their room if they aren't in the Forsaken Forest by noon. The more special the room occupant, the more specialized the ward guardian." The mermaid answered reaching out to touch Hermione. She stepped back her touch on the wall dropping. She felt a sudden loss as the hall returned to normal and the mermaid disappeared. The wallpaper was back to normal even her door fish was gone.

She rushed into her room to get what she came for. She had to tell Harry what she had seen.

"Harry! You won't believe what I saw!" Hermione said as her friend opened the door. He looked practically exhausted his green eyes staring down at her. "Ward Guardians!" She said not to be deterred. This caught his attention his eyes popping open.

"You too?" He muttered opening the door wider. She walked into the room and noticed the large black book sitting on his desk. She paced up to it her eyes settling on the text. "I'm surprised there is so much fae etiquette. I'm still reading. I am extremely lucky I didn't accidently insult Cody the first time I saw him. How the first years don't insult him leaves me baffled."

Hermione flipped the pages of the book glancing over the chapter titles. "Well I could assume while this book covered everything. They must only give the students the basic and make a deal with the fae and half-breeds to be a bit lenient."

He shut the door taking a stand beside her. "Now what is this about the Ward Guardians?"

She begrudgingly turned away from the book to face him. The little candle on his desk reflected in his glasses she pondered where to start. "I was going to my room. The wallpaper came to life and a mermaid spoke to me." Well that had come out easier then she had imagined it would.

"The Ward Guardians spoke to you?"

She felt a bit smug at his confused face. Apparently his Ward Guardians hadn't given him the time of day. "Yes, what happened to you?"

"I just saw them. I was in the foyer. They were flower fairies. Think we should look into it?" He asked. Hermione didn't miss his intense stare. He wanted her to say yes, he wanted to be up to something she could feel it. Perhaps this was Harry's way of dealing with his loss. Hermione had force herself through it. She was still forcing herself through it, keeping herself busy to not completely feel the pain until she was ready. Perhaps Harry needed to break the rules and discover the unknown to push beyond his grief.

"I have some Charms and Potions homework. We can play with the wards tomorrow. Maybe even bring Ron along?" She could feel his excitement even if he was schooling his face. She had to admit she wanted to have fun too. The war had changed everything, but that didn't mean they couldn't hold on to how things had used to be with them.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were sitting at a round table in the Dining Hall the next day. Harry and Hermione had briefed Ron on their experiment. The only thing they were waiting for was for Neville to leave. The boy had been excitedly talking to them about the status of his plants and what he planned to buy next week at Wandering Way. "You should have come to the Quidditch Supplies Neville. It was spectacular. They even let us touch the _Windslicer_." Ron waved his arms around animatedly.

"Did you know Alexander has a _Windslicer_? School issue brooms are _Nimbus 2001_s. How did he afford that?" Harry answered chewing distastefully on a grilled cheese sandwich. He missed the fine dining of Hogwarts. The house elves there knew how to cook, he wasn't yet certain this place even had house elves.

"Have you seen the way he carries himself?" Neville responded. "He is treats Lizzy like Malfoy treated Crabbe."

"Lucky him," Ron snickered. Hermione slapped his arm. "Mate, get use to someone in the relationship always being in command. If you want to get snogged before you die that is."

"Ron that is rude!" Hermione hissed slapping her boyfriend again. Harry was clearly torn between laughing at Ron's joke and giving Neville respect. Neville turned away blushing. He didn't want to start a fight with Ron but that was uncalled for. He was a guy, granted he didn't want a relationship, he wouldn't mind some female attention.

He started at the walls a table or two away. It was the same horrid beige wallpaper that was in the foyer. He glanced out through a window to see the Quidditch pitch in the distance. Perhaps he could seek out some time on broom. He was no star Quidditch player, but he did find flying somewhat calming when tending plants wasn't an option. A flicker of movement caught his eye.

"Neville?" Hermione questioned. He ignored her in favor of examining the wall. The vines on the wallpaper were thickening. Branches shot outwards silently. A forest seemed to bloom from the wallpaper turning the beige wallpaper brilliant shades of green and brown. He reached his hand out to the wall to see if it was as textured as it appeared.

"Neville?" Harry's voice called out this time. He was confused when he touched the wall. The tree exploded around him. Turning he saw the dining hall filled with ghostly tree. Vaguely he could make out Hermione standing in the middle of an oak tree. Another tree had a huge branch impaling Harry. Ron was still sitting at the table staring in boredom at Neville.

"Get away from him!" He shouted at the large grey wolf sitting on the table next to Ron. The wolf looked lazily at him. The wolf opened his jaws, teeth dripping with spit. He wasn't sure how to stop the creature as it raised its jaws to Ron's face who was staring at Neville in disbelief now.

"Neville what are you talking about?" Hermione insisted. Neville panicked when the wolf snapped his jaws shut. His ghostly snout disappeared into Ron's face and the panic leaked away. The ghost wolf couldn't hurt them.

"Brother of my brother's kin," The wolf whispered with a harsh thick voice. "Why do you not embrace yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" He shout back making Harry jump. He had tried to reach out to Neville, but was now uncertain even the teen even saw him.

Neville waved Harry away with his free arm watching the wolf. A mighty stag appeared from within the forest of trees. "Silence wolf, he knows not of Ward Guardians." From the oak Hermione was standing in a large hawk shrieked.

"These foolish English wizards, they are so insightful, but so blind. They have not even touched their inner beast. Swathed in their foolish cloaks of light they refuse to see the shadows trailing behind them." The hawk snickered fluttering from his perch. The hawk turned a small circle before floating towards Neville.

"So blind." The stag sighed even as the wolf laughed. The hawk flared his wings and extended his talons. Neville jerked away from the wall. The hawk exploded into a burst of tiny ghostly specs.

"Bloody hell!" Neville shouted in distress.

"What on Earth has gotten into your head Neville!" Ron shouted tired of the insanity coming from the other Gryffindor.

"Didn't you see them? The wolf almost ate your head off!" He cried out fear on his face. He knew they couldn't hurt them, the wolf had proven as much. Still he had fought a war. His instincts were to burn into his body to resist. He had had to turn away from the hawk or lest he have his eyes gouged out whether or not the hawk really could.

"See what Neville?" Hermione said ever the voice of reason.

"They said I've never seen a Ward Guardian!" He saw Harry and Hermione stiffen. They knew something and they hadn't told him. Not that he was surprised, he wasn't Ron.

"You saw them? What did they look like?" Harry questioned softly. Ron was furious now. He paced up to Hermione putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Neville saw the doubt and embarrassment on Hermione's face. She gave him a sharp nod.

"We were going to tell you when Neville left." Hermione admitted pulling Ron's hand into her own. Would he ever have friends as close as them? If he didn't by now he assumed he probably never would. "Harry and I saw the Ward Guardians. They have been cast into the wallpaper around the school. Harry saw them in the foyer, I saw them in the dorm hallway. Neville just saw the ones here. Literature states-"

Harry interrupted her, a smug grin on his face. "They reinforce the wards. They keep the wards from being taxed to breaking."

She glared back at him, "Or in the case of the Ward Guardian I saw. They are set to specific rooms to guard the creatures inside. I would assume that they are partially wards themselves to have the intelligence to know what kind of creature is in the room."

Crossing his arms over his chest he frowned. "Or, if we're going to get specific, like in my case. Just now, Where they told me I wasn't in touch with my inner beast and blinded to my shadows." He saw Hermione's mind working as her eyes glassed over. Harry was distracted pondering his words and Ron was frowning. Was he upset he had yet to be the only person to see the Ward Guardians?

"Alexander has seen the Ward Guardians. He didn't tell me much about them though." Harry seemed to be throwing something around in his mind. He wasn't completely paying attention.

"I get it!" Hermione said jumping up. She turned to the wall examining it. "Ron can you see them?" She questioned pointing at the wall.

"What am I looking for?" The red head snapped annoyance on his face. Neville could see that red head was refraining from saying something rude to his girlfriend as she stared intently at the wall. He walked up beside the pair and stared at the wall. The wolf was staring back at him between two trees.

"I see a stag." Harry whispered absently.

"I see a wolf." He glared back at the vicious beast.

"The inner beast." Hermione jumped up with realization. "The Ward Guardians were talking about Animagus forms."

"The wall means you to be an animagus?" Ron said his voice sour and disbelieving. "You know that's illegal right? You have to register."

Neville shook his head. "No, you only have to register once you have succeeded. You don't have to register your intent to try to become one."

"He's right. I'll pull the book on the process, if this library has it though." Hermione said off between the tables towards the exit before anyone could protest. Ron looked decidedly put out while Harry was still staring intently at the wall.

"I wonder if I will be a stag like my father." The whisper was so faint Neville almost thought he imagined it. Ron patted his friend on the back turning away.

"Well seems as I am not needed. I'm going to go find Ginny." Neville couldn't find it in himself to care about Ron's depression. He was wrapped up in the idea he could be an animagus. He wondered if he could achieve being an animagus before Harry and Hermione. Not that he really cared, but he wanted to see if he was good at something other than Herbology.


	7. The Bet

Disclaimer: Yeah totally don't own HP do own Alexander Lancaster and Elizabeth Anderson.

AN: K so I have a convention to go to next month. The updates will be a bit slower as I bust my butt to get everything I need done. :) No worries though I haven't forgotten about the story. (Up to chapter 15 now)

-----

Draco floated mindless over the Quidditch pitch. He had been at the school for over a week and still hadn't had a moment along with Alexander. He had seen the teen usually flanked by his girlfriend from the distance. When he wasn't in her company he was running off with the other Clan Heads to deal with issues that had arisen. The sun was setting in the distance when the thought occurred to him.

He lifted his sleeve staring down at the faint scar on his forearm. Perhaps he couldn't get alone with Alexander, because he refused to be alone with a former Death Eater. He knew what Alex's family was like and he was almost positive the boy was very up to date with the news in England. The idea of his old childhood friend not wanting to see him because of his former allegiances made him wince.

The worst mistake of his life had been to fall under the Dark Lord's sway. He had believed in the ideals, even if for a limited time. It had sounded good on paper, but naturally when he was force into the nitty gritty of things he had lost his appetite.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A voice hissed. Draco tore his eyes away from the orange sky to the pitch below. His heart leapt in joy at the sight of Alexander flying up to meet him. "You aren't authorized to be on the pitch!"

He waited for Alexander to fly up level to him. "Alexander Lancaster…" He grinned holding his hand out. He saw his friends eyes, a deep royal purple in the fading light, widen.

"Malfoy!" He gasped scooting his broom close enough to embrace him. Draco stiffened at the physical contact. It had been to long since anyone had touched him in a lovely way and the warmth radiating from Alexander's body was distracting.

"Long time no see Lancaster."

The brunette glared at him. "You can call me Alex you know. Nothing has changed between us has it?" Draco couldn't help but frown. "Or, could it be we aren't the same people we remember?"

"You know that's the case. You're courting a half-blood aren't you?" He didn't know a lot about Lizzy, but he knew that she was no pure blood. The school was a filthy place filled with half-bloods, half-breed, and very little pure anything.

Draco clutched his broom his vision clouded by flickering white stars. Alexander was practically growling his hand still hovering ready to strike him again. "Don't even go there Drake. You never believe in that rubbish. With the Dark Lord dead you don't have to prance around faking things to get Daddy's love."

Draco nodded sourly. "Right completely out of line… My father loves me regardless of what I do. He just doesn't show it the way I want him to. Does your mother still cosset you like you are made of glass?" He could see the resentment in Alexander's features. "Right, low blow, sorry. I haven't seen you in nine years, we shouldn't be arguing. Do you love her?"

His friend grinned, "She's amazing. She's a right bitch when she wants to be, but you know me. I can't have a woman who doesn't fight against me. She's the most lovely thing when we make love… her hair turns so many colors." Draco stared blankly at his friend. "Right too much information. You know I feel as though nothing is different between us. I know we have changed, but I still feel like you are my brother Drake."

He nodded sharply feeling the declaration burn his cheeks. He felt it too, but he now had nine years of distance between the memories of his old friend. He wanted to be open with him like they had been, but he just couldn't- not yet. "You know I was a Death Eater right?" He friend nodded. "Okay well water under the bridge then. Why did you leave?"

"You know father and mother. They were at each other's throats when I was born. They finally agreed not to divorce if certain promises were made and kept." He said looking off in the distance as the last rays of light died on the horizon. "Biggest promise was to let father do as he willed until my eighteenth birthday. Mother agreed as long as she could have me after then."

"So your stay here in America was purely your father's doing? Did he hate your mother so much?" Another restrained nod, "I see, well doesn't matter now. I'm only here for a year better enjoy it unless you plan to come back to England when you turn eighteen."

He saw his friend consider something. He didn't push him as he was still unsure of many things, like how many buttons he could push before they fought. "Well actually I most likely will be returning to England this year… not certain as of yet."

"Well, no time like the present to live it up eh?" Draco grinned.

"Tomorrow Lizzy and some of her friends are going to Wandering Way. I hear some of the Hogwarts students are going as well. Perhaps we can make a day of it and go spend money together like mommy and daddy did not give us a credit limit." Alexander said in a snooty and entirely fake voice.

"First to spend fifty galleons wins, loser has to buy the other a _Windslicer_!" Draco grinned, his eyes falling on his friend's broom. "Prat."

"First to spend eighty galleons wins, loser has to buy Lizzy's friends one article of clothing a piece." Alexander's eyes twinkled.

Draco's eyes narrowed in challenge. "Of their choice regardless of price tag."

"How sporting of you Drake."

"I aim to please Lex."

"Do we really have to watch the seventh years? They can take care of themselves." Ron whined sagging again the wall in the receive room of Wandering Way. Neville was outside leaning against the railing with Ginny muggle watching. Harry and Hermione stood by the floo waiting for the rest of their companions to meet them.

"Ron it's what you and Harry signed up for when you came here. It's not just a vacation. Besides we're here to find ingredients for the animagus potion." Hermione walked over to her boyfriend resting her hand on his shoulder. He had initially been cold to her feeling left out of the process, but he had gotten over it.

"I know. I wish I could join you all. But I'm too weak," He grumbled trying not to whine, but could not help himself. Harry nodded solemnly feeling Ron's pain at being left behind. He wished so much that his friend could be an animagus, but from their reading Hermione had already determined he didn't have the energy for it. If he tried to transform he might be stuck half way or die from the exertion.

"Rather have you living then half fluffy and dead." Harry insisted as Alexander appeared from the fireplace. The tall Clan Head grinned for a moment before the fireplace shot Draco Malfoy out.

"Malfoy is coming?" Ron hissed. Harry raised an arm. There was no need to start fighting on such a good day. Granted he didn't like Malfoy anymore then Ron did. He didn't find it worth his effort to fight anymore.

"Who else is coming?" Harry interjected.

"Lizzy is coming and a group of your Hufflepuffs. Does anyone need anything, treats on me today." Alexander muttered staring intently as the fireplace.

"If you're willing to pay for about fifteen galleons worth of potions materials- By all means." Ron snickered taking the bait. Alexander nodded sharply holding his arms out as his girlfriend tumbled out of the fireplace. She was wearing a sickly green hair and her face was a bit green as well.

"She really doesn't take to the floo does she?" Hermione whispered. Lizzy looked as though she were going to die. Hermione wondered if that was how she looked when she went flying.

"First time she ever flooed she bumped around in the floo and broke her arm. She even threw up on herself. First time I ever met her actually." Alexander snickered. Lizzy stood up pulling away from her lover. Irritation was written on her face as she turned to his friend.

"You!" She snapped pointing a finger at Draco.

"Honey, it's not polite to point a finger at Drake." Alexander said pushing her arm down.

"Oh Drake is he?" Ron snapped. Before anyone could protest to his rude tone he strode out of the room.

"We should just drop it and go shopping. Potter and Pals won't leave it be unless they get distracted." Draco said in a bored tone. Lizzy glared at him before rushing out in a flurry much as Ron had. Harry gave a defeated sigh turning to Hermione together they stalked out of the room as well.

Neville was staring down at the muggles again. He had a bag filled with seeds in his right hand and America wizard snack in the other. Taking a quick bite out of the chocolate dragon he stared down at the tall group of girls dancing. They were listening music pouring out of a plastic box hanging from a frame nearby.

"One- Two- Three, Four, Five," The girls sang along bumping their bodies together in enjoyment. A little pale haired child fell several feet away bursting into tears. Her mother leaned down and picked the child up. Cradling the distressed baby in her arms she continued on.

"Reminds me of home." Ginny mused looking at the crowd.

"What- a bunch of blathering brothers talking about poor hygiene and their latest conquest." Draco laughed taking a spot on the railing beside them. He had retreated from the potions store. He had already had a row with Alexander for cheating. The teen had already out spent him by twenty-five galleons by buying things for other people which wasn't against the rules.

Ginny glared at him contemplating if she threw him over the railing would he hit the floor below or would magic save him. "Shove it Malfoy. I meant that things at The Burrow are so fast paced, like the muggles down there. I'm tired of fast things. Something slow, wouldn't be amiss."

"You want to stop and smell the daisies?" Neville piped in a warm smile on his face.

"Exactly, what Neville said. Not like you would know anything about that Malfoy." The red head snickered looking at the young couple sharing an intimate moment on the bench. She wondered if they were in love or just thought they were in love as she had.

Draco gave a lazy flick of his wrist. "Oh no never. Not like I have had to attend family functions with uptight heads of state and ministry offices. Oh yes sir, your theory on muggle-borns was positively enthralling. Oh yes Madame your research on the flobberworm was truly enlightening. I agreed the ban against werewolves is acceptable, after all they aren't human at all. You know it is rather refreshing to have fallen from the lime-light."

He paused staring at Ginny's annoyance face and Neville's calculating one. "I finally get to think for myself without fear of what people say. After all, when you hit rock bottom the only way to go is up. Now that- you should know about." He retreated back into the store to see what Alexander had brought now. Hermione was practically beaming with joy and that never meant good things.

"Well, didn't expect a sentence out of Malfoy's mouth that didn't end in '_or I'll tell my father.'_" Ginny snickered looking down at a rather withered and slow old man his hand clasping an old lady's hand beside him.

Neville snorted for a moment. "He isn't that bad, he's still an arrogant arse, but more bearable. I was on the Hogwarts Express with him. We had a conversation on the theories of how to make a patronus talk. Only person who knows how to do that now is Kingsley."

Ginny stare in disbelief. "Did you just take Malfoy's side?"

"Ginny the war is over, there are no sides to pick. Only sides are the houses to be sorted into and making friends with those in others." He stated flatly.

"I meant to ask you guys about the houses." A voice chimed in. Ginny didn't turn around hiding her blushing face. Neville was right there really was no reason to hold old grudges against Malfoy. She'd try to make a mends and painful as it was next time he was near. Neville welcomed Lizzy to the railing as they continued to look down.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did the house system start? I mean I've read bits and pieces, but not a lot. I'm really too concerned about falling behind in Transfiguration."

Ginny tried not to laugh. What kind of irony was that? "A metamorphmagus having issues with Transfiguration?"

Neville interrupted Lizzy as she tried to retort. "The house system was started by the Four Founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The four houses are named after them. Ginny and I are Gryffindors."

Ginny nodded standing straight. She did her best to imitate the Sorting Hat. "'_By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest' _did you try on the sorting hat?" Lizzy shook her head.

"What do the Slytherin value?" She muttered. Alexander had told her the hat had put him in Slytherin.

Neville remembered his own sorting like it had happened yesterday. He mocked Ginny standing tall and straight. "_'Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.' _Godric and Salazar stopped getting along before the founders broke up. Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are always competing because of it."

Turning away from them to glance over the railing she pointed to the pit below. "I've heard of your Diagon Alley and your Hogsmede… Wandering Way is so different. Its right above a real muggle mall as you can see. There are hundreds upon hundreds of charms to keep the second floor of this building hidden. Watch." She snatched Neville's bag and threw it over the railing. He gave a yep reaching his arms out after it. Ginny watched it blink out of existence just as it passed the threshold of the second floor and wink back into Neville's hands.

Neville wanted to glare at her, but found he had to squash down the urge to toss Ginny over the railing to see what would happen. "Perhaps I should have been sorted. I wonder if I could have been Hufflepuff. They are the average ones right?"

Ginny frowned feeling the girl's depression was uncalled for and rather selfish. "During the war I knew a metamorphmagus who was from Hufflepuff. She was one of the best fighters and duelist we had. She died fighting that insane bitch Lestrange. So, Hufflepuff may sound average, but that's only because people see them that way and they let themselves become that." She leaned her back against the railing staring fiercely at Lizzy. "Way I see it is; you are what you let people make you, or you are what you want to become."

"You all look so serious! We need to shop more!" Alexander snickered wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"You're cheating again!" Draco snapped angrily, but his face was full of laughter and joy.

"If you want to beat him maybe you should buy stuff to Draco. Can't win if you don't spend money." Ron sneered trying not to let his aggravation show but failing. Ginny shook her head, she had only heard whispers of what was going on. She hadn't even bothered to enter the potions store as she did not need to.

"Let's go to the Quidditch store, I'm sure Ron, Harry, and I could spend your fortunes right out from under you." She giggled walking straight towards the store in question.

"I loathe you." Draco glared as Potter and his friends were roaming the racks. Alexander was resisting the urge to laugh at his friend's sulking. Things really were just like old times save their fathers were no longer looking over their shoulders. They could be as wicked as they wanted to be, which he was already taking to insane extremes. Ron Weasley was running through the store trying to find the most expensive article of clothing he could. Alexander, while amused, wasn't impressed with how Ron was trying to hit Malfoy where it hurt, in the wallet.

"Not my fault Drake, you agreed to the stakes. I'll make it as painless as possible, trust me." Alexander said smiling at Lizzy's retreating back as she weaved between the aisles. It was not often she could buy something from her own store, but she was taking full advantage of it now. He saw the magical moving mannequin in the window dancing around in the dress Lizzy lusted after.

Sure enough his love was at the counter a minute later dress in hand talking to the clerk. Absently he touched Draco's arm and grinned wickedly. "I'll treat you to dinner. I am going to get thoroughly shagged tonight I owe you."

"Again, you always did tell more then you should." Draco hoped his cheeks weren't pink. That really was something new about Alexander he was not yet ready for. His friend had always been open when they were children, but now he was just too open about undesired subjects. He trusted Draco with everything. Though thinking about it now, he was glad. He hadn't had someone who trusted him that much in a long time.

"Sorry Drake, she just means a lot to me."

"Then stop embarrassing her when she's not even around. I won't be able to look at the girl straight if all I hear out of your mouth about her is sex this and sex that." He shot back trying to reel in his anger.

"Well I never." Hermione snapped slamming the hanging of the dress she was looking at. Alexander blushed this time watching her retreating figure. Draco couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Perfect." His friend muttered shuffling over to the nearest shelf. Ron had finally settled on long classy robes with self-cleaning charms and the highest thread count he could find. Draco didn't even want to know how many galleons it was, he hoped he had enough on hand to pay for it all. Long distance transactions were taxed by the goblins.

"Well thanks for the clothing Malfoy." Harry said trying to sound sincere. His silver haired nemesis was grumbling as the tally was close to two hundred and fifty galleons. Harry really didn't understand the point of the store. It was nothing but white clothing hanging on racks. The labels explained what kind of charms were on the clothing as well as the thread count and fibers, but the whole store was nothing but white clothing. The only thing that had an ounce of color was the magical mannequin in the shop front and the clerk. He had a blazing red vest on. A large green dragon was enchanted on the right shoulder of his vest as the field of flames licked the creature's head.

"There you go, would you like them to be enchanted by anyone specifically?" The clerk asked pulling a plastic folder from under the desk. "If not, here is a list of the charmer currently in the store and their rates."

"Nonsense," Alexander said pushing the folder back. He wrapped his arms around Lizzy with a grin. "Lizzy will charm the garments for us." The clerk looked tense and aggravated.

"Very well, I'll get Juliana. She will want to see Lizzy's works whether or not she's on the clock." Ignoring the clerk's hastily retreat Alexander turned to the group behind them. He singled out the little Ravenclaw that had come along and said very little. She had even only asked for a chocolate dragon when he had insisted on buying something for everyone.

"You first dear, put on your outfit." She held the skirt in her hands limply. Nodding, clearly not enjoying being the center of attention she went to the dressing room. Popping out minutes later she was wearing her blank skirt. She had only picked the simplest thing with a cleaning charm and discretion charm. He'd have to test the charmer's work later to see if he could get the skirt to rise up past her thighs.

"Time for me to work then I guess." Lizzy grinned pulling her wand from the compartment in her wristband.

"I didn't know those did that." Hermione squeaked checking her wristband. It had not occurred to her the little nub in the bracelet was to hold her wand. It was better than having it in a pocket. Pulling her wand out she tried to wiggled it into the magic compartment. The bracelet practically sucked her wand up, but it came out just as easily.

"Okay now I'm going to use legilimency on you." Lizzy had her wand pointed down as she explained the situation. "What I want you to do is picture how you want your skirt to look. I'm going to use that as my base when I enchant it for you." A tall woman with glasses and tight black braid appeared from the door behind the counter. Lizzy gave a sharp nod to the woman who was clearly her boss.

"Ready?" The meek Ravenclaw nodded. "Legilimens." She uttered flicking her wand. The motion was done and Lizzy was still for only a moment. "Oh good ideas!" She paused a moment thinking. She stabbed the point of her wand into her hand rolling it around. Walking a small circle around the reserved Ravenclaw frowned. "Creo Tabula." She hissed pointing her wand at the blank skirt.

"Good, not great but will do." The woman said her harsh brown eyes staring critically at the skirt. The blank skirt was now a brilliant shade of blue like the sky with clouds floating lazily across the fabric. Suddenly a sharp brilliant golden phoenix shot across the front of the girl's skirt.

"Oh my!" She squeaked looking as the phoenix crossed her skirt again.

"That's my Lizzy." Alexander grinned to Draco. He leaned in whispering into his friend's ear. "Beside Lizzy will enchant the clothing for free. You'd pay twice as much to enchant the stuff then you would to buy it." Draco nodded thankfully that his friend had considered him a bit. Money wasn't an issue, but their sporting games like these had been few and far between. They would take bets on who could get their parents to buy the more expensive gift.

Older now Draco had wondered how he had convinced his parents to do those things. He himself would never rashly spend that much for while he was rich he knew his fortune did have a limit. Looking around at Potter and his friends, Lizzy excited over Hermione's dress pick, and the third-year Ravenclaw admiring her new skirt. Even though he was shopping with less than amiable company he was still having fun. Was it Alexander's friendship or that he was no longer following under the orders of other people and living for himself? He continued to smile regardless of the reason.


	8. The Dead Ones

Disclaimer: All I own right now are bloody needle-poked fingers and some shrimp. I don't even own Draco that sexy piece of man meat.

AN: Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter and taking so long to get it out. I've been working my sewing fingers to the bones and I have a new roommate I'm adjusting to, I'm going to get cracking on chapter 16 tonight I hope to keep ahead of myself. I hope you all are enjoying the story!

---------

"Alright, tell me what you have." Alexander said standing in the dim Potion's cabin. Slughorn was standing over a simmering cauldron. The large old man was admiring his potion lovely ignoring Alexander for a moment. He waited patiently as the man fawned over the cauldron for several more minutes.

"Well." The man started excitedly. "I've made a potion to your specifications. Much like a mending potion it forms a temporary bond to all those that drink or eat the potion in some way. It will drive the drinkers to be near the other without actually forming a magical or soul bond.

"It will impede their judgment so they cannot connect that something is amiss. They will be uncomfortable and restless until they are near the other. I've added some salamander's blood to counter act the fatigue and stress that will overcome the body. It had aspects to veritaserum so the drinkers will be unable to lie to one another.

"It was hard to control the side effects, but at most they will be overcome with intense passion and the compulsion to consume that need. Some other side effects are a change in diet and slight habit changes that will be noticed by close friends. I've managed to alter the potion to stay in the drinker's system for at most eight months. Some things might accelerate the potion being expelled from the system, but I've done my best. In theory this potion should have only been able to stay in the system for three months." Slughorn concluded with a grinned.

Alexander nodded delighted, "You have my word no harm or ill intent is intended by this potion. And as per my end of the deal in roughly five weeks time I will be able to uphold it." He held his hand out waiting for Slughorn to deposit the vials in his hand, but the man seemed unsure.

"I would like to mention. I believe the drinks will also be compelled to return to the cauldron. The concoction calls to itself regardless of place or host. I've already put a catalyst in the potion to break it down and evaporate it, but the process will take months. Less than the potion itself but enough time that you might find the drinkers huddled about the cauldron unable to leave." He handed to large vials to Alexander who took them eyes gleaming.

"Nonsense, I have faith in the mental resolve of those involved potions influence or not."

"It smells like grape if that will help you." Alexander nodded looking down at the swampy potions. He was not sure he would be able to convince his targets to drink it so perhaps he would spike something they were eating. Not that he even wanted to use the potion, it was his last resort if things did not go his way.

Neville sat in Hermione's room on the blue carpeted floor. Harry was sitting across from him his back against the desk while Ron sat on the bed. Hermione was sitting next to Harry a set of vials in her hand all a deep metallic blue shade. "I brewed up this batch, the potion is easy to make the success rate is rather low though. We may have to take it several times before we reach our goals."

Harry nodded looking directly at Neville. He could almost hear Harry's thoughts. He trusted in Neville but didn't think he would succeed. "So how does this vision quest work? An incantation?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment to check if he was listening. "Well it's actually not a wizard thing. Wizarding culture as a whole didn't have animagus until a few hundred years ago. Some wizards learned about the vision quests from nomadic herders. The vision quest is only meant to target your inner beast, not help you transform. But in order to transform we must understand the inner beast. Those two things combined created the animagus.

"The knowledge and the power, you must have both to succeed. This potion helps induce a magical trance as opposed to a drug induce coma. Magic helps pinpoint what we need to know where as simple muggle drugs would put forth things from the subconscious made the user create his own answer."

Harry nodded automatically. "How will we know if we found what we are looking for?" Hermione shrugged her frown evidence that no book had given her the answer.

Piping in Ron slapped a chocolate frog to his stomach. "I would assume with strong magic such as that you will just know. I wonder if it's linked to your Patronus, isn't that a form of inner beast?"

"Only one way to find out. Expecto Patronus." Harry grinned watching the stag shoot from his wand. It charged forward slamming into a cloud of smoke as it hit the door of the small room. Hermione followed suit her little Otter dodging the wall and spinning a wild circle above them. It ran onto the desk, nipped Ron's hair, before it dived into the ground exploding into cloud of smoke as well.

Neville clutched at his wand trying to recall a strong happy thought. His grandmother was a pleasure thought but not an exceedingly happy one. His parents were a lost cause, he loved them dearly, but any hope they would recover was a dim joy at best. His plants were his passion but he just could not imagine them in a proper way to feel happy. Then it hit him, the gush of joy when he had see Voldemort die. That everything they had worked for had paid off. That his parents had been avenged and all those who had died were honored. The knowledge that he was safe and what was left of his family was safe. That was a truly joyous thought.

"Expecto Patronus." The white wisps shot from his wand twirling to form a large ragged looking wolf. The beast howled silently before exploding into a shower of sparks where it stood. "Wow." He had never actually been able to summon the patronus before. Not that had had tried since his days in the DA.

"Nice one." Harry cheered with a hearty smile. Neville felt the stirrings of happiness. He was being included in something that had nothing to do with a war effort. They were including him in their joint project because they could.

"We'll all take the potion at the same time and Ron will watch us. We should all come to. Passing or failing at the same time." Hermione rattled on. "It's a timed trance so don't dally." Neville nodded taking the vial from her hand. She handed Harry one and kept one for herself putting the other nine in a padded case. She sat up on her knees her skirts brushing her calves. Hermione had awfully nice curves but Neville didn't pursue the thought. He knew Ron wouldn't hesitate to have a row if he thought Neville's eyes were wandering in a less then acceptable way.

The drawer she had placed the case in slammed shut. Turning back to sit on her rear she popped the lid of the vial. "On the count of three." Harry grinned mischief evident in his eye.

"One… Two… Three." Neville downed the vial in one gulp resisting the urge to gag. The mixture tasted awful and slimy. He saw similar looks of disgust on Harry and Hermione face. Together they recovered enough to recap their vials and relaxed.

"When is this going to take effect." Harry yawned curling like a cat on the floor next to Hermione.

"Any second." She muttered resting her head against the bed. Ron dragged a hand lazily over hair bushy hair with a smile. Neville laid back feeling the intense urge to close his eyes and never open them again.

"What do you wish to know?" A voice cooed to Harry. He felt alone in the vast darkness even as the voice spoke to him. He stayed silent not sure what to do. He couldn't even see his limbs, nor could he feel them. In fact he could not feel anything and he wasn't sure if he was even seeing the blackness or imagining it.

"What do you wish to know?" The voice asked again. It was unusual as it was neither male nor female in tone.

Before he could stop himself the answer burst forth in a scream from his thoughts. "What now?" The darkness exploded into a vivid rush of light and color. He was once more in body and senses and turned in his surroundings.

He was in the Forbidden Forest. It was early morning as the sunlight pour in through the tree. The spare patches of grass were highlighted by mud and tracks of some wild animal. He saw a small slope that had a decent sized alcove beneath framed in roots of a nearby tree.

"Harry." Hermione said. He turned to see his friend clad in a toga. It was a rich marine blue shade a long silver cord draped over her waist. Her feet were bare in the grass a smile on her face. "We did it, we won!" She laughed her voice carrying into the forest. The peel of her laughter cause a painful warmth blossom in his chest.

"What did we win 'Mione?" He answered back not sure what this vision was trying to tell him.

He heard someone shifting behind him. Turning he saw Ron clad much like Hermione. He stood tall and proud even in the patch of bare earth. He was wearing flaming red robes and tough leather sandals that laced up his strong legs. "The war of course. You killed Voldemort." He said beaming a waving his wand careless in the air. A soft yet of blue light sparked from its tip in response.

"That was a year ago Ron. Why are you dressed like that?" He snapped. For a moment he considered himself. Was he dressed as foolishly as them? Looking down he realized he was. He stood clad only in a white toga that barely reached his knees. Why had Ron and Hermione gotten nice long ones? He clearly felt the draft against his privates signaling he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He felt a strong weight on his waist and saw the scabbard and sword.

"We know, but still cause enough to celebrate." His best mate answered back.

"Yes, we helped you kill the most powerful Dark Lord of our time. Not to mention you killed him for our parent almost two decades ago Harry. You are a god among wizards." Hermione snickered dancing up to him. He felt her delicate arms lace around his waist as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. His love for his friend washed over him again.

"Why is it so painful?" He winced, his hand reaching for his chest. Ron stared at him confusion on his features as he tapped his wand on his temple. "Why does loving Hermione hurt so much?"

Hermione laughed again withdrawing from him. She swayed provocatively towards the tree hugging the alcove. "Loving someone should hurt a lot Harry." Her eyes gleamed sinisterly. "I mean really. Why give into love? What's the point of loving something that will only leave or die in the end? The only things worth loving are the immortals and the very earth and magic in us! Those things are greater than that weakness that is love."

Ron nodded arms crossed over his chest. "She does have a point brother. I could love you fiercely as you know I do and vow to protect you until my last breath but where does that leave you? Lonely, sad, and knowing you- holding my dead body." Harry stared at the red head in disbelief the pain of emotions threatening to choke him.

"But- if I don't have anyone to love what's the point of living?" The desperation in his voice did not seem to affect Hermione as she stroked the tree she was leaning on lovely. Ron was oddly detached as he kicked his feet in the dirt. Finding he had no answer the red head shrugged.

"Does there need to be a point in living?" Hermione said the joy and youthfulness drained from her face. "Ask the animals Harry. Why do you live? You will ask the bees. Buzz buzz, for my queen, buzz buzz. Why do you hunt? You will ask the loins. Because, I eat to live. Why do you swim? You ask the fish. I go with the flow of the currents. Now I ask you Harry…" She pushed off the tree dead leaves crackling under her feet.

"Why do you live to love?"

He felt on the verge of tears at the coldness in Hermione's eyes. "What else would there be to life for?" He had no one else. All the other people he had loved had died or left him. His parents were long dead as well as Remus and Sirius. Ginny had left him when she had grown tired of the emotions of their sibling love. What was he to do if he had no one to live for? He had spent his whole life living for other people.

"Humans." A voice growled. Looking up at the alcove he saw a large black beast. Its cat-like red eyes stared intently at Hermione. He reached for his sword his eyes never leaving the horrid beast with its rotting fur and yellow fangs. "Make your pick." The beast said in a low grumble mere moments before he lunged at Hermione.

He took Hermione by the shoulders and pushed her towards the Alcove. Together they tumbled into the hole covered in vines and rocks. Ron had his wand he could protect himself but Hermione was defenseless. "I've got 'Mione don't worry Ron." He hissed back turning to see the beast hunched in front of Ron. The red hair stared down at the beast his wand pointed directly at the creature.

"Don't just stand there! Stupefy it!" He shouted. Ron glared back at Harry his eyes saying he could handle the situation. He felt his stomach drop into his feet as the creature that he noticed now vaguely resembled a werewolf lunged. Ron having been staring at Harry didn't notice the motion and went down fast. "Stay here!" He urged to Hermione crawling out of the alcove.

He unsheathed his sword ready to strike but the creature turned to him grinning. Bits of Ron's skin and inside hung from its blooded teeth. His friend lay motionless a hug gaping hole in his neck. His brilliant blue eyes glassed over and unmoving. The beast gave a snort before jumping towards him.

"No!" He cried out sitting up. He was no longer in the Forbidden Forest. Instead he was back in Hermione's room. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at Harry's outburst. Hermione was still limp asleep against Ron's leg and Neville was out cold on his back.

"Wow… guess you messed up if you woke up early." Ron said in a somewhat joyful but empty voice. Leave it to Ron to somewhat take pleasure in a failure of his.

"Stuff it." He snapped thankful that his friend was not dead. His heart was still thumping in his chest as he was recovering from the vision. "I saw you die." He saw his Ron's face slacken. It took a moment for the thoughts to sink in and the red-hair frowned. "I'm sorry." He said sharply before the tears finally over took him.

"Harry- don't do that." Ron said making sure Hermione wouldn't move when he stood up. He dropped to his knees on the floor taking his friend into his arms.

"I can't take it. I won't take it. If you and Hermione were gone… I'd go mad." He howled into his friends chest clawing violently at his shirt.

"No way Harry. We'd never leave you." Ron really wasn't sure what to say. This kind of thing was Hermione's work, but she was still in her trance so it was up to Ron to comfort Harry. His friend was still violently crying, sobs racking Harry's short frame.

"But if you did."

"We won't. We've survived a Dark Lord not much left on this green earth that can kill us." He laughed trying to ease his friend's mind.

"Promise?"

"You know it." He answered back quickly. This seemed to stop his friend's tears. For a moment Ron was glad he was not able to become an Animagus. He had not often seen Harry cry and wondered what his trance had showed him to inflict those tears.


	9. The Cruciatus Curse

Disclaimer: I got new boots today with 20$, still not enough to own any characters from HP though. I do own Alexander Lancaster and Elizabeth Sanderson :)

AN: Chapter 16 finished at last uhza! I was toiling over a road block on that one, but got through it. Thank you to everyone who have continued to follow the story and those of you who are new and just recently added this story to alerts. Hope you are enjoying it ;)

FYI, if the grammar gets a bit awful tell me, my beta is on strike of actually returning the stories edited to me so you are getting them directly from me. 2-3 read throughs from me fixes most of the BAD errors but I know plenty still get out, if anyone wants to beta for me I would 3 it.

-----

Neville was sitting down in a booth. He wasn't exactly sure where he were, but he didn't like it the least bit. The lights were low a mass of bodies dancing together in the distance. He thought of the Yule Ball only a bit when he saw the mess of muggles dancing. It was like the entire Hogwarts population had been dressed down and drugged up as the vulgar display continued.

"Yo." Alexander said appearing in a blink across the sticky and chipped table. The high class American wizard looked completely part of the vision even though he was anything but a typical clubber. He was dressed in a fine green button up shirt and a nice golden wrist watch winking in the flashing strobe lights.

"Hello." Even to him his voice sounded empty and disinterested. Alexander gave a wry annoyed smile as he absently stroked a chilled beverage that was just suddenly there.

"What do you want to know Neville?" He rolled his eyes his mind barely holding on to the fact he was in a drug induced vision. The Alexander before him glared, his eyes glowing a sharp purple even in the dark room. The music that had been a dull hum in the background increased just enough that Neville could actually make out bits and pieces. Not that he understood it, perhaps it was American music. He doubted they had anything worthwhile to listen to or that had any over meaning to it.

"I don't know."

The drink was gone as was the table. Somehow Neville was now standing in the mass of body Alexander flush against him. He could feel the teen's hard body against him. Alexander lacked body heat though he had a strong pulse. Neville found it hard to focus against the unnatural pulse coming from him. "I ask you against Neville Longbottom. What do you wish to know?"

He felt awkard and violated in the mass of bodies. He felt a girl slide up behind him, she was rubbing her front side again his back. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried not to focus on her breasts against him or the distinctly masculine hand groping him. Someone else had joined the girl in a bump and grind against his leg dispite his lack of movement.

"I want to know," He strained as the hand squeeze his atamony and the girl groaned behind him, "who I am."

The music stopped and the horde of discomfort that was the dance floor vanished. Opening his eyes he found himself in St. Mungo's Hospital. He was in his parent's room. They were sitting mutely propped up against the headboard. Hermione was sitting by the bedside.

"Neville darling you're here!" She said excitedly. She jumped from her chair and rushed to his side. Shaking his head he tried to convince himself that all the white in the room was unnatural. Hermione was dress in white robes that seemed to glow. The white wooden chair she had been sitting in blended in almost perfectly against the white night stand and white walls. His parents even had a soft white glow against their hair that dulled the intensity of the whiteness in the room.

"Hermione?"

She beamed at him her hair pulled back in its tight braid. She wiggled her left hand at him. His jaw dropped at the sight of the family heirloom on her ring finger. It was the Longbottom engagement ring, the only item he thought he would never use that his family had given to him. His grandmother had given it to him when he was old enough to understand what is was as the magical hospital refused to let his mother wear it. She could potentially harm herself with it.

"Remember you promised today we would tell your parents! I want the world to know we're going to get married!" She giggled excitedly dragging him to the bed.

"What about Ron?"

"Look Neville- We have already talked about this. When I found him and Harry together it was over. I only want a man that is faithful to me and me alone. You, Neville. No other person can completely as you can. I will not share you with anyone else." Neville nodded mutely his body reacting against his mind. His heart felt as though it were going to burst as he leaned in to kiss her.

His mind was reeling. Was this vision telling him that Ron was gay? Or perhaps it was warning him that Hermione was possessive. Though, what would that matter, in reality Hermione was still in love with Ron and he only had a mild attraction to her anyway. "Yes, lets," His moaned breaking their kiss.

Against his will his body strode up to the bed side. His parents turned to look at him mechanically. "Mum, Dad…" He stumbled not sure what to say as he was in control of his body again.

"We're getting married!" Hermione jumped in joy. The curtains to the area were pulled back and Alexander strolled in. He had glasses on dressed in a white lab coat with a clip board in hand. His wand was poking out of his pocket, which Neville found odd. Lizzy walked briskly behind Alexander also wearing glasses and a lab coat. She had a basket of fruits and chocolates combined with a distracting fake smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Ron snickered entering the room hand in hand with Harry. Both of them were dressed in tight leather pants and matching red and gold tank tops that did not cover their bellies. Harry was blushing brightly, oddly he was not wearing his glasses and his started to nibble on Ron's neck.

"Neville you told them?" Hermione whined stomping her foot.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" He muttered looking at her toes and the pink nail polish marring the white of the room.

"Here, apples on a day of Celebration." Lizzy said her voice hollow as she continued to smile. He took the apple from her momentarily distracted by her rainbow colored eyes. He stared mutely as the colors swirled quickly but were suddenly overcome with green. Lizzy who had been wearing white hair was gone and he was staring into Harry's eyes as the boy offered him the apple. He took it stepping back from the awkward situation.

"Oh, an apple. You know that signifies the acceptance of forbidden knowledge," Hermione lectured, "or it could mean gifts from the Goddess of Love, or so the Greeks believed. It was even used to poison Snow White in a children's fairy tale." Harry was smiling coyly at him as Hermione prattled on about the symbolism of the apple. Ron was draped lazily against Harry staring at him in a similar way. Awkwardly he stared back.

"Is this what you want?" His father said quietly from the bed. Neville turned to his parents shocked at the complete sentence.

"What?"

"Is this what you want Son?" His father's eyes were still dull and blank, but his had spoken. Neville was excited, could his parents be getting better?

"You are ignoring me Neville! Why is it when there are men in the room you only focus on them? Are you a tosser too?" Hermione whined her voice sounding unnatural and annoying. He shrugged her off hoping his father would speak again.

"Do you want their affection?" His mother said this time.

He shook his head, "Whose affection?"

"Ours." Harry said in a lusty voice his hands sliding onto Neville's shoulder. Instantly he felt as though he were back in the throng of bodies from the dance floor. Hermione was pulling on his arm. Ron hugged him from behind. Harry was kissing on his neck and his parents were just staring at him.

"No," He shouted. The trio backed away from his their faces cold and angry. "Those are the friends I know. Harry and Ron are not poofers. Hermione has undying love for Ron, there is no way we would get married."

He felt his body out of his control again as he took a bite from the apple in his hand. His parents were smiling at him and ready to speak again. Alexander interrupted them, "Visiting hours are over."

He turned his head to argue with the crass socialite but he was gone. The white room was gone. Now he stood in a black room. The floor was a deep hard wood floor stained black. He was in center aisle a sea of black metal chairs around him. The walls had black drapes that led his eyes to the stage before him. Alexander was standing behind a podium there in black Hogwarts robes. He was yet again wearing glasses his eyes glowing violently in black room. This time the colors were not subdued in this room. Their natural skin tones and hair were intense and saturated with color.

"The bidding begins!" Alexander shouted across the empty room. Neville winced at the strength of his voice. "To my left is Neville Longbottom, Age eighteen, Honorable Gryffindor and Heir to the Longbottom Estates." He saw a carbon copy of himself standing on Alexander's left side. "Before I begin the bidding, I must also mention he has a twin." Neville blanched, he had a twin? "To my right is Neville Longbottom, Roughly Age Eighteen and a half, Honorable Gryffindor and Heir to the Longbottom Estates. He is an accomplished animagus, dedicated Herbologist and on his way to a Class A Auror. He also comes with a soul-"

The Neville to the right shushed Alexander. This Neville, he could see was himself, but not. He was slimmer, not by much, but definitely slimmer. He was wearing torn muggle jeans and a tight shirt. His hair was longer and highlighted. He had his wand in hand at the ready. The tight black shirt suddenly exploded in a flash of gray as a mean violent looking wolf stalked across his chest

"Shall the bidding begin as a set or in singles?" Alexander questioned ignoring the hard stares coming from the Neville on the right.

Neville realized it was a direct question. Trying to distance himself from the fact he was bidding on himself he answered. "If they are a set, what is the point of bidding on them separately? I'll bid on them both."

Alexander nodded sharply. He opened his mouth in a loud and painful scream. Neville covered his ears and shut his eyes. The screaming continued punctured by moments of crying and gasping. Realizing he could not hide from the screams he opened his eyes. Alexander was laying on the ground in a bloody mess. His right leg was broken, bone visible through a large gash. He was missing an eye and his hair was a tangled muddy mess.

Lizzy was cradling Alexander in her arms anguish in her eyes. "Please Neville. Do something!"

"Whats wrong with him?" He shouted over Alexander's incessant screams. Lizzy was crying, large wet tears sliding down her flushed face. Her eyes were gray and blood shot. He didn't miss that her hair was a mess, it looked as though someone had dropped several buckets of paint warring over what kind of hair she should have. He was almost certain purple and lime green did not go together.

"They cursed him. I heard them say Sectumsempra, Crucio, and Confringo. They said Crucio so much, they didn't even touch him! He was screaming and they didn't even touch him!" She shrieked over his dying wails. It seemed he had tired himself out.

Neville kneeled down looking at Alexander. His eyes were dull and he was drooling as he fixed his stare on Neville. He looked at him just like his parents always did when he visited them in St. Mungo. "Lizzy, I don't know how to say this," he said his fingers curling around the wand in his pocket. He touched her tense fist as it clutched Alexander's t-shirt. "Alexander isn't going to be normal anymore."

She stared at him her blood shoot eyes searching for understanding. "Alexander is… not sane anymore. They cursed him with the Cruciatus Curse. It's very painful and known to drive the victims insane if they are put under it long enough. Was it death eaters?"

"Death what?"

He shook his head trying to make the question simpler. He would see her sense was clouded by her grief. "Why were they torturing him?"

She brought Alexander's limp head to her chest. Resting his ear against where her heart beat. "They said he was a traitor to the cause. A disgrace to purebloods the world around. What can we do Neville."

"There they are!" A voice called. Looking beyond Lizzy he saw the black cloaks and white masks that signaled the coming of Death Eaters.

"We have to run Lizzy." He said urgency in his voice. He could hold one off, maybe two if he had his plants but he could easily see five masks in the mass of the moonlight forest. Only vaguely did he wonder where the black room had gone. He pulled the girl up slapping her hands away from Alexander.

"I can't leave him!" She cried. This was no good, if the Death Eaters got them they would both be vegetables with him.

He thought of his parents, bedridden in St. Mungo's Hospital. He didn't want that for them, but he had not had a choice. He had hoped for too long they would return to their sense, but knew they would not. It had not been documented that a patient driven to insanity from the curse to come back. Lizzy was not going to leave Alexander while there was still a breath in his body.

Focusing his thoughts on what he was about to do. He held on the feeling of release he would give Alexander. That it would be a mercy killing and not a murder for pleasure or revenge. "Avada Kedavra." The green light flashed for only a moment, but there was no visible change in Alexander. He continued to stare blindly up at the sky. Neville could only notice a slight change in life to death from him as his chest no longer rose to breath. He would mourn for his soul later.

The Death Eaters' shouts were louder now. Neville turned and ran dragging Lizzy behind him. He did not get to run far though. There was a pack of wolves standing in front of him. The Alpha male gave a loud growl as Neville tried to go around them. How Neville knew this was the alpha male he was not sure. All the wolves looked the same to him. He turned expecting to see the Death Eaters, but they were gone. As was Alexander's corpse.

He turned back to the pack and saw Lizzy was now standing in the middle of them. Her hair was gray now to match all the wolves around her. "Brother of my brother's kin welcome." Lizzy said her hand absently stroking the head of the Alpha.

"Lizzy?"

"This is but an illusion," She shot back her eyes flashing silver, "Brother of my brother's kin you have passed your trials. Answer my questions and you will pass the final trial."

He glanced at the Alpha and back to Lizzy's blank expression. Perhaps the wolves in his vision could not talk unlike the Ward Guardians. Were they channeling Lizzy? "We speak to you through means your pathetic human mind will understand. While you are a wizard, you still do not believe wolves can speak. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly as more color dragged out Lizzy's completion. She had ash gray skin and light pink lips. "First question," Hermione stepped out from behind Lizzy, "you were faced with a fiancé. What did learn about yourself?"

Neville eyed the angelic Hermione in her white robes and the gaudy Longbottom engagement ring burning a hole in his conscious. Ron and Harry had been gay and Hermione madly in love with him. But it had not been real love. The love Hermione had for Ron had been forsaken when she had caught Ron with Harry. The real Hermione had forgiven Ron for a lot more things then cheating on her in real life. "If I were to fall in love…" He muttered eyeing Hermione's ecstatic expression, "it would have to be real. I like the idea of love, but I want it to mean something to me when it happens." Hermione disappeared the protest on her lips never escaped.

Lizzy nodded her clothing had slowly bleached to gray while he had thought. "Second question," The two version of Neville that he had attempted to bid on rose up from the pack of wolves. "When you were faced with you and yourself why did you take them both? Why not just the one that sounded better."

This one he did not even ponder on. "They are both me. If I had to guess, one is me now, and that one," he pointed to the fitter Neville, "is who I will be."

Lizzy nodded waving the two Neville's away. They disappeared with a loud crack. Had they apparated? "Final question, Why did you kill Alexander?"

Neville frowned. This question he also did not have to think about. "He was better off dead. He was a hindrance to Lizzy and I. the Death Eaters were coming. What is it the muggles say? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few? He was a vegetable. I was doing him a service to protect his girlfriend as he could no longer do it."

"Enough!" Lizzy barked. He was almost certain she growled a bit too. She looked angry and very sick with all the colors drained out of her. The wolves parted so she could move forward. "You have proven yourself a member of the pact. You have also proven yourself true. You know you want love- real love and can wait for it. You know you are honest to who you are as the Neville you are and the Neville you will become.

"Most of all you know your part in the grand design. You cherish each life which is why you were by Harry's side during the war. However, you know sometimes you cannot save every life. You do not take life for joy, or to play God. You are Neville Longbottom, Honest, True, and Loving. Welcome to the pack brother of my brother's kin." She grinned stepping to the side.

Behind her a dog stood among the pack. It had a white mussel and belly and black back. Its paws were a rusty brown shade the same brown in patches between the white and black fur. He smiled warmly as the dog as it paced up to him and bowed at his feet. "Are you my animagus?"

Before anything else could be said he found himself laying on his back staring at the ceiling. "What on Earth?" He sat up Harry was sitting in the chair at Hermione's desk and Ron was asleep on the bed beside Hermione. She was coming to with a groan.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Harry asked quietly. Had Harry failed? Neville suddenly didn't feel so good at his previous thoughts. He didn't want to beat Harry at becoming an Animagus, it felt selfish now. Kicking himself mentally he shook that thought. He could be little selfish, it was his dream to be good with something other Herbology, though that was his forte and chosen career.

Neville gave a sharp nod matching Hermione. "I think I'm a fish." She muttered.

"You think?" He shot back. He didn't know what kind of dog he had been presented with, but nothing a quick encyclopedia wouldn't fix.

"I wasn't given a clear answer. I think I ran out of time." She answered back sheepishly. "What about you?"

He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. What was there to be ashamed about they were still in this together and if they couldn't accept that he was father along then him, then they weren't as accepting as he thought they were. "I am a dog. I don't know what kind it was though. I remember what it looked like."

Hermione beamed at him with a cheer she threw herself at him. He felt her warm arms wrap around his neck. Harry gave a grin even though his eyes were sad. So they were happy for him even if they were ashamed of their failures. He let out a breath he had not realized he was holding happy that he had friends, even if he had forgotten that they were.


	10. The Death Eater

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in anyway way. But I do own the OCs Alexander and Lizzy in this story :)

AN: As always a big thanks to the people adding this story to alerts! Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also some of you may notice the way I format the chapters is just a bit different. Going to try to make things a bit clearer with this new format.

NevemTeve - Yeah, I am going to be showing a lot of Neville as the story progresses. He was the original inspiration when I began this story but you just can't write an HP story without the other Hogwarts students!

Chapter 10 - The Death Eater

Harry was staring mutely at the piece of parchment before him. It was from the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley. It had been delivered through muggle means which had made Harry laugh just a bit. The parchment looked completely out of place in the express delivered postal box.

_Harry,_

_I had meant to write to you sooner, however reconstructing the ministry in the wake of the war has taken up more time than I had anticipated. I had hoped to include you in the fold within the month, but there were too many positions to fill. It has been hard finding capable people that I trusted in the high empty seats in the Ministry. _

_This leads me to the point of this letter. I wish to offer you a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I feel that your unique experience in the Second Wizarding War would make you an outstanding Auror. _

_As you know several followers of the Dark Lord escaped, from Death Eaters to Dark Creatures. They have quiet since the Dark Lord's fall, but I do not trust them to be quiet much longer. I still have much work to do before the Ministry is ready to repel such actions and I am sure they shall strike soon. The unrest and small incidents have led me to this conclusion. _

_I have extended similar offers to your friends Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. While I do not wish to rush your decision I hope to hear from you before the school term is out. I will waiver the N.E.W.T. requirements as your experience in the field far surpasses our typical applicants. _

_Kingsley_

Harry looked up at the empty cafeteria with a frown. He didn't like this school at all. He only ever saw the teachers during class, he had never seen the Headmaster, and there was no sense of family here. He toyed with his bracelet from the Clan Nocturnus, he knew it meant something but the student body had not let anything on.

He gave a sigh pocketing the parchment into his robes leaving his half eaten omelet for the house elves to deal with it. He needed to find Hermione and make sure they were all able to meet tonight for another round of animagus searching. Neville had been the only one to move on to the second step. He was proud of him and hoped that all the work his friend was putting in would pay off. He hoped it would be easy to think like his inner beast when he knew what it was.

Winding his way through the tables he reached for the door leading to the foyer. The door shot open cracking harshly against his hand. He gave a harsh yelp as Neville absently stepped in. He was staring intently at a book in his hands as he shuffled on taking a seat at the nearest table. "Toast." His voice sounded distracted and lazy as he flipped the page.

"Ow?" Harry stressed loud enough that his voice penetrated Neville's thoughts.

"Oh, hello Harry! Did you know that the Great Swiss Mountain dogs are very active dogs?" He beamed. Harry nursed his injured hand and tried to be happy for Neville. The man was simply infatuated with absorbing knowledge on his form.

"Neville all dogs are active. I'm surprised that a dog is your form."

"Why do you say that?"

Harry slipped over to the table taking a seat next to Neville. "Well no offense mate, but you aren't the most activate Gryffindor of the bunch. You don't fly, you don't duel for sport, you didn't even join up with any of the after school activities here." He himself was the captain and seeker for the outcast Hogwarts students. They had called their team the Veterans in honor of the war and that none of them could actually compete as part of a House team. Regretfully Ron and Harry had had to accept Draco in to make the player requirement to play. Their first match was Thursday night.

"I see, you think I should take up some sort of sport?"

"Not really, I think to get closer in touch with your inner beast you must think and act like it. Isn't that what Hermione said? If you want to become a dog then act like one. Of course not the kind of dog the girls talk about. I think you should be active, run, play, you could even be more social. I know that all the dogs I've seen in the movies love attention, you are a bit of a wallflower when you want to be."

Neville put the book down, his face unreadable. Harry thought perhaps he had insulted Neville, but the boy nodded after a moment his hand resting on the table. "You're right, are you busy? I have some time before my first class, we could go running." Harry nodded, he did have nothing better to do. His role as a chaperone was in name only. He knew it was only to get him and the other depressed gits out of their houses to tan in the sun some.

Harry was trying to pace himself so Neville could keep up. The poor boy was sorely out of shape and keeping up with Harry's lazy pace was a bit of a work out for him. "Harry." Neville gasped in between deep breathes, "wait up."

He stopped realizing in his short time of reflection he had out run Neville. The boy was in sweat pants and a loose shirt sweat already gathered around the neckline. He jogged in place waiting for him to catch up. "Wait you bastard wait!" Lizzy's voice shouted from the distance. Harry looked beyond Neville and saw a wild white wolf dashing towards them.

Neville tripped as the harsh howl rang out. Harry winced watching his friend roll once on the green Quidditch pitch. Where Lizzy and the white wolf had come from he wasn't sure, but he was determined to keep him safe. He stumbled next to Neville popping his wand free from the plastic bracelet. "Stupefy!" He shouted the sliver of red magic shooting towards the beast. It jumped out of the way the spell connecting with Lizzy who had been trailing close behind.

"Not good." Harry frowned seeing the girl collapse in a dead faint to the floor. It was like she had run into an invisible wall. The wolf did not stop its run. It turned sharply and began to run to the fallen figure.

"It's an animagus!" Harry ignored Neville's obvious statement as saw as the white fur darkened. Small patches turned a heartly tan color while a large patch at its crown turned an auburn hue. Alexander was stumbling as he kneeled down next to his fallen girlfriend. A rather fluid release of his wand and a quick flip and the girl was standing again.

"You didn't have to do that." Alexander snapped sharply helping Lizzy up. She was spotting grass green hair and vivid violet eyes. Together they staggered towards them.

"You're an animagus?" Harry glared at the Clan Head. The teen was aggravated, that Harry could see plain as day, perhaps he should have opted for a shield charm. His eyes flashed even deeper rage as he waved his hand for Harry and Neville to stand. Aggravated was not the proper description of his mood, perhaps livid would be more to the point.

"Yes I am an animagus," Turning to Lizzy he glared, "You said the pitch was empty love. You know I don't like sharing my little tid-bit of information."

Lizzy pouted, "It was, they must have been on the far end when I checked. I'm sorry." Harry ignored the chastising of Alexander's girlfriend homing in on what had actually been said.

"Are you not required to register as an Animagus? Is it against the law here?" Neville nodded wondering the same thing. Lizzy seemed unwilling to look up from her feet as Alexander's stern hand was on her shoulder.

"I know how things are where you two are from, but in America wizarding law is a different story. Our community as a whole is spread too far and too thin. We have a government that controls what can and cannot be done as a wizard. However, small patches of community such as ours… we are too far away for the law to reach us."

Alexander could see the confused looks cross the pair before him. "For example, say I robbed and kill Neville in his home. I could be done, take some time to watch a movie and use the loo before I would even have to worry about the authorities coming. There are laws to register as Animagus, but I believe that department is run by one person. Last case I heard that was about illegal animagus charges was a notice that went up in nineteen eighty two. I'd say it will be a few decades more before the person in charge of that department gets to me."

"Alexander enough of this," Lizzy snapped finding her voice once more, "let's get back to what we were going to do. Maybe even if those two stop acting like purebloods they can join us." Harry's annoyance boiled over at Lizzy's comment. He huffed at the girl before pushing passed her.

"Hey! That's not a proper thing to say. And for you information Harry's not even a pureblood." Neville shot back. Alexander was already stepping away from his girlfriend sighing rubbing his temples.

"She didn't know, don't worry about it. She'll bite her tongue before she says it again. Isn't that right dear?" Lizzy nodded her eyes glued to the floor once more. Neville watched Harry retreat wondering what was on his mind. He wanted to chase him, but felt it probably wouldn't be the best idea. "Join us in a jog?" Neville shook his head. "Well then, let's go." The teen spun on his heels shifting as he did. The white wolf was back and off like a rocket Lizzy giving a strangled sob as she chased after the wolf.

'Women and their bloody time of the month.' A thought echoed in Neville's head. Shrugging of unbidden thought he turned to make his way back to the school. His running with Harry hadn't been cut too short and it was probably time for him to return for his class anyway.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I know that you and I hardly know each other. And that we have hardly spoken since that battle. We are a family you and I. You are the godfather to my beloved grandson and though I have spared you raising the infant in this last year. It's time for you to have a part in his life. I have held out as long as I could taking care of the child, though it has worn on me far too much. I had hoped to spare you raising a child at your young age, but I know that you want a part in Teddy's life and I can no longer manage it alone. _

_I hope that you are well as the losses were great for all involved. I know you lost much as any other and I want Teddy to bring back a spark in your life I am sure you have been looking for. I know he had for me, but I cannot stand to look at him every day… not yet. To see my Dora in his eyes and his frequent if odd hair changes. I need a moment for myself to grieve. I have put it off to long and I fear I will start failing Teddy as a mother. _

_I have rambled enough. I know of your current situation and I believe Teddy to be safe in your current company. Owl me soon with your reply. I'm sure Teddy would love to meet his Godfather. _

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry sighed, their animagus session had been canceled that week when Hermione had come down with the flu. Ron followed her the next day, no doubt from exchanging bodily fluid with her. He was almost certain Neville was either studying or nursing his budding plans. All this was irrelevant as Harry was standing outside staring at the Owlery tower. The tower had been erected when the old plantation had been turned into a magic school.

He slipped into dark wooden tower looking at all the frantic birds fluttering in and out. There were countless other sleeping birds. Those he was certain were day birds. He knew he had to get a long range flyer; a bird that could travel overseas and deliver his message to Dromeda. In frustration he pulled his wand free. As weakly as he could muster he flicked his wand, "Accio Sooty Tern." He was surprised when the bird Hermione had suggested nearly fell off the rafters above. It gave an aggravated squawk at him before gliding down to meet him at the open perch.

"Deliver this message to Andromeda Tonk." He said to the large black and white bird. The creature flared its massive wing span at him before extending a leg. He saw a canister to hold his note on its leg. Wondering if it was for the sake of the bird or the fact it would be traveling overseas, he popped open the container.

He felt odd using muggle paper once more, but he had not thought to bring any parchment and the American school only had their own style of materials. He wondered what Dromeda would say when she saw it. He already knew that all the wizard raised children couldn't understand the thinner more delicate paper. The bird shot off towards the open hole above.

Slipping through the door Harry continued to muse. He had been in the wizarding world for well over seven years now only having breaks in the muggle world during summer. He for the moment until he decided his goals had a foot in each world as odd as it sounded. He could continue to live a muggle life if he wanted to. His relatives' lies had insured that. But would he? He could fall off the face of the muggle world as they knew it and continue his wizarding life. Which did he prefer?

He was almost glad he had not made any rash decisions just after the war. Instead, he now had the choice to decline Kingsley's offer and be a full time father to Teddy. Or he could even continue to father Teddy and be an Auror anyway. Even as he tossed the ideas over in his mind he knew that the muggle life he dreamed of as a child away from his relative no longer held him. His escape was not growing up and finding his own way in the muggle world. It was becoming a wizard at eleven.

It was time to decide how he would relish his escape from that old life as a man. He definitely wanted to help raise Teddy. The last of his blood connections to the family he never knew, son of the last late Marauder. He would not fail that boy as he had been failed. At this thought a wild howl pierced his thoughts. He turned to a horrific sight.

The birds from the tower were giving mad squawks and screeches. He could see all the birds were rushing out of the holes at the top of the tower taking flight into the night sky. His bracelet was humming and glowing brightly. The first howl was joined by several other and the pack of werewolves swarmed around the tower. Some were even pounding on the door trying to get in. His grip on his wand tightened, no way would he be able to outrun the wolves, his best bet would be to give off some sort of signal and hope help arrived in time.

Only one spell would come to mind to bring enough attention to get help. A signal that would be sure to get someone's attention, with a harsh swing over his head he whispered hoping the werewolves would not hear. "Morsmordre." The green magic shot forward into the sky.

One of the werewolves stopped moving and sniffed the air. It turned sharply its grey hide gleaming in the moonlight. "Why did I pick night time to deliver my letter?" He whined feeling all the feeling in his legs seep into the ground. The small grey werewolf howled harshly over the pack trying to eat the birds that were still pouring out of the tower.

"Run." He told himself willing his legs to move. The clouds above him were already gathered in the monstrous dark mark. The cloud snake slithered in and out of the skull's skinless mouth. The pack turned in unison setting their hungry eyes on Harry. With a yelp his body found its will once more and he ran. He haphazardly swung his wand behind him casting stunners. He hoped that the yelps he heard from the werewolves giving chase were ones the spells had disabled, but he wasn't going to stop to check.

He was still running his thighs burning with the effort to run faster. He could feel his glasses slipping off his nose every few seconds and tried to keep them in place with his free hand. He could see a door distinctly in the distance and wondered if he could get back to the school before the werewolves had him. A werewolf leapt over him blocking his immediate path.

He had no time to consider what to do, but his instincts were already taking over. He altered his course to run a bit to the right even as he swung his arm. "Reducto!" The werewolf howled as the streak of red connected with its foreleg. The limb exploded in a mass of blood and fur. The injury distracted the werewolf long enough for Harry to run by it without being caught. The fact that Harry's left ear felt numb from the piercing howls was unimportant. His right ear was still good enough to hear the panting and howls behind him. How many more werewolves were close enough to bite him?

As if hearing his thoughts, another shadow over took him yet again blocking his path. A massive dragon landed before him the gust of wind from its touchdown throwing Harry off his feet. His momentum took him forward as he rolled several times. This was it. Despite Dark Lords, Dark Creatures, tournaments, killing curses, and hordes of evil Death Eater minions he was going to be done in by a pack of werewolves and a dragon.

The giant dragon loomed over Harry's body with a loud roar. Harry rolled onto his back wincing in pain. All his limbs hurt and his wand was spared merely by the fact he refused to let it break again. It was abandoned in the grass nearby intentionally letting it go when he had lost his footing. The dragon did not rear back ready to squash or eat him. Instead it stood firm unmoving leaving a dark expanse of belly disturbingly close to Harry's face.

"Norberta calm down they're gone!" A husky familiar voice shouted over the dragon's irritated growls. Harry turned to the side of the dragon the voice was issuing from. He could see only a pair of inky black dragon hide boots as the feet paced from the side of the dragon to the front. "Did you find the Death Eater girl?"

"There is no Death Eater!" Harry cried out from under the dragon. "I had to get help. There were werewolves!" He saw the boots had stiffened. "Please, get me out from under here before they come back." Even as he said that though, he considered that as long as he was under the dragon those werewolves would never come back.

"I know there are werewolves, they haven't left yet." The English accent snapped back acidly. "Best get out from under there and come with me. I arrived on broom you'd be safer to leave with me and account for your actions _Death Eater._" He frowned at the harsh sarcasm coming from the speaker in the boots. He was not a Death Eater, why didn't he believe him. Though, he mused again, he had cast the Dark Mark and it sounded as though the man's hate was rooted in experience.

Hesitantly he began to crawl free from the dragon picking up his wand as he went. He had to squirm as trying to crawl on his hands and knees left him flush against the Dragon's belly and it was far too hot to rub against the heated scales too long. He wondered if hugging a dragon could burn as he finally slipped out from beneath the creature. He was welcomed to a familiar face as he stood up.

"Charlie!"

"Harry!"

"Let's get out of here mate before the werewolves decide dinner is worth death." The elder Weasley mused taking Harry by the waist and hoisting him on his broom. The magical broom had been floating lazily by his side, but as he pushed Harry on and mounted it as well the werewolves that had been cowering at bay whined. Their dinner was escaping and they couldn't let that happen. Harry felt his stomach fall as they shot up into the air a daring werewolf jumping up to meet them.

Harry squeezed his eyes run ready for the mangy beast to collide with them. It gave a howl of pain. In confusion harry opened his eyes watching the werewolf struggle under the determine claw of the dragon. "We have to hurry, those are people Norberta is hurting for us."

He felt dead suddenly. He had cast the Reductor Curse on one of them, come tomorrow there would be someone potentially missing an arm. He was ashamed, how could he hurt a person that had done him no foul. Though, he did not want to become werewolf food, so it was a matter of self-defense. But he could have done something less damaging. Maybe more Stunners, would he have escaped the one that had gotten in his way if he had? What would Remus have said to him about this if the man were still living?

They landed at the double doors leading into the foyer. "Hurry, before the werewolves come back." Charlie urged opening the door and dragging Harry in. Charlie discarded the broom without a thought turning back to the door listening for the tell-tale click of it locking. Numbly Harry watched as the floral ward guardians bounced off the walls and floated lazily to the door.

There was a loud thud against the door. It shook slightly. "Not good." Charlie muttered stepping away from the door. The tiny fairies continued to float towards the door locking their wands together. The pounding continued the door shaking at his hinges now. He could see dark forms through the narrow windows at the side. The fairies were like a web now over the door getting thicker and brighter as more joined the fray. There was a loud howl and the door snapped open. Charlie grabbed onto Harry as he staggered back.

Harry was unafraid as the werewolf snapped its jaws through the open hole. Deep black eyes stared back at him as the bloodlust left the creature. It gave a harsh bark to the werewolves near it and they paced back. The ward guardians were blinding specs of light now as some broke from the formation and settled on the werewolf's mussel. Other tiny specs settled into the broken wood and brought the shattered door back together. As the hole repaired itself he could see the werewolves turning and running away.

"Bloody hell! Harry you never do anything small do you Harry? Not even without the Dark Lord on your heels." Charlie frowned.

"The ward guardians kept us safe… where did the werewolves come from?"

Charlie stared back at the younger man in disbelief. "Are you so thick? This school is filled with half breeds. All those wolves out there are students Harry! Did you not read the manual on the bracelet? Why didn't you use the portkey to get you back here? Let alone the bloody pamphlet on the school, the non-humans outnumber the human students fifteen to one.

"It's the middle of the night, no one is even paying attention to the night sky Harry. You would have died if Norberta and I weren't aware of the Dark Mark and came running!"

He felt drained. Charlie's ranting was going right through him. Absently he opened his mouth and let the words flow. "Why are you here?"

"Are you daft? Just go to bed I don't even want to see you right now." Charlie snapped pushing the boy towards the door he knew led to the student quarter. He watched Harry shuffle to the door mindlessly. When the door snapped softly shut Charlie let himself tumble to the floor. He had seen Harry cast that Reductor Curse on that poor werewolf. He had to let the infirmary know of the injured students. He was almost certain Norberta would not have retreated when they had. He desperately hoped no students died tonight. He was sick of death. He took a deep breath Fred coming to mind before he could stop it.

Pushing himself off the ground he turned and made his way to the infirmary.


	11. The Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own HP... but I own 1 cheap but good sewing machine and 1 broken one. /lesigh

AN: Alrighty! Back to your regularly scheduled program! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always Thank You to people who have been adding this story to alert. Fyi Reviews are like candy, I get hyper and write more when I get them haha. Enjoy Hermione's vision and a slew of letters! :D

---

_Harry,_

_Sorry for being so short with you about the werewolves. It's just that you are like a brother to me, a very careless, accident prone and extremely lucky brother; but a brother to me none the less. When I realized it was you who was mindless enough to be playing hide and seek with the werewolves I lost my temper. The fact that they were students was the only thing that kept me from letting Norberta eat them. _

_Speaking of Norberta I think she missed you. She's been moping since you parted ways. Perhaps you could come see her. My friends and I are watching her and several other dragons as we research a rather interesting cross-breed of a Hungarian Horntail and an American Emerald Serpent. Why the Americans called their dragons serpents I am not sure. We believe there is a rich family nearby who felt the need to keep a horntail as a pet. At least that is our best guess as to the unusual placement of the horntail. But our prime concern is the second nest that is due to be born soon. We will get to see the birth and rearing of the sub-species known (tentatively at the moment) as the Emerald Horntail. Not very creative, but between my friends and the American dragon handlers nothing more original has been agreed upon. _

_Seems I've lost myself in rambling about dragons again. Sorry about that. I do seriously mean for you to visit me. I've sent an owl to Ron since it seems my dear brother forgot that I was nearby. I would have expected the lot of you to see me already. School has been in session for three weeks has it not? I'm beginning to feel unloved. _

_Come soon or I'll send Norberta after you. _

_Charlie_

_Miss Granger, _

_I approve of your use of free time. If you have any other questions about becoming an Animagus speak to me in person please. I found when I was learning to become an Animagus practical education over texts yielded more positive results. _

_As to the questions you have already raised perhaps I could be of some help in letter alone. As to why Mister Longbottom received better results on the vision quest I can only guess that while both Mister Potter and yourself asked good questions, you did not ask the right ones. Or perhaps you did ask the proper questions and merely answered incorrectly. The path that you have chosen to discover your inner beast is an all or nothing venture. That is not to say that a wrong question cannot yield a correct result. There have been cases of success with questions such as 'What's for dinner?' 'Am I wearing blue shorts?' Odd, but completely true. _

_If you find that potion induced visions are not successful, meditation is a much slower, but higher success rate versus time. I am very interested in how your lessons progress, keep me notified. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary_

_Miss Weasley,_

_It has come to my attention that you will be graduating Hogwarts this year. I would like to formerly extend an invitation to try out for the Holyhead Harpies for a first string chaser position that will be opening up in six months time. There is still quite some time before the try outs occur, but as you are still studying I wish to give you ample time to consider my offer and make plans._

_Captain of the Holyhead Harpies_

_Gwenog Jones_

_Neville,_

_Hey Neville, I'm sorry I couldn't come to America with the rest of you, but I just don't have a place in school anymore. With mother gone and no way to make due for myself I'm going head long into the scary realm that is work. I've already got a job babysitting for Oliver Wood. Did you know he got married to some very lovely witch he met at one of his games?_

_You'll have to get me tons of souvenirs. Maybe I'll get up enough money to spend on an international portkey and come visit? Write me soon Neville, I feel so alone without everyone here. Growing up is dreadful. _

_Love,_

_Hannah_

_Ron,_

_It's hard without Fred._

_George_

_Alexander,_

_Your time is almost up. Your room will be ready when you arrive. _

_Love you_

_Draco,_

_My room this Saturday. We're having a party to celebrate my birthday. I hope you have heard of the drinking game up the river down the river. _

_Lex_

"I spoke with McGonagall. She thinks we might have asked the wrong question." Hermione said looking over her notes. Harry and Neville were sitting side by side on the floor, while Ron yet again was laying on her bed. She could feel her boyfriend's presence behind her but dismissed it in favor of her notes. She was almost positive she had asked the correct question so she was going to risk it again.

"The wrong question?" Harry looked perplexed. Hermione took a deep breath trying to still her mind before she started spewing information that Harry wouldn't absorb anyway.

"We're asking magic to tell us what our inner beast is. The magic could just tell us, but if we don't understand the message we won't learn anything. We have to ask the right question, or ask a question in a way that it can give us the answer. We also have to understand the information it is giving us in order to be able to come to the proper conclusion." She took a hard look at her notes on Harry's vision. It was the shortest of the three. "I believe your question was too broad, or perhaps too vague. Try a different question this time. I'm going to see if the same question with different choices will give me the answer."

"And I will continue to try to reach my inner beast." Neville added trying to feel like part of the session though he was already ahead. Hermione gave him a soft smile eyeing his book. "It's a book about proper care and raising of my animagus form."

He could see her slow nod. "Good idea, what else have you been doing to think like it?"

Neville mumbled for a moment. He shook his head, no need to be embarrassed in front of his friends. Taking a deep breath he spoke again, "I have been running and uh playing in the gardens." He saw Hermione raised brow and frowned. He had not said enough to appease her note taking. "I lay around in the dirt and try to planet with my bare hands instead of tools." She nodded jotting down notes with a pen and paper. She had admitted that writing was faster with a pen unless she had a spelled quill.

"Alright let's begin again then shall we?" She handed Harry the vial of the potion with a warm smile. "Bottoms up."

{}{}{}{}

"What do you wish to know?" A voice whispered from the deep depths of the ocean. Hermione remembered this from last time. She was some sort of formless creature in the ocean staring down at the blackness as it spoke to her.

"I wish to know how to become an animagus." She stated clearly. A strong current rushed her on away from the abyss.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. She turned feeling her whole body move with the action. What kind of creature was she? Did it even matter? She knew she would shed the form eventually. Of course it mattered she needed to note everything. A turtle floated by her with a wink. "Come along now Miss Granger."

She followed the turtle swaying her body as fast as she could. She felt her body straining to keep up with the more agile creature. The dark navy of the water gave way to a clear blue. Sunlight was dancing over the surface and she could distinctly make out the sand on the sea floor. "Where are we going?" She asked before she could stop herself. She had asked that last time and had gotten into a fight with the turtle.

The turtle turned to her his eyes gleaming. He didn't respond as he had before. "Miss Granger, where are we now?"

"In the ocean… I'm not sure where though."

"Does it matter? I'm more concerned with why you do not find it odd that I speak." The turtle winked again turning down to the sea floor. Hermione followed suit. Already her vision had changed. She and the turtle had swam to the shore and she had gotten in an argument with a pigeon in a tree. She had wasted all her time fighting with that bird and had gotten nothing done.

"I'm a muggleborn student thrust into the magical world. The fairytales I grew up on had talking unicorns, knights and princess, and the various animals and inanimate objects could speak on cartoons." She replied with a smile. Well she had hoped it was a smirk, but it felt more like an open mouth stare.

She felt her body shift. Flexing her new limbs she wiggled. Though she still couldn't see herself she was sure she was a dolphin now. It was easy now to keep up with the turtle unlike before. Together she and the turtle swam lazy circles on the bottom of the sea floor. "Miss Granger," the turtle piped up, "I will ask you three questions. You must answer them truthfully and without thought."

She nodded feeling her whole body wiggle with the effort. "First question, Who do you love?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"What do you fear?" The turtle asked. Hermione resisted the urge to think and answered with the first fear that came to mind. "Flying."

She watched curiously as the turtle stayed silent. The wrinkled creature slowly floated to the sea floor a small puff of sand rolling under it as it touched down. "Let me see…" he muttered his rather monotone voice changing. "What to ask you know Miss Granger…"

"Profess Dumbledore?" She squeaked recognizing the voice.

"Hmm, perhaps not the best choice," its voice changed again, "is this one more suited?" This time he sounded like Draco Malfoy. "I can see the look in your eyes that perhaps was also a bad choice." Ron's voice issued forth now. "Never mind I will take a page from the pigeon's book." The turtle with Harry's voice laughed. "My dear Miss Granger. What do you want most in the world?"

Hermione was going to say learning her animagus form. She opened her mouth to answer without thinking as the turtle had told her to knowing that she would end up fighting with the turtle. The pigeon had told her she had lied to him which had started the whole fight. "No thinking Miss Granger," Harry-Turtle hissed kicking up sand in his annoyance.

She backed away in reflex as the cloud tumbled in growing on itself. She could no longer see the sharp blackness of the turtle's shell. "Answer the question," Harry's voice bellowed. A large serpent appeared from within the house sized cloud now. The scream died on her lips as the large emerald eyes glared at her. Large sharp fins ran from its head down its long neck. The sunlight that was gleaming off its deep obsidian scales disappeared quiet suddenly.

"I-" The serpent reached out and snapped at her. Turning she rushed away wiggling her body as fast as she could. She knew for a fact she had never read if normal creatures would outrun magical ones but she wasn't going to float there and find out.

"Miss Granger you haven't answered the question." The serpent grinned swimming beside her with a toothy grin. She gave a distressed click turning away from the beast to a deeper part of the ocean. If she could make it back to the abyss maybe she could lose him in the darkness. 'Foolish, sea creatures don't use their eyes they use their ears.'

She clicked angrily trying to communicate with the former turtle. "I'm afraid I don't understand dolphin Miss Granger. Answer the question or die." She clicked again as she got a full view of the large mass that was the serpent. He was long and narrow like a snake with four sets of legs with large webbed feet. He was completely black with his striking emerald eyes as he opened his jaws to eat her.

Avoiding his teeth she turned up. Not sure where she could go she continued to swim. How could she escape this creature? There were no other sea creatures to ask for help, no places to hide in the vast empty sea. The only other place she could go was up to the surface. Not that was any help as she would have to come back down by gravity and air anyway.

'All I want most in the world right now is to live!' She thought as she broke the surface.

"Much better Miss Granger." The serpent said its scaly dragon shaped head peeking out of the water. The sun was back, it's rays highlighting the black scales blue. She still could not speak crying out in shock at her weightlessness in clicks.

"Tell me Miss Granger, at this present moment you are going to slowly suffocate." The serpent was leering at her now. Harry's laughter cold and cruel as the creature studied her. "When creatures are faced with environmental disease what do they do? Are you willing to do what they have done?"

She nodded fiercely. Face certain death or evolve. She would evolve of course, she would never sit there and just let herself die if she could do something about it. That was part of her she was always proud of. Instead of accepting the fate of death she took up arms against Voldemort and joined the Order. She had helped Harry with the Horcruxes and even fought alongside him in the final battle. She would not be weak.

"Good answer." Harry's voice said gentle for the first time since the creature had used it.

"Hello." A smokey empty voice cooed from behind her. Turning around with unusual ease she saw Harry. Her best friend was standing calmly on flat wooden stage. Looking down she realized she was in her own body again. Surveying the rest of the area she realized they were the floating stage overlooking a forest below. "Hello Miss Hermione Granger." The unnatural voice insisted coming from Harry's familiar form.

She focused her attention on him. "Hello." What was going to happen now? She had answered the turtle's three questions. In most quests and journeys it was three trials the seeker had to face. What was going to happen now?

"Are you ready to let go?" Bobbing her head slowly she tried to come up with what would happen next. She did not like not knowing what was going on. "We have taken great pride to see you grow and evolve. To become a woman," the Harry clone smiled running a tanned hand against her cheek. "You play your role in the grand design well. You know that life must continue regardless of the trials. We know you hurt and you cry when you are alone. You mourn for those whose flame has been snuffed, but you are strong for those whose flame flickers in the wind. Be a shelter for those proud souls against the winds of fate and life. Keep them strong and in keeping them strong find your own strength."

Hermione took a step back as the Harry with the smooth silky voice wrapped his arms around her and planted a warm kiss on her lips. "Face your fears daughter of Athena." Harry said smiling warmly at her as she pushed her backwards.

Hermione let out a shrill scream as she felt her feet tumble off the edge of the stage. Harry slipped from her field of vision and the sky turned a muddy brown. Throwing out her arms vainly she hoped she would wake up before she hit the ground below.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted popping into her vision. He was leaning over the edge of the bed staring down at her with shock on his face. She lay numbly on her back thankful that her vision had abruptly ended before she could experience another shock. Why her boyfriend was still staring down at her with complete panic and a flushed freckly face she didn't understand. Rolling her eyes she sucked in a breath to berate him for staring.

"Hoot."

'Hoot?' Panic filled her mind as she realized the hoot was her. She tried to sit up but only managed to roll over. Flailing her arms she winced as she felt millions of tiny pricks of pain.

"Stop trying to move 'Mione." Ron said distress in his voice as he reached down to grab her. She was a bird. Her animagus form was a bird! This was awful, she hated flying! She wanted to cry, but only horrid hoots came out. She felt sick as her lover lifted her off the ground and into his lap.

Staring intently up at his lovely cobalt blue eyes she tried to relax. "Hmm. You should probably change back love. You're a cute owl but I'm sure you aren't too happy right now." Ron smiled clearly fighting the urge to laugh. She flapped her wings angrily at him.

"No!" Harry gasped jerking awake. Turning to face him she could barely see her friend over Ron's arm.

"Hey Harry look, Hermione turned into an owl." Neville said his voice lace with restraint. Poor guy had probably not known what to say, Hermione mused. She wondered how awkward he must feel always around Harry the Boy-Who-Lived and her and Ron snogging as much as possible.

"I- uh. Wow, she's tiny like pig." Harry looked dizzy as he pushed his glasses up his nose. She mentally took note of the distress and confusion on Harry's face before he could hide it. She was almost certain this time it would be harder to get him to tell her what he had seen.

{}{}{}{}

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley." Draco sneered at Ginny. He had hoped she would go away while he had put on his flying gear. Alexander was due on the pitch any moment to fly with him. They had been meeting every day for the last two weeks to catch up and rebond. He really didn't want to share the pitch with the fiery red head.

"Not really Malfoy. The pitch is free to whoever wants it." She snapped back at him. She eyed the moon hanging in the sky warily again. It was night, she had heard from her brother that just the day before Harry had been nearly eaten by werewolves. She had even seen the girl in an arm cast that Harry had cursed and a boy was in the hospital wing still recovering from being a dragon's play thing for the whole night. She wanted to tell the bloke he should count his blessings that he wasn't eaten.

The blond brat really was ruining her time of inflection with his presence. He was a ghostly eye sore in the welcoming darkness of night. The bastard was practically glowing under the moonlight. "Be that as it may a young witch such as yourself shouldn't be out on the pitch at these hours. Who knows what could be out there ready to harm you."

She stared harshly at him. Was this a pot shot at werewolves? Malfoy wasn't the most creature friendly person in the world. Would he write home to Daddy about how awful the American school was? Would he used his family money and, even if limited after the war, pure-blood connections to have the place shut down a continent away? "Is that a threat?"

"Non-sense Miss Ginevra. Drake here is merely stating that for your own benefit. You know the buddy system. Next time you come out on the pitch please bring a friend. While we as a whole try to provide a safe environment, there are still those foolish and ignorant few who could get themselves killed." Alexander's voice sounded from below them. She watched the Clan Head glide to be level with them. She didn't miss how close he floated next to Malfoy.

"Leave it to Potter to not use his portkey to escape the werewolves," Malfoy snickered. Ginny really wanted to curse, hex, and perhaps just physically harm Malfoy for insulting Harry in such a way. Taking another glance at Alexander's strong frame she decided against it. She merely shook her head and turned her broom down. Her time to think about her letter and the incidents of yesterday could be put off for a bit. She was use to putting off emotional issues until after ruckus had died down. She had held onto her false love for Harry for six years, what were a few days to think about how he almost died… again.


	12. The Root of the Problem

Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own HP ;-;

AN: When are done reading this chapter just remember. I don't hate Harry... I just like causing him tons of emotional pain and inner turmoil. Hey if JK can do it, I can too!

NevemTeve - If you thought Alex and Draco were prats now, it just gets worse hah.

----

"No one knows really what makes a wizard a wizard and a muggle a muggle. No one even knows how or why a squib is just a step above a muggle. Some can do cruddy spell work, while others are no better than a muggle. It leaves the great question unanswered, what makes us magical. Is it genetic or a twist of fate? Why a pure blood can have a squib or a muggle can produce a wizard. Is it a matter of blood that carries the 'magic gene' which could explain muggle-borns?

"The fact remains that as a whole the wizard population is spreading thinner and thinner. England's wizards are so closely related they have more incidents of inbred genetic failures then squibs. The Asian wizards are so immersed in their muggle counter parts that they hardly know the different between an adequate prophesy from the gibberish they write on fortune cookies.

"The French wizards are master brews of love potions and day to day concoctions. Ask them to tell you three spell house hold spells and you will dumbfound them. Their spell creation and research hasn't produced any new material in three decades.

"Now to us, The American wizarding population. We are dwindling each generation as we marry into muggle families and average about two children if we are lucky. Studies have shown that each generation there are less and less wizarding children being born. Which indicts that being a wizard is a very hereditary thing. The last wizarding survey noted that less than ten percent of the population could be considered pure blood, from those ten percent only one percent married into pureblood families.

"I believe this is a crisis not to be ignored and we as a community need to reach out to our neighboring countries. The wizard race as a whole needs to stop secluding itself in tiny pockets of magic and wards away from the muggle. We need to communicate or die as a race in the decades to come."

Hermione felt her stomach drop out as the girl finished speaking. She was tall with rich ebony hair and bright hazel eyes, her pale skin rivaling that of Malfoy's. The willowy speaker gathered her papers and left the podium. Hesitantly she turned to Neville who was sharing the class with her. He was staring back eyes filled with dread.

Thinking about what the girl had said left Hermione with an idea. She had to come up with a thesis for Professor Hamnet. It was extra credit and a chance to get her foot in the door with recommendations alone. She didn't want her name carrying her through life.

{}{}{}{}

"Look I can't go." Harry insisted again as Hermione and Ron frowned.

"You must Harry! It's a big bash, who cares who the party is for. It's another chance for us to get closer to the American students and prompt international relations!" Hermione hissed sharply. Ron nodded, though Harry was almost certain Ron was going just to get smashed.

"I can't, I promised Dromeda I'd meet her tonight. We're going to make arrangements to take care of Teddy." He whispered. His mind instantly centered around his little Godson. The urgency in Hermione's face slipped away to pure anguish. Ron mirrored her emotions. Together they both nodded their hands joining.

"We'll see you tonight then?" Ron murmured slipping out of the room with Hermione hot on his trail.

Following the instructions in Dromeda's letter he stayed in his room. Brooding on his bed he remembered his last vision.

{}{}{}{}

"What do you wish to know?" A cold wind whispered. Harry hadn't even asked his question, but he was in a vast empty field. Green grass as far as the eye could see meeting distantly in the horizon with the crystal clear sky.

"Will I be a good Godfather?" The sound of a twig snapping behind him sent a shiver up his spine. His finely tuned battle reflexes kicked in. He dropped to the ground rolling. He jumped up his wand drawn ready to hex the intruder. He cocked his head to the side confused at the sight of Ginny in medieval robes.

She was standing tall and proud behind a cauldron. Her elegant pale face framed in her fiery hair that poked out from her black hood. Her freckles looked almost like a blush from his position. She had her long delicate hands wrapped around a wooden stick poking out from a steaming potion. "Ginny?"

"Ginevra or Miss Weasley if you will." She whispered her cold hard chocolate eyes staring down at him. He pocketed his wand standing up. He noticed that the potion she was brewing was a cobalt blue. He wasn't certain that mattered but he would report it to Hermione later.

"Fine, Ginevra what are you doing here?" He seethed. He didn't want to be faced with Ginny in his vision. He really couldn't stand her unless it was truly her in his presence. He felt bad about it, but he had been forced towards a romantic relationship with Ginny he had not wanted. He had been convinced he loved her, everyone had told him as much. But when the time came with his pants down and hands up her shirt he felt filthy. They were still overcoming the scars of that incident.

"I am here to answer your questions. My brothers will be here shortly." He hated how smooth and silky her voice sounded. It was nothing like the real Ginny's voice. She had a smooth voice, but it never sounded so calm and arrogant. In fact if he didn't know any better it was the voice of the woman Ginny was still becoming. It was the voice he pictures when he thought of Ginny as a mother, lover, and working class lady. Not the Ginny still in Hogwarts.

"Well then answer my question."

The cauldron hissed the potion shooting violently up into the air as it turned a steely grey shade before settling. "As if your life is that simple Potter." Draco Malfoy said. He had suddenly appeared by Ginny's side in a hazy collection of sick green fumes. His arms were still forming as he reached for the stick Ginny was holding. The last of the fumes condensed into identical billowing black robes Ginny wore. The both of them looked ridiculous. Both teens looked like pale washed out versions of themselves, poor Malfoy looked like a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at the egotistical Slytherin next to his ex-girlfriend.

"I am here for the same reason Ginevra is, to answer your questions." He snickered helping Ginny stir the potion.

"Ask some questions." Ginny whispered her eyes looking through him.

"Hmm." Someone hummed behind him. Before he even had a chance to turn around a figure walked through him. He didn't get to see the new figure's face until it passed through the cauldron. Taking his place on Ginny's other side he grasped the stirring stick as well.

Harry frowned at the deathly figure before him. While Ginny and Draco looked washed out the new figured looked… dead. He had thin translucent skin. Under the grey layers complexion he could see blue veins climbing his neck tapering off at his jawbone. His lovely emerald eyes had a milky film dulling their luster, even worse the fact that his ebony hair hung limp around his face. His lips were set in a thin blue line and his lightning bolt scar a dusty pink blemish.

"So glad you could join us Potter." Draco snapped letting go of the stirring stick.

"If I were me… I would ask… well. With all the people I've sent to their death will Teddy be another one?" His clone said ignoring Draco effortlessly. Ginny grimaced letting go of the stirring stick. Draco grinning smugly stirring on what he deemed was his part of the cauldron. Harry was at a loss for words at the sight before him.

"Oh really Potty, are you done with the pity parties?" Malfoy snapped his hood falling back. Harry frowned at how elegant and sophisticated Malfoy looked in those tasteless robes and washed out features.

"Back to childish insults Malfoy?"

Ginny crossed her arm over her chest a frown marring her soft features. "Children stop it." Draco stepped back in shock. Harry was almost certain it was because Ginny, the blood-traitor, had dare tell him what to do. The Malfoy Heir gave her a once over a harsh sneer frozen on his face. He almost looked like a vampire from the movies as he turned his vivid grey eyes on Harry.

"One of you is enough." He snapped. His fierce and confident pose did not intimidate Harry in the least bit. A moment later when a sloppy glob of bright gold liquid slapped into Malfoy's hair he laughed. "Oh real mature Potter." He snapped his boney white hands reaching into the mess.

"Any other questions." Ginny stared at him her eyes so dark he could almost confuse them for black. Beside her his corpse was shoveling more potion liquid out of the cauldron. Every time he dipped his hand into the cauldron the color changed. Malfoy was decorated in emerald, silver, gold, and even a nasty shade of brown that reminded Harry of dog droppings. The teen refused to fall to the physical bait and continued to verbally berate Harry.

"Your mother was a mudblood!" _Splat._ "Your father was a nancy." _Splat_ "No one loves you." _Splat _"You couldn't even die right." _Splat_ "Ginny left you because you're pants at pleasing women." _Splat_ "Potter the Poof."

"And? You're just jealous that I don't stick it in you." His corpse grinned the dark circles under his eyes becoming more vivid. Ginny rolled her eyes stepping back as Draco blanched. He gave a shrill howl flicking his wand out at Harry.

"Dare you to say that against Pottymouth."

The corpse grinned wickedly pushing his hood back. "Face it Malfoy," He gloated pushing Malfoy's wand down, "you are like a bitch in heat. You want to get buggered by this so bad." The silver haired brat howled swinging his wand arm back.

"Avadera Kedavra." Malfoy shouted angrily swinging his arm down. Ginny sighed stepping in the way of the curse with a calm face.

"Gin!" Harry cried out in shock. The green flash of light collided with her inky robes. Curiously he saw his clone's color return to his face. His ghastly skin flushed just a bit and his filmy eyes cleared up.

"You dirty snake!" His clone hissed pulling a dagger from his robes. Pushing Ginny away threw himself at Malfoy. The two tumbled to the ground cursing at each other, but Harry ignored them. Ginny had stopped stumbling. Her eyes were no longer clear. Staring back at him with her filmy brown eyes she frowned. He felt his heart tighten as his red haired friend rounded the cauldron.

"You two will never get along will you?" Ginny's small fragile voice carried over the screaming burning Harry's ears. He shook his head taking a step back as he saw her ratty lack luster crimson hair blow in the wind her hood falling back. "You will get over you petty differences or this will continue. This little cat and mouse game on who gets to play dead." The color returned to Ginny's face as Draco let out a pitiful scream.

Harry snapped to the strangled cry. Harry had lodged his dagger in Malfoy's long elegant neck. Unlike Ginny and his clone, Malfoy did not change much. While his skin did not change, the blue veins that had been present on the others appeared. His hair lost its shine and his eyes turned a solid white sending a shiver down Harry's spine when he looked at him.

"Now it's your turn." Ginny snickered her chocolate eyes flashing in twisted amusement. Her wand was out before he could retract. He cried out in shock as familiar green light struck him.

{}{}{}{}

He flipped the key absently in his hand. It had arrived with a letter from Dromeda several days ago. Today was the appointed day, now the appointed time. He grimaced at the door to his bedroom. He'd have to exit into the hallway in order to be able to use the key. He sighed urging his body on, he didn't want to go back, but he had promised Dromeda he would help. He wanted to be there for Teddy, really he did, but after his vision he just couldn't. The green light, the imitations of death, the pale dead eyes of Ginny; it was all too much.

Working his body like a fine tuned machine he exited the room and turned around. Slipping his key into deadbolt he turned it. There was no click of a lock, no whoosh signaling the key had worked, either way hesitantly he turned the knob. Opening the door to his room once more he was welcomed with the familiar halls of Grimmauld Place. He frowned noticing that the wallpaper had been removed and the walls painted a very deep grey. The carpets had been replaced and the grouchy house-elf Kreacher stood waiting for him.

"Master Potter…" The house-elf murmured. Harry nodded slipping into the hallway slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to scare Dromeda whether she was expecting him or not. It was still early morning for her he knew, but the scent of breakfast wafting to him made him smile. He wasn't really hungry, but he figured he could eat something just to Dromeda happy.

"Tell Dromeda and Teddy that I will be down in just a second." The house-elf nodded winking out of existence. He could almost hear the voices below. There was a wild scream, Harry winced. Teddy must be up and fussy.

Ignoring the redecorated House of Black he went straight to the staircase. Surprisingly enough he didn't hear Walburga screaming from her portrait. Shrugging he dashed down the stairs, the distant voices becoming clear.

"Teddy darling eat your egg." Dromeda insisted. There was a happy shriek followed Kreacher suddenly squeaking. Entering the kitchen he was welcomed to the sight of Kreacher covered in bits of a hardboiled egg. Andromeda was rolling her eyes waving her wand. Teddy was levitated straight into Harry's arms. "Morning Harry," She gave a tired smile.

"Ary!" Teddy shrieked again slapping his hands into Harry's face. His grin momentarily flashed off his face. Staring down at the little bundle in his arms he frowned. The child stopped all his movement his excited red hair dulling to a muddy brown.

"That's right Teddy, you don't hit people." Dromeda sighed her frame limp against the counter. Harry frowned at how weak Tonk's mother looked. He could remember during the war even under threat of death and the loss of her husband she had not faltered. Of course now that the war was over she had no reason to be unwavering.

"Dromeda, I'm here you can go to Diagon Alley. Buy some new robes or something." He smiled warmly. He saw her light brown eyes flash with regret. Running a shaking hand through her hair she sighed pushing herself off the counter.

"Who is there left to impress?"

"Why Teddy of course," Harry countered turning her grandson to look at her. "Isn't that right Teddy? Don't you want Gran to look her best?" She frowned for only a moment before her eyes flashed with determination. Inside Harry wished he could regain that spark that once been active in him. The newness of being at a school wore off already. He wanted his old life back, his old reason for living without the down side.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back. Don't take too long though I need to sleep before classes tomorrow- err today." He urged stepping out of the doorway. Together he, Teddy, and Kreacher watched Dromeda stock outside of the house trying to look happy.

{}{}{}{}

"Look you know the problem. You're going to help us right?" The teen snapped. Lizzy nodded flipping open her potions book.

"You know I will. What those pure-bloods don't know won't hurt them." Her eyes scanned the page. The ingredients were familiar to her though she had never brewed the potion before. Where had she heard of Ashwinder eggs before?

"Good, glad we're in agreement. You have the potion I'll work on getting more girls to help the cause." The girl flipped her blonde hair with a grimace. "I think I'll take Malfoy on myself. What about you?"

"I already have a pure-blood I don't need another." Lizzy hissed back in anger. "Besides, I'm going to be late for his birthday if I don't get going." The girl looked her over once the frown never leaving her face.

"Right. Well. Later." She said pushing Lizzy out of her dorm room. Slamming the door in her face she glared. "Airhead, she better not mess this up."

She raised her wrist to her mouth poking her bracelet. Her Clan Nocturnus flashed a dull emerald hue as she whispered. "To the Revival, Brewer booked, Claim Target, Malfoy." The emerald glow died out but she continued to stare at her bracelet admiring the quarter moon icon.

"Sunshine, Target Longbottom." Her bracelet whispered back in a crimson glow.

"Bloodlust, Target Weasley"

"Antigone, Target MacMillian"

"Moonshine, Target Nott"

"Allure, Target Zabini"

"Lefay reporting, Not fair! There aren't any pure bloods left!"

The girl stomped her foot. Flicking her wrist she waited only long enough for the crimson glow to change to a forest green. Taking a deep breath to still her fury she whispered. "Moron of course there are, just none written about in the news. Check the other houses; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There are bound to be more pure-bloods there. Look at the lower years too. Go no lower than fifth year though, we're here to save our culture not rob the cradle."

"Lefay reporting, Understood… bitch." She clicked her teeth in anger. The moment she got her hands physically on Lefay she was going to pound her to the ground for saying that. No one used that ton with her.

"Can't I claim Potter?"

"If you want a death wish, by all means." She hissed back into the bracelet before slipping it off. She wasn't going to start a fight over those useless pure-bloods. She was going to use them for her goals and move on. She had bigger fish to fry.


	13. The Truth about Blood

Disclaimer: If I could own just one button of Snape's uniform I'd be happy. But I don't... /cry. I do own that Jerk Alexander and that Whiny Brat Lizzy though.

AN: Well 2 chapters for the price of one today since I edited the wrong chapter :x. The story is finally picking up, I know it was a slow start but some things had to be established first.

NevemTeve - Hmm, Harry isn't exactly bent, in a few more chapters you'll see exact what I've been setting Harry up for.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 13 - The Truth about Blood.

{}{}{}{}

"This is so kicking!" A girl shrieked to Hermione shaking her by the shoulders. She frowned at the warm feeling of the girl's drink splashing onto her shoulder. She didn't know this girl, even as the girl deemed it okay to vomit on her sweater.

"Oi! Get off." Ron snapped pushing the drunk teen of Hermione. She was grateful, but he was a bit late. She pulled her wand free from her bracelet and vanished the mess. She was also certain to tap her shoulder free of the alcohol.

The party was in full swing in the Great Hall. She didn't want to lose Ron in the mess. Clutching to his arm she took in the sight. She could recognize Neville sulking in a corner with Luna and Draco at the same table. There were small tea lights that changed color in the center of their table. The multicolored balls of light whirling across the ceiling splashed poor pale Luna a rainbow of colors.

She could see a few more Hogwarts students but it didn't seem like a lot of them had come to the party. Or perhaps there were more, she wasn't sure how many of them had dressed down. All the American students had never followed a dress code. Looking down at herself she felt odd in her uniform skirt and button down dress shirt. Her Gryffindor tie looked out of place. With an aggravated sigh she pulled Ron towards Neville's table.

"Hi." She shouted over the music. The silent group looked up at her their question hanging in the air between them. 'Why the hell are we here?'

"Who invited you here Granger?" Malfoy snapped his weak insult. She didn't feel the usual malice he had behind it. Was it the situation or did Malfoy no longer care about blood-purity? He had lived and breathed his status for seventeen years without question. She was almost certain it was the party around them.

"Doesn't matter Malfoy. Just enjoy the party." Ginny's voice shouted appearing suddenly from the crowd. She had mugs in her hands and a large grin on her face. Neville took a mug from Ginny as the red head hanged on to Luna with her free hand. Feeling the mood lighten she took a seat Ron following a moment later.

She noticed her boyfriend was in awe taking in the people. She followed his line of vision and saw to girls grinding against each other lewdly in tandem to the music. Shaking her head she turned back to the table. It was so quiet even in the press of loud music and the shouting.

"Hey guys!" Lizzy cried out appearing from the mass of people magically much as Ginny had. She threw herself into a seat next to Luna.

"Hey." Luna said in her soft voice. The music drowned it out and Lizzy with a frown pointed at her ears.

"Can't hear you." She hissed.

"It's the Nargles." She laughed back as if that explained everything.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Malfoy said his eyes roaming the crowd. Hermione hadn't missed that Malfoy spent a considerable amount of time with the Alexander. She had often seen them dashing down the halls together chatting like the best of mates. She had been too focused on her Animagus training to be concerned. Now that she was a full-fledged Animagus and her mail already sent off to the ministry she had too much free time. Ron and Harry refused to hear her fretting over her N.E.W.T.s. So instead of stressing and over studying she had tried to find something to fill her free time.

"I'm not sure…" Lizzy hissed back loud enough for them to hear. Hermione focused on her depressed eyes. Was there trouble in paradise? Ron's arm slipping about her shoulder distracted her. Gazing up into her lover's brilliant blue eyes she sighed. She loved him deeply regardless of the things they had gone through the year before. Even when he had left their side during the hunt for the Horcruxes he had come back. He had done some wrongs, many wrongs in fact, but that was Ron. He made the mistakes for the three of them in a safe way. After all, she and Harry were the more forgiving of the lot.

"No matter." Draco sneered, "I'll go find him, I feel dirty just sitting with the lot of you." Hermione wanted to punch Malfoy. Really she did, but she was eighteen. She was beyond that now she shouldn't. Curling her fists in her skirt she refrained. She wondered if Ron would too. She had felt his arm tense up on her. She could see him opening his mouth ready to start a row with Malfoy.

"Shut your flapping jaws Draco. Take it back before I tell Alexander what you said." Lizzy snapped slamming her hands on the table. Her hair had been unnoticed before. Now Hermione bit her lips as Lizzy's hair blazed red so deep it rivaled the Weasley's trademark locks.

"You wouldn't. He'd take my word over yours you filthy Half-blood." He glared back challenging.

Ron again opened his mouth to interject but was stopped. Lizzy shot up from her chair reaching across the table to slap Draco. The noise was drowned out by the music, but the sight of it was still satisfying. Lizzy shot off back into the crowd like an eel. Hermione was almost certain she would be looking for Alexander to tattle like a little brat.

"You never learn do you Malfoy?" Ginny snapped. Her raving was cut short by Neville resting his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ron had relaxed seemingly content with just watching the drama unfold.

"Look Malfoy, get over yourself. The Dark Lord is gone and we saw you in the battle. We know you're just a little rat like Wormtail was. Doing whatever to keep yourself alive. You should shut your trap about your pure-blood ideals, they aren't going to get you anywhere here. Remember where you are Malfoy." Just as sharply as the words had spilled from Neville's lips he was stood up. He followed into the crowd after the irate teen.

"Well, I think Neville's said what we all were thinking." Ron snickered turning to her. "Would you like to dance 'Mione?" She gave an excited nodded and they slipped away from the table Ginny hot on their heels.

Awkwardly Draco stared at Luna. Lazily her eyes trailed away from the gyrating bodies around them. When she finally looked at him he felt weird seeing eyes similar to his staring back. "So," She said in a wispy voice leaving him straining to hear her. He didn't miss how hard her eyes had gotten as she continued to speak. "I once asked a man which is dirtier to magic. A Pure-blood, a half-blood, or a mudblood? Want to know what that man told me?" Mutely Draco nodded the heat of his humiliation still burning his face. "He told me, they are all dirty. They use magic to their own whims and gains not once asking magic if it was okay use it. He was right you know. Father is always right, it's much like unicorn blood.

"No one bothers to ask magic if they can have a bit, if they want it they just take it. We're all the same. You don't see Hermione asking 'Magic can I please cast a levitation charm?' Do you think that is how people do wandless magic? They just ask so the magic does it for them?"

He blinked back finding his back bone once more. "You really are Loony Luna." Shaking his head he got up. He needed to talk to Alexander before Lizzy. Or at least find him and try to fix whatever she might try to break between them.

{}{}{}{}

"Alex," Lizzy snapped finding her boyfriend lounging around in the much quieter Foyer. He was sitting on the stairs with a bottle of beer in one hand and a crumbled up letter in the other.

"Liz." He grunted back staring straight at the front door. She heard the door to the dining hall open, but she ignored it. Taking a seat by her boyfriend she tried to ignore his blank stare.

"What do you want?" His murmured in that voice she hated. He was mad about something and talking to him right now was a bad idea. She was willing to put up with his mood, Malfoy had gone too far. She didn't like him in the least bit. She had only put up with him for Alexander, but his comments hit to close to home today. It was pointless pure-blood ideals like Malfoy's that had landed her in the uncomfortable spot she was in now. It was also the reason she continued on even though her instincts told her she was doing the wrong thing.

"Draco, He said some really mean things-"

"Whatever he said I'm sure it was deserved." Alexander interrupted turning away from the door to look at her. She blanched. Sometimes Alexander said hurtful things, but that was the kind of amazing boyfriend he was. He would never lie to her and was willing to impart her with the painful truth. She had never doubted him about things before. Taking Draco's side in a matter before even letting her finish was humiliating.

"Hey that is uncalled for!" Neville's voice broke out. She frowned, what was it about those stupid Hogwarts students? No wait, It was just a Gryffindor thing. They always had to come rushing into to defend whoever was losing in a fight.

"Sorry, you're right," Alexander frowned with a nodded. Snapping his fingers a short girl with honey gold hair appeared with a crack. "Nina would you be so kind as to get Mister Longbottom and Liz a drink? I've forgotten my manners as a host. Maybe some cheese and crackers too?" The server girl nodded disapparating with another crack.

"You have slaves?" Neville whispered. He had actually read up on what a slave cabin had been. That had led to an engrossing study session on the state of the south before the Civil War.

"Nope, she's a hired servant. Dad wanted to send a house-elf to school with me, but they aren't allowed here. Too many close relatives." He snickered taking a swig of his drink. Neville took a seat on the other side of the stairs quietly.

"I see… still, about what Lizzy was saying." Neville began.

"Her name is Elizabeth to you!" Alexander barked glaring at the weakling before him. He knew Longbottom had been at the Battle of Hogwarts. Hell, the tales of the teen slaying the giant snake and having to wear the burning Sorting Hat had preceded him. But that didn't matter, when he looked at the _child _before him he wanted to spit in his face. To be so heroic, so strong, so _Gryffindor_ mere months ago and yet turn into this wavering simpleton. He was lucky Alexander was even letting him in the same room as him.

"What is your problem?" Neville glared back shifting on his step. Taking another swig from his drink he nodded, that was the kind of personality he wanted to see from Neville. He withheld his rage wondering if the reason the teen had folded back up was because he was friends with Heroes greater then himself.

"Don't start," His girlfriend snapped, "I came to talk to you about Draco, but since you don't give a damn about what I am saying. I'll just leave." She stood up almost colliding with Nina as she popped back into existence. She shrieked in rage swiping a red cup right off the platter and downing it relentlessly. "Happy Birthday you jerk."

He winced, her words stabbing him directly in the heart. He really had wanted to listen to her complaints, but there was no point. It wouldn't matter soon. He had to start his plan now, he realized this. His replacement needed the time to do what needed to be done before it was too late. He would wait until tomorrow before apologizing to her. It would give just the right amount of time to plant the seeds of doubt in her.

"You and Malfoy were made for each other." Neville snapped standing up.

"Of course we are. We're best friends." He replied. He saw Neville turning away from Nina to go after Lizzy again. He didn't like Neville following his girlfriend around even if it was because of Draco. "Don't insult me, have some punch and crackers. Nina put forth the effort to make it you should at least drink it." He eyed his servant. She stood motionlessly her face blank. She was even better then a house elf. Not as fast, but much quieter and didn't make him feel near as bad when he ordered her around. She was getting paid to obey, house elfs were forced to.

Neville gave a sigh of annoyance before doing just as Lizzy did. Down the drink disrespectfully fast and for good measure shoved a cracker in his mouth and stomped off. He wanted to laugh, the two of them were like twins. Not that he had ever met twins, but it didn't matter. They are what he thought twins were like so that made it true in his twisted universe.

The door slammed shut only to swiftly open again. "Lex- About what I said."

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. I didn't let Lizzy tell me and I really don't want to really hear what set her off. You'll only make yourself look like an ass." He stood up calmly putting his half empty beer on the platter Nina's held and waved his servant away. With a small nod she apparated away.

"But-"

"I'm sure it was some useless pure-blood nonsense," he turned to face his friend. "Funny thing isn't it? We're both as pure as pure-bloods can get, but we argue about how to be pure-bloods all the time."

He watched Draco sneer for only a moment before gathering his retort. "It's not my fault you decided to walk around in this squib infested swamp in the middle of nowhere."

"You know it wasn't my choice."

"But you revel in it. Look at you Lex! You use to be proud of your heritage, now you're dating a half-blood, or maybe she's a quarter witch, and study with creatures."

Alexander rolled his eyes, "Drake you know if you cut the Clan Heads open they all bleed the same blood. I'm sure if you cut yourself open right next to that muggle-born Granger you wouldn't be able to tell whose blood was better. Magic is magic is magic regardless the vessel."

Draco shook with fury his face turning a nasty shade of red. "You sound just like them!" He shouted. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up, it's about time you pulled your head out of the Dark Lord's ass. I heard he's dead and decomposing, I'm sure that doesn't smell good." He grinned sourly turning to Draco as his best friend launched himself towards him. They tumbled to the ground together Alexander seeing stars for a moment as his head cracked against the floor.

"Take it back." The blonde growled.

"It's only the truth." He felt his head rise for a moment an overwhelming urge to vomit overtook him. With a grunt Draco slammed his head back into the floor.

"Take it back or I'll kill you." Draco snapped rage blazing in his cold grey eyes.

"Oh that's real mature Drake. Is that what the Dark Lord taught him minions? If they say yes it's a Crucio, if they say no you just Avada Kedavra them." To this Draco had nothing to say. Instead he settled for slamming his friend's head into the ground again. "Are you done?" Alexander slurred fighting the urge to sleep.

"Yes."

"Then get off me and go to bed, you need sleep, bit red around the eyes." The older boy sneered ignoring his friend's tears. Whatever Draco needed to cry about would do him some good. He knew Draco well, the boy had yet to change in their time of separation.

"Whatever, Quidditch, same time tomorrow as always?" Draco sniffed crawling away from him.

"Yeah sure… mind casting a healing spell on me? I think you gave me a concussion." He said unable to get up.

"Usually it's me asking that. Why'd you let me hurt you?"

"I deserved it."

"Right then…"

{}{}{}{}

Harry grumbled walking through the connected portal to his room. He walked out into the hallway. Shuffling around he stumbled into his room using a different key to open the lock. To anyone watching it looked as if Harry had walked out of his room, changed his mind and reentered. No one would know about his special key linked to Grimmauld Place.

Dropping into his bed he closed his eyes hoping sleep would overtake him. Considering the idea of dreams for just a moment he changed his mind sitting up in bed. He turned to the small desk next to his bed with a frown. Opening the drawer he saw a small lidless box with tiny purple veils of dreamless sleep potion. He knew it wasn't habit forming, but perhaps he was an addict. The idea of dreaming was so repulsive to him he never let himself be without the potion.

Not that he would ever admit that he had found himself unable to sleep without first drinking the potion. No, the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not an addict. Being an addict was for normal people.


	14. The State of Being

Disclaimer: hmmm.. yeah... still broke, I can't be the owner of HP then.

AN: And for your reading pleasure the 2nd chapter release in 1 day. Yey for thinking 14 was 13 and so on. ^^; And YES I am aware of what I do not tell you at the end of the chapter. Secrets are secrets for good reasons! And as always ty for the story alerts and reviews. They make me a happy panda.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 14 - The State of Being

{}{}{}{}

Alexander frowned slipping into Lizzy's room. It was vacant. Lizzy was never up this early unless they were running around the pitch together. He noticed her trainers were missing, but her homework was out on her desk. Both were unusual for her. Peering at the materials on her desk he frowned. Why was she studying potions? And love potions to boot. She had no reason for love potions, not with him around. Arguments or not it would take more than yelling at her to get her to turn away from him.

Who was she helping with an insane endeavor as a love potion? Let alone her. She was pants at potions, often going through several tries before succeeding. It was either someone out to have a laugh at her, or they had no time to try it themselves and wanted it anyway. Least he remembered what a love potions smelled like to him, perhaps he could save whatever poor soul might be inflicted with it soon.

{}{}{}{}

Neville felt like he was going to die. He was jogging with Harry on the Quidditch pitch. But if anyone asked him, he would have said chasing Harry. The lithe Savior of the Wizarding world seemed unfazed by the taxing work. Neville felt as though he would vomit up what little he had actually eaten at the party yesterday. His stomach growled in protest at the violent motions almost as much as his legs protested being put to use. His whole body was screaming to go back to bed or find the nearest library and study.

"Hey Neville, I was wondering…" Harry panted only glancing briefly over his shoulder. "Did the Sorting Hat scream when it was on fire?" Neville lost it then. He stumbled, his knees jarred from the sudden impact.

"What kind of question is that Harry?" He snapped pushing himself back up. What had been on Harry's mind to recall such a painful memory? Merely thinking about the hat on fire brought tingles back to Neville's scalp. He remembered the smoke, the tears, and the intense pain that he had had to fight in order to pull the sword from the hat.

"I don't know, I just thought- well the hat speaks does it feel too?" Came the weak reply. Neville was about to question Harry's sanity. However, he was interrupted by a dashing figure. It was Lizzy, her brilliant eyes sporting killing curse green pupils with matching raven locks. She paused next to the pair with a grin.

"Two left feet, huh?" He could hear the laughter in her voice and opted to ignore the insult. "Care if I join you guys I don't often run alone." He was almost certain she was running alone because of the argument she and her boyfriend had had.

"I don't see why not. Are you alright with that Neville?" Harry questioned seemingly unfazed by the female twin. He gave a nod waving Harry on as they started jogging once more. Neville mused out how weird they all looked together. Harry wore grey sweatpants and a Gryffindor house t-shirt. Neville wore similar attire. Though, his shirt was plain back with the Longbottom family crest imprinted on the left sleeve. Lizzy looked like an average teen wearing plain white shorts and a tight tank top.

A pure-blood, a half-blood, and an American wizard running silently together around the Quidditch pitch. If Neville had used a Time-Turner to go back in time and tell himself of two years ago where he would be today he was almost certain he would have had him committed. In fact if he had had told of two years ago about the man he was today, he was almost certain he would have asked if Draco Malfoy had put him up to the hurtful joke.

He frowned thinking about what a different person he had become. If his vision was true he also wondered about the person he was still to become. How long would he have to wait to become that fit confident teen that could stand equal to Harry Potter, if only in presence? Feeling his body he frowned, that was probably a good while away yet. He dared a glance at Lizzy, but she seemed distracted. He could see she was running by following Harry's figure; her thoughts were turned inside. The glace turned into a full stare as her Harry inspired traits faded. Her hair turned a sick unhealthy grey while her eyes faded to an inky black.

He thought of the wolves in his vision. He remembered them berating him for being narrow minded. The animals in Hermione's vision had spoken. In fact she regaled them on the fact that the bloody animals wouldn't shut up. How could someone like Hermione overcome a hurdle that he could not. She was a muggle-born, bias to their way of thinking, and took the written word as the will of world. Was it that he was so ingrained in his own way of thinking? The idea that wolves could speak was definitely impossible. The closest thing to a speaking wolf would be a werewolf and they could only howl.

He was thinking too small, too self-centered again. Of course wolves could talk, well spirit wolves could. The Ward Guardians could, however they had only taken the form of wild animals. Was it so far a stretch to think that anything could talk? Centaurs could talk and they were mostly horse. He wondered if the intelligent beasts in Harry's visions could talk? Not that he had run into any other then the wild beast that had killed Ron in the first vision.

"You seem deep in thought." Lizzy panted her eyes swirling with color. Neville gulped, the emotionless Lizzy from St. Mungos vivid in his mind. Forcing the vision from his mind he focused on her statement without tripping.

"Neville's like that. He's the silent brooding type. I remember in our first year he didn't really do anything until the night my friends and I tried to sneak out. We had to jinx him to finally get out of the common room." Harry snickered. Shaking his head Neville winced at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"What were you sneaking out for?" Neville wondered if Harry noticed she was sporting Ginny's red hair now.

"Oh you know. I was going to stop Voldemort from getting immortality." He said his face blank, his voice giving away nothing.

"I wouldn't be you for the world." Lizzy replied anguish lacing her words. Neville had to agree with her. What kind of personal demons did Harry harbor?

"I wish I weren't me for the world actually. My reputation precedes me." He laughed back.

"In a decade or so people will forget and you'll be normal again." Lizzy added with a hesitant voice.

"Nonsense, Dumbledore was one hundred and sixteen years old and could never live down his defeat of Grindelwald. It was always, 'Oh hey it's Dumbledore, he killed Grindelwald. Let's give him an Order of Merlin First Class!'" He snapped sharply.

"I take it you are up for one of those? You know you should follow in his footsteps then!" She piped back in anger.

"What do you mean?" Neville interrupted before Harry responded with his own retort.

"Dumbledore, even I've heard of him, couldn't live down his awesome defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald so he lived up to. He became the person everyone saw him to be."

Harry stopped running. Neville almost ran into him, but stumbled to a halt just in time. Lizzy ran a bit passed them then turned around. "What go will that do me? If I become what someone else wants me to be, what happens to the real me."

"It stays right there," She pointed at Neville, "in front of people like him that don't give a rats ass if you're a Hero or the Devil Incarnate." Harry turned to Neville his eyes wide and lost. Neville wasn't sure he liked that look on Harry, but he was allowed to be human. Lizzy was at least right about that. If Harry couldn't be himself around his friends, who could he be real around?

The conversation was cut short by Alexander. He ran up to them in animagus form turning into himself at the moment. "Liz, Darling, where have you been? We were suppose to meet up thirty minutes ago."

"What time is it now?" She shot back keeping her eyes to the floor. Neville felt the distinct urge to move closer to the teen and defend her from her boyfriend, but he resisted.

"Ten minutes until your first period starts." He said flatly.

She gave a strangled groaned. "I'm going to be late!" She shouted running off towards the building. Neville started to panic too. If she was going to be late he was going to be late too.

{}{}{}{}

"Professor I think I've determined my subject for my thesis." Hermione said as the transfiguration class came to a close. Professor Hamnet nodded quietly waiting for her to continue. "I wish to do research to see if I can find what makes wizards and witches magical." She was glad she had asked Neville to stay behind she needed his support with their Head of House. She knew that the man was a solid teacher. He was as serious about teaching as Snape had been about potions. If a student wasn't learning he wasn't doing his job, or in Hermione's case if a student wanted to excel he went out of his way to help.

"Not without assistance." He said watching the students retreat. Hermione fumed wondering if the man was going to give her his full attention.

"With all due respect I think I can finish the project on my own."

He snapped to attention focusing on her, his eyes intense. "I am giving you all the respect you deserve Miss Granger. I know for a fact if you aren't paired up with someone else you will fail as thousands of other have before you. I know you are the brightest witch of our age, but you need help to answer this question. Someone to think opposite of you, I would suggest Mister Weasley, but his plans have changed. My next option would be Mister Longbottom." She frowned. "I will not meet you half way on this Miss Granger. You have a partner or you change your topic."

She nodded stomping off. Neville chased after her confused. Professor Hamnet stared motionlessly. "If anyone one will find the answer to this problem it's you Hermione." He whispered his mind already working over all the material he had read on the subject.

{}{}{}{}

"What do you want to know?" The question range out in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry frowned ankle deep in murky water. He was the only one who still had not progress in their Animagus training. He wanted to move forward, but he wasn't sure if he would know the right question to ask.

"What do you want to know?" The voice asked again. The water next to him began to bubble.

"I want to know," He paused thinking hard, "if after everything I have done- can I still be normal… or will I go mad."

Like an erupting volcano the Basilisk of the chamber shot from the water near Harry. It was dead even as it reared up hissing at him. There were large gaps in its body where the scales and muscles had rotted away. He was thankful the light in the Chamber was poor and he couldn't see into the sockets where its eyes had been. "You Mister Potter have finally asked a worthwhile question." The Basilisk hissed a hole visible on the roof of its mouth. It didn't escape him that it was missing a few fangs.

"Took me long enough…" He muttered. The basilisk laughed at him its corpse swaying with the effort of the movement.

"Look to the Slytherin for your answers." The Basilisk intoned before falling to the floor. It resumed its proper role of a giant dead snake.

"Look to Slytherin?" He turned to look at the giant stone face. He peered at the lifeless statue, its open mouth a void of darkness beckoning to him. With a sigh he paced into the open mouth unafraid of the dark.

He found he heard snakes hissing within the darkness. He wasn't sure where the noises were coming from as the cold stone under his hand was normal. He didn't feel any bumps on the ground either so where the snakes even really there?

"You've lost your mind Master." One voice said. Harry frowned, he had hoped with the death of the Horcrux inside him he would no longer be able to hear snakes.

"Nonsense Master- Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin." Another snake voice snickered.

"All Hail Lord Potter." A female snake voice cooed.

"I am not your lord," He shouted back his face hot with anger.

"We bow to you, slayer of Dark Lord Voldemort! Our new Master!"

"Yes, Master! Take your place above the mudblood scum and half-blood plague."

"Wipe the wizarding world clean of the filth. Make us new, make us strong."

He howled in anger hoping the corridor would end soon or that he would wake up. He did not want this vision. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth the mental torture to learn his form. "I am not your Lord. I Lord over no one! I will kill no one."

"You killed Tom." A human voice cried. He bumped against the wall trying to turn in the tight corridor. Ginny was behind him standing alone in the darkness. Under a single pale light she was crying. "You killed the only person who understood me." She screamed.

"I acted in self defense, you were there, you saw. I didn't cast the killing curse." He retorted.

"It doesn't matter it was still your fault he died. My Lord is gone." She snapped looking up at him her eyes full of hate.

"You don't mean that Ginny. He was just using you, saying what you wanted to hear."

"Does it matter? Even if he faked it, he told me what I wanted to hear. He told me he cared, that he would treat me better then Harry Potter ever would, then you ever _did._"

He frowned not liking where this conversation was going at all. "Ginny I know we didn't work out, but I still love you. I would die for you Ginny don't do this." He whined feeling his anger slip away.

"Would you Harry?" Her voice was soft as she stepped closer to him the light following her. "If you became dark Harry, and started hurting people… would you promise me here and now you would end your own life. I couldn't bear the thought that my dearest," she paused for a moment, "brother hurt people. Just the idea that you killed a man, even the Dark Lord hurts. I can't stand seeing my most cherished brother tainted with the stink of death."

He closed the distance between them distinctly aware he was no longer confided to the tight corridor. "Of course Ginny, I would let you run me through yourself if I ever went dark."

"That's what we like to hear." A voice laughed. Harry turned to face the new presence only to see a giant dragon grinning eerily at him. How Harry was certain he was grinning he didn't know, but he didn't press it.

"Excuse me?" He snapped irritated knowing that Ginny would already be gone if he turned back around.

"You, the Boy-Who-Lived, Scion of Light, the Chosen One- We could not bear the thought of you losing yourself to that which you spent your life fighting." The dragon cried laying on the ground it's snout at Harry's feet. He could see the giant tears gathering on the lower ridge of the dragon's eyes.

"Who is we?" He questioned.

"We are Hermione Granger, we are Ronald Weasley, we are even Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Percy Weasley, Severus Snape, Lily Potter, James Potter, we are the many who have died, and the many who have yet to live.

"We are everyone and we are no one. We speak for Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore when we say we are sorry for what you have had to endure. We are sorry for the pain we have caused leaving you alone. We are sorry we died on you. We wished you to have a happy life with loving mother and father. We weep for your loss and the uncertainty of your future.

"We weep for the loss. We are sorry… so very sorry." The dragon whined the tears pouring freely from its large multi-faceted eyes. Harry felt his heart clench. Dropping to his knees he laid his body on the dragon's snout crying with the dragon.

"I forgive you. I will not go Dark I swear it on my magic. The day I take pleasure in the pain and sorrow of others I will snap my wand. I swear it."

"Do you promise us this above all else?" The dragon said sniffling.

He nodded stroking the hard scaly ridge above its left eye. The dragon hummed in pleasure. "Very well, we shall let you see him."

"See who?"

"He who will help you. We should not, but we are sorry for your pain and suffering. We will bend the rules just this once for you. Give you comfort in place of the pain we have given you. We are sorry and we hope that you come to us should you need us. Stand back," the dragon ordered rearing back up. It stood on its hunches staring down at Harry. "Do not be afraid." It said softly as the smoke and fire curled around its lips.

The blazing fire fell to the floor like molten lava. Gathering together slowly but surely a figure stepped towards Harry. It had no discerning features save that it was taller than him. The figure stumbled forward the dragon eyeing it carefully behind him. He panicked when the figure put a solid hand on his shoulder. His gasp died on his lips as he realized he was not catching fire or in intense pain. The figure blinked at him its white eyes focused on him and him alone.

"Hi?" He tested reaching his hand out to poke the figure in the chest. The poke grew to a palm, with a frown he realized it was male. It would not have bothered him so much, if while he had been testing the figure it had not wrapped its arms around him.

"Let go." The figure whispered. Harry was oddly aroused by the sensual sexless voice. He shook his head fiercely he was not excited _that_ way.

"Let what go?" The question hung in the air for a moment. The figure seemed unsure if he could answer.

"We wish to see the life in you again," the dragon murmured curled into a tight ball behind the fiery figure. "We wish to see you love, laugh, and live again. No more of this darkness that plagues you. We do not want another Dark Lord. We wish to see you cry." The dragon cooed its long green tail flicking back and forth.

"Let yourself go." The figure intoned again its arms wrapping tightly around Harry's upper torse. He was being hugged. The warmth and affection rolling off the figure into Harry was painful. He remembered Tonks and Remus heads bent together after an Order Meeting. Memories of Sirius bubbled forth as he gave a tour of the honorable and most ancient house of Black. He remembered Fred and George prancing around their store after hours regaling Harry with their latest experiments. Even Colin Creevy and his annoying camera came to mind. Harry's last moments with Dumbledore push all thoughts away.

The clarity in which he remembered Dumbledore hurt. Dumbledore's last moments before Snape, who had killed not out of anger but request. His heart twisted for both of them. He mourned the loss of his surrogate Grandfather. He felt regret when he thought of Snape. How the man must have felt killing the only person who was looking out for him. All these thoughts brought a strangled cry out of Harry. His vision distorted with his tears the figure before him loosing definition.

As he cried his whole body shaking with the effort he felt the figure let him go. He tumbled to the ground another violent wail bursting from his lips. It hurt so terribly much. He was almost certain he had a life time worth of grief running through him now as he thought of his parents. He thought of his failed relationships with Ginny and Cho. How people had indirectly died because of his choices or by his hand. He had even _accidently_ killed Lord Voldemort with sheer luck of the Elder Wand on his side. He was a murder and an half cocked wizard bordering insanity.

He let another howl break free even as the presence of others surrounded him. "So very Gryffindor to cry," The Basilisked snickered rubbing it's half rotted corpse against him. The stench of its decaying flesh could not stop Harry's crying. Though he coughed and gagged tumbling onto his hands.

"There there brother, let it all out. You'll feel better when you do." Ginny's soothing voice cooed as she patted his back gently. He fought back against the sobs racking his body. He didn't need to cry in front of Ginny.

"The child with the flaming hairy is correct. We will wait for you to heal." The dragon insisted butting against his shoulder with its large snout.

"Open your eyes Harry Potter." The cryptic voice of the figure commanded. He did was he was told still hiccupping between weak sobs. Wiping away the tears blocking his vision he was surprised to see the figure had transformed. Before him was a flaming animal.

"Answer me Harry Potter, what have you learned here in this Chamber of Secrets." The figure whispered.

He wrestled back the urge to gasp for air to facilitate more wailing. He sat up trying to stare at the figure not sure where to look. "I am hurting inside. I miss so many people, I have lost so much." He paused for a moment digging deeper into his feelings. "I have so many people that love me. Dumbledore said that was my greatest power. But I have no one I love so deeply to myself. I am alone in a mass of people." He winced realizing he wanted someone close to him. Someone like Ginny, before he had become disillusioned with their relationship. "I want nothing more than to give into my dark urges, to take the easy way out. But I also want to live for those left to me. I will not give into my dark side for the sake of those who love me.

"I swore to Ginny as I swore to the dragon and as I swear to you now. I will never harm for the sake of harming. Should I ever kill or cause another being pain it is for justice and the greater good. It will be to protect my family." He said in determination.

"You have looked inwards Harry Potter and have seen what I have seen. You have not lied and you know your faults. I will grant you the answer you seek," The figure hissed this time, "but know this. Your battle is not yet over, you still stand on the brink of darkness and despair. Do not give in or you will find yourself on the wrong end of a loved one's wand. You have taken your oaths, you have sworn to the magic and powers that be. If you turn you will die by your will and oath here and now. Are you ready?"

He gave a small nod. The flames erupted from the figure blinding him. He instinctively reached up to cover his face. Inwardly he berated himself, there was nothing to fear in this vision the fire wasn't real.

Dropping his arms he looked at the creature before him. He blanched at the sight his real eyes opening at the same time. Hermione was staring at him intently while Ron and Neville were looking anywhere else possible in the room. He felt that his cheeks were cold, clammy, and tear stained. He wondered if he had cried out like in his vision.


	15. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter but I did own the HP Quiz Room in Atlantica.

AN: Moved over to my new computer, yey me! I've almost caught up with myself. I'm currently writting chapter 19 but any chapter now I'm going to introduce the 2nd interlude. As before many kudos and thanks to people who have added the story to Alert+. I love seeing the email pop in saying there is either a review or an alert. I hope that those of you following and those of you that are new to the story continue to enjoy it.

NevemTeve - That would be too easy, I like to keep you guessing :)

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 15 – The Revelations

{}{}{}{}

_Ron,_

_Thanks. I know how hard it will be for you to leave Hermione. Mom already thinks you're the best for coming out and helping me with the joke shop. I'm not sure what it means to me, but I've been spouting nonsense without Fred. Only a brother could understand me now. _

_George_

_Miss Granger, _

_I am in full agreement with Professor Hamnet. I think it would be best for you to work with a partner. The work is solely on you of course, but you need a fresh mind to you idea. I believe that someone thinking opposite of you would produce a result before school is over. I'm curious as to how you plan to do your research. Will it be purely fact based, or will you run your own tests?_

_I wish to speak with you more about this subject in person. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary_

_Alexander,_

_I'm disappointed in you. I thought we had agreed that you would return home with me on your birthday. Your determination to stay at that dreadful school has not gone unnoticed by your father and I. I will make you regret that decision. If I find out that little squib girlfriend of yours had anything to do with it either I'll deal with that too. _

_Come home, or else. _

_Neville, _

_You didn't have to buy me a gift Neville. I think it's lovely. Things have been going alright over here. How aren't you homesick? Things with Oliver and his baby are alright. The little brat had her first spout of accident magic. She's not even three, but I suppose it was a survival reflex. She managed to make it out of her crib and fall to the floor. If I recall you did the same thing didn't you? Bounced all over the place she did! No, before you ask, Oliver didn't blame me. Apparently she's been trying to escape her crib numerous times._

_So about that Halloween dance you said is coming up. Maybe I could come see you? You could spot me the portkey and I'll pay you back later. Oliver is giving me more hours since he enjoys being out with his darling wife so much. I am sure I could return the galleons within the month. _

_Either way, I hope to hear back from you soon Neville. Your letters are always a joy. _

_Love,_

_Hannah_

_Elizabeth,_

_I haven't received anything new from you. I know you don't think you're work is up to par with what I wear, but you know I love to wear the things you make. Please send me something soon or I'll be forced to consider telling Mom and Dad. _

_Love,_

_Egypt_

Hermione sighed. Underneath all her pleasure and contentment she was screaming. Her owl form was not the least be terrified of flying and often chided her when she refused to spread her wings. She was soaring in large lazy circles around the plantation. Well within the wards of course. She was making her umpteenth pass over the Quidditch pitch when she noticed a pair floating in the middle on their brooms.

Diving down she squashed her inner self. She had protested to the height once and almost killed herself. She had learned fast to let the animal take over when she was in her form. Failure to do so usually merited in an owl with an inability to fly. She had to admit as pants as she was at flying and the fear she had of heights the owl's pleasure usually transmuted into her own. She had no doubt that given enough time. She would learn to love flying.

She fluttered down to the pair her claws reached out for the brunette's broom to take nest. "Oh, what a cute owl," The teen said his hand instantly out stroking her feathers.

"Don't be stupid Lex. It's just a common owl, probably one of the students letting it have it's fun." Draco snapped sneering at Hermione. She hooted angrily and flapped her wings in defiance.

"Hey, be nice I think you hurt its feelings." Alexander grinned feeling the small body beneath his hands. He was almost certain if he was fast enough he could crush the owl in one try. But he wouldn't, the tiny body was delicate and he felt his heart warm. He had wished his parents had agreed to let him have a familiar, but no such luck.

"Don't be draft, it's just an animal." His best friend countered reaching out to touch her. Angrily Hermione spread her wings and clipped Draco's finger with her beak. Alexander laughed. "Told you it's a bloody animal."

"It heard what you said, what do you expect." Alexander snickered plucking the little owl from his broom and cradled it in his arms. "Now what were we talking about?"

"Your menstrual cycle," Draco snapped. Hermione blanched wondering what that was about.

"Oh right, look Drake I know you don't like her, but if you see her around could you look after her?"

"She's your girlfriend why am I looking out for her?"

"Because I can't, you know that. I've done a few things that will help her, but part of my prophecy should be coming true soon and I don't want her to be alone."

"Will you ever tell me what the Seer said?" Draco insisted floating closer to his friend. Their eyes locked midnight blue and icy grey clashing in the moonlight. Hermione was intrigued. Alexander had a prophecy hanging over his head?

"You know I won't, it's not an important one anyway. It just tells me when I die." He said shortly his fingers tensing around the little owl in his hands.

"You know that is subjective," Draco said his voice broken with distress, "I mean Potter's prophecy told him that he could die." Hermione frowned. She had not enjoyed that everything had come to light. People were still hounding Harry. They wanted to make sure no stone was unturned, that all the information had been revealed.

"Yes, Potter's prophecy predicted the possibility. Mine literally states that I will die, by a spear through the heart to be exact." He laughed. Hermione felt uncomfortable her inner beast demanding to go hunt away from the humans. The bitterness in his laugh drove her on. It reminded her to much of Harry just before he walked off to his death during the battle.

Fluttering away from his hands she dove ready to climb into the air once more and away from the depressing conversation. "How barbaric, no worries, we'll find a way out of it. I won't let you die."

{}{}{}{}

Lizzy grimaced crunching a letter in her hands. Harry watched the blatant display with interest. Something was aggravating the teen and she was just begging for someone to comfort her. Neville rose to the bait. "Hey Lizzy, care to join us?"

The girl glared for a moment turning to Neville's voice. The anger drained out of her face and she sighed. "Sure Nev." Dropping down into a seat at the table she tossed her letter angrily from. Ron was silently eyeing the letter with interest. Harry wanted to grin, he could see the curiosity dancing in his best friend's eyes.

"Oh Lizzy, I was wondering if I could use a bit of your hair. I managed to purchase some polyjuice since I've scarcely had time to brew any." Hermione said her eyes bright with the promise of research ahead. The brooding girl nodded, she ran her hands through her ponytail which was a vibrant gold shade. Harry watched as the bright strands instantly dulled in the girl's palm. Hermione hastily pulled a vial out of her robes and placed the offered hairs inside.

"You all dress so funny." Lizzy said her nose wrinkled as though she smelled something dirty.

"What do mean?" Ron questioned.

"The robes, all the time," She replied waving her hands around, "I thought they were only reserved for special events."

"Hogwarts is very traditional, as is the magical community in general on our side of the world." Hermione beamed. Harry nodded chewing on another mouth full of the meatloaf, anything to keep himself from actually being involved in the conversation. Ron reached for the wadded up letter in the center of the table while Hermione had Lizzy distracted.

"Tradition or not, I don't see how you guys aren't burning up."

"Cooling charms, rather simple actually. You are familiar with the charm correct?"

"Yes, never thought to charm my clothes."

"Necessity is the mother of invention they say."

"Or you could just not wear robes." Hermione fumed ready to argue about robes and their meaning but Ron broke in.

"You're sister is Egypt?!" Ron gasped looking at Lizzy in shock.

"Yeah so what?" The teen snapped back her hair going to a rich auburn. Harry stabbed his mystery meat with a grimace. He was annoyed with Neville's attempts to get the American wizards in their little circle of friends. He didn't hate them persay, but he didn't care to attach himself to people he would leave behind forever. He didn't ever plan to come back to the United States, his home was in the English Magical Community, not this back water community.

"Who's Egypt?" Hermione interjected.

"Only the most famous witch of the fashion industry."Draco sneered as he paced by the table. Alexander was standing quietly behind him. It didn't escape Harry's notice that the Clan Head didn't even glance at his girlfriend.

"Wizards have a fashion industry?"

"Of course, all the wizards that can afford fashion know about Egypt. She's the face of Mystics Couture." He drawled helping himself to an empty seat at the table. Hermione blushed unable to rise to the bait.

"Only the shallow care about fashion." Harry grinned wicked at Draco. He saw the blonde's silvery eyes flash in challenge.

"What does it matter, she's practically a squib." Lizzy interrupted glancing briefly at Alexander. He was staring off into the distance his eyes on a vaguely familiar cheerleader talking heatedly to a witch with Veela features.

"So what? She's famous, I hear she's dating some Quidditch star." Ron said focusing on his new tactic with Malfoy, just ignoring him.

"Yeah pompous ass from the Sweetwater All-Stars," She growled eyeing her untouched food in annoyance. Neville looked livid for a moment, but the anger on his face passed. Harry took note of it to question him about it later.

"Perhaps we could meet-"Draco didn't get to finish as the two girl Alexander had been eyeing started hexing each other. Chaos broke out as people nearest them tumbled out of their chairs. One girl's hair was a violent shade of purple. A boy several tables over sprouted bat wings for ears while a passing student fell over in a full-body bind.

"Enough." Alexander howled jerking his wand from his wristband. The girls ignored his command as a table caught fire. Matching fire for fire the tall willowy girl snarled dropping her wand. Her hair fluttered for a moment sprouting feathers. Her hands caught fire and with a shriek from her beak of a mouth she tossed a fireball at the cheerleader.

"Lex?" Draco murmured.

"It's too late," He shot back, "my stunners won't work on Misty. Stunning Kelly will only get her killed." Harry watched Alexander flick his wrist. His bracelet flashed a honey golden as he barked into it. "Miranda get over here, we need you."

With a loud crack the banshee looking Head of the Clan Aquatica appeared on their table. Neville cursed as his drink was splashed in his face. Harry frowned seeing his banana squashed under her snicker. Glaring up at the woman he saw her hair flared much like the Veela's was. She opened her mouth and screamed.

Harry covered his ears wincing. He had heard that noise before, the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. While it was not secret the Clan Heads had creature blood in them he hasn't realized Miranda was part Mer.

He forced his eyes to take in the scene before him. Everyone else was in a similar state of pain, save Alexander who had a glimmering barrier around him. The Veela was on her knees wincing. The scream stopped and Miranda was off the table barreling through the crowd. "Misty Cooper I am sick and tired of you." She shouted across the Dining Hall. The girl frowned look down at the floor her feathers turning back into hair.

"I have heard repeated offenses of you trying to steal men. I have warned you time and time again, I'm through with you. Pack of your things you're going home." The Clan Head barked.

The Veela regained composure. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I've already said my part, pack your things." She snapped turning away without question. The Veela growled diving to the floor for her wand.

"Stupefy!" The cheerleader hissed in retaliation. Harry didn't like the completely look of satisfaction the cheerleader had when the Veela toppled over.

"Thank you Kelly, but act out again and you'll be leaving too." Alexander drawled popping his wand back into his wristband.

"You aren't my Clan Head." Kelly glared back.

"I back up his orders," Miranda said pausing in her mad march out of the room. "You all have picked the wrong day to mess with me. One more mess up and I'll report to the professors to organize a Clan wide detention. Understand me?" There were murmurs from the crowd. Content with her fellow students she popped out of the room with a crack.

"Didn't know you could apparate within the wards here." Hermione whispered.

"You can if you aren't just a student." Alexander added softly his eyes resting on Lizzy for only a moment, before he too apparated with a loud crack. Draco frowned suddenly alone in a pack of lions.

"Show off." Lizzy hissed rising from the table. She gave a small shake of her head before she marched out of the room.

"As I said before, any witch or wizard who cares not to dress in second rate robes or hand me downs," Draco stared at Ron for a moment, "knows who Egypt is." He gave one final sneer before retreating from the table himself.


	16. The Argument

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, hoping to get a good look at Tom Felton though! I'm going to Dragon*Con!

AN: ... nothing to see here? Other then the WD40 I accidently shot into my right eye ;-; j/k

Thank you to the new alerts+ every new alert and review drives me! Well... I will after Dragon*Con is over going to retreat to my dark hole of a room now and try to sew the living far out of my machine and get my costumes done. My ANs don't believe in proper sentences and enough periods. Tata!

NevemTeve - The only thing I can really say about the Golden Trio and all those following them to America... the things they do for love! You get to see more of the pratness that is Alexander and Draco this chapter too!

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 16 – The Argument

{}{}{}{}

"Hermione what you're implying is the study of the genome of wizards. That is also on the assumption that is it is, in fact different then a muggle's DNA. To accurately form a valid thesis you would have to have several samples." Luna rattled off in an odd moment of lucidity.

Hermione stared at Luna whom she had ignored as she argued with Neville over her thesis. How they had forgotten the spacey blonde was in Ravenclaw she wasn't sure. "Excuse me?"

"I wish to document hard facts to prove the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is true. One of the requirements from the ministry before it is recognized as a magical creature is that you turn in a crystal containing the DNA structure. It shows proof that the creature is in fact magic."

"Why don't they require wizards and witches to do that as a form of identification?" Harry added between bits of his grilled cheese sandwich.

Ron glared at his glass of water as he answered for them. "Blood is a more definite form of identification. Besides, we are humans not animals." Hermione frowned at her boyfriend for a moment seemingly on the verge of a recap of the S.P.E.W. charter.

"So what you are saying Luna is that I will need several samples of squib, muggle, and wizard blood to prove my theory."

The airy blonde nodded glancing around the room. "That could be harder then it seems." She added absently.

"How do you figure?" Neville said his mind trying to process the information. He was glad he was only there as a small help to Hermione because he was somewhat lost.

"She's talking about viable samples and finding proper materials. I'd need a least a box full of clear processed quartz to maintain the samples. Even then I would needs wards to ensure natural magics and other people don't tamper with my samples. Also I would need to document the differences in the genomes. I have to get samples from healthy people with no genetic defects. I could cover the differences between half-bloods and creature Halflings." Hermione ranted, Neville didn't miss Ron's eyes glaze over.

"Don't you think you're covering too much material?" Harry snickered glancing at Ron as his best mate automatically shoveled food into his mouth.

"Harry's right, you're dealing with more raw data then you can process in a semester. Just dealing with three different types with various samples will be pushing it." Luna stated flipping a page of the Quibbler absently.

Hermione bit her lip her eyes glazing over much like Ron's for a moment. Harry turned his attention away from Hermione. She was deep in thought trying to solve something the Hermione way. "So Neville will Hannah be joining us for the Halloween Dance?"

Neville nodded with excitement. "I've been missing her."

"Oh Nevvy boy has a crush?" Lizzy's shrill coo caught Harry's attention before the actual witch did. She threw herself into the empty chair by Neville's side as though she belonged there. The brunette blushed furiously trying to look anywhere else but at her.

"It will be nice to see Hannah again. I haven't seen her since the battle." Ron mused before frowning. "I'll be leaving and not returning after Christmas Break just so you know."

"Can't stand us crass Americans any longer?" Lizzy snickered even as she searched the crowd for someone.

"You think to highly of yourself," the red head snapped in irritation, "I'm going home to help my brother run his shop." Lizzy rolled her eyes for only a moment before she noticed the dead silence that overtook the table.

"I see." She finally added watching as Hermione seemed to come to.

"I have it! I'll use registered magical creatures as a reference to determine the aspects wish to target. With a base to work from-"

"Your sample of people would be at most twenty or thirty as opposed to hundreds of thousands." Luna finished with a cheery smile not looking up from her magazine.

"I must have missed something." Lizzy glared her face pinching in annoyance.

"Hermione and I are trouble shooting ideas for her thesis statement." Lizzy glare at Neville her hair fizzling out from a bright honey brown to a deep charcoal. Her eyes only stayed on Neville a moment. She looked beyond him to see Draco Malfoy chattering away excitedly with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Why is this so important to you?" Harry murmured watching Lizzy dash over to Malfoy with determination plastered across her face. He noticed the metamorphmagus did not seem as put together as he usually saw her. Her hair was merely in a ponytail and not her trademark braid. She was dressed in wrinkled drab clothes at best and her face seemed to constantly flux. Small details, but someone who had had enough issues with polyjuiced imposters was sure to look out for. He ignored another tell tale flash of her cheeks changing sagging for only a moment before he refocused his attention back on Hermione. At least Tonks in her depression had only been unable to control her hair.

"Harry, you know me. I know I can have anything I want now just because I am Hermione Granger who helped Harry defeat Voldemort. I have a chocolate frog card with my name on it. If I use my reputation years down the line when people forget what we've done they will doubt my skills and call my character into question. If I want to be accepted into the Ministry I had better earn my way in through hard work and perseverance. Not by word of mouth and the death of a Dark Lord." Harry didn't dare question how she had said all that without breathing.

"What book did you read that out of?" Ron snickered. Hermione flared with mild fury opening her mouth ready to berate her boyfriend. Harry's eyes snapped to Lizzy as she stuck Malfoy across the face with an open palm. Instantly the table was at war. Malfoy's Slytherin mates standing, their wands had seemingly flown into their hands as they aimed at her.

"Hey what's going on here?" Greg's burly voice bellowed from his table nearly half way across the dining hall. The large teen stomped across the divide closing in on the Slytherins and Lizzy. She herself seemed to rethink what she had done, but was unwilling to move.

"You're crazy half-blood hit me." Draco snapped angrily finally rising from his seat. His way ward comment increased the tension in the room. Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy had ever been able to chew on so much of his foot at once.

"Watch your mouth Mister Malfoy. Nocturnus may put up with your pure-blood bullshit, but the rest of the Clans have courtesy standards." The taller boy growled.

Harry felt his anger rise to the call. "One war on pigheaded ideals was enough." He sneered crossing his arms and glaring disdainfully at his half eaten sandwich.

"Excuse me Potter, I don't think everyone heard you." Malfoy snapped drawing his own wand. Greg reached for Malfoy, but that seemed all it took. Lizzy toppled over in a full-body from Zabini while Draco fought fiercely against Greg to get within physical range of Harry. He growled in challenge pulling his own wand free shouting a poorly aimed Stunner. Nott crumbled to the floor as the spell hit him. Greg let go of Malfoy ready to fight the new challenge.

"Harry don't!" Hermione hissed from behind him, but he ignored her. He would not stand for more of this pure-blood nonsense being spouted. Didn't one failed war mean nothing to their wounded pride and ideals? He ducked out of the way of Malfoy's cutting curse. Ron however did not as rolled out of the chair howling in pain. This spurred Hermione into battle drawing her own wand. Luna put her Quibbler down silently drawing her wand as well.

It became a blur to Harry as the adrenaline pumped in his veins. He had downed Zabini who had tried to help Draco. Nott had come to and taken Hermione down with a sleeping charm. Greg was in a fury fighting alongside Malfoy as they tried to subdue Harry and Luna. It was a glorious feeling as Harry lost himself to the dueling. Well it would have been if Malfoy's second stray cutting curse had not interfered with an innocent bystander.

Even as Harry jumped off a table dodging the curse the wail that followed stopped him in his tracks. He turned to the sound to see Cody, the boy from the first string Nocturnus Clan crying. His fine delicate features sharpened as his short spiking hair grew.

"Hit the deck!" Greg shouted diving to the floor. Harry watch in shock as the rest of the native students dropped to the ground and a few of the smarter Hogwarts students as well. Malfoy continued to stare as Cody transformed in front of them.

"You ruined my face!" The teen screamed stomping his foot. The ground trembled in response making Harry gulp. He tried to recall all of the information he had read in the book Lizzy had lent him, but he could not recall what creature Cody was off the top of his head. His question was answered moments later as to large translucent wings broke free from the boy's back.

"You're insane, nothing a simple healing spell won't fix." Malfoy shot back glaring indignantly.

"Say you're sorry right now!" Greg hissed from his position under the table.

"I will not!" Malfoy snapped back.

"I demand blood." Cody shouted his naturally dark eyes flashing brilliant silver that seeped into his hair. His pale skin took on a soft golden glow as he continued to glare at the aristocrat.

"Are you certain Cody? Is this what you want?" Greg said in a weak and submissive voice that startled Harry. Cody was demanding blood, he was part fae, and considered his 'ruined' face a punishable offence? His mind clicked into place.

"Malfoy say you are sorry!" He snapped hoping his eyes would convey the message Malfoy was missing.

"Malfoys do not apologize to lesser wizards." He sneered though his eyes were clearly distressed. Harry frowned, all that work during the war. The Malfoys had risked life and limb going against Voldemort to ensure Draco would live and here he was throwing away their hard work.

"I shall take this to the elders…" Cody cooed his face healing itself. Harry did not like the cool elegant smirk on the boy's face now. "I will take my plea to the elders and I will have you hunted!" The fae shouted bringing his hands together. Harry knew this to be a binding contract in the fae culture, Draco was sentence so to speak. A large shockwave of magical energy pulsed around the completely transformed fae knocking several people off their feet. Malfoy was lifted off his feet as well sliding across his table.

Nothing like a day in the life of Harry Potter.

{}{}{}{}

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_We would like to formerly extend this notice of your imminent schedule with the Southern Seelie Court. The Wild Hunt is an honor to participate in, and honor bestowed upon the few, and you my dear are one of the few. Unfortunately, The Wild Hunts of the coming months have all been booked so to speak. We will be expecting you the final week of May to partake in the hunt being led under Herodias. _

_Sincerely, _

_Morgana Le Fay_

_Eternal Witch Ambassador to the Seelie Court and Wizardry Relations_

"Drake what have you done?" Alexander snapped taking fistfuls of his own hair. How could this happen. Draco had been versed in the old ways. "You're a fucking pure-blood English Wizard Draco. You _know_ better than to argue with a fucking fairy." He shouted unable to control himself. He had just gotten Draco back in his life and now he was going to lose the pompous ass because he refused to say sorry.

"Watch your mouth Lex you sound like your classless girlfriend." The blonde said his eyes cold as he stared calmly back at his friend. They were together in Alexander's room. Draco leaning against Alexander's expensive desk and his friend a mess of anger and distress sinking into the couch across him.

"Don't you talk about her like that."

"She started the fight. The witch hit me Lex, slapped me right across the face."

"I've broken your nose before and you didn't lift a finger." His friend snapped rising to his feet.

"But you are a _friend._" Draco insisted his fingers curling around the rim of the desk in fear.

His friend looked mental for a moment his blood shot eyes staring blanking at him. He didn't like how run down the normally immaculate Lex looked. "And I love her, doesn't she deserve some respect from you for that? What did she say to you anyway?"

"She asked me where you were."

"What did _you _say to her?" He stressed again.

"I told her she was no better than a squib and you didn't need trash following you around."

Alexander was on him propelling them off the other side of the desk in a tangled mess. Draco winced as his back crashed into the hard arm of the chair before it rolled away and they slammed into the floor. He saw black stars dancing in his vision as Alexander shook him angrily. "Drake you bastard. The Dark Lord is gone, have I not said it enough! He's dead, he's gone, his bones were burned and he was given no grave. You do not have to follow his trash anymore." Alexander shouted.

"Seventeen!" Draco howled hoping he would stop. He felt as though the back of his head would split open any second and his brains would spill out.

"What?"

"Seventeen years! I was raised to believe that for seventeen years. Pureblood rituals and beliefs aside Alexander, I can't let all that go like it was nothing." He whined feeling his eyes roll back up into his head. He body wasn't made for this kind of beating.

Alexander stood up silently staring down at Draco's unconscious form. He was right, Draco was trying. He really was. He hadn't hexed Lizzy in all the time they had been together and the few times he had left them alone in his room when he had had to go to the loo. Draco must have believed his shallow comments were passable in place of something much worse. He had only verbally harmed Lizzy, never physically or magically. That really was nothing, but with the state of their relationship at the moment left them both on edge. No wonder Lizzy had finally cracked under his silver tongue and slapped him. Draco had fallen back on his pure-blood rearing when he had retaliated against Lizzy and the dueling had started. It had been a fluke when the cutting curse had hit Cody.

"Speaking of Cody." He murmured his eyes losing focuse as he though trying to piece together the puzzle he knew was currently in play at school. Too many things were going wrong for someone not to be plotting. In fact, Cody had been injured before and had never demanded blood. It was his right, but he had general looked it over in favor of proper schooling of his wizarding half. Why had he demanded blood and on Draco no less? Cody knew they were friends.

He had to get to the bottom of it all. Turning violently he left Draco passed out on the floor knowing Nina would take care of him. He could smooth things over with Draco later he had to speak to his father. Mindlessly he tossed the Floo powder into the roaring fire hissing, "Lancaster Flats."


	17. The masks begin to crumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ^_^ But I do own some brownie mix.

AN: Sorry about the wrong Interlude. I had said I was going to post Harry's interlude but it would honestly reveal to much to soon so I swapped it out for Ron's safer one! So sorry, but enjoy this new chapter! Thank you to the people Alert+ and Favoriting the story! Remember Cookies, Milk, and Reviews make me a happy panda!

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 17 – The masks begin to crumble.

{}{}{}{}

"You can't go like that." Lizzy hissed looking Neville up and down. He stared blankly at her as though he was debating if she was worth fighting with.

"What is wrong with my appearance?" She grinned as she took the defensive position to argue her point.

"Nevvy, I've seen pictures of you from your seventh year. You haven't changed at all." She snickered briefly glancing at the Golden Trio sitting nearby in the grass. It was a good ten minutes before she had to rush off to her next class. She hoped that was enough to make her point.

"Is that a problem?"

She snaked her hand into his. His warm and welcoming palm soothed her frazzled nerves, if only for a moment. "Hermione changed her whole look, Ron carries himself different or so I've heard, and Harry is sporting the tall dark and handsome look." She sighed taking in the handsome profile of the one and only Harry Potter.

He was like a dark more brooding version of Alexander. He had a fit lithe body hidden away in the folds of a black cloak. She mentally laughed thinking how the cloak could pass as a potato sack. His hair had grown longer then the pictures she had seen of him. In fact, in its length it lost some of its wildness. He had taken to tying it back, which increased his appeal.

She licked her lips taking in his deep and pain filled emerald eyes. He was in so much emotional torment, but perhaps that was why she was physically attracted to him. He had that dark appeal that made her just want to be with him and _fix it_. But a man like Harry wasn't a man to be fixed, he was a man to be adjusted to and gotten along with. Girls trying to fix him would be left in the dust. She frowned at that thought though, if a girl hadn't already fallen for the person he was, then he had little hope now. No girl would be able to look passed the public face of his Savior status. If no one had seen the real Harry by now, no one ever would.

"You okay?" Neville's voice whispered calmly his hand squeezing hers. This brought her to tears her mind going back to her ex-boyfriend. She had confronted him this morning about their elusive status on the Halloween Dance. He had informed her he was going with Angie Smith. She had screamed a lot then. He was going with a Smith. A nobody to her, someone with a common pathetic name such as hers did not deserve her boyfriend. Not that she did, after her screaming match at him he had promptly told her he would not be going to a dance with her ever again.

"Alex…" She whispered leaning against Neville's strong frame. She didn't give a rat's ass what the other students would say. Though she could predict it, in general the whole student body didn't like the Hogwarts students. Those who had convinced them to look passed all the creature blood had gotten along just fine. But students like the Slytherins and that bastard Malfoy were on the top of the hit lists of the student body. As long as she did not get word or see anyone pushing Neville around she would be fine with the strained relations.

"What about him?" She squeezed her eyes shut burying her face in Neville's neck. Her tears were still pouring out against her will, but Neville's overwhelming smell of dirt and fresh grass eased her pain. The professors from both schools were still locked up in the room arguing about the Hunting Laws involving Malfoy and Cody. Hogwarts trying to get Malfoy's skinny ass out of trouble and her professors arguing that via International Laws that Malfoy should just roll over and play dead like a good wizard. She desperately hoped that Hogwarts wouldn't leave because of the offense that Cody was in rights to demand.

"He's going to the dance with some bitch of a Smith. Do you know how many Smiths are in our school?" She hissed nipping accidently at his flesh. She felt him wince for a moment, but he relaxed again.

"So you aren't going to the dance with anyone?" A pretty pointless and obvious question.

"No. Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He gave a defeated sigh. "You know I've already asked and arranged for Hannah to be my date. Isn't there anyone else you can ask?"

"No one I would be willing to go with. You know anyone that is free?" She asked hopefully her crying finished as she sat back to look at him. He stared at her a moment his hand absently reaching to her a face wiping the wetness off her face.

"Let me think." He smiled warmly. Absently she felt like something was wrong with him, but she couldn't place it. She glanced once more at Harry wondering what it would look like if she went to the dance with the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die. She mentally snickered at the title but shook it off. Dating Alexander had been disaster of dating above station enough for her. Even if she could go with Harry Potter she wouldn't, he wasn't worth it to her. "Ron's brother Charlie is studying a new breed of dragon in the forests nearby. Maybe I could ask Ron as a favor."

"That wouldn't be too bad. Hopefully he will dress up in costume."

"What would you have him dress up in?"

{}{}{}{}

"You want me to what?" Charlie stared in disbelief at Harry. How had Ron convinced Harry to ask him these random things?

"Would you please go to the dance with Neville's girlfriend." Harry answered back his eyes slipping to the warded areas beyond. The crossbreeds were peeking at them from behind trees. These new dragons were a pure miracle. Much more tame then their parents they seemed to listen when the dragon tamers spoke to them. Though they were still moody, Craig was still growing a new patch of hair on his head last Friday's incident, or at least that's what Charlie had told him.

"Why do you want me to go to the dance with _Neville's_ girlfriend? Can't he take her himself?" He shot back studying Harry closely. His younger adopted brother looked a bit off sorts like he had never seen him before. His brilliant eyes were a bit dull and his hair was much longer then he had ever seen him wear.

"I don't know, just repeating what Ron told me to ask you. He is off with Hermione making sure he had enough memories to last for the next term." He added a hint of annoyance in his voice. Charlie winced, he wondered if his mother knew about Ron's unwed activities? He was almost certain she didn't, as far as he knew there was no ring on Hermione's fingers. He knew they were a pretty ritual lax pure-blood family, but Ron was taking it to new heights. The least of those being that Hermione was a Muggleborn.

"Some things are better left unsaid Harry." One of the younglings blew fire towards them. Instinctively Harry turned away from the flame, but Charlie stood and felt the heat on his back. He was relaxed because he knew he was safe behind the primary wards that kept fire from actually hurting anything. Only the heat could reach him and he was a safe distance that it did not boil his skin.

"Sorry." He hissed his eyes looking a bit wild and terrified.

"You alright mate?"

"Yes, just go to the dance so Neville will shut up would you?" He snapped pushing away the hand that had been reaching to comfort him. Harry really wasn't okay, Charlie could see that. Suddenly he had the urge to accept the invitation only to protect and keep watch over Harry. Not that the Savior of the Wizarding World actually needed it.

"Alright, when do I have to be there?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. We are all meeting early to go shopping at Wandering Way. Will you come with to please Neville's girlfriend and get a matching costume?"

Giving a sigh Charlie gave in. He was almost certain, as most things about Harry, something would go wrong. He just prayed it was a minor embarrassment.

{}{}{}{}

Charlie was ready to pull his wand free and stab out his eyes. He had been charged with sitting around with Hermione, Ron, and Lizzy. The girls had dragged them to the costume store and had proceeded to remind Charlie why he didn't put up with women. Hermione's brain had seeped out somewhere between the tiger body suit and the Cleopatra outfit. She was giggling hysterically as Lizzy flounced around her in a large pink bunny suit.

"You will not." He added sharply. The girl stopped mid-bunny hop with a frown. "If I have to dress to match you, I will not match you in that."

The girl pouted her hair that had been cotton candy pink turned a sick mauve color her eyes drooping. "I'm just having some fun." He sighed, women were too easy to upset.

"Don't worry Lizzy, Charlie thought you were being serious. Let's try something else. Oh, how about that hag costume?" Hermione snickered pointing to the dreary dirty cloak hanging from the rack in the distance.

"Hermione, that's the coat rack… someone actually wore that here…" Lizzy added her face deathly serious. Charlie watched with a silent smirk as Hermione's face went white in horror. Her eyes darting around to check if the owner had heard her, Ron was ignoring them all his head buried into a Quidditch book.

"Oh stop leading her on," Charlie snickered, "Fred and George pull pranks like that all the time." He said his voice slowly dying away as the memory came back to him. Lizzy seemed to catch his emotion her eyes dimming with their own depression. Hermione sighed at the both of them reaching to the nearest outfit she could see on the rack.

"What do you think? To trashy American?" She questioned swirling the fluffy pink cat suit around. Charlie's eyes widen in shock and Lizzy broke out with cracked laughter.

"Do you ladies need some help?" A clerk said her eyes flashing with annoyance. Charlie rolled his eyes watching the masses of costumes fly by as the two girls put the clerk to work. He mentally snickered, that was the clerk got for trying to rush them out. She could have avoided being worked like a horse if she had just let Hermione and Lizzy be girly in a corner to themselves.

"No." Charlie sighed as Lizzy jumped out of the dressing room in a shiny silver toga.

"Absolutely not 'Mione." Ron snickered as Hermione popped out of the room in a Medusa outfit.

"Cupid doesn't wear enough for me to match you Venus." Charlie said turning his eyes away from the skin toned body suit Lizzy had dared wear out of the room.

"I already said not to the Cleopatra getup 'Mione."

"I'd eat my own arm if you thought I'd go with you as a zombie to that dance girl."

"I am not going to put on wings and play at being an angel darling."

"Who the bloody hell is Claire Redfield? No I will not be your Leon."

Ron nodded at his girlfriend as she finally stepped out of the room in a costume he found suitable. She stood proud and elegant in a feathered cape with tight leather cords holding a loose toga on her body in place. The crowning figure of her costume was the large owl mask donning her head. Her hard intelligent gaze focused on him through the holes daring him to dismiss the outfit.

"Excellent, time to find a matching outfit for me." Ron said his tone relaxed even though inside he was bored to tears. He would put up with Hermione's desires, they had not been able to share an official school sanctioned dance during their time at Hogwarts. Even though he was no longer a student he would put up with it this once. He was her boyfriend and after all the trials they had been through she deserved this shallow picture of happiness.

Charlie watched Hermione drag Ron off to the proper section of the store to pick out his own bird themed outfit. The curtain slipped open to reveal Lizzy in a brilliant silver cloak. She slipped the cloak open showing off a bare shoulder and a long honey colored gown. She had a silver diadem poised on her head long pointy ears poking out of her pure white tresses.

"Well that certain is acceptable." He grinned picturing himself as a lord to match her lady.

She frowned, "Alex and I were going to dress up as a High Elves." Charlie nodded his mind filling in the blanks the trio had failed to inform him of. Neville wasn't this girl's boyfriend, just a friend trying to help her out through a breakup it seemed.

"Well High Elves need protectors, I could be your roguishly handsome Elf warrior." He said his mind more at ease with that costume then the stuffy tunic he would have to wear. This comment seemed to brighten her up as her hair turned to an ecstatic orange. "Very well then let's get started with me." He said in a mock defeated voice.

The things he did for his younger brothers.

{}{}{}{}

Harry and Neville had been secretive of their costumes as they met back up with their friends. Hermione had animatedly explained the meaning of her paired costume to Neville. Charlie smirked, the poor boy looked trapped as Ron dragged Harry off to a corner for a moment babbling about something. He watched silently as Lizzy's hand slipped into Neville's free hand. The change in his posture was almost instant. His tense shoulders relaxed as he listened with nods to Hermione's ranting of the knowledge that birds symbolized.

The harmony did not last long as Draco Malfoy and a tall brunette Charlie didn't recognize rounded the corner. Neville's posture became all together relaxed and indifferent while Lizzy's frame went ridge. Hermione stopped her chatter and turned to the pair. "Alexander hi!" She said cheerfully.

Charlie didn't miss the 'Alex' in Alexander. Vaguely he wondered how a girl as boring and mind numbing as Lizzy had scored a man on level with a Malfoy. Not that Malfoy was worth a galleon, but he looked it and that was all that some people cared about. "Hello Miss Granger. I heard you were going to be writing a thesis on the origins of magic in the human body. I look forward to your findings."

"How did you know?" She asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"He's a Clan Head Granger, it's like a Prefect. Don't you know what those are?" Malfoy sneered his eyes flashing in challenge. Charlie's hand was already on his wand, but Alexander's hand was on Malfoy's chest.

"Drake, be nice. People forget I'm a Clan Head, I try to be down to Earth, like the rest of the students." Charlie didn't miss that while Alexander had stared calmly at everyone as he spoke, his eyes skipped right over Lizzy. He wanted to defend her just because she was a helpless girl that looked on the verge of tears. Women really were too simple.

"So what are you going to dress up as for the Halloween party Mister Lancaster?" Lizzy's hallow voice rang out. Absently Charlie noticed Neville's fingers stroking slow circles over the girl's trembling hand.

"Angie and I are going to be Vampires." He said his voice equally as void as hers had been.

"How fitting Lex. Your mother would be proud." Malfoy said with a genuine smile on his face. "What about you Potter," the grey eyes settled on Charlie for a moment, "Weasley?"

Harry shrugged silently as Ron's jaw tightened. Hermione took the moment prevent the bloodshed. "Well Harry's keeping his a secret and Ron and I are going as birds."

"Birds?"

"Figuratively, think of it as birds spirits." Hermione answered back with a blush.

"I see." Charlie really wanted to hex the drawl right out of Malfoy's mouth. "What about you Longbottom?"

"King Arthur and Guinevere." Neville murmured barely over the noise of the muggles below. Charlie saw the Alexander's eyes widen as they focused on the pairs joined hands. He gave an annoyed sigh. Teenagers and their raging hormones really were a waste of good energy.

"It was nice meeting you Mister Lancaster," he winced as he nodded to Malfoy in what little respect he dared offer, "but we must be going." He said putting a hand on Lizzy's shoulder and the other on Hermione urging them towards the Floo room.

"Yes, likewise." The teen smiled back his eyes still lingering on Neville's fingers as they refused to separate from Lizzy's tense palm. Malfoy remained silently discreetly be biting his lip.

"Seems as the war wasn't wasted." Charlie grinned under his breath. It was definitely unMalfoy not to rise to a challenge and argue with a Weasley. Perhaps the blood feud between the families would die this generation. Charlie really hoped so, that was also a waste of good energy.


	18. The Innocence of Ignorance

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the few days wait, was hoping to get ahead again but Hermione isn't helping me write chapter 20 so I'm kinda stuck. Figured I wouldn't leave you hanging to long though. Here's something to hold you over while I beat sense into that know-it-all. I'm loving the reviews, alerts+, and the faving going on! Shows you guys really are enjoying the story. So I want some feedback, there is going to be a ????X????? make out scene soon. It's at the moment irrilevant to the story plot but going to be in there for character development. If there are any specific pairings you might like to see (and if they are actually going to happen) I might take the feedback into consideration. Reviews are looooooove!

NevemTeve - Oh heck no. Lizzy isn't going to be a trashy man-eatting mary sue. I won't let her. She's just suffering from getting dumped and seeing Alexander in just about anyone attractive. She had no real feelings for Neville or Harry.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 18 – The Innocence of Ignorance

{}{}{}{}

Charlie really hated people. There was no reason to associate with people when animals were much better company. Yes his brother Ron would never breathe fire or try to claw him open, but dragons were predictable. If he made a poor comment about the Cannons or whichever team he fancied now, Ron would explode. He was waiting in the hallway at the beginning of the dorm rooms. Hermione had gone off to fetch those who weren't already at the party.

"You look bored." Harry whispered from the other side of the hall. Charlie looked down at the shorter boy with a wry grin. They were like two sides of the same coin. Charlie the silver clad warrior to Lizzy's Elf Lady. Harry, the antagonist- the dark knight ready to slay Charlie's lady. The younger teen was dressed in a tattered robe that hugged his figure with a silver scabbard hanging from his waist. His blazing Killing Curse green eyes were framed in heavy black make up that washed the color from his fair face. His long transfigured elf ears poked out from his wild hair.

"Just thinking." He replied looking down the hall hoping he would see Hermione. He knew Ginny was dressed to match Harry. They had gone together because she was in between boyfriends and Harry had no one. Where was his sister, he hadn't seen her at all since he had arrived for the dragons.

"About what?"

"Work."

"I see." Harry said as if that actually meant something to Charlie. He owed Harry a lot. Really he did, but he couldn't stand the depressing waves rolling off the brat. He could deal with this. Harry had saved Ron's life countless times. He could put up with those blank eyes looking through him. He had saved Ginny's life. He could ignore the constant grimace on the brat's face. He had saved the wizarding world. Did that really make the boy think he could be the next coming of Lockhart?

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know."

"What are _you _thinking about?" He murmured barely able to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I was thinking about the letter Kingsley sent me. He asked me if I wanted to be an Auror."

"And?"

"I don't rightly know, if I did I wouldn't be thinking about it. Though, I suppose I have already made my decision." He mused his fingers rubbing against his eyes. Charlie blinked realizing that Harry wasn't wearing glasses on purpose. He had though the boy was going to try to run around blind to fit into his costume.

"What do you mean?"

"Contacts."

"What about other people?"

"No, muggle Contacts," he said demonstrating by pulling the object out of his left eye. Charlie closed in to see the tiny semi-transparent lens on his finger.

"These replace your glasses?"

"Yes, but I can't wear them all the time like I do my glasses. However, if I ever get into a fight it's too easy to lose my glasses." He said slipping the lens back into his eye. Charlie understood the practical reasons for getting contacts. He dare not imagine what the final fight would have been like if Harry had lost his glasses. He would have been unable to see or properly duel the Dark Lord.

"Ready to go?" Lizzy giggle bouncing up next to them. She looked everything like an elegant High Elf. She had the imposing silver diadem wrapped around her head topped with snow white hair falling in perfect ringlets. Her pale shoulder exposed by the sweetheart top she was wearing. Even the expensive looking silk and handmade embellishments screamed High Elf. The toothy grin and thinly veiled depression in her eyes screamed mad woman.

Not that Charlie would say anything about it. He was doing Ron a favor. He owed him one. Perhaps next time he got sloshed at a party and kissed a bloke he would only have to tell Ron not to say anything instead of bribe him. Not that he would ever let that happen again. Maybe.

Hermione stood behind Lizzy quietly waiting for Harry to finish with his eyes. Charlie glanced briefly at her wondering why she looked so different in her costume. She stood tall even though she was considerably shorter than him. Her face was set into a frown, but her eyes were determined as she stared at Harry. Her hair was loose like Charlie hadn't it seen it for a while. It blended in rather well with the mass of feathers. With the cloak of feathers wrapped around her she reminded him vaguely of the Native Americans and their animal spirits.

"Ginny said she'd be here soon with the rest of your costume if didn't mind waiting a bit more." Ron added eye looking out of place in his matching hawk outfit. Lizzy looked put out at having to wait more.

"I wonder what Alexander is going as now. I'm almost certain he isn't going to go with my idea. He didn't like it in the first place." The teen said chewing on her bottom lip. Hermione rolled her eyes, so perhaps this was nothing new. Charlie just wanted the night to be over with already, but as Neville ghosted down the hall towards them it just seemed to get worse.

Neville approached them Ginny and Hannah following suit. Neville didn't look bad in his costume per say, but Charlie knew who he was suppose to be. He looked happy to be with Hannah and chatted amicably with Ginny as they approached, but just as Lizzy, he did not hold himself as he should. Ginny absently handed a Harry a cloak with rich silver embroidery on it. The white cloak brought life into Harry's otherwise dark costume. "Who are you suppose to be Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh right I forgot the crown," Ginny said conjuring a blood red circlet for him. Content with what she had done she stood beside him. "He's supposed to be Oberon King of the Winter Court and I am Titania Queen of the Summer Court." Charlie nodded taking in Ginny's dress that was a brilliant orange at the bust. He watched curiously as the dress changed colors for a moment sinking into a deep red.

{}{}{}{}

Harry was furious. How dare they spring such a trick on the party? He was standing in a crowd of people he _knew_ Ginny, Neville, and even Ron were within arm's reach of him, but he couldn't see them. Well perhaps he was seeing them, but he couldn't register who he was looking at. A teen dressed like a King stood beside him with a confused look on his face. Harry stared at him for a moment. He didn't know who he was no matter how hard he tried. In fact trying to think of exactly how Ginny looked was impossible. The King walked off in a daze just as a rather fierce looking lady in an Owl mask swooshed by.

He poked her shoulder to get her attention, "Excuse miss." His mind was trying to bring up why the costume seemed important but couldn't. The woman glared at him, her harsh gaze through her mask made him wince.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for someone…" The lady murmured her voice trailing off as though she had meant to say something else. Pushing his hand away she slipped into the crowd of equally confused people. Somehow the people, whoever they were, that had put the Halloween party together had managed to lay a perfectly legal and very specific Confundus charm over the whole crowd. It was literally impossible for people in the room to recognize each other.

Music began to weave a steady beat as the lights dimmed. Harry felt another way of magic wash over him urging him to have fun that he was safe. This too felt like a compulsion spell, but he knew from the feel of it that it was just a strong calming spell.

"Pretty brilliant don't you think?" A tall red headed man grimaced. "Toss a bunch of people into a room. Make them strangers and force them to have fun all in the name of a masquerade party." His voice sounded bitter and wary. Yes, Harry felt wary too. He didn't like not feeling in control of the situation. Not that he had ever been in control of many things in his life, but he had had himself to get out of those places. In fact he had always had someone by his side to make sure things turned out alright in the end. He really needed Hermione and Ron by his side. Now if only he could remember what they looked like.

"It's not very brilliant at all. Rather evil don't you think?"

"Sinister yes, evil not so much. All in the name of fun they say." The man said sourly back.

"I once knew someone who almost got someone killed in the name of fun. He's dead know though, killed by a Dark Witch"

"Then we are kindred spirits. I lost a brother to a Dark Wizard." Who had Harry known that had lost a brother to the war? At least he knew that the man standing beside him was from Hogwarts or affiliated with it. He wasn't too bad looking either. His face had too many freckles and scars, but that just made him look confidant. Harry absently shook his head. No, the scars made him look seasoned. A man who could take care of himself if need be. It was rather ironic that he was dressed up as a knight, implying that he was someone who took care of other's needs before his own. Was this man like that?

"Were you in the war?" He asked his mind instantly settling to another topic. He turned forgetfully to his left and saw a tall brunette vampire staring intently at a girl dressed as an Elf maiden. His eyes narrowed, the teen looked as though he was visibly aware. He turned back to the red head frowning. He had been talking to the man, but apparently had said something too close to pin pointing who he was. He had forgotten what he had asked, but apparently trying to figure out who the person was wasn't encouraged.

"How odd… what were we talking about?" The man murmured. Harry shrugged taking the man by the arm and pulling him. He was met with resistance and very angry eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to the table over there… don't you want to come?" Harry answered. Ron and Hermione had never commented when he did that. The stranger seemed to object to being pulled around.

"I'll go when I'm ready and not before. I don't take orders from those younger than me, unless you are … someone…" The man said his face creasing with effort to follow his train of thought. "Someone… very important… like the Minister of Magic…" Harry sighed. These American really had no idea how to do things.

A tall blonde twirled near them. He had a willow red head in his arms, her dress changed colors as they swayed to the music. The blonde looked rather arrogant and fierce, but Harry couldn't connect why this was normal. The rich green robes gave nothing away about what he was dressed as, but his mask looked odd. "Oh a dragon!" The older man grinned his face lighting up with true joy. Harry stared harder at the blonde making out the feral dragon on the mask. The scales that made of the emerald mask looked real. His mind registered that as elegant as the teen's clothes were they were probably real dragon scales.

The blonde reached up to stroke the red head's face. His long metal claws poised on his fingers instantly brought fear to Harry's heart. "No!" He hissed sharply.

"Oh be quiet. He won't hurt her, she's done nothing to provoke him." The old man snapped his eyes displaying his large distrust of the blonde, but the truth behind his words. Harry stopped, if he had protested and scared the blonde he could have hurt the red head, but as it was he was sure and delicate with his caress. If he _had_ scared him he could have lost his control and accidently scratched the girl.

"We're clearly not the dance floor type." The older man grinned waving his hands over his body. "Let's go sit down." Harry wanted to protest, his urge to follow the pair around and protect the red head strong. However, the man had seemed a good judge of character so Harry obeyed the tension slipping from his body.

{}{}{}{}

Neville pulled away for air. The blushing blonde below him grinned her eyes flashing brightly. When they had lost the ability to determine who the people around them were they had let natural attraction and that they were dressed as a pair to drive the course of their night. He been furiously snogging her in a corner enjoying how right it felt. It had felt odd being deprived of such pleasure, but he had known that how he wasn't certain.

The girl whose name he did not know wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled him to a table were a red haired man and a rather grim looking raven haired teen sat. "Hello, mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all." The teen squinted his eyes as though he could not see them clearly.

"Mind your posture." The older man intoned as the teen slumped back into his seat. Quite slowly he sat properly as if deciding if he was willing to take the order. Neville impatiently pated his leg, his nervous twitch make itself known. Something was nagging at his mind.

"There you are!" A voice broke through the music. A girl dressed as a Elf stumbled from the mass of beasts and monster costumes. She reached the table her face bright and her swirling miniature rainbow eyes bouncing the color of the magic lights back at him. The sight of her joyous face calmed him despite the mystery of the night. Her hair turned a vivid emerald green clashing with her costume.

"Why did you change your hair?" He questioned curiously. His mind screamed he should be able to remember who this metamorph was. His mind screamed that if he only knew two witches who could do that why couldn't he remember who she was?

"Because green is my favorite color." She said as if that explained everything. She dropped into the chair as though she were a rag doll. Carelessly she draped herself on Neville's free side as though she belonged there. He felt the girl he had been snogging tense up, but pushed that thought away. She was just a fling for all he knew. They had probably asked each other out purely to come to the dance as a pair, if he didn't know who she was and had been snogging her senseless she couldn't have been that important.

"My feet hurt, lets sit here. None of you mind I take it?" A red haired girl said beaming at the rest of the people at the table. She took the remaining seats, her blonde companion next to her.

"Nice costume mate." Neville said excitedly. The blonde gave him a curt nod. He didn't miss a twitch of a smirk at the corner of the blonde's thin lips.

"Isn't it thought? I just saw this _dragon_," the red head said her voice laced with lust, "and couldn't help but dance with him. He's such a gentleman I'd expect a pompus ass out of someone with enough ego to imitate a dragon. I have a brother who handles dragons, they are simply magnificent creatures! I even know someone who rode one." Neville frowned. The girl had said a lot about her relatives. He had noticed neither he nor his date could speak of personal relationships without forgetting themselves and picking up with a different topic. Had it been part of the plan? To keep the guessing game going, had the hosts meant to keep the mystery going well into the party?

Neville though perhaps that was it. There was no possible way a keep a masquerade going properly with a room full of wizards and witches if one could simply cast their way to an answer. They had merely been urged not to start guessing until the real fun had begun. The party had been raging for nearly three hours now, but it seemed the urges to not think too hard on the people before him was waning.

"I'm parched," The blonde said, "who wants a round of drinks?" The entirety of the table let their thirst be known. Neville felt odd as the blonde nodded and used the bracelet on his wrist to order them all drinks. Something felt wrong about the blonde being polite. Then he thought, the urge was still strong enough to block relationships, but how had the girl with the green hair sitting next to him know him? He could see in her confused eyes that she didn't know who he was, but that she knew him. Much as he knew it was okay to snog his date.

A servant that Neville knew was in service to the school appeared carefully placing a goblet in front of each of them silently. Neville hurriedly took a sip from his drink his mind spinning in circles trying to figure out what was wrong with the people before him. He saw the raven haired boy eye someone next to him harshly. He turned to see a brunette boy standing behind him his face focused, but not exactly seeing him. His head was tilted to the side and he was sniffing the air.

The blonde laughed loudly at something the red head girl had said. He turned to Neville bringing the goblet to his lips. Suddenly the person behind him tensed. "Draco no!" He hissed racing around the table. Chaos erupted at the table as his memory clicked. He was sitting at a table being friendly with Draco Bloody Malfoy! The table seemed to know the prat too. The brunette slapped the goblet out of Malfoy's hands. "It's been poisoned." He stated grabbing Malfoy by the shoulders shaking him fiercely.

Malfoy's daze focused as his lips twisted to a frown. "Lex…" Slowly and deliberately he turned to the table. Neville watched in shock as Malfoy forced the confusion was his face. He started long and hard at Neville before speaking. "Longbottom." He spat harshly turning to the blonde on his left. "Half-blood Abbot, thought you were too broke to come back to school." He settled on the girl with green hair, "Lovely Lizzy Sanderson… already throwing yourself at your next pure-blood play thing I see."

The brunette tense up as though he meant to argue something but did not. "Perfect Potter and the Weasel that plays with Dragons." He snapped harshly, glaring at the pair beside him. Finally he turned to his dance partner. Neville stared as confusion surfaced in those hard gray eyes, but just as fast slipped away. "And of course the blood traitor Ginevra Weasley."

Sharply Malfoy shook himself free of the brunette's grasp and strode towards the exit with grace. He still wasn't sure who the brunette was until Lizzy growled at his side. "Alexander you should leave…" She said warningly.

"Stay away from Neville you harlot." Hannah snapped letting go of Neville.

Seeming to ride Hannah's wave of anger Harry shot up from his seat. "I'm going to hex him." Charlie jerked from his seat as Harry barreled his way through the crowd to the door.

"Gin stay here I have to stop him from doing anything stupid." Charlie said irritation in his voice. Neville felt as though the situation between Hannah and Lizzy would be dealt with by Alexander. He could see the protective glare in the teen's eyes as he watched Hannah. Neville slipped away from the girls reaching for Ginny.

"That prat." Ginny whined before she suddenly broke out into tears. Neville nodded ready to hold her as long as it took for the tears to stop.


	19. Interlude of the Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This will be the last interlude in this story and as you can see I've removed the other two. They will be placed in their own story as the interludes have begun to write themselves and are growing too big for the story. To read begin reading the "interlude story" Quis Vicis Gigno go here (.net/s/5391363/1/)

{{}{}{}

Time Skip - Malfoy Manor

{}{}{}{}

Draco slipped into his bedroom with a sly grin. Astoria was sitting at her vanity preparing for another one of the many parties she went to out of boredom. He rolled his eyes at her as she picked out another stunning necklace to test against her neck. She wouldn't wear it, of that he was certain. She wouldn't be happy with any of the ones he had brought her. She only wore the ones Narcissa told her to. He would never understand women and their fashion feuds. The sitting room hadn't been the same since Astoria had disagreed with Narcissa the night of Scorpius's first birthday.

"Darling?"

"Oh no Draco you can't." She insisted before he could even ask. He grinned.

"But I haven't said anything yet."

"There is only one time Darling can sound like a question. I refuse!"

"What if I buy you a whole new wardrobe?" He pouted shutting the door behind him. She shook her head insistently her brilliant golden locks shifting only slightly. Again he rolled his eyes. She had already gotten to the magic part of her preparations. He wondered how many spells had been placed into her hair to keep is to free flowing but controlled.

"No."

"What if I buy you a unicorn?"

"No."

"I'll build you a new wing in the house!"

"No."

"Darling what would it take?"

His wife's steel blue eyes glared him down. He gulped. Perhaps he had pushed too hard. They hadn't had this conversation in four years. Maybe he should have taken a month of slow hints and persuasion with gifts.

"You will let the little flower come and visit my baby."

"Never!" He shouted. He was almost certain his face was turning an ugly shade of red. It was very unbecoming of a Malfoy. "I will never let that Hell-spawn see my son."

"Not very nice of you to say that about the child. What would she say if she heard you?"

"That threat isn't fair." He snarled finally taking a step away from the door towards his wife. He was furious with her for asking such a thing, but he would never get angry enough to hurt her.

"What you are asking me isn't fair." She remarked coolly back turning back to her vanity. This time she raised a ruby necklace laced with a magical glow.

"That washes you out put it down," He flicked his wrist sharply, it was his signal to her that he would not put up with an ugly wife. "You are just a vain slug who doesn't want to put on a pound or two."

"And you are a crass and lying husband who doesn't consider the pain I would go through."

"You could chug a potion to ease your pain."

"I will do no such thing, you know the studies produced about taking potions."

"Can I give you nothing material for you to agree with my request?" He sighed seeing that his face had returned to his natural pale color in her mirror.

She stood up sharply. "Look around you Draco. We live in a mansion!" She shouted her own face taking on a rather sickly red color. Their bedroom was truly fitting a Malfoy family. Their four post bed could rest an orgy of people should they want it. Their room had space for her vanity, their dressers, their large wardrobe cabinets, and even a discreetly disillusioned bed for their son when he refused to sleep in his own room.

"I see. But I am not ready to have our son mingle with that weed." He fumed.

"I'll tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, you aren't being respectful of her."

"You know how I feel about this all."

"And if you want what you want you will give me what I want. I'm sick of the blood feuds and childish arguments. Swear you will give me what I want this instant or never speak of this again."

He sighed knowing that it really was a small price to pay. He was just being stubborn. The weed was the best chance they had at overcoming their social prejudices. "Fine, I don't like it, but I agree."

"Good then tomorrow it's a date." His wife winked a feral and approving grin on her face.

"The things I do for love." Draco sighed closing his eyes thinking of how much wooing and potions would go into their date tomorrow. Astoria absolutely hated Muggles doctors.

"The things I do for my best friend."

"Oh come off it, you haven't had anyone look down there in four years." He snipped tartly but with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes, but I don't like having babies. Too much work and I look like a cow."

"I always knew you were vain."

"Says the man who married me for my face."

"Nonsense we get along swimmingly, as long as I don't ask you to procreate the natural way."

"Pure-blood Heirs, can't stand to have them, can't progress as a society without them."

"That's why I love you."


	20. The Bloodletting

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

AN: Lots of thinks to say ~~! Check out some of my back burner stuff that I have been working on on the side.

Fade to Grey - .net/s/5385642/1/Fade_to_Grey - A 4 chapter piece set in an AU world where Snape gets some as well as Fenrir and Harry isn't a whinny little brat like in the ... 5th? 6th? book. Sorry brain is going fuzzy atm.

Quis Vicis Gigno - .net/s/5391363/1/Quis_Vicis_Gigno - The interludes have their own home now! They are going to be a side story to the Vicissitudo Universe since I find myself writing more interludes then should actually be allowed in a story. Hah!

Anyway! Now that the selfplugging is out of the way sorry to keep you guys waiting. Trying to get ahead of myself again. So far so good going to start working on chapter 22 after I get some website work done. ^_^ Keep on Alert+ing, Faving me, and Reviewing! Makes me smile and keep writing!

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 19 - The Bloodletting

{}{}{}{}

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted charging after the Dragon-clad Slytherin with fury. He had chased the fleeting Slytherin all the way to the foyer.

"What," The blonde shouted his voice cracked and hoarse, "what the bloody hell does perfect Potter want now?" The comment threw him off, if only for a moment.

"What the hell were you playing at back there?" He insisted his mind still reeling from the sudden relations. His _sister_ had been dancing with the most uptight blood purist in Hogwarts. It was just not something she did. She had had to have been under a spell.

"Wake up Potter. We didn't even know who we were," He sneered crossing his arms over his chest. "As if I would ever willing dance with that blood-traitor Weaselette!" Harry stared him straight in the eyes trying to get an understanding of what Malfoy had been planning. His grey eyes looked clearly distressed and ashamed. He had not known what was going on. It was true that they had been under a legal series of spells to keep the masquerade ball a masquerade.

"Harry!" Charlie's voice broke out as he slipped out of the doors.

"Stay out of this Charlie." He hissed clutching to his wand as he pulled it free of his wristband.

"Yes Weasel, stay out of poor little Potters new crusade." Malfoy laughed harshly his eyes almost feral now. "If it isn't enough you took down the Dark Lord, Thank you by the way. My family has been discredited even if you cleared our names. My dreams of working in the ministry like my father did are over. I'll be lucky to work as a janitor at Honeydukes! But let's not forget Malfoy, evil pitiful Death Eather Malfoy. He danced with Ginny, he's the next Dark Lord. Got to kill Dark Lords don't you Potter?" He was ranting now his eyes wild and distant.

"It's what you lot deserve!" He shouted back. He knew his words were awful, he could feel magic around him tensing. He was almost certain it had something to do with the vows he had taken during his vision. But this was Malfoy and he would not back down, he had insulted Ginny without thought.

"You lot?" Malfoy squeaked seemingly near tears. "Lex gives me these grand lectures on how I should throw aside my beliefs, because they aren't fair or proper. If only he could hear you now. I'd make him eat his misplaced words. You _light_ wizards are no better than the dark wizards!"

"Harry put your wand down." Charlie said in a cool calm tone. Malfoy watched Harry become distracted his anger and determination lapsing at the sound of the Weasley's voice. He took that moment to make his escape to the dormitories. He didn't want to have another face down with Potter, _Sectumsempra_ would always be fresh in his mind.

Harry seethed as he heard the door slam shut signaling Malfoy's escape. He had meant to corner the prat and hex him until he looked like a slug again. No one was suppose to touch his little _sister_ unless she wanted them too. Considering she was under a spell, he had considered that very much against her will. "Why did you stop me?" He snapped angrily putting his wand away.

"Why are you questioning me?" Charlie answered back just as smoothly. "I wouldn't have asked you to stop if I didn't think it was the best course of action."

"The best course of action? This isn't a war Charlie."

"Exactly, Why are you treating it like one. If you hurt Malfoy you could get sent to jail."

"I'm Harry Potter." He stated as if that meant everything. Charlie looked into his eyes waiting to see what he had always known was there.

"Just because you are Harry Potter doesn't mean it will save you from yourself." He added. "People will watch you closely since you killed the Dark Lord. Any wrong moves and people will go from loving you to demanding the Ministry to put you to the gallows. Think before you act." The trademark green eyes flashed in annoyance at him.

Charlie had heard from Ron that they had been studying to learn to become Animagus, except Ron. Charlie didn't find it odd that as he stared at Harry he felt as though a wild animal was staring back. His specialty was dragons, as it always would be, but he was much like Hagrid. He found it much easier to associate with wild animals then humans. Looking into Harry's eyes he knew the social paths he had bred into himself to deal with the dragons was all that was keeping the teen sane.

He knew Ginny and Harry's relationship while evolved was still in tatters. They were trying to set new boundaries on what was okay to do and what was not okay to do. Perhaps even now as Harry's mind seemed to consider something else, how to react in regards to offense the other received. "You're right." He whispered back his eyes falling to the floor. "How am I suppose to live like that? They asked me to be an Auror…"

"There is a difference in following the law to deal out justice and dealing out your own justice." Charlie said watching as the animal aspect retreat from Harry's eyes. "Go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party. I'm sure Ginny is worry that you've hex the pants off Malfoy by now."

Harry smirked if only for a moment. "Not a visual I wanted Charlie." He paused for a moment biting his lip, "Think we will go back to forgetting when we go back inside?"

He shrugged, "Maybe if we want to?"

{}{}{}{}

Lizzy was furious. "How could you let that bitch to that to me?" She growled glaring at Hannah who was sitting in the corner.

"Don't you call her that!" Neville growled in return his eyes hard and unforgiving. She leaned back in her chair crossing her legs in defiance. He had to resist the urge to insult her near scalp length hair, it would only make matters worse.

She wasn't sure why she expected anything less of Neville. Hannah was his girlfriend. Of course he would side with her. Still even as she thought these things she refused to believe that Neville would side with Hannah over her. "How could you let her cut off my hair? You should at least have let me hex her for that!"

He blanched, "It's just your hair! Besides she's my girlfriend and you're just." He grew silent pondering his next words carefully, "Just a friend."

She sputtered stomping her feet hard. "Just a friend?" She wasn't sure why she took offence to that, but she had. She shot up out of her chair glaring at him. Her face contorted in her rage sprouting horns at her temples. "You know the problem with the powers of a metamorphamagus Nev?" He stayed silently, unwilling to give any ground to her anger as she forced her eyes to turn red. "Our powers are limited to what is living. I can turn my face and body into any shape." She stomp sharply hearing her heels click against the ground. "I can change my hair colors yes, but I cannot grow it back!" Her skin was violently red now to match her eyes and her fuming attitude.

"There are spells for that," he murmured. His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear it over the music. She stared in disbelief at his words. He knew _nothing_ about her. This seemed to scar her more than Hannah's proud grin at having won.

"Moron!" Was all she managed to hiss. With a frown she turned away from him dashing into the crowd.

"Liz-"

"Leave her alone Neville. You only have me for tonight, you can make up with her tomorrow." Hannah insisted wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's arm. He nodded, she was right. Hannah would be spirited back home at the end of the party by a portkey. He had to savor what little personal time they could have before then. He wouldn't be seeing her until Christmas otherwise.

Hermione, whom had been staring at the scene in wonder, frowned. Her mind was registering the information still unable to figure out why it mattered, but figured tucking it away for later would suffice. She slipped back into the crowd to look for _someone, _if only she could remember who.

A dark skinned wizard suddenly took her by the shoulders a distressed look in his eyes. "Have you seen Missy?" Hermione shook her head distractedly wondering the boy in front of her looked familiar. Her mind tingled with the thoughts of a Christmas party not too long ago. They had been together as exclusive members of the Slug Club.

"Blaise?"

"Where is Missy?" He insisted shaking her softly. She shook her head back in confusion. What had come over the Slytherin? He seemed to realize something his eyes focusing in on Hermione's mask.

"Granger." He spat before letting her go. She watched him fumble in his Dementor cloak for a vial. Downing it without a care to the crowd they were surrounded in he sighed. "Yes, that will do. Good night Granger." He said as though nothing were wrong. Confused she watched him retreat from the hall.

A tall red head with a hawk mask on passed her field of vision. "Hey!" She said excitedly slipping from the crowd. She passed quietly between tables where couples sat heads bowed together. The man in the hawk masked seemed to get farther and farther away. She felt a near painful urge to have the man turn around. Her mind was working so hard to remember who he was. Her lover, that much she was knew, but a name would not come to her.

"Hey!" She shouted over the music praying her voice would reach him. He continued to weave through the tables mindlessly. Determined she increased her pace in hopes to get him. "Ron!" Her mouth shouted before her mind could think. The man turned around his eyes wide. She fumed at herself. How could she forget Ron? He was the center of her universe. He was right up there with air and making sure Harry behaved.

She gave a deep sigh of relief when he stopped moving away from her. The sadness and pain that had been plaguing her washed away as they collided. Wrapping her arms around him in a vice grip she took a deep breath savoring his smell. It had been mere hours but the memory that she had not had Ron by her side was too much. "Don't leave me." She cried into his feathered cloak.

"'Moine," His soft voice reassured her. She felt his warm hand running through her hair and the other rubbing soothing circles against her back. It wasn't fair, his family couldn't take him away. After this small taste of what life would be like without him, she couldn't bare it. All during summer he had been only a Floo call away, but after Christmas there was no way she would have a ready form of contact. She couldn't bare that long away from Ron.

"Please don't leave me. I need you here." She whined thinking of the conversation they had had. She knew George needed him more than she did right now but didn't she have a right to be selfish? She was his girlfriend wasn't that just as strong as a calm on him?

"You don't mean that." He frowned. She nodded her head. She did mean it, yet at the same time she did not. She knew it was important to Ron and George being her future-brother-in-law was also important to her. His mental and physical health was important too. For George to be well Ron needed to be by his side. She would have to give him up.

"I don't, I was just being selfish. I was just so lonely, you weren't by my side." She gripped his cloak tightly as though he would leave any minute.

"I know love. The party isn't over yet. Lets enjoy it." He said pushing her away to smile deeply at her. The sadness and pain was still there. His strong smile merely pushed it to the deepest parts of her mind.

Vaguely Hermione wondered if she could bury those feelings deep into her research until they could be together once more.

{}{}{}{}

Draco slammed the door to his room. How could things have gone so wrong? Alexander was still a constant in his life sure. He was one that had never changed, merely been missing for eight years. He was on Potter's bad side worse than before and due to be hunted in May like common cattle. He still had to write that letter to his parents. His life was a wreck.

"Perhaps I should roll over and die already." He snickered to himself. His mask was still impairing his vision but he did not feel the urge to move it. In fact he liked the idea of being a dragon, a fierce strong and confident dragon. However, much like his mask, that idea was merely a cover hiding the pitiful creature beneath. He tugged his sleeve down to see the pale scar where his Dark Mark had been. His silver claws gleamed in the candle light as he stroked his flesh.

"Just a scratch," he murmured running a sharp claw hard against his skin. He watched his blood bead in a parallel line with the scar. He liked the sight of his blood oozing from the open wound. He wasn't sure why but causing himself pain eased the dull throb in his heart. Not that it mattered, he had been a failure most of his life now and it would finally be coming to a close in May. He'd be killed in the Wild Hunt and his parents would just have to have another better son.

This thought angered him. He didn't want his parents to have another son. He was the only one, the best one, the biggest failure, his parents didn't need another. He growled running his claws violently against his skin. He hissed as the silver jewelry broke more skin digging into his muscles. Blood ran freely down his arm soaking his Slytherin green cloak. Large globs fell to the floor staining the beige carpet. All the while Draco grinned.

He lay back in bed feeling the dizziness overcome him. He felt sluggish but giddy. The brief knock at the door ruined his relaxation. Angrily he fetched his wand not nearly as far gone as he would have liked to be before fixing himself. "Vulnera Sanatur," He hissed watching the blood stop flowing freely. "Vulnera Sanatura." The claw marks closed up, the deeper gashes merely shrank. The knocking persisted. "Vulnera Sanatura." He growled glaring at the door. He didn't care about the scarring, though he knew there would be none. The only scars he bore were the ones the Dark Lord and Potter had given him. He wondered if Snape had known that Malfoy self-mutational never left scars.

"Drake, open the damn door." Alexander's voice finally insisted from the hallway.

"What's wrong now Lex?" He sneered swinging the door open violently.

"That bastard Neville made Lizzy cry." Alexander pushed into the room sending him stumbling back. Draco frowned as he saw his friend survey the bloody mess of his floor and bed. "What the hell Drake?"

"I made a Puffskein eat an exploding snap." He said with the complete air of indifference only suiting his station in life.

Alexander's eyes narrowed dangerously his voice coming out hard and cold. "Don't you lie to me damn it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Draco glared back slamming the door in his silent fury.

"Are you going to explain this?" He pointed sharply to the small stain of blood on his bed sheets.

"As I said, virgins are so much fun, but bleed too much." Not that he had actually said it. He had heard some of the crass American student boasting with his friend about it.

"I see you are going to be difficult. Then I won't tell you what I found out about loops holes in the fae laws." Draco would not rise to the bait opting to instead glare fiercely at his friend. It was probably a lie anyway. "I know this is your blood!" Alexander shouted his face going red. Draco frowned wondering why he sounded so certain. "I can smell it…" His friend whispered his face twisting in anguish.

"I see the vampire in your mother is shining through." Draco grinned trying to make light of the situation. He had seen a way out of the awkward moment with Alexander's sudden distance. "Now what is this about Snotbottom and your Half-blood."

"My _Half-Blood _has a name you know." He growled his eyes focusing on the spots of blood in the carpet.

"Yes Emelia or some such. Just tell me the story." He snapped trying as discreetly as possible to take of his blooded robes off before Alexander noticed.

"Neville's girlfriend cursed Lizzy's hair off." His friend sighed tearing his eyes away from the floor. Draco really did wonder if he was safe in this room alone with his best friend. Not that he didn't trust him, but Alexander was half-vampire and he looked hungry. When his mother had been ousted as a vampire back home they had fled from the public opinion to America. Draco would never forgive Alexander's parents for that.

"So? She can take potions to fix that and there are some hair spell charms. She could ask the Patil twins, they speak in fashion."

"You don't understand. Those don't work."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Metamorphmagus. She had complete and utter control of her body. It's a natural reaction to fight things that change her appearance. Hair growth potions and cosmetic charms just don't work on her."

"Oh, well we have to get back at him then. Just like old times, punish the dark wizards."

"Oh right, do you enjoy calling the kettle black?" Alexander snickered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing."


	21. The Breakthroughs

Disclaimer: Wish I owned HP's sexy boys but I don't. Leboo.

AN: Wow. been a while since I posted. I had meant to post this chapter at least three days ago but Opera stopped agreeing with the website. So here I am uploading it now with Firefox. :) Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. As before, TY to everyone faving, Alerting, and watching me and this story!

NevemTeve - I did renumber them sort of. (I took out all the interludes and put them into their own story. You should favorite it I'll be updating it soon with a chapter on Neville.) Lizzy hair will be covered in this chapter, she screams about it enough to get the point across, hah.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 20 - The Breakthroughs

{}{}{}{}

"Look I don't understand why you are so upset." Neville frowned glancing away from Lizzy. She was standing with him in his room, her hair shorter then Tonk's hair had ever been.

"What she did was wrong Neville. How could you let her curse my hair off!" She shrieked. He had managed to ignore Lizzy while Hannah had been around. Hannah had left earlier that morning and Lizzy had taken him by surprise. He wondered how long she had been standing at his door waiting for him.

"Look, I know Hannah was a bit jealous. But you know anything done to someone can be easily reversed with a bit of magic." He answered honestly wondering why this was such a big deal. He was almost certain a short trip to the infirmary would fix Lizzy up.

She gave another loud shriek her face turning red to match her fuzzy stubble. Neville did have to admit she was very unattractive that way. Her round heart shaped face looked chubby without her long tresses to frame her face. He could see her scalp and frowned. Perhaps Hannah had gone a bit too far cutting her hair so short. "I hate you." She screamed turning away from him. Neville growled his anger bubbling up from some where he couldn't place.

"Don't you turn away from me, we aren't done talking." She halted at his raised voice her hand still on the door knob.

"What is there to say? I know my place."

"What?" He wasn't sure what she was saying. She stayed silent for a moment with her back still to him. He stomped his foot crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," She sighed shrugging her shoulders, "that Hannah is more important than me."

"Of course she is. She's my girlfriend!" He felt a brief overwhelming pain when he finished speaking, as though he had betrayed her somehow. Sweeping the stray thoughts away he turned to his miniature garden. "If thought you meant more to me then Hannah you can go now." He snapped kneeling down to tend to the growing plants.

She said nothing. Though Neville could swear he knew what she was feeling even as she quietly slipped through the door. Her sense of betrayal probably matched his.

{}{}{}{}

Hermione sat brooding. The large light display in front of her was levitating several shards worth of information. All she had to do with the display that she had conjured was ask a question. She gave a weak laugh. "Ask a question." She insisted to herself. What did she have left to ask? How was she going to narrow down the gene pool of human wizards to find the right point? She had asked all her listed questions and had only managed to narrow down that magic was actually physically manifested somehow. She just couldn't narrow down the part of the body that it was hiding in.

Neville grumbled slamming the door open to Hermione's room. She jumped from her chair nearly falling to the floor. "Sorry Hermione." He murmured taking his usual spot on her bed next to the desk.

"You alright?" She saw how furious and hurt he looked. Why was he here if he looked like he wanted to be alone? Not that Hermione had extensive contact with Neville when he wasn't depressed or self-degrading. She began to mentally steel herself to listen to Neville berate himself again.

"No," She inhaled softly, "Lizzy was yelling at me." She blinked for a moment. Lizzy? When had they gotten so close? She mental corrected herself. Someone yelling at another person could imply a deep relationship or just a violent person. Neville probably just said something that sent the girl off. She was very off sorts since Alexander had cut his ties with her. Why they weren't a dating anymore Hermione wasn't sure.

"I beg your pardon?" Was the best response she could come up with considering what she had actually been thinking about.

"She just went on and on about how cruel Hannah was by cutting her hair. Is she really so vain?" His voice sounded desperate to believe that Lizzy was wonderful. Hermione's eyes narrowed. His voice was very similar when he was talking about his parents.

"Didn't Hannah cut her hair last night?" Hermione said asking the obvious question.

"Yes, what's your point?"

Hermione was glad for a moment realizing she wasn't focused on her project. She could actually think and come to conclusions instead of being at a mental wall. "Well we're magic."

"And?"

"Since when have you ever know a witch or wizard that doesn't use magic to fix something wrong with them?" He was silent for a moment his face of rage slipping into one of confusion. "I mean, if I had to guess. She is either refusing care of it to make a point or all know methods of fixing what Hannah did don't work."

"But Hannah only used a simple hair cutting hex. Easily over come with hair growth spells and potions." He insisted his eyes worried. Hermione wanted to shake her head. He had already come to the conclusion she had in his head. He needed the painful slap of reality she was good at providing.

"Yes, but has Hannah ever cast that hex on a metamorphmagus before? I'm betting there is something that keeps normal physical altering spells and potions from working on them. I mean really, someone in utter control of their body like that? I wonder what else you could inflict on them without actually doing harm…" Her mind suddenly went down a new path of thought she hadn't pursued before. She knew she wanted a job in the ministry. But her constant questions to herself that lead to her seek answers made her question that choice. Perhaps her desires could lay in magical research?

"I'm so thick!" Neville groaned pushing his palms into his face as though he were trying to rub out his eyes. "That's why she's so angry. If she had to grow out her hair naturally that will take ages! Hannah might as well as have disfigured her for all she did, she didn't mean it though! If she had known she would have done something else I'm sure."

Hermione shook her head to focus on Neville. She made certain to mentally remember to write down possible research topics on metamorphmagus later. "Why did she hex Lizzy anyway?"

"Hannah's jealous is all I can figure." Neville said his arms dropping useless at his sides. Hermione pated his shoulder in comfort, the poor boy had no clue. Hannah was a normal bubbly and kind person. She had even fought in the war with them. However, Neville had already been out of reach and sight for over a month. She probably was insecure in their relationship and to come to the party and see Lizzy hanging off Neville like a secret lover. Hermione couldn't blame the girl. Now that she had claim on Ron was she almost certain she'd hex Lavender if the girl got too close. It was her right as Ron's girlfriend.

"Well fair enough. Just tell her what happened so next time she decides to hex Lizzy she'll do something less permanent."

"Next time?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Girlfriends are jealous Neville. It will happen again trust me." Hermione said thankful Ron never gave her a reason to hex other girls. Though she made no promises in the near future, she would have to survive half of the school year without him. She might not let him in the same building as another female other then family and herself when she saw him again.

"Well, now I have to figure out how to make it up to her." He murmured his eyes going distant.

"Not just yet. You have to help me with this. I am stuck." She admitted a frown marring her face.

"How so?"

"I've determined the magical aspect in wizards is physical somehow, but I can't determine what part is the core so to speak."

"What is it the muggles do? Can't you dissect until you find the answer?" Neville said his eyes trailing silently to the imposing door. Hermione sighed aware that Neville wasn't going to be of any help to her today. His mind was elsewhere.

"Do you even know what dissecting means?"

"No, can't be too bad."

"Imagine cutting a dead person open and looking at their inside. And you don't get to do it with magic. Very messy I'm sure." She said wondering only vaguely what it was like to dissect anything let alone a human. She had never gotten the chance to experience school like muggles for the most part. She wondered if she would ever go back to that world. As it was she was still having troubles with her parents. They weren't too pleased with her for using magic on them. The only reason they were still talking was because they were related. She was positive in the future things would go back to normal. When they could firmly wrap their minds about what she had done to protect them.

"Leave it to a muggle to be barbaric."

"That's it though." She whispered her mind refocusing on the task at hand. She had to be focused, determined, and single minded in her attempts.

"What's it?"

"I have to dissect myself." She turned to the display. It hummed softly the shards of crystals floating in its center. "Sample, Hermione Granger." A single shard floated to the fore front of the group. "Reference potency to golem accuracy." The display quickly faded to a lush green color.

"What's happening?"

"Green means its thinking." She answered irritably as she waited for glowing sphere to return to white.

"Thinking about what?"

"I've taking some basic data shards," She pointed to the small box of crystals sitting at the base of the glowing sphere in an obsidian box. "They house sets of information on specific classes of magic. Each crystal represents the more commonly used spells in necromancy, potions, charms, outlawed blood magics, transfiguration, and much more. If the spell I ask the display to reference is in those shards the display can run a basic routine of the spell inputting my own perimeters where optional ingredients are. It's like a computer."

The display turned white once more awaiting her next command. "What's a computer?" Neville said eyeing the light display with wariness.

"Just watch." She said tartly trying to have patience with him. "Reference material of sacrifice as hair." This time the display turned a pale blue color.

"Results establish a point zero zero two percent chance of a successful golem experiment." The display hummed with a sexless voice.

Neville watched silently as she spoke again. "Reference material of sacrifice as saliva."

"Results establish a point zero five percent chance of a successful golem experiment."

"Reference material of sacrifice as tissue, list results in descending order."

Several moments of silence followed before the sphere of light blazed blue. "Results established. Sample reference connective tissue; seventy-six percent chance of a successful golem experiment. Sample reference muscle tissue; forty-seven percent chance of a successful golem experiment. Sample reference nervous tissue; twelve percent chance of a successful golem experiment. Sample reference epithelial tissue; two percent chance of a successful golem experiment."

Hermione bounced in excitement. "Oh Neville thank you!" She threw herself on him wrapping her arms around him. "You've helped me narrow down the field from the whole body to a series of tissue. I need to do more research on the body. I never took biology," she muttered letting him go. Her mind was already running lists of reference books she would have to pull to understand exactly what parts of the body fell under connective tissue.

"Glad I could help." He grinned though confusion was evident on his face. "How did that _thing _know so much? Does it have a brain somewhere?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, like I said the shards contain information. I wasn't being specific enough. Some of those shards are the outlines of the human body that have been cataloged. If I had to research the entire human body myself I wouldn't be able to finish my research before the term is over. It's why I had to ask the right questions to narrow down my search. I can do the research now, this magical apparatus was merely to shorten the time it took."

Neville laughed nervously. "You really are the brightest witch of our age 'Mione." Hermione's head snapped in his direction. No one but Harry and Ron had ever called her 'Mione. She wasn't offended. She liked that someone outside of Harry and Ron was being natural with her. She loved Ron and Harry, but she wanted a sense of realness once more. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life in books ignoring the real world to escape the sorrow and Hero Worship.

'No', she mused, 'I won't berate him'. "Thank you Nev." He smiled a toothy grin like she hadn't seen him do in a while. Perhaps she and her friends could get over the war after all.

{}{}{}{}

Lizzy was quiet as the girls nearby laughed at her. The girls from her charms class had literally gone out of the way to find her on the Quidditch pitch to point at her nearly bald head and laugh. Alexander of course was nowhere to be seen. "Bastard." She muttered to herself ignoring the opened potions book in her lap.

"Nothing matters anymore." She sighed fighting the exhaustion once more. She could physically function without Alexander. That wasn't a problem; foolish mindless bitches that couldn't eat sleep or think without their men were not human. She could not see how those girls had had a life before men. But her split with Alexander, she had lost her balance. She could think, she could eat, she could even do day to day things. But control her temper? She couldn't seem to do that in the least bit. She felt on the verge of tears at the slightest shade of sadness. She looked back and couldn't even see why she had so adamantly screamed at Neville for nothing. He probably hadn't known. Would he even speak to her now?

"Liz?" She jerked from her blind stare at the sky. Neville was standing in front of her with a frown.

"Nev… I'm sorry." She muttered looking down at her book. The book was opened to the Draught of the Living Death. It was an assignment in class not that she actually wanted to brew it, but apparently how to kill someone through potions was typical curriculum across the world for witches and wizards.

"It's alright." He said a smile brightening his face. "I didn't understand what you were babbling about. I do now. I'll make sure Hannah doesn't do anything like that to you again, okay?" He dropped to the grass close to her his back pressed up against the Nocturnus Clan banner. She felt aware of the plain wood she was sitting against.

"Yeah, we're okay?" She questioned shutting her book unwilling to think of what she had been doing with potions recently. He nodded reaching into his robes as a blush began to creep over his face.

"I wanted to make it up to you, this is mine." He stumbled his hands shaking as he pulled a vibrant crimson and gold knitted hat from the folds of his uniform. "It's my house colors, my gran got it for me I have a few like it but… just for your head… I mean if you want it."

She burst out laughing. He was embarrassed to be pointing out her lack of hair. He was trying to be sincere without hurting her feelings. She could take him making comments about her hair as long as they weren't insulting like those tasteless brats just mintues ago. "Oh Nev, it's okay. Just call it like it is. I'm almost bald. That hat doesn't look too bad." She snatched it from his unsure hands before he could reconsider. She jerked it onto her head feeling the sudden stuffiness and slight itch as her scalp adjusted.

"I'd get a wig but I'm not confident enough for one. Besides if Egypt heard she's pitch a fit and come for blood. Trust a model to be vain instead of reasonable." She grinned feeling an odd weight she had not noticed lift. Neville left his hand limp on the ground near her open palm up. She eyed the inviting hand closely.

"So Egypt really is your sister, must be weird knowing someone famous." He said turning away to stare up at the sky. "Looks as though it will be raining soon."

She continued to stare down at his open hand. "Nev that's funny coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Egypt is only famous in fashion. You know Harry Potter. He's a hero the world round if for nothing else then being so young when he defeated a very powerful Dark Lord."

"Oh good point, I rather forget how famous Harry is some times. He's so normal…"

"Not your typical money spending, crass bastard, cold witch impressions then? Who did you expect him to be like? Draco Malfoy?" She snickered squeezing her book tightly in her lap. Neville's hand twitched for a moment before he began to drag is discreetly back to his side. She gave up her indecision grasping his retreating hand.

He gave a soft smile still staring distantly off into nothing. "Yes I suppose. I think about it sometimes when I'm feeling particularly unkind. But usually Harry is just one of the guys." He was silently for a moment his hand slipping into a different position to rub the back of her hand. "I was wondering, are you and Alexander still at odds?"

"Yes." She growled her face getting hot. She didn't want to think about him. Not with Neville so close to her. She liked her time with Neville to be relaxed and fun. Thoughts of Alexander were not pleasant ones right now.

"I see. Well maybe we should go to Wandering Way today. You've done all your homework?"

"Yes, we can go. It would be fun, you could even get your hair done." She said her mind still firmly wrapped around Alexander. She wanted his arms around her. In fact she wanted to get laid. She missed her boyfriend in more ways than one. She shook her head violently as she felt tears begin to form.

"Why? I think I look fine."

"Consider it like this," She sniffled unable to hold back, "owe me." The tears broke free as she squeezed tightly on Neville's hand.

"Oh dear." He said shuffling quickly to take her into his arms.

"I miss him."

"I must be doing something wrong. Two girl's crying on my shoulder in one week." He said rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"You're just the gay best friend Nev get over it." She sobbed clutching his robes in her hands. Not that she was willing to say that he felt like so much more to her right now. She wasn't holed up in her room crying loud tears to herself. She trusted him enough to cry in the open in front of him. She trusted him to take her feelings into consideration and cherish them even if he had hurt her so deeply.

"Gay best friend?"

Someone once said that you knew exactly how to hurt the ones you loved. Lizzy shook her head against Neville's chest feeling the heat and press of his body against her skin. He was so much like home to her that she felt like she were going to drown any second as she used his body to chase away her grief.

"I love you Nev." She whined into his chest feeling her heart rip in two. She would never love Neville the way she loved Alexander. She couldn't even picture them romantically, but she also felt as though she would die if he weren't by her side. She didn't understand herself at all.

"It's alright Liz. I care about you too." He answered quietly. Almost too softly for her to hear over she tears and the blood rushing through her ears. If she loved Alexander so much why was it Neville that could rip her apart and not her 'true love' as she had always thought he was?

Alexander glared furiously at the sight of Lizzy wrapped in Neville's arms in the distance.

"Hey boss, we starting practice or what?" Ernie grunted shuffling up by him with his broom in hand. Alexander tried to wipe clean his mind of the scene before him as he turned to his Keeper.

"Yeah, get in the air I have to clear the field of Hogwarts trash."

His keeper snickered in delight. It was no secret to Alexander who in the school was willing to put up with Hogwarts students and who didn't. His team was of the self-centered kind, not that he would try to make them do anything else. He was only their captain, not their father.

Bracing himself he turned back to the scene a silent mantra playing in his mind.

_Do not use the killing curse. Neville doesn't need to die._

_Do not use the killing curse. Neville doesn't need to die._

_Do not use the killing curse. Lizzy wouldn't like it._


	22. The Feud Lives On

Disclaimer: Yah don't own HP at alllll.

AN: I had an utterly inspirational night. I finished chapter 23 just now but I was up until 4am writing the first five pages. Anyway! I've decided keeping a 2 chapter buffer on myself is alright so here is the next chapter :). If anyone wants to beta for me give me a ring as my beta has been busy with RL ;-; Just to let you know I 3 when people review or alert or even favorite the story. So spread the love drop a review or share this story with a friend!

NevemTeve - If that's what you feel then I have done my job! Though rest assured Neville is in love with Hannah and will never leave her.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 21 - The Feud Lives On

{}{}{}{}

Ginny tapped her finger against the table in boredom. It was the middle of lunchtime and no one was saying anything. Well there was plenty of chatter around the room and at other tables but her table was silent. Hermione had her head buried in a book while somehow being able to eat her sandwich. Ron was following her lead reading catalogs and listings of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products in preparation to go help George. Harry was silently brooding about something that Ginny wasn't ready to question him about. She tried not to think about how close Neville was sitting to Lizzy. The overall atmosphere of the table was calm and collected. Ginny was not use to it at all.

"So Harry what about that Quidditch match this Saturday?" She grinned slyly. He focused his distant attention on her. She didn't miss that he looked puzzled as to why she was addressing him.

"I know it will be a wash out, but hopefully we'll have a chance." He said tartly stabbing violently at his mashed potatoes. Ginny bite her bottom lip. Perhaps opening a conversation with Quidditch had been a bad idea. It was almost an unmentioned topic in the Hogwarts social circles at the school. So far the Veteran team had gone one for five and the House teams had had a string of failures. The first line and second line teams were just too good with their creature blood. It was part of the reason why international teams wouldn't let witches or wizards with creature blood play. It often led to players with enhanced senses or in an awkward case a Harpy that caught the snitch without a broom.

"You never know, what if you catch the snitch before the other team has a chance to score."

"I'm not a miracle worker you know."

"You're Harry Potter."

"Must you remind me?"

"Stop." Hermione insisted without looking up from her book. "You two are like brother and sister, go out take your problems out on each other on the pitch. I don't want to be witness to it right now. I'm so close to figuring out what I am missing…" Her voice trailed off as she turned the page of her book. Ginny glanced down to see mutilated pictures of the human body. There was a picture of a man with no hair his insides on display from his neck down. She felt queasy.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" She questioned feeling a sudden loss of appetite.

"The human body, there are so many tiny little things. Even in the connective tissues system. I need to find where it is hiding."

"Where what is hiding," Harry chimed in. Ginny glared at him for a moment letting him know she wasn't through with him.

"The source of our magic."

"You never tackle the easy questions do you 'Mione?" He grinned in a way that only Harry made look utterly sexy. Ginny shook her head, they were over, but apparently her attraction to his body wasn't. He was a very attractive man, even if she considered him a brother. They weren't related by blood so she didn't feel too guilty.

"It keeps life interesting." She said her voice trailing off again.

"To the pitch then," Ron grinned as though waking from a dream. Neville and Lizzy were silent head bowed together whispering. Harry glared at Ginny for a moment before nodding. She rolled her eyes, there most certainly would be some fighting.

{}{}{}{}

"Why are we even practicing?" Malfoy whined.

"Oh please shut your ungodly mouth Malfoy." Ginny hissed sharply. The circle the Veteran team was floating in fell silent all talks of strategy fizzling out. Harry winked quickly at her to let her know he approved.

Ron coughed briefly before breaking back into strategy. Ginny focused as Ron spoke, but only barely. Her eyes were zeroed in on Malfoy's sharp features. He really was nothing to look at physically. Harry could rouse her body better if he tried. Malfoy would need to get her thoroughly hammered and blindfolded before she would be willing bed him. He was nothing but pale skin and sharp angles with a bored expression. He really was all but forgettable and that annoyed her.

"Alright!" Ron shouted, "Run your drills." The team instantly scattered to the winds taking their positions. Harry began to float lazy circles around the highest parts of the pitch. Draco was floating at her side like a dead weight. The sad part is that he actually was a decent chaser. He just had no passion for the position so he didn't try.

Being up in the air on her broom brought Ginny back to her internal struggle. Accepting the position with the Harpies would be good for her. That is if she passed the try outs. Her team's streak so far at the school was not good for her. If the captains of the teams came to scout her here she'd be in trouble.

Malfoy threw the quaffle at her with unnecessary force. Her mind turned to him in anger. They had danced during the Halloween party. She had a brief glimpse of what an unbias world was like. She had grown up learning to hate the Malfoy and all they did. Even know Malfoy himself was acting on his own ingrained ideals. When a Malfoy and a Weasley met anywhere they were destined to fight. She angrily snatched the quaffle in the air and zoomed off ready to fight with Ron to score a goal.

Naturally that sparked the next great battle between the Malfoy and Weasley clan. Ginny's field of vision narrowed to tossing the quaffle to Malfoy in hopes he would falter or she'd score a point in her mental tally of beating Malfoy senseless. It barely registered in her mind there was a third chaser let alone what that person's name was.

Thirty minutes later Ginny was preening during their break. She had nailed Malfoy twice in the head with the quaffle. He had even failed to catch it three times. He was a failure as a chaser. His motivation was lacking and she chalked up his poor skills to their continued losses. She sneered with delight when he wobbled for a moment. The poor thing couldn't walk straight as he found a spot on the ground to collapse. She might have hit him too hard with the qauffle, but she was certain she hadn't.

"What are you getting at back there?" Harry snapped at her his face red from the heat. She shrugged not sure what he was talking about. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You were going out of your way to bludgeon Malfoy with the quaffle."

"What of it Harry, he's a git it doesn't matter!" She answered sharply back, but not so loudly as to let anyone else hear.

"He's a git and a pounce it doesn't matter. He's on our team as much as we loath it. We have to work as a team if we even want to have a hope at winning against the other teams. They have the advantage that at this school, if they outlawed creature blood no one would be playing. We have to work with what we have and a shattered team won't get us anything." She frowned noticing that Harry had moved into Savoir mode. He really did love Quidditch. They all did, even Malfoy.

"I hate when you are right." She murmured. Crossing her arms she tried to capture those moments of mindless bliss she had experienced at the dance; that other Ginny that knew nothing of Malfoys and their injustices to the common people. She could almost feel the tingle of peace and pleasure from that other Ginny, then the evil Malfoy that she saw everyday whispered insults in her mind. She frowned.

"That's my girl." Harry said his face relaxing instantly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She rested her head again his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. It was so surreal to her these short sweet stolen moments they had. She could almost pretend that the life she had so long thought about would play out.

She remembered the first time she had spoken to Harry in The Borrow. She had been utterly embarrassed that her hero Harry Potter had seen her in her jammies. She had been a simpering stuttering mess back then. She really had Harry to thank that she had finally grown up as a person and found herself. Then they had gotten together, it was wonderful. Their young love, the kisses, even the break ups. Then the war ended and Harry just couldn't live up to the perfection in her mind. She had tucked away that dream without a care.

It was moments like this, when he was holding her tightly. The sound of his heart beat pounding in her ears that she believed. She could almost imagine pulling that dream out and marrying Harry and being the perfect house wife. She would fulfill what everyone else wanted as well as the life Harry had always wanted. But they weren't like that. They were too independent, too respectful of each other. They never wanted to lie to themselves as well as the rest of the world. They weren't meant to be in the life they had dreamed of. Perhaps if they had had time to really see each other slowly without the threat of a Dark Lord looming over head, maybe.

"Alright back to the field break is over." Ron shouted. Ginny sighed pulling away from him. He smiled down at her sadness reflected in his eyes. Had he been thinking the same thing? Perhaps, they had talked about it often enough. Maybe they still would get married, if they couldn't find other people to love.

{}{}{}{}

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione whispered staring at her limp hands in her lap. She was counting the time before Ron would leave her. She couldn't bear the thought. More so she couldn't bare how possessive she was feeling. She didn't want this distance to ruin their relationship. She had put up with Ron being a rightful git twice in her life. She didn't think she could do it again. She had thought the Tri-Wizard feud between Ron and Harry had been the worse obstacle she would have to overcome. When he had abandoned them during the hunt for the Horcruxes she thought she had died. During that time she remembered all the tears she had told herself she had wasted on that awful heartless boy.

"Hermione love- I'll write you. Every day if I can, George really needs me now. He's family, you understand don't you?" Ron said wrapping one of his large warm hands around her open ones.

Of course he would. Another lie, she told herself. Instantly she shook her head violently, that was no way to think. Of course George needed Ron. The poor man probably needed as much family around him as he could surround himself with. Losing Fred was probably like losing half of his soul. She tried to imagine what he felt like by imaging the times she had been without Ron. She had no doubt the pain and anguish that stirred in her was nothing like what George felt. He had lost the closest person to him he would ever have. The other person that had shared his tiny space in Molly's body when he was in the womb. No one would ever be as close to George as Fred had been. Hermione frowned, "I understand perfectly. He hasn't tried to hurt himself has he?"

She felt Ron's grip on her hands tighten. "We don't know. Mom says she's been watching him closely. But you know the twins… George he could hide or trick anyone. I wanted to leave sooner but… it just doesn't feel right." She felt a sudden weight lifted from her shoulders at his confession. This parting with her wouldn't leave him settled either. He didn't want this, but he needed to be there for his brother. She wanted to keep in touch with him though, but she couldn't. The only thing that was even better then letters was a…

"A bond!" She declared jumping to her feet inspired.

"Excuse me?" Ron stared up at her in shock.

"A bond Ronald. Don't you see? We could bond before you go. Harry, You, and me! We've been the best of friends since we were eleven! A bond will be nothing and I could always know how you're feeling. That way parting wouldn't be so painful." She said excitedly. There was so many bonds, she was positive she could find the right one.

"Hermione you're mad. Bonds are permanent."

"I know that. I can find the right one. A bond for friends! I'm almost certain I could and I know Harry would agree to it." She said with a conviction she knew would fade when she really started to think about it. She tried to sear the certainty she was feeling into her mind so she could draw on it when she brought the idea to Harry.

"Whatever," Ron mumbled his eyes falling to the floor, "I know there is no arguing with you when you are like this 'Mione. Do your research I'll tell Harry. You can put together your research essay and all for him. Think you'll have it ready by dinner?" She blanched.

"Ronald Weasley are you implying I'm getting predictable?"

"Nonsence 'Mione. You're never predictable. I've just learned to guess what you might say, remember 'Mione. I know you." He said with a soft smile his eyes honest and loving. She sighed feeling the urge to research the bond fade in favor of spending more time with Ron.

{}{}{}{}

Lizzy was silent as she flipped the pages to her charms text book. Neville was right beside her scribbling down some notes about some such plant with healing properties. She didn't try to think about it too hard or her head started to hurt. Neville was trying to learn how to speak to plants. She thought he was a bit crazy to pursue such a goal. Since apparently the last know person with the skill had been Helga Hufflepuff.

She smiled warmly when his finger traced small circles on the back of her hand. She glanced away from her homework to see their joined hands and smiled. Being with Neville was such a peaceful experience that she wondered if this was what best friends who ended up dating felt like?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly as he tightened his hold on her.

"Nothing." She murmured closing her eyes. She leaned her head again his arms with a sigh. He was just far too comfortable.

"You're lying."

"Oh, why do you think that?"

"I just know you are." He answered as though that was evidence enough.

"I just wonder if this is what old couples feel like. So comfortable with each other." She saw in the distance Hermione was sitting at a large table alone. She had parchment and books scattered in front of her taking notes as though her life depended on it.

"I wouldn't know." He answered his voice filled with sadness.

"Nev?"

"Hmm?" He flipped the page of his book another dizzying diagram replacing the first.

"Tell me something no one knows? Not even Hannah." She continued to stare down at the book taking note that the plant he was research was split into several parts. His hand continued to stroke lazy circles on her hand.

"Sometimes… I wish my parents were dead." He whispered turning the page of his book once more as if to sweep away the thought.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He murmured his fingers motionless. She nodded feeling as though what he already said was never to be repeated. She also felt as though, yes, this was something only she would ever hear. It was almost like a confession to her. Maybe she could discreetly ask about Neville's parents when Neville wasn't around.

Holding his secret to her heart she used it to combat her loneliness. "You know Nev…" He gave a soft hum urging her to continue. "We're friends right?"

"Yes, why did you ask that?"

She shrugged. "Never really said or confirmed it. Just wanted to make sure."

"Well we are." He grinned pushing her gently off him. She complied turning back to her charms book. Her mind only took a small forgettable note that she hardly knew Neville. After all it didn't matter, he was kind to her when she needed someone to lean on the most. He wouldn't betray her, she was certain of it.


	23. The Fall

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, but I have White Blood Cells that /3 H1N1 now though.

AN: Wow. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy sewing for people for two weeks straight then I got the Swine flu for the following week and a half. Hope you didn't think I had stopped writing.

NevemTeve: Hopefully this chapter will put your mind to rest about Neville's relationships!

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 22 - The Fall

{}{}{}{}

Alexander slammed the door violent his anger boiling over his resolve. "Slughorn." He snapped his eyes adjusting to the dark room. The heavy set man looked up from his cauldron a frown on his face.

"Young Mister Lancaster what brings you here?" The old professor asked a strained grin on his face. Alexander stared the man down hoping to convey his intense hatred with just his eyes. He grimaced for only a moment before putting on his blank face.

"I came to ask you about complications with the potion."

The unease and annoyance slipped from the old man's face as his eyes lit up. Alexander mentally fumed that Potions Masters were so oblivious. "What kind of complications? I assure you I made the potion to expectations."

"They can't keep their hands off each other." He growled unable to control himself for that single moment.

"I assure you there is little chance the subjects will engage in sexual intercourse." He laughed absently pouring some powder from a vial into his cauldron. Alexander watched him stir mindless for a moment counting in his mind. It would do him no good to shout.

"Then explain their in ability to restrain from physical contact." He hissed feeling as though any moment he would burst.

Slughorn shifted his eyes for a moment to glance at the potion. He frowned for a moment before snatching some finely chopped ingredients off the table and tossing it into the boiling potion. "Ah-hem. Yes that will do. In regards to your question Mister Lancaster, the potions is it doing what you wanted it to do. The subjects in questions are seeking each other out in order to feel whole, there are suppressants in the potion to keep them from actively questioning the situation, as well as ingredients known to curve sexual activities. They are either having intercourse only because you believe it so, or that the only unknown in potions making is rearing its ugly head."

"There is an unknown when you brew potions?" He murmured the statement complete news to him.

Slughorn laughed bitterly. "They really do teach nothing of potions to children these days. The only complete unknown in potions is magic. Magic will do what it wills regardless of the state of the person." His eyes grew distant for a moment. "Though in some cases the state of the person directly affected their skills with magic."

"Wait, how is magic involved in them having sex?" Alexander stumbled trying to wrap his mind around the hows and whys.

"I did not say that. I am merely stating that you have an activate imagination or that somehow magic would alter the effects of what my potion is meant to do." Slughorn's voice was as neutral as possible. Alexander felt his anger drain away. It wasn't Slughorn's fault at whatever was happening. He should have realized that nothing would ever go according to plan. He just had to adjust and move on. Things would turn out right in the end. He had to hope they would, because once he was gone there would be no chance to correct it.

"I see, thank you professor." He smiled softly turning back to the door to leave the fat man to his fun and games. He was almost positive his sudden retreat scared the professor more than his screaming had. He ignored those haunted eyes and exited the dark room.

{}{}{}{}

_Dear Hermione,_

_Would you like to come home for Christmas? We'd love to have you drop by and celebrate the holidays like good old fashion muggles do. Your mother and I miss you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_-_

_Harry,_

_I hope that you'll be able to drop by camp this weekend. I want to show you the dragons more up close and personal. I think you will like it after that a wreck of a party we went to. _

_Charlie_

_-_

_Neville,_

_The party was definitely interesting. I miss you already but life waits for no one. Oliver's child is back to his mischief trying to crawl his way to all sorts of adventures. After seeing you again though I feel as though I can take anything short of the child accidently blowing up the house. Not that I think that is a possibility, but you never know with children and their wild magic. _

_Now, I wanted to ask you a serious question. Before I do I just want you to know that I have never felt that you would be unfaithful to me. And I still don't believe such. I just want to know more about that Lizzy girl I met at the Halloween party. She hung on you as though she owned you and she does not. If you are having problems with stalkers and harlots please tell me. I want to know if you are having problems so that we can share them as not to over burden ourselves. _

_I've only been away from you for a few days now and already I miss. It's as if I never got to see you. I can't wait for your school year to be over so we can be together proper once more. _

_With all my Love,_

_Hannah_

_-_

_Miss Granger,_

_Your work is proving already too successful. I truly hope that you find the answer to the question you've presented yourself. I've kept my promise to you from our initial meetings and have withheld your findings until such time as you have completed your research or submitted it to the Headmistress for consideration. _

_I find it curious that your findings have concluded that while the source of magic seems to be in this connective tissue. Narrowing down the part of the body shall truly be a feat. I suggest, if you have not already, become familiar with a muggle biology book. _

_I just want you to know that you are an asset to the Gryffindor House. Not in that you have aided in the defeat of one of the most powerful Dark Lords of all time. I truly believe that you are part of a greater time to come for the magical world. You and your friends shall do great things as Dumbledore often said. No, I did not know him personally, but he always put faith in the youth of our world. And so I put faith in you. Do not fail me or the House of Gryffindor who will be under such lime light that you cannot fully understand least you fail. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Hamnet_

_-_

_Miss Weasley,_

_Thank you for your response. I'm sure you are afraid that after seeing some of the Quidditch matches that I will no longer want you. Rest assured that is not the case. I am well aware of the state of students at General Smithson's School of Magic. I have seen you during your matches and I watched you for your skill. Miss Weasley I look forward to you coming to the try outs. I sincerely hope you play like you have I do not want to be disappointed. _

_Gwenog Jones_

{}{}{}{}

Harry heard the leaves crunch under his feet as he took in his surroundings. He glanced at the tree that looked very much whole but lifeless. He liked that the weather was somewhat cooler. He was sick of the humidity and the heat. He sighed feeling a small sense of peace in his last remaining moments of solitude.

He could see the beige canvas tents that the dragon tamers wandered in and out of during the day. There was a small conjured fire in the center of them. He knew, only because Charlie had told him, that he was staying in the tent with a large mended tear on the side. He found the tent easily. Charlie had told him the rip had come during a game of catch with one of the well behaved dragons. He wanted to meet one of these "well-behaved" dragons.

"Hey it's Harry Potter!" One of the strangers in the camp shouted. Instantly all the rugged looking men that were loitering around the camp enjoying their lunches went rigid.

"Harry's here?" Charlie's voice broke out over the stunned men. The older man appeared from between the flaps of a new tent with a grin. Harry didn't miss the fact that Charlie was in a rather disheveled state. Another man Harry didn't know followed moments after in a similar state. He held back a frown trying not to tally up in his mind what the facts were telling him. He didn't want to think of Ron's brother in any sexual way, even his orientation.

"Harry! I'm glad you came." Charlie smiled warmly wrapping Harry in a tight hug. He stiffened at the unwelcome contact. He didn't like how friendly Charlie was being. He was a friend, but he wasn't close enough to touch him. Only Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and barely Neville had that right. The stray thought left him confused. He could think of plenty of people who he trusted to watch his back. Even dazed and breathless Luna was someone he trusted in a fight. But the list of people he trusted to comfort him emotionally was small. Even Ron who was low on that list wasn't very good at it. Getting upset or even abandoning him when Harry's fame overpowered his common sense. Not that that happened often, but that's not to say they wouldn't have a spat again in the future.

"Yeah, about those dragons?" He murmured eyeing the sleeping creatures in the distance. Some were moving but most were laying asleep in the sunlight.

"Right. Charlie let's take him out for a ride!" The other man had a southern accent. Harry already didn't like him. He was gay and American, perhaps he was a Death Eater too.

"Right, let's take him for a ride. Good idea Shawn." Charlie chucked letting Harry go so suddenly he stumbled back. Charlie had his arms around Shawn's shoulder as they slinked towards the dragons. Harry followed mutely trying to ignore the eyes of Charlie's other co-workers. Even after all the years of fame and attention he still didn't like the eyes on him.

"So Harry do you mind if I tell you a bit about these new dragons?" Charlie said looking over his shoulder glancing at Harry. He nodded silently following as they left the camp closing in on the dragons that shifted from their slumber.

He tried not to wince as one dragon suddenly reared its head focusing its intense eyes on him. He didn't like the sudden feeling of being stripped naked and exposed. As if fate hadn't dealt him enough poor fortune, Charlie waved excitedly to the dragon that was staring him down. He glared at the arrogant dragon as it blinked at him. This new species was far too intelligent for his tastes.

"Come along Harry, these babes aren't too temperamental and they will enjoy the ride." Charlie shouted as he climbed up the dragon's leg. Harry continued to glare at the smug dragon as he followed Charlie's lead. He glanced briefly as Charlie seated himself calmly at the base of the Dragon's neck. Turning away from the red head he glared at the inky black scales. The sun beating off them flashed emerald.

"Be careful when you touch him," Charlie's friend warned as Harry touched the scales daring to rub up to spite the dragon. "They are tempermental, the younger they are the more willing they are to trust. Seems the older dragons train them to dislike humans. They use to be more friendly you know." Harry nodded absently trying to tune out the other man. He didn't know him, and didn't care to know him as was one of those people that would not matter in a few months time.

He felt like a beached whale as he struggled to get on the dragon. It was certainly no broom and adrenalin had fueled him during the Gringotts' break out. Charlie was behind him steadying him as the dragon shifted. He scowled as the dragon shifted again more violently its hard scaled digging into his skin through his clothing.

"Hmm, what's got Orion riled up?" The American giggled as the dragon twisted its neck to glare at them. "Guess he knows he's got Harry Potter on his back. He's excited!" The man chuckled standing near his dragon. Harry frowned tempted to hex that man into behaving. He really was tired of all the gossip. He just wanted a nice quiet life.

The dragon roared violently rearing back. Harry cried out in shock, but Charlie was unsurprised. Instantly he had arm firmly around Harry's waist even as the dragon dropped back to the ground and began running. "Charlie!" The other man shouted. Harry vaguely registered that shouting would not stop a rampaging dragon.

"Hang tight Harry, going to have to ride this out." Charlie grunted as he pushed them down against the rogue dragon's neck. Pain overcame Harry as his glasses where pushed against his face. His skin itched against the harsh scales. The experience was aggravating as well as painful as Charlie's body pressed down on him.

"This is nothing like breaking out of Gringotts." He growled even as the dragon took flight. His glasses slipped off his face causing the world to blur. "I can't see." He stated as fear caused him to grip the dragon tightly. Being helpless without his glasses was exactly why he had gotten contacts.

"Quiet Harry, you'll only upset it more. The others will help us, just hold on." Charlie warned in a harsh whispered voice into his ear. The dragon roared again bucking its body. Harry cried out as he felt himself shift slightly off the dragon's neck even with Charlie holding pressing him tightly down. "Just hang on." Charlie whispered again his voice thick with worry.

{}{}{}{}

"Woah mate." Ron croaked the piece of apple he had been chewing falling out of his open mouth. Harry glared at the piece of masticated food as it plopped wetly on the table. Hermione looked up from her book to glance at Harry in respectful welcome. She gasped in shock at the sight of her best friend. His hair was disheveled in a way that she could only call adventure hair. His glasses were broken sitting at an unnatural angle on his face which had small gashes on his cheeks. She didn't even look down to know that his cloak was in tatters.

"Charlie introduced me to the dragons." He said flatly pulling a chair back to sit down at the table. There was space enough for Harry to verbally order up a plate between Hermione's mess of books and everyone else's school things.

"Did he decide to try to feed you to one while he was at it?" Lizzy snickered from behind a dinner roll her eyes reflecting his back.

He glared for a moment before he snapped sharply, "Depends on if you consider that before or after I fell off a flying dragon." She burst out laughing dropping her roll. It bounced off the plate into her cup of water.

"Real funny." She said wiping at her eyes. "You really had me going there for a second. So really, what happened? Fall off your broom or something?"

He grabbed his fork at stabbed at the plain chicken with macaroni and cheese that appeared on his plate. "Well the dragon really didn't try to eat us until it managed to buck us off in mid-flight. Then it took five dragon tamers to keep the dragon from catching us. We only lived because Charlie managed to cast levitation charms on us."

He watched the metamorph snickered once more her hair a vibrant blonde. She glanced at Neville as if not laughing along with her wasn't proper. Her eyes quickly darted to Hermione and Ron who were staring at her with frowns. "You're not lying are you?" She whispered.

"No."

"You dropped your roll into your drink Liz." Neville interrupted. She looked down with a frown on her face.

"I should go, I have an hour I have to put in at work. See you tomorrow Nev." She said standing up. Turning to everyone else she gave a weak small and a half bow before turning away awkwardly. Her plate disappeared moments later.

Harry took one look around the dining hall wondering if the Ward Guardians where watching. He wanted to have a word with them, but privately. Hermione forced a smile onto her face as she looked at him. "I have an idea I want to share with you all." He noticed she didn't ask anything else about his condition. He was grateful.


	24. The Bite

Disclaimer: Yah still don't own HP but I own a crochet hippo now.

AN: Nope not dead, just a hella busy. I haven't forgotten the story. Between 2 jobs and freelancing I just didn't have any time to write. Going to try to give myself at least 15 mins a night to put something together, instead of just hoping for an hour or so free to dedicate to the story. As always THANK YOU to everyone favoriting, alerting, or watching this story. Sorry to keep you waiting but here is finally a new chapter. Draco fans... just... sorry heh.

NevemTeve - Soon enough :) Things are going to start to make sense then you get to see why.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 23 - The Bite

{}{}{}{}

Harry was furious. He wasn't going to argue with Neville, but the man really had no sense. He didn't like Lizzy, not to say that he hated her, but if he could choose to not have the girl around he would. He was standing at the door leading out to the Quidditch pitch waiting for Neville. He was walking towards him right now with Lizzy in tow. He didn't dare question Neville's relationship with that girl. Especially as they were still testing the levels of their own friendship. Bringing up the potential that Neville was cheating on Hannah wasn't a good idea.

"Morning Harry!" Neville smiled cheerfully. Harry nodded back in quiet protest doubting Neville even knew what the silent treatment was. Perhaps he could get his opinion across passively. Turning the knob he took a deep breath of fresh air. The pitch was like an oasis in the distance, promising relief and peace if he could but survive the trip across the lawn.

"Morning Harry, sorry about yesterday." Lizzy whispered her eyes downcast. Harry sighed, she was trouble that was for sure, but she seemed to mean well.

He gave a quick nod in her direction as he began his brisk walk towards the pitch. "Think nothing of it." He murmured trying to put their issues behind. If Neville was going to keep Lizzy around them, he would have to learn to put up with her. It could always be worse. She could have been Malfoy.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Neville chuckled. "Being out and about without robes." Harry nodded still not quiet in the mood to participate in the conversation. Lizzy hummed in passive agreement. "Do American wizards wear robes at all?"

"Not after the Salem witch trials. You wore a cloak or robe if you wanted to die." She answered calmly. Harry's ears perked up at this. There was still so much to learn about the wizarding world. He hadn't had much time to learn with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. "It wasn't that it fell out of tradition, for the safety of the community we had to blend in." He could almost hear the anguish in her voice.

"I see, is that why Wandering Way is above a muggle mall?"

"Partly. There use to be more magical communities but there just aren't enough wizards anymore to keep it going."

"Why is that?" Harry finally chimed in.

"Well it's a common topic covered in Wizard studies."

"Wizard studies?" He continued to walk even though he had the strong urge to stop and quiz her about the subjects of study. He only had to go three shared classes a day, there were enough chaperones to the groups that he had plenty of free time.

"Yes, it's a more specialized class that all fifth years and up have to take. It is more of a training class. You spent the last three years here in that class figuring out what you want to do with your life. I'm wizard bound, means I will stay in the magical community and most likely break ties with all things muggle."

"What other classifications are there?" Neville answered as he opened the door leading to the pitch. The hallway leading to the open area wasn't too long but very dark. The opening on the other side was begging them to cross the plank onto the game field and fly.

"Well those that are muggle bound have only yearly checkups with the magical community unless there is an emergency. They pretty much live their lives as muggles that are just very lucky or well off. You know they don't use magic often and if they do it's only to make their life easier. That's a path mostly for squibs or low average students. The third class of students are mixed. They will either live as muggles but continue an active lifestyle in the magical community or live as wizards but have a muggle job. It's mostly those are just comfortable living in both worlds." He gave a mental sigh of pleasure at the sound of their feet against the planks leading to the pitch. The quidditch field was home to him.

"What are the topics covered in Wizard studies?" As soon as his feet hit the grass he dropped to the floor to stretch. Their morning runs were a good way to vent his stress and frustration. Afterall if Charlie heard about his hexing Malfoy he would never hear the end of it. Charlie was like a temporary stand in for Mrs. Weasley. He supposed a face to face talking down wasn't as bad as a howler. Least in person people had the common sense and decency to argue behind closed doors.

"Well the impending extinct of the American Wizarding population. You know the rate of squibs is talked about as much as the dwindling Social Security fund." She sneered wrapping her hands around her sneaker as she leaned forward. Harry watched curiously as her shorts rode up higher revealing more creamy skin. He found it curious that the sight of Ginny clad head to toe in the Quidditch team uniform was more appealing that so much skin displayed before him.

"What's social security?" Neville asked shooting Harry a quick glare. He added that on to the list of evidence against Neville should his faithfulness ever be called into question. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of that fight, but he would definitely try to convince Neville not to go down that road if more blatant signs appeared.

"It's the month pay checks old people get when they retire." She grunted as she switched to stretch the other leg. Harry was sure not to stare this time.

"So the wizarding population is really in trouble here?" Neville frowned, his voice heavy with concern. Harry watched as Lizzy's eyes turned from gold to a deep chocolate color. She gave a heavy nod.

"Almost done stretching?" He said noticing how haunted her eyes looked suddenly. He grinned trying to keep her mind from whatever path it was taking. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It reminded him of him. He didn't want to feel this broken and lost, but what was one to do with their life? He had lived his early years under the strict supervision of the Dursleys then all of his teen years in the wizarding world with the threat of Voldemort. He was to free to do whatever he wanted with his life now. He was terrified. He could see the opposite reflected in Lizzy's eyes. The girl seemed to know exactly her place and the role she had to do to overcome the issues facing her life.

"Yeah," she croaked out. Neville had a hand on her shoulder as she tried to get up. She gave a soft smile in his direction and slipped away from his grip. Harry tried not to think about the motion. He was done with negative thoughts. He only had the rich green of the Quidditch pitch before him. It was not the time for worries. It was time to run.

"Let's go!" He laughed pushing himself off the ground going straight into a run. Lizzy gave an indignant squeak breaking into a run after him.

"Hey wait for me!" Neville shouted. Harry ignored the hint of anger in his voice and continued to run his mind already going blank.

{}{}{}{}

Draco snickered his mind already imagining the punishment Neville would receive. It had been a stroke of genius. Poor Lex was weakened by his woman. Unable to think of a punishment worthy of Neville, too afraid of what his woman would do when she found out he was to blame. Draco on the other hand had no qualms. He had to reel in his ideas being too willing to crush Neville to a pulp for his Gryffindor bravado.

He was alone in his room at his desk. His thoughts of punishing Neville were too joyful and exciting. He frowned noticing his hand absently reaching for the drawer to the right. Alexander wasn't due for another twenty minutes. He had time to enjoy himself. He found his dragon claw from his costume. He slipped them on his fingers as he licked his lips. They were much easier to control then a dagger and had become his favorite way to hurt himself.

He pulled back the sleeve of his cloak with a grin. His hands shook as he hastily unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and pulled it back. The faint scar of the Dark Mark greeted him. He stroked his pale flesh lovingly the old memories of the living Dark Mark fresh in his mind. He had made the biggest mistake of his life then. If he had only resisted taking the Mark and doing the work as a recruit he could have had a normal life. But he had felt beholden to his father and with the need to protect his father's tainted honor he took the mark. He took the Mark and branded himself for life. People would always look at him and see his arm with its scar and know.

'Malfoy the Death Eater' No one would see Malfoy the man with a brilliant mind and a knack for Potions and Ancient Runes. He could cast some spell non-verbally. Who cared that he was an expert duelist with strong skills in transfiguration and a sharp mind. He was Malfoy the Death Eater and not even Honeydukes would hire him.

With a choked sob he flexed his hand and struck. The pain was intoxicating. He arched back in his chair gasping in pain, but his lips curled into a smile. He could feel the claws deep in his arm. He was almost certain one claw was touching bone. The sudden immobility of his hand did not bother him. With is clawed hand he raked his fingers down. One wouldn't budge but that was okay, four others had the strength to rip into muscle and tissue. A choked sobbed escaped his curled lips as blood gushed from the open wounds.

"Draco open this door right now." Came Alexander's hard voice. He frowned pulling his hand free with a sickening pop. His arm lay limp at his side, it had not done that before. He frowned.

"Perhaps I went too far this time." He muttered dropping the blood claws into the drawer. "Just a moment." He shouted at the door. "Damn you for being early." He swore quietly slamming the drawer shut looking for his wand.

"No," his friend growled. He blanched as his door groaned for a moment then cracked open. Alexander stood before him his hair frazzled. "I said open the door and you didn't open the door." He growled his front teeth sporting fangs.

"Lex are you alright?" Draco stood up turning to face his friend. The door knob was crushed in the teen's unrelenting grip. His eyes were blood red and his skin had gone pale.

"You tempt me so… I can't fight it much longer." He laughed harshly his hand releasing the crushed knob. "Fix it." His voice was hoarse as he pointed to Draco's limp arm.

"Help me find my wand."

"Fix it." He shouted his cheeks flushing red.

"I can't do anything without my wand." He snapped back irritably as he felt the first waves of dizziness overtake him.

"Damn you." Alexander whined as tear began to roll down his cheeks. He dropped to his kneed before Draco grabbing his limp arm. "I can't fight it… smells so good." His friend groaned grabbing Draco's wounded arm. Draco watched numbly as his friend began to lick the wounds. He winced when Alexander's tongue poked into one of the gashes. "Tastes so good…" His friend groaned again digging his fangs into Draco's flesh. He stared blankly as he felt no pain. His knowledge on vampire resurfaced as the fear to find his wand set in. Alexander's saliva was numbing his arm so he could no longer feel as the teen sucked his blood. In his current state he could not fight and Alex seemed in the middle of blood lust.

'_Accio Wand.'_ He mentally chanted watching his wand appear from under the book he had been reading. He grinned feeling the soft touch of the Hawthorne in his palm. With a sigh he looked down at his friend again not speaking. He did not want to alert him. '_Stupefy_.' Alexander gave a soft sigh his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed to the carpet.

Frowning Draco began to heal his arm his mind assessing the situation. Alexander had never been so uncontrolled around blood. He had been near blood often in his life from what Draco could remember. When they were little boy they would get into scuffles and shed blood in some way. Alexander had never lost control then. But now he had even attacked Draco unable to control himself. Was he friend under stress? Was he not getting his blood sent in from his mother? She had always been there to help her son with his issues. Perhaps he was under so much stress that had did not have the energy to fight. Turning the chair around at his desk he sat down at continued to stare at his friend's still form.

"None of those are the reason." He murmuring feeling his assessment to be true. He had recently turned eighteen though. Perhaps this was a coming of age in the vampire world for those born as vampires naturally. He shook his head, maturity for wizards to come into their power was seventeen. "What if…" he whispered thinking of his friend in two pieces. The wizard part was working as intended coming it to its full power at seventeen. If the vampire half of him was dormant, as Draco assumed it was as Alexander had never been able to smell blood or sprout fangs before. Perhaps the maturity of his wizard half spurred the vampire into awaking.

With a frown he waved his wand ready to chant the counter-curse. "Give it to me!" His friend cried shooting up his arms stretched out rigidly before him.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco sneered giving the outward appearance of calmness. Inside however he was ready to curse his way to safety if Alexander was not able to control himself.

"You didn't take it away from me?" Alexander whined with confused eyes. Blood was turning brown on his chin as it dried. "Where am I?" He whispered.

"In my room, you bite me Lex. Care to explain breaching my personal space?" He glared seeing that his friend was still very confused.

"I…" Again Alexander lost his train of thought looking around trying to process the situation. Draco moaned suddenly feeling an overwhelming pain in his head. "Drake!" He cried out as the blonde slipped from his chair.

{}{}{}{}

Ginny hummed softly to herself as she slipped into the foyer. She had been wandering around the plantation again taking in the gardens. It was her favorite place to sneak off to. Plants in all their beauty made it easy to forget the war and the haunted looks in everyone's eyes. She had long since been unable to push that look out of Harry's eyes. She wanted to so badly, but nothing would move it.

She wrapped her hand around the door leading to the sleeping quarters but a loud crack distracted her. "Damn it I can't Side-Along Apparate for shit." Someone cursed. She turned to see the tall frame of the Head of the Nocturnus clan. He was glorious in the way that only a mad man on a battle field could be. He locked gazes with Ginny for only a moment. His eyes cleared as day stared her down. She shivered noticing the blood on his face and the limp form of Draco Malfoy in his arms.

"What's going on?" She murmured.

"You either help me open doors or leave me alone." He snapped harshly his gaze darting to the door on the other end of the hallway. Ginny thought for only a moment. That it was Malfoy and whatever had happened to him wasn't as serious as this. The boy bitched and moaned about a flesh wound in his third year. She doubted Draco had ever been under the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse. But if his friend thought it was serious she was not one to sit back and let someone suffer, even if it was a Malfoy.

Silently she mused, perhaps she was giving him mercy because she had actually sat down and thought about what the Slave Cabins meant. Malfoy was a human regard of his alignment and actions in life. She would not treat him as someone below her anymore. "Just tell me which way to go." She said striding towards the other end of the room. Alexander smiled softly at her, however, she just shivered turning away from the blood stained face. It was just too creepy and she didn't why to consider why he had blood on his face, but Draco looked like he was sleeping.

The trip was surprisingly short and Alexander wasn't to bossy about which doors Ginny had to swing open for him to continue his mad run. They were in the infirmary before she knew it and he was babbling to the Healer there.

"He's suffering from blood loss. Self inflicted wound and I," The teen stuttered, "bit him as well. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. But he's lost so much blood I'm sure that's why he passed out, probably not enough blood going to his brain. Help him please." Ginny took this information in silently and tucked it away for consideration later.

"I'll be the judge of his condition Mister Lancaster. Go sit down I will take care of him," The tall broad man grinned clearly trying to keep the situation light in their minds. Ginny didn't buy it, too many lies during healers from the war. She knew they had lied to keep up hope while the battle raged on but reality was reality, there was no need to sugar coat it. She was strong enough to face anything life threw at her. She had lost a brother nothing else life could do to her would hurt more than the loss of her family members.

"Don't you tell anyone what you heard," Alexander said sharply his hand grasping onto her harshly. She winced at the pressure her knees buckling. His grip was unnatural and he seemed to realize he had put too much behind it. Seconds later she was able to stand properly his grip only firm. "Do you hear me?" He growled bringing her closer to him.

She grimaced at the smell of his breath. It was rotten and the close up of the dried blood on his face was a bit much. She felt the old sensation of sickness that she had felt when she had walked up and down the rows of dead bodies after the Battle at Hogwarts. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered Fred's corpse. "I understand completely. I need to go and study now though," She said with a cracked voice as similar haunting images filled her mind. It had been painful to see Tonks's unchanging features. The thought that her hair or face would never change again because she was dead was far too painful. As much of a pest as Colin had been, he hadn't deserve to die either. She choked back a sob and ran out the door.

"As I said Mister Lancaster, Mister Malfoy is alright. Nothing magic couldn't fix. Now if he were a muggle things would have been different." The resident healer said in his soft and soothing voice. Alexander nodded mechanically his eyes locked on Draco. He could never forgive himself if he had caused his friend's death. He hated being a vampire more and more every day. "Now let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure it's a freight for the more passive students to see someone with blood on their face." Alexander nodded wondering how a healer could continue to smile like that knowing that it was possible for someone who came in for help to die and they could do nothing about it.


	25. The Quick Fix

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nope no sirie!

AN: My eternal thanks and gratitude for those of you who have been hanging on to the story. I've been fighting my RL part time jobs x2 working my freelance and on the look out for my rogue muse. Found her a few days ago and hopefully will be churring out the chapters a bit you to all the new people who have Alert+ and faved this story and those who will. Drop a review and tell me what you think!

NevemTeve - Heh oh yes, I know I have a lot going I had to start taking notes the ideas were getting too mixed up.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 24 – The Quick Fix

{}{}{}{}

Neville was gasping trying to keep up with Harry and Lizzy. Those two got along well enough after a good solid week of running together. However, Neville was feeling decided left out when he couldn't keep up with his fitter friends. They always kept close to him but were clearly itching to run ahead at a pace that suited them. It was definitely like another world when they ran on the Quidditch pitch together. Harry actually looked peaceful on the pitch. Lizzy looked less burdened, she had admitted that running with them had kept her mind off Alexander.

None of this mattered to him though as he felt his lungs burn with the effort to breathe. He hated being unfit compared to Harry and Lizzy. Granted he was positive he could outrun Malfoy, the boy was an ace on a broom, but a slug on two legs. "Come on Nev! This is good for you." Lizzy encouraged with a smile looking over her shoulder. He nodded knowing he was doing this for a reason. He still had yet to actually transform. Hermione was also working on mastering her transformation and Harry was studying his animal. He had been the first to succeed and his lack of continued success since aggravated him.

He nodded urging himself on even as his body protested. He was getting better. He could actually last as long as they ran instead of having to rest half way through. He kept his eyes focused on Lizzy's white tank top trying to keep from thinking of depressing things. Try as he might he could not fight his current depression away. He and Lizzy were much in the same boat. While she was longing for someone close by her that refused to give her the time of day anymore, he was longing for Hannah an ocean away. He had already written his girlfriend back promising that nothing was going on. That he would forever be faithful to her and he loved her deeply. He wondered if she would accept his letter as the truth.

He was surprised when they passed the Nocturnus clan banner. Alexander was laying against the banner holding something. He looked princely against the silver, gold, and black in his crisp white shirt and dress slacks. Neville resisted the urge to growl. "Alexander…" Lizzy muttered jogging to a stop.

"Hey Liz. Can I have a moment?" He said flashing a rather practiced looking smile at Neville. The polished teen turned to Harry quickly giving him a nod.

"Sure." She answered hesitantly.

"Why don't you take off that detestable cap." He chuckled off handedly.

"No."

"Neville come on let's leave them alone for a lap." Harry interjected giving him a hard stare. He nodded, perhaps it was good that Alexander wanted to finally talk to Lizzy. Maybe they would work things out and start dating again. He knew it would make her happy. Harry started off his back the new beacon Neville followed while his mind wandered.

He wanted to know what they were saying. He wanted to make sure Lizzy was okay. The idea of the two of them alone after so long apart left a bad taste in Neville's mouth. Maybe they were already arguing? They had seemed on the verge of it before they had jogged off.

"That hat is hideous take it off." Alexander's voice crept in over the abnormally loud panting he was hearing. Was he panting so loudly or was it Harry?

"No Neville gave it to me." He frowned his concentration broken. It was by the fact running after Harry's retreating back was mechanical that he didn't stop to listen more.

"It's his fault your hair is so short." He scratched at the tip of his ears the sound of the panting irritating him. He could smell something foul but he couldn't place it quite yet.

"No it's Hannah's fault. She is a jealous insecure selfish-" Was that really what Lizzy thought of Hannah. Though Neville couldn't fault her, she had only seen Hannah in a poor light hardly long enough to get a feel of how nice and kind Hannah truly was.

"Whatever," Alexander interrupted, "I didn't come to talk about those Hogwarts students. I came to talk to you."

"And?"

"I'm sorry." The panting was deafening, but still he tried to keep focus to hear the conversation. He finally figured out the smell was sweat and he was trying to ignore it as he continued on Harry's back guiding him still.

"Okay well I'm mad at you, but I will forgive you."

"Just because I said I'm sorry doesn't mean we can get back together. I have things I need to sort out Liz, I can't deal with," a short pause and a deep breath were barely registered over the panting, "us right now. I need to try to deal with my family issues with a clear head and with you by my side nothing will get done."

"This is about your mother isn't it? She hates me you know that! What's so important you are pushing me away like this? I heard someone caught you in the hall macking with that Smith bitch."

"Watch your mouth." He wanted to shout for someone to hold their breath. The panting was making it near impossible to understand them now.

"You're starting to sound like her."

"Look, I'm sorry, really I am. I brought you some sweets just so you know. When this is all over, the problems I am having right now. We can get back together. You know you're the only girl for me."

"Oh you even brought the ones I like. Thanks… I guess. I'll consider it okay? You've hurt me a lot."

"I know. Liz, answer just one question for me."

"Yes?"

"What were you doing brewing-"

The panting broke out into a full gasp. Distracted Neville lost his focus and ran straight into Harry. They tumbled to the ground together in a mess of sweaty limbs and cursing. His nose connected with the back of Harry's head. He nearly gagged as Harry's scent filled his nose. He had somehow smelled Harry from several feet away when they had been running. His scent matched exactly.

"Well didn't take Potter and Longbottom long to round the pitch. Perhaps they were rushing it. Seems my 'moment' with you is over Lizzy, have a good day." Alexander sneered eyeing the fallen boys with disgust. Harry's head snapped up a look of loathing clear on his face. He frowned perhaps this was the Harry Draco often spoke of fearing. That face promised that if given enough time a Dark Lord would appear between the cracks and devour the world in his anguish and hatred. He was the only living person with the knowledge of the deadly hex that almost killed Draco, but he also lived without the knowledge of the counter-curse. He was dangerous enough with that knowledge. Alexander could almost feel the fear Draco spoke about, almost.

"Alex," She whispered. He paused for just a moment to turn back to his ex-girlfriend. "I love you." She said a weak a broken smile on her face. He frowned. He knew what he wanted to say, what he should say, but he also knew what he needed to do. Eyeing the pack of chocolate in her hands he hoped it would be enough to sooth her later. He shrugged and turned away silent.

Neville winced, "I think I broke my nose on your head Harry."

"Nonsense." Harry growled back pushing Neville off him.

"Like hell you didn't look at his face!" Lizzy hissed sharply as she tore her eyes from Alexander's retreating back. The raven haired teen turned to look at his friend. He frowned at the sight of blood gathering under his nose.

"Well didn't know my head was that hard."

"I've heard Malfoy say it's filled with rocks. I'm starting to believe him." The irate teen fumed dropping to her knees next to Neville. Harry watched carefully as she dropped her chocolate in favor of fussing over Neville.

"I'm fine, really I am." Neville said in his nastily voice trying to push her away.

"Oh really," Harry grumbled pulling his wand free. "Episkey!" Neville jerked forward with a strangle yelp.

"You could have warned me you know!" He hissed in his normal voice. Harry could not repress the grin at poor Neville's expense."But thank you."

"You people born and raised wizard through and through make me sick." Lizzy snapped snatching up her candy once more. Neville looked at her in shock. Harry just glared. "You broke his nose, not even a sorry."

"He did it to himself."

"So what! You just fix it with spell and think everything is okay."

"But it is Lizzy." Neville interrupted standing up. Harry could see he was fighting the urge to agree with the girl.

"That doesn't change that you felt the pain and it happened. No one will learn anything with quick fixes." She snapped. She turned her eyes on Harry as if focusing her full rage on him. He didn't like that his familiar features were staring back at him. "You off all people should understand that. Just as he should…" He watched her green eyes go distant as though she was lost in a memory.

"Lizzy…" Neville whispered reaching out his hands to her. She shook her head abruptly turning away. He watched Neville's shoulder's slump in defeat as the girl ran off towards the fleeting figure of Alexander.

"You know," He said biting his lip unsure if he should even mention it. He thought for a moment that if it were true maybe he should help Neville now before he became accustomed to the bad habits. "If I didn't know any better you and her are together."

"No, never, not like that." He glared back his eyes aflame with frustration. "Why does everyone think that?" Harry shrugged his mind working. They were so close yet neither would say they were together. However, Neville had said it with such certainty that Harry believed him. Maybe Neville just didn't know how one treated girlfriends and one treated lady friends.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to know. She's a rather testy girl, like Malfoy even." He snickered mentally willing away the awkward atmosphere. He watched Neville's face pinch up in annoyance but he did not comment. He was not sure if he had gone too far with that comment but Neville's silence didn't feel like anger.

"You're right, I hadn't notice it before, because she's always so nice to me. She's just going through a hard time right now though. That's all there is to it. She'll get better I promise." He frowned at Neville's wording. He didn't mind having to put up with Lizzy, he only had to be near her company at the least important parts of the day. At least he knew when it was okay to have Lizzy around. Their animagus training wasn't one of those instances.

"You should get ready for class. I'll see at lunch." He grinned helping Neville to his feet. Quietly he excused himself and left Harry to his own.

{}{}{}{}

_Alexander,_

_I'm sick of your foolish games. You don't seem to understand I don't care that you want to stay at school it's time you left or bad things could happen. You know what I mean and I am unconcerned if you hate me for it. I'm doing this for you. _

_If you don't obey my orders I will make you leave by force. _

_-Cassandra_

_Dear Harry,_

_Teddy misses you when he goes to bed. I think he knows when you aren't around. The moment he opens his eyes it's like a light goes off and he starts to whine. I'm glad Teddy will have a father figure in his life. I will be honest with you as is it no less then you deserve for that you have done for everyone as well as my family. I curse Remus and Nymphadora for fighting in the war and dying. Yet, I am glad that I will be able to tell Teddy his parents were brave people that fought for what they believed in. I can't decide which is worse._

_-Dromeda_

_Notes: _

_Harry – Lightening, Savoir, Stubborn, needs more study_

_Hermione – Water, Smart, Witty, Beautiful, Resourceful, less bias opinion needed_

_Ron – Fire, Temper, needs more thought._

_Issues: _

_Triad ritual unbalanced, Four corners a stronger base, Safeguards?, Other points of reference; deities, feelings?, material elements_

{}{}{}{}

Alexander was flipping through a book in the library furiously. He hated having to deal with all this duties and homework. The things he did for a better college resume. He felt his family signet ring weighting down his right hand. Why his mother had sent him that he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to leave it sitting around in his room to be stolen. He growled again scratching at his ear. He could hear the pulse of people nearby. Their blood was calling to him.

The diagrams and paragraphs in the book were blurring together as he lost his focus. Someone was getting excited. The rushing pulse was so alluring to him. Glancing up from his book he saw the girl who was robbing him of his focus. She was furiously scratching away at an enchant piece of paper. He had seen the charm often enough. It was spell linked with several other sheets of paper for a limited amount of time to share notes.

The blonde looked pissed as she scribbled faster. She crossed things out and scribbled several times. He was almost positive she was keeping someone else from interrupting her tirade. He shook his head roughly turning his eyes back to the pages before him. He needed to study before something came up. There wasn't a day that went by when something didn't demand his attention as Clan Head. It was like being the student body president only worse. You were actually expected to do something.

Grumbling to himself he decided to make as much space between himself and the blonde girl. He just couldn't focus with her pulse pounding in his ears.


	26. The Kindred

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The ramen in my cover proves it.

AN: Well I hope I was a bit more timely with this update. Still fighting my RL but learning to work some time in for the story. As always thank you for the Favs, Alerts, and Reviews. It keeps me writing even on nights when inspiration won't come. (Those are usually storyline tweaking nights but progress none the less!)

NevemTeve – Wooden stick eh? *evil grin* Oh I have many plans for him heh.

{}{}{}{}

Chapter 25 – The Kindred

{}{}{}{}

Harry frowned as he walked onto the pitch. The Norms Clan Head was staring at him from a distance. He had agreed only out of guilt to meet and speak personally with the tall burly werewolf because of the incident earlier in that month. Apparently the parents of the students he had injured had wanted him expelled. It had been quiet an argument about being unable to expel a non-student. They had settled for an intense berating that he was supposed to get. He wasn't even sure that the parents knew that no professor would be chastising him.

"Hello Harry," Greg said a soothing voice. He frowned; the younger teen sounded wise like Dumbledore, however his voice was rough like Hagrid's. Stopping just out of arms reach of the Clan Head Harry tried not to take a defensive posture. He had come here out of his own free will and he had no right to be angry that this was taking away from his Animagus training. He had injured people and these were the consequences. A slap on the wrist for hurting someone was much better then crying silently to himself over getting someone else he had gotten killed. His animagus could wait for this small penitence.

"Hello, ah… Greg?" He said a confidently as he could. He fought with himself to sound polite. He needed to be here as much as he didn't want to be and there was no reason to start the conversation in anger.

"Don't sweat it, I don't need any proper titles. I'm not a teacher or anything. I'm just a peace keeper. Besides, people look at me funny if I make them call me something special. I'm a werewolf, they already look at me weird enough." Harry nodded very aware of what he meant. He was better off as a three headed hydra than Harry Potter for all that people stared at him.

"I can relate to that." He ignored the intrigued stare that followed his comment. He didn't have to explain his thoughts. It's not like anyone save Ginny would understand them.

"So the parents of the kids you ah… damaged wanted me to talk to you. They have rather skewed view of attacks on their children. You know parents… my boy can do no wrong." He said in a rather poor imitation of a father. Harry laughed just to humor him. Grey nodded seemingly in understanding as he continued. "Well you see… there are a lot more half breeds around here. More so then where you come from Potter… the problem is most of us are still under serious prejudice. There are still hunters in America Potter. Muggles still crazy enough to believe in the "make believe". They hunt us down between their day jobs.

"Any act of aggression towards our kind isn't taken well. Their parents don't see it as self defense. To be honest people who come to this school are well versed in measures taken to keep each other safe. I have no club why you didn't use your portkey in your bracelet. You are lucky the Ward Guardian brought me to my senses…." He grumbled covering his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed looking at the pure regret and pain flashing on the taller teen's face.

"You nearly took a bite out of me? You were one of those werewolves?" He croaked feeling a small bit of fear well up inside him.

"Yes I did. I was the one whole almost got you but the Ward Guardians promote clarity of mind for people in their animal state. Within the hall no harm shall come to students by other students, or so we've been told. But I'm a realist, nothing is ever full proof." He said his face a bit pale as he tried to smile at Harry.

Harry nodded his own mouth tightening to a thin line. Hogwarts the safest place to be, right. It had been a home for him sure, but not safe in the least bit. The wards needed to be changed and security measures updated. Clearly it might have been safe when the founders had created the school but during Harry's stay he was lucky to have lived at all. Perhaps that was something he could addressed to Kingsley and a serious matter all around.

He nodded with a grimace, "The wizarding world is a bit behind the times. The things muggles do without a thought things that wizards take a great trial in." This seemed to satisfy the Clan leader as he patted Harry on the back.

"You see the problem then. We Americans are trying to be forward thinkers, but our magical community is so small nothing is really happening. The other countries are busy with their own things England with its dark lords, China with is population and keeping it hidden, even some of the third world countries just trying to establish a hierarchy.

"On top of that all of us trying to have lives, there's lots of work to be done you know? It's just a matter of finding the right people for the job." He chuckled suddenly walking off causing Harry to follow.

"I think I understand actually. I've been offered a position in my ministry , guess I am what you call the right person for the job." He sneered thankful Greg was turned away and didn't see his sour face.

"Yes, you are. Everyone around the world has heard about you Harry. You say jump to some random wizard and they will ask you how high buddy. That is a power to be reckoned with… don't go dark on all of us now." Greg laughed. "So yeah… I'm not one for talks I know it was an accident. If anyone asks you just say I gave such a verbal lashing you cried or something… okay?"

Harry nodded only for a small moment wondering about the dark urge he had to push Greg to the ground and rip his throat out. Shaking his head he continued to pace tucking the feeling away to ask Ginny about later.

{}{}{}{}

Ginny stared up at the moon floating over the pitch again. She saw a tiny owl float in the distance which made her smile. It reminded her of Pig. It was always nice to think of the brighter side of things with everything happening. It was like the storm had finished when Harry killed the Dark Lord now everyone was standing about wondering who was going to come and pick up the pieces.

The night air blew her hair as she continued to think. She had to get her life together before it passed her by. She really had thought nothing passed her ideal life as Harry's wife and doing whatever Harry needed. She had been lost after those dreams had been dashed. Her first step was to get on the Quiddith team. The try outs were just around the corner and she was near top shape. She had to do this for Harry. If she didn't every time she tried to help him she would lose a bit more of herself. She could fake the confident strong Ginny she had been easily. It was still in pieces around her, she just had to hold on to enough of that person to fool those watching.

Shaking her head she tried to dismiss all the bad thoughts that often broke her resolve; Tom, Harry, the Chamber of Secrets, the war. All of them ruined her conviction to move on. They wilted her urge to life, filling her body with pain and suffocating her in their vastness. She was one person, was she really meant to go through all this? Shaking her head even more as she floated down to the ground she scoffed, belief in a grand design and religion were Muggle ideas. All that was true and absolute was magic. If you didn't have magic you had to fill that empty void with false beliefs. Or so she had always been told was the reason for Squid's distancing from the magical community. What else did they have in a world of magic? Nothing.

Lazily she walked to the shed to put up her borrowed broom glancing at the moon once more from the door. She wondered if magic could fix her current problems. She knew a combition of a calming potion, a pep-up potion, and a few lady's help concoctions out of the magazines could do the job. But was there a single potion that would do the job? She didn't want to get ill from mixing so many different potions together.

"Hey." Came a croaky voice.

Ginny's head snapped in the direction. Who had snuck up on her while she had been lost in herself. A teen was standing before her his eyes beady and dark. "Hello…" She answered hesitantly noticing how vigorously he was sweating.

"You're a virgin…" He muttered twitching his head to the right quickly. She took a step back hand firmly on the door ready to shut herself in to give herself the time she needed to prepare a rock solid defense.

"What does that matter?" She questioned wondering why the teen was so insistent to scratch at his back. He looked sickly dark bags gathering under his eyes as though he were starved for something. Was he addicted to… what was it that one of the muggle haters had called it, drugs?

"It doesn't… I just know... how do I know?" He muttered to himself running his hands up and down his face just for a moment quickly before returning to scratch at his back. "Something about you is so… God I'm horny." He croaked taking a step towards her.

She gave a started cry. He was vile! What was wrong with the people around here? "Get away from me!" She hissed trying to shut the door but he was on her in seconds. He had his hands on the door ripping it from her grasp. He glared down at her intensely his hands still locked on the door. His skin was growing pale now the sweat a glowing sheen in the moonlight. "Get away." She cried again reaching for her wand.

"I'm … you're… I have to have you." He groaned sounding exhausted even as a shiver caused him to rip the door off its hinges tossing it aside like a twig. She squeaked, her typical disarming move useless as he had nothing to disarm him. She could kill him and be done with it but she wasn't at home. More laws applied then she knew about she could very well land in jail for protecting herself.

"Protego." She hissed seeing the small change in light that warned her that the shield was up. The teen jumped at her stumbling back as he hit the shield. His skin was blotchy now with spot of sick gray skin marring his pale surface. His eyes were beady and black now.

"Hey. That's not cool. That's not being nice. I can make you feel real good you know…" He warned the confusion and pain no longer lacing his voice. He gave a harsh shout that was punctuated by the sound of ripped clothing. Startled she stepped back as large gray wings filled the small shed. Brooms clattered to the floor rolling up to her shield and bouncing back soundlessly.

"What are you," she shrieked. Backing up against the wall she watched in horror as the man banged against her shield without care his hands splitting open and bleeding. Her shield flashed twice under his onslaught before fizzling out. Waving her want she glared, "Stupefy!" The red spell whizzed in the air smacking the teen square in the forehead. He stumbled back in shock his eyes suddenly inked red with blood.

"I was going to be nice but… not so much anymore." He snarled closing the distance between them his skin solid ash gray now. His fingers had become fine pointed claws as he dug his hands into her robes. His wings flapped quickly as his sick smile spread showing her sharp pointy fangs.

She shrieked feeling a wing knock her wand from her hands. He pushed her to the ground ripping her robes open. Batting at his face she tried to free herself from his massive weight. He ripped at her shirt her bra biting painfully at her back before snapping free. Even as his newly sprouted tail struck at her face she shrieked for him to stop though her body screamed for him to violate her. Terror lacing her very bones; lust trailing closely behind she cried for anyone to save her. She tried to wordlessly summon a broom with no luck. She curse herself for her lack of skill even as the teen ripped off the last of her clothing off, the cold night air biting at her passion heated body.

"Oh yes, a virgin will do." He chuckled his clawing working at his belt.

Turning on to her stomach she tried to crawl away crying, "No no- no!" Against her will her body begged her to turn back around. Trembling as she stood up on her legs reaching for a broom to bludgeon him she heard him laughing. "Don't worry be with you in a moment." He threatened even as his belt hit the floor with a soft thud.

Her stomach turned to ice as she was flipped over a broom just out of reach. He looked menacing even with his pants awkwardly pooled about his ankle. His leathery gray wings were flared open as much as the broom shed would let his red eyes glowing; focused only on her. Taking a step forward with a twisted grin on his face he raised an arm to touch her.

"Incarcerous!" Someone shouted from outside. Even as Ginny saw the ropes snapped around the teen with lightening speed he was ripped off his feet and flung backwards. In shock she watched as a figure in Hogwarts robes ducked from what seemed to be an Accio even as another wrangled the flying figure to the ground with his wand.

Finding the moment to arm herself she looked around frantically for her wand. Her eyes blurred from the speed of her searching the shed trying to find her beloved wand. Seeing it peeking at her from between some brooms on a stand she threw herself at it. Diving for her weapon she felt her power return to her with the reassuring wood under her finger tips. "Hey-" Whirling on the voice even as she tucked her naked bodying into a crotch she snarled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Startled Draco's eyes widened at the sight of a naked Ginny ready to curse him to death. She looked positively feral as she crotched into a fighting stance. He wasn't sure if she was going to curse him or jump on him and stab his eyes out with her wand. Though he was sure either was rather painful. "Lex…" He shouted back not taking his eyes off hers afraid she would leap at him.

"Just a second!" His friend shouted back sounds of a scuffle could be heard.

"Whats going on here?" Miranda's familiar voice chimed in following the loud crack of her apparition. "Is that an incubus?" Came her curious squeak.

"Yes it is. Halfling…. I think. Must have not known! Probably fucking one night stand. Has to be. Wouldn't have known, the blood would have let him in. How else can a non-student get on the premises? Probably just turned sixteen." He heard Alexander explain. Draco felt his stomach turn. He had heard of Sucubi and Incubi, but only as full bloods bound into service, and rarely at that. They were to powerful, often created during wizard fertility celebrations. Such raw passion; it was even harder to impregnate cross species. How this boy had reached maturity Draco didn't dare question. He most likely wouldn't like the answer.

Turning his thoughts back to Ginny he slowly raised his arms in surrender. "Let me get my cloak…" He muttered finding no joy in seeing the girl terrified. He shrugged off his cloak handing it to her feeling a small bit of pity at her. She had almost gotten raped by some stranger. If he had succeeded he probably would have left her to rot until someone had found her. Granted, he would have succeeded had he not triggered the shed alarm by damaging the door. More over if a student last semester had not tried to lift the broom for a pleasure cruise the alarm would have never been cast. She was lucky.

Snatching his cloak from his hands quickly she haphazardly slipped in to it careful not to leave her wand from slipping from his form for moment then a moment. "Ginvera…" He whispered suddenly feeling horrid for all the things he had ever said to her. His mind played back the Halloween party and their innocent dancing and he wanted nothing more than to hug her. But he didn't want to die just yet so he stood waiting to see what she would say.

With a cry she dropped her wand wailing. He was toppled back as her weight crashed into him her arms wrapping his waist in a vice grip. He head bumping painfully against the dirt he pondered what he should do with the insane crying girl on him. He could shove her off and tell her to get lost. That was what he nearly did out of reaction as his hand touched her head. The softness of her hair startled him keeping him from pulling on her hair to look at him. He stroked it, careful to go slowly even as she continued to sob and shriek into his chest.

He wondered what it felt like to be her. No, he knew what it was like to be her for a moment. He quivered in his skin under the Dark Lord's gaze as he asked for results on a doomed mission. The utter fear when he heard his mother had lied to the dark lord. He recalled the burn on his face of humiliation from other's gazes as they doubted his sincerity to the 'Light' side. These she must all be feeling at once. The pain of one alone was hard to enough to keep a straight face in his situations; he did not fault her for crying. In fact he felt his body relax in the light of knowing someone else could truly understand his pain.

Awkwardly he muttered, "Shhh, its okay you're safe." It had hardly calmed him when he had heard his mother say it to him. He doubted it would do anything for her. He was a Malfoy after all. He wondered what she was thinking about, but didn't dare ask her anymore. He was sure idle chit chat would shatter her right now. Letting his hands drop he wrapped her shoulders in a tight hug whispering, "I'll keep you safe." More out of habit repeating what his mother had said then actually meaning it.

Her grip tightened just a bit more as his words even as her wails doubled her body trembling from the strain. "Stupefy." A voice cried out breaking Draco thoughts even as Ginny went limp in his arms. "Sorry her crying was getting on my nerves. Its better she wakes up in the infirmary anyway. The healers there will keep her dosed up enough to process it all." Miranda said in a hushed sad voice.

"Will she be alright? She is Ginny Weasley you'll have howlers by day break if word reaches her Mother." He fretted hoping that no one would try to pin this on him when they heard he had been there.

"Pfft. No one died, the school has an Incubus to study, You know how hard these are to find? How undocumented they are? He'll be very willing to submit to our rules to control himself. Boy probably thought he was human. He's wearing a freaking vintage Tee! No self respecting wizard Halfling would wear that, not unless the pictures moved and his don't. The school will keep it discreet." Miranda said critically.

Alexander came into his view lifting Ginny's body off him with a floating silenced screaming Incubus behind him. At least Alexander had the sense to magic the teen's pants back up. The red eyed monster looked furious his face ghastly gray tinted red as he shouted his muted curses to them all. Draco frowned wondering if the teen would be himself after tonight. How painful it must be to have to overcome creature blood in a body meant only to be human. The thought caused his eyes to slip to his friend for a moment curious if he felt the same burden.

Shaking his head he followed them back to the manor wondering if he would get any sleep tonight.


	27. The Pack

Dsiclaimer: Don't own a lick of Harry Potter.

AN: Kudos to the people that have Alert+, Faved this Story, and Faved me! I appriecate you and you are what keeps me writing. I think I'm keeping a somewhat decent pace now as I battle my real life. I know waiting for the story sucks so I try not to keep you waiting to long.

NevemTeve – Some of my points will be coming to a head soon but there is much of the story to go!

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 26 – The Pack

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Neville slumped lower into his chair as another random person he didn't even know stared at him. His flaming red hair turned blue in embarrassment as he looked away. How this had happened; he wasn't even sure. Lizzy sat beside him her face hot with embarrassment as well, but full of sympathy for his plight. She even changed her hair color to match his so he wasn't quite so alone. Under the table he squeezed her hand in thanks.

Harry seemingly floated to his regular spot at their regular table. Naturally they were on the 'Hogwarts' side of the lunch room. He took one look at Neville his eyes filled with questions that were promptly squashed with a shrug. "Ron and 'Mione will be along in just a bit." His mouth hung open for just a moment as though his lips had not caught up with his respect for Neville. Lizzy glared at him possessively and he frowned shaking his head as he rattled off his order.

"Nev…" Lizzy started not sure what she wanted to say, but needing to fill the awkward silence at their table "I'm starving 'Mione! Can't this wait?" Ron groaned pulling a chair back harshly the feet shrieking against the floor.

Dropping down into the chair the fiery red head turned to Neville and blanched. "Blimey! What happened to your hair?" Shrinking only slight in his chair at the comment Neville ran a hand through his hair silently.

"Ron show some manners. Looks like he was hexed, why haven't you used the counter spell yet?" Hermione chimed in pulling her own chair back with more grace then her boyfriend. Neville frowned breaking into discussion with Hermione on what perhaps had done this to him. Lizzy on the other hand stared at Harry curious as to his silence. He was watching quietly as his friends argued. She continued to stare at his curious manner of eating the sandwhich in his hands. He was largely elegant about the whole affair. His movements precise and planned, no move wasted.

She normally didn't mind but with Alexander out of life she filled up her extra time watching. She recalled Harry didn't normally eat so carefully. In fact he ate like the athlete he was. His food didn't survive long best in his stomach as soon as possible so it could have enough time to rest instead of coming back up before a game. She also noted that while his hands never left his food before, now the pauses between bites had his hand possessively draped over the food. As though his food belonged to him and him alone; woe be anyone that dared try to take it.

Her staring was cut short mid-bite as Harry's brilliant green eyes turned to her and blinked. She winced at the sight of snake-like eyes focused on her. His head tilted to the side the curiousness on his face. He blinked again and his normal fierce eyes were back. "Do I have something on my face?" He said. The heated argument over potions and curses stopped suddenly as all eyes turned to the pair.

"Ah no sorry." She muttered wondering if it would look odd if she left now. She didn't get a moment to consider the action before a voice broke through their heated silence.

"Oh boy what did you blow up this time Longbottom?" Neville frowned turning to Malfoy's acid voice. He flicked away the sudden thought that this was his fault. He hadn't done anything to Malfoy recently and ever since last year Malfoy had done his best to lay low. Had he really decided now was a good time to pick and tease the people who had saved his life? Had he learned nothing? Still the thought demanded attention that what was happening to him now was Malfoy's fault.

"Shut your mouth Draco." Lizzy snapped at his side clearly upset. He squeezed her hand this time providing her with comfort, but she seemed to have none of it. She pulled away from him, standing up her chair groaning against the floor from the sudden movement.

"What is it?" He drawled boredom evident on his face. He felt his rage flare up again. Unaccustomed to the wild feeling he too stood up quickly from his chair knocking it over.

"You will speak to her properly Malfoy or so help me!" He barked watching the pompus ass's steely eyes flash with fear for a moment. Seems he still did recall who he was in debt to.

"Why should I? She's not a pure blood. She's beneath me." He smirked the fear in his eyes gone. Perhaps his status with Alexander was giving him crazy ideas. He was a follower after all. To him there must not be much different from a Dark Lord and a Clan Leader.

Neville only just heard the indignant gasp from Lizzy as he jumped on Malfoy. They tumbled to the floor together his fist curling. He let out a deep growl swing his fist above his head. "You've learned nothing you pure blood ass!" Neville shouted. In his mind though he did not register the jeers from the crowd at the fight he could hear them. People were cheering him on, while some were booing Malfoy's lack of fighting back.

Mindless he pummeled Malfoy feeling the blondes face give under the assault. Hot blood coating his knuckles; some his own as Malfoy's teeth cut open his skin. "Nev stop it!" Lizzy shouted over the crowd. He turned to her his blind anger swallowed whole by worry and dread. He noticed while she had cried out for him her eyes were elsewhere. He turned in her direction frowning. Between the scattered chairs and frenzied watchers stood Alexander. Miranda pushed her way through the crowd to join the Clan Head with a frown.

He growled. They were in trouble, even with Malfoy's laughing under him he knew that not only was he in trouble for hitting Malfoy but somehow Lizzy was as well. Alexander took a step forward his face stony giving nothing away as he stared Neville down.

"Hey, let me handle this it's a Hogwarts matter." Harry interjected. Again Neville could hear the words slipping into his ears and registering in his mind but his ignored them feeling an overwhelming urge to run to Lizzy's side and draw his wand. He knew if he gave into that urge something worse would happen. Instead he waited to see if Alexander dare take another step towards him.

"While the fight has only involved Hogwarts students you are in our school. It's our matter as well by proxy. Now let us handle this." Miranda snipped trying to slip in front of Alexander but the teen raised an arm to block her. Neville refused to break his eye contact from Alexander intent to watch silently and protect his area.

Harry shuffled about to stand beside the fallen pair. "I understand that, perhaps this is a matter to be discussed elsewhere?" He said his voice full of warning. Neville could smell it. Harry was challenging somehow and Alexander was rising to meet the challenge. He took another step forward his gaze shifting from Neville to Harry. Taking the opening he roughly pushed himself off of Malfoy using the teen's chest as support. He heard Malfoy curse and turn on his side coughing but he didn't care. He darted towards Lizzy somehow not tripping over his tangled robes as he latched onto the girl's wrist.

She gave a small cry of protest that he ignored along with the rekindled jeers and shouts from the crowd as he dragged her through the hall with him. He ducked instinctively when he heard a femine shriek of 'stupefy'. The spell whizzed over head as he wrapped his free hand around the door knob. Something was screaming for him get out of the room now and make sure Lizzy was with him. He could not rest until they were alone.

He pushed her harshly before him as he slammed the door behind him. "Neville?" She squeak her voice cracking near tears. He felt angry fully overwhelmed him with the long forgotten sensation of wild magic. He heard shouts on the other side of the door trying to get to them. Trying something he had never done he willed his Wild Magic to create a barrier. He visualized the ward, held the spell in his mind and willed his anger to create his thought. He felt a sizeable amount of his rage die out as though tapped and drained. He could almost taste the magic in the air, the door had to be warded. He smirked savagely at the door satisfied his rage was controlled and hurting no one.

"Take your pack and run cousin. You magic is strong but there are many to one of you." A ghostly voice urged him on. His eyes shot to the wallpaper normally decorated with flowers and vines but instead he saw a wolfish tail slipping quickly out of view. Had the ward guardians from the other room come out? Could they? He really needed to read up on Ward Guardians. With a grunt he urging her on towards the dorms.

His mind was forced on getting to his dorm room. He had to get Lizzy there before he rested. She wasn't safe until they were… home? He shook his head looking about. He couldn't even remember traveling to the dorm and yet there were before his door. He frowned when he saw her crying. His mind was filtering some of the information he had tossed aside. She was still heartbroken. Malfoy had to go and insult her blood status then Alexander showed up again. He cringed shuffling in his robes for his key as quick as he could.

Worry biting at his common sense he pushed her in slamming the door behind him. More out of habit he tapped the door to make sure it was locked before he harshly pushed her on his bed and began to work her out of her clothing. She gave no protest merely continued to cry softly. He growled when her pants refuse to cooperate catching on her shoes. He wrestled them off quickly one sock losing the battle to stay on her foot. With a triumphant snort he looked up at her in her underwear.

He couldn't see any bruises. Though he knew she hadn't received any, he had made sure Malfoy couldn't touch her, he had to check. Had to be positive that no one had laid a finger on what was his. His could see vaguely out of his vision his hair was white but he didn't care. "Liz. Listen are you alright?" He said firmly his hands wrapping around her frail looking shoulders. She shook her head weakly. He knew without asking she could not tell him what was wrong. She was so confused, he was almost sure of it. Leaning forward his protective grip relaxing to a soft caress he licked her tears away.

He was patient licking away her salty tears as she wrestled her feelings. He worked on resisting the urge to cry himself. Her sadness made him sad. It was infectious and he had to be strong for her. Alexander clearly wasn't strong enough to stand by her side. He had to be until someone else could come along and keep her safe for him.

"Shhh." He whispered softly planting soft kisses on her wet flushed cheeks. "Just relax." He whispered helping her lay down. He watched protectively as she gave a few hiccups before succumbing to sleep. He shook his head in regret. They didn't sleep together but he knew that sleep eluded her, she fell asleep far to easily around him. In fact she had started falling asleep more and more around him when they fell to silence.

There was a sharp knock on his door. He let out a growl his eyes shooting to the locked door angrily. Who would dare come to his room and interrupt him? Scratching at his scalp quickly he took one glance at Lizzy before he decided he'd be better off answering the door.

Cracking it open protectively he saw Harry staring back at him. He felt a bit of his tension slip away as he squeezed out between the door not willing to share Lizzy with anyone just yet. Hearing the door click behind him he smiled at Harry tensely. "Yes?"

"Bloody hell Neville, what was that? I have the Clan Leaders off my back only for a bit. You have to explain some things to me right now Neville or you're going to be in big trouble." Harry snapped harshly his green eyes filled with wild rage that seemed willing to consume him and anyone nearby.

"What was what?" He said confusion in his voice. He had no idea what he had done that put Harry on edge. He was doing what he had to do to protect Lizzy.

"What was what?" Harry snapped his voice low and cold. He took a step towards Neville, close enough that he could hear Harry's thundering breath. "You hit Malfoy. Granted the sod deserves it! But you hit him Neville. He's got a broken nose and he's probably got two black eyes to boot! Don't you remember Malfoy's rubbing elbows with the Clan Heads?"

He nodded shrugging, "I do, what does it matter? I was protecting what's mine."

"What's yours?" Harry shouted his hands shooting into his hair as he pulled at his raven locks. "Neville what the hell are you talking about. You say you aren't cheating on Hannah, but you say these things! Where is Lizzy, the whole lunch hall saw you run away with her. What is going on?"

"Be quiet!" Neville growled feeling that dread that had slipped away when he was comforting Lizzy return. Harry confused and maddened expression grew serious as Neville continued his commands. "I am not cheating on Hannah, nor will I ever do so. She's my girlfriend and she will be my wife! Don't question me on this Harry. As for Lizzy she is none of your concern." He snipped feeling his lips prick painfully on his teeth. He shook his head trying to fight the odd dizzy spell suddenly making him lose focus.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but left it hanging open curious as he stared. Neville ignored him turning away as he clutched his stomach. He wasn't in pain, something just felt off. As though his inside had decided to disconnect and float about at their leisure. He felt his legs give out for a moment as his knees connected with the floor painfully. Letting out a yowl of pain he was surprised to hear the sound warp even as it burst from his mouth.

Rolling over to his side he grunted. Shaking his head he stunned himself when his nose hit the carpet sending odd signal he could not understand throughout his body. Jerking up to his feet he frowned when he looked down. His hands were on the floor however his vision was less colorful then he was use to and paws were where his hands should have been. He tried to turn back to Harry, but he failed. Tripping over his paws he landed on his side once more with a little whine.

Harry kneeled down beside him with a lopsided sad grin. "I think I get it now…" He chuckled running an obscene hand down Neville's side. He wanted to protest to the breach of personal space but found that his body enjoyed it. Rolling his head back he felt an appendage he didn't recall having thudding against the floor at the end of his spine. "Not at bad looking dog I must say." Against his will a content growl rumbled in his belly as Harry's nails raked his side. Sniffing the air his mind finally snapped to focus.

"I'm a dog!" He barked rolling away from Harry. Attempting to stand on his own paws once more he wobbled uncertainly. Turning his new eyes to Harry he saw him crouching with a grin. He was staring his hand out in front of him as though inviting him to sniff his palm. He snorted personally insulted that Harry was treating him like a dog. Granted it was his animagus form but he was still a human. His disagreeable body inched towards Harry his black spot of a nose sniffing Harry's scent. Growling territorially he took in the smell his body demanding to bite off Harry's hand for getting near Lizzy. Stepping back shaking his head he told himself Harry was a friend. Trying to link his smell with memories in his mind.

Finding as he tried to focus on Harry being a friend he found more of his humanity. Slowly the last bit of his life began to tumble into focus. He had been acting like an animal. He had recalled Hermione mentioning fighting her animal instincts; he had even seen bits of her wistfulness to take flight though she feared it. He wondered how much of a battle the dog in him would present now that it had been unleashed. Closing his canine eyes he tried to focus on more human things. Willing himself to be Neville the wizard again.

Opening his eyes he was rewarded with an intense sense of vertigo. He wobbled on his feet for a moment trying not to fall forward onto Harry. "Wow… it didn't hurt but… just, you have to experience." He rambled as his hands traveling to his stomach grateful it felt wedged in place. He'd have to speak with Hermione to see if the oddness of the transformation would go away.

"I hope to find out soon Nev." Harry said his voice oddly hollow. Frowning Neville sniffed the air with a frown. Seemed the battle was only just beginning with his canine self. He could swear he smelled a cat and it was putting him on edge. "You know you're going to be in a lot of trouble for hitting Malfoy. He was taken to the infirmary."

"Serves him right for crossing my pack!" He snipped irritated. The smell was making him hungry, itching to slay an enemy.

"I understand that Neville, but I don't think the professors or the Clan Leaders will…" Harry insisted rising to his full height to stare down Neville with his chilling eyes. It made Neville even more agitated. Harry was his friend, he told himself once more as he fought back the urge to growl.

"Alexander will. That prat is a wolf. He should know about packs, we're … cousins sort of." He croaked scratching at his scalp. The vision wolf had called him brother, often. How could he be related to that bastard Alexander's animagus form? Shaking his head he said harshly, "Look I'll deal with Alexander. Harry, you find out what punishment you want to give me for socking Malfoy like he deserved. I am going to go back inside and make sure Liz is alright. Good day." He did not wait for Harry to respond slipping wordlessly through the door he grinned to himself feeling safe alone in his room with Lizzy once more.

Shaking his whole body savagely he took two human steps towards his bed before the canine instincts took over once more. In a slightly less dizzy change he leapt into the bed as a dog and curled up next to Lizzy to sleep. Here in his home- with his pack- nothing could hurt them.


	28. The Fear

Dsiclaimer: Don't own a of Harry Potter.

AN: Big big BIG thank you to everyone who has Alert+, Faved this Story, and Faved me! I'm doing my best to keep this at least once a month pace. It's rough and usually involves and all nighter and coffee. Getting a bit harder, I got promoted at work! /dance Just know you guys reading, commenting, and everything else keeps me going!

NevemTeve – There in lays the trial of the change. I mean if becoming an animamagus was a cake walk everyone would be doing it. Heh.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 27 – The Fear

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I understand your argument. Really I do. But you don't understand my seat of power Harry." Alexander said coolly. He was sitting at his desk staring up at the seething dark hero of the wizarding world. He didn't care who the brat was, he had never met his parents, no one could compare to them. The teen stared down at him threatening with livid green eyes.

"Oh and pray tell what's that?" He said acidly finally taking a seat. He slouched with no manners and continued to glare at him. Shaking his head sighed looking down at more official mandates from the elusive facility.

"I am the active arms and legs of the faculty Harry." He said seriously wondering. "Did you know some of our Teachers are actually College Professors at the only college in the USA. Located in New York if you didn't know." He added tartly looking at a stray detention slip for some incident he could have sworn he had mediated but couldn't remember. "Professor Oscarson teaches a full week here, a full week there, and repeats his weekends three times to get all the papers graded. Do you really think with such limited resources he had time to worry about the student body too? How many turns does it take on a time turner to get everything done in a day?" He watch in satisfaction as something dawned on him. Harry's eyes darkened for a moment which made Alexander ponder what memory he had accidentally made him recall.

"You'd be surprised," He laughed sourly taking his glasses off. Curiously the teen vampire watched the hero rub his eyes in exhaustion. He looked so tired and old out of the blue. His eyes grew empty matching his sudden lifeless movements. "So what is it you want to do to Neville?"

"Well I was going to take some more public forms of punishment but since you are so insistent the punishment be in your hands I'll make one request." He smirked inwardly giddy his prank would outlive it's original time frame. "I noticed Neville's hair was rather... unique. Tell him to keep it that way."

"But it's an embarrassment to him." He snipped his lack luster voice hinting that it was more out of habit then affection at the present time.

"Would you rather him be embarrassed or grounded from your game- grounding your whole Quidditch Team. I could always make him Drake's lackey for a week, no less then he deserves for trying to fold my friends face in. I could have him work in the kitchen with the paid servants and squibs. Can't imagine what a pure-blood of his caliber would think of that." He chuckled shifting more papers about looking for the right schedule.

"Neville's not like that!" He snipped again a bit of life creeping into his voice. Alexander didn't even bother to look up hiding his grin. "Oh sure, what about his family though. His … Grandmother was it? How would she feel about her only Heir mucking it up in the kitchens with those beneath even a house elf." Harry silence brought a small giddy feeling of triumph as he found some of the papers he was looking for. Carelessly he slid open the left hand drawer shoveling all the unrelated official papers into the drawer.

"So all you want is for him to keep his hair like that... for how long?"

"Oh you ask all the right questions." He grinned standing up from his chair. Looking towards the door he tried not to let on his knowledge of what had happened. "As long as whatever it is takes to run it's course. He can't attempt to make it go away by any magical means."

"That could take days!" Harry snipped again seeming to overcome whatever had sucked the life out of him.

"If it was a curse, months." He shrugged heading towards the door papers in hand. It wasn't a curse of course, it would last a month tops, a month and a half in Drake had watched his portions rights. Turning the knob he opened the door for Harry. The man glanced at him once harshly ,suspicion in his eyes but the lack of evidence kept him silent.

Alexander gave a curt nod and smile following the brooding Hero out of his private study with a frown. He had to be more careful how close he danced the line of truth and half-truths with these people. He didn't want to give them a reason to curse him when his back was turned. Neville was a different story though. He would privately torture that thing touching his woman in ways that he had not intended. Who did he think he was? Banishing the stray thoughts from his mind he turned away as they reached a split in the hall. "Don't fret Harry, I was nice wasn't I? I could have enforced worse but I didn't. You're a nice guy... you just don't know how things work here and I understand that."

This seemed to settle the doubt in Harry's eyes as he shrugged and headed off in the opposite direction. Feeling the relief flood his system he let his vampire instinct put his mental doubts to rest. He would be safe, for now.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ginny jumped as she heard someone slam down a book. Her pathetic self screamed to tremble with fear and dive to the floor for safety. Why she didn't know nor understand. Shaking her head she began to read another passage. It was part of one of her mixed classes to find a subject neither student knew about and present on it. She had suggested Incubus for some reason. Running a trembling hand through her red locks she smirked recalling her partner's surprise. She was working with an uppity blond who praised her for being a pure blood. Not that she liked it but the fact that girl seemed to obey her every command pleased her.

Since the beginning of this new week she couldn't figure out what was unsettling her. She could only stand to be around Harry, Ron, and oddly enough Draco. All other men put her on edge and loud noises put her straight into battle mode. She was almost positive she was going to wear out her wand handle if she didn't watch it. Shaking her head realizing she had stopped reading and was once more staring at the page she sighed.

Little was known about Incubus and their counterparts Succubus. She grinning proudly if she made even made half an effort it would be an easy A it seemed.

"Ginny." The voice broke her from her already strained attempts at studying. Looking up she saw her partner striding towards her a athletic and handsome raven haired man in tow. Instantly her satisfaction with her obedient lab partner drizzled away to tense senses. What was she doing bringing someone else let alone a man to their study session? Moreover why did it bother her so much?

"Hello Elise who is this with you?" She said putting her trembling hand once more in her hair to hide her dread. Her other hand was keeping a firm grip on her book. Her partner dropped into the chair across the table her friend taking a sit next to her.

"Oh this is James. He's a friend of mine. Upper-class man actually was kind of hoping he would help us out. If you don't mind that is." She smirked. Ginny nodded mutely for a moment a trying to think of something better to say that the killing curse. Finding no adequate words she offered a weak smile. James smiled back gently. Ginny nodded weakly wondering why his gentle smile filled her with more dread then his mere presence.

"What have you learned?"

She focused on her book doing her best to tune out James. "Well I've found the basic information, they are magical anomalies created during fertility rituals. Still no mention of what makes a male verses a female from these rituals. They thrive off sexual energies of muggles as well as any magical emanations of a witch or wizard. Given there vast food source it's hard to find group of said creatures. They have an infinite life span as long as their needs are met by either muggle or wizard kind."

Finding her information used up she frowned realizing how little she had garnished in her hour in the library. "That's not a lot, most of that is common knowledge here in the states, but no problem." James smirked reaching for her book. She scooted her chair back quickly pushing the book before her as an offering. The action seemed only to startle them for a bit but they shrugged it off glancing down at the book.

"She had a good start." Elise commenting flipping a few pages of the book. They both hummed and mumbled to each other as they flipped pages pointing out topics. Ginny stayed silent watching James like a hawk. Each movement no matter how trivial bothered her. When he reached up to tuck back hair she felt her legs tense. When a stray hand paused Elise's page turning she had to fight the urge to run.

Her fear quickly gave way to fear as she tried to understand her emotions.

"Oi, if it isn't Weasley." A familiar snippy voice cut in on the mumbling. Instantly she felt a change in her body. She was still on the alert for anything that innocent James might do but she felt safe. She scowled turning Malfoy's pompous voice.

"I wasn't aware you studied Malfoy." She shot back turning in her chair but her body still resonating for James to make one wrong move.

"Of course I do Weasley. They didn't make me a Prefect for my good looks." He chuckled taking the final seat by Elise's side. "Oh what are you studying?" Ginny shot her partner a look hoping to deliver the message Malfoy was not to be considered a friend. Her mute message was not receive as Elise beaming began to explain.

"Well we're writing our Mid-term paper. Ginny had the bright idea to write a paper on Incubus and Succubus. No one every really talks about them but the idea is so fresh we're sure to get a good grade." The American chirped happily.

"I see. Why did you pick that?" Malfoy said his eyes flashing an odd emotion Ginny couldn't quite read.

"Like I said it was Ginny's idea I just went along with it." Elise added her voice ghosting with shame. Perhaps the girl didn't like to obey, was it because Ginny was older then her?

"Well well Weasley, why that subject. Isn't that a bit dark for you?" He grinned. Normally she became livid when he did that but she could not muster the strength. She felt so worn out from the fear. Like all the water had rushed out of her now that it had eased up.

"What do you mean?" Elise muttered her eye darting between them.

"Well you see. Miss Weasley here is a light witch. In our country that's a big difference between her and I. It would be typical for one such as I to research dark monsters that humans consider immortal demons due to their longevity and appearance. And good little light wizards like Weasley here would be writing essay on the evolutions of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." He snorted looking around the library suddenly.

"Oh spare me, no one is that good. And it's easy to be that dark... knowing how to use it is the problem." Elise snorted slamming her book shut. This seem to startle James who had not been paying attention he jump just the slightest in his chair. This terrified Ginny as she, in one fluid move jumped out of her chair pulling her wand free as well. She took aim at James knowing he had done nothing wrong. Just as quickly, trying to look disgruntled with her poor aiming she swung her wand in Malfoy's direction.

"Though I suppose after everything the Golden Boy and his buddies did she's not quiet as Light as she's led you to believe." Malfoy grimaced at the point of Ginny's wand hovering in front of his face.

"Take that back Malfoy. I won't have you talking about Harry like that." She growled feeling an odd conflicting emotion she didn't care for.

"Ginny put the wand away he didn't say anything horrible." Elise's stressed voice gave her the power to control her instincts that demanded she end Malfoy. Stepping back she withdrew her wand shaking her head.

"Of course you are right, but I will not study here if Malfoy is going to be running his mouth off like that." She snipped gathering up her books. Malfoy made a move to stand up but with her wand still in hand she pointed at him.

"What's going on here?" The green tinted Librarian glared wobbling up to them. Ginny frowned making a show of putting her wand into the wrist holster she had. She snorted once before she snatched her bag off the chair and stomped away.

Strolling away at a brisk pace she tried to consider what the librarian was. She was green tinted, people made jokes she was part goblin but she was far to tall for that. Moreover what sensible woman would mate with a goblin? She kicked around the same useless trail of thoughts in her mind as she wound her way through the school hall nearing the lunch hall. Reaching the foot of the landing she looked in the direction of the door with a grimace.

She hadn't been able to step foot in the crowded room. What had caused the sudden phobia of the room she wasn't sure but she was as of yet unable to overcome it. "Gin?" A deep voice called out. It was one she knew, in her mind it clicked that it was Charlie. She knew he was around the campus doing some such research. She had even dined with him on a few occasions but still saw very little of him.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it hard without thinking. Her arms began to tremble her books threatening to fall out of grip. The pain blossoming from her cut lip kept her from running, for the moment. Turning to the sound of his voice she flashed him a painfully tight smile. "Charlie!"

"What are you doing?" Her older brother questioned his eyes full of worry. He neared her entering from one of the many doors behind her. She took a step back careful not to trip over the steps as he leaned against the railing.

"Nothing why?" She beamed proud her voice did not crack and her hands had for the moment stilled.

"You were standing there staring at the door for quiet a bit. You didn't even hear me call the first time. Something on your mind?" Her older brother didn't seemed to concerned so she would be able to get him off her case easily.

"Ah sorry, I was thinking. I have a paper I must write," Malfoy's words filtered through her mind, "my partner picked Succubus and Incubus as the topic." Lying smoothly she tried to convince her legs that if her arms had relaxed they could too.

"Oh nasty creatures. Why ever did your partner pick that? Is she … dark?" He asked his face concerned. She had seen that look before. He wasn't really concerned for her safety. It was that look where he disapproved of the situation she was putting herself in. He had given her that look when she had been dating people that were not Harry. She had seen that look when she had admitted to leaving Harry of her own choice.

"Not that I know, but it's a required project and the Professor seemed pleased with our choice. Said it would do everyone a world of good to be educated on how one deals with those types of creatures." She did her best to try to put a positive spin on the topic. She didn't another lecture from her brother on her choices. She was getting old enough, if she continued to rely on other people's choices of what she was to do she'd shatter and go mad.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer he leaned in to hug her. He had done it often which had never startled her but her body disagreed with his intentions. She stepped back quickly her foot stumbling over a step. She stumbled into the opposite railing her bones protesting to the abuse.

Her mouth working quickly to provide and answer to his bewildered look she lied again. "Aren't I getting a bit old for hugs Charlie?"

She felt her anguish bubble up from her heart to wash her fear with shame as her brother nodded. She could see the barest hints of pain in his neutral smile. "Ah you're right. Sorry." He added softly turning away without a word. She watched his retreating back as he rubbed as his neck. "See you for dinner soon?" She added in quickly her voice sounded cracked and hopeful.

"Yeah... soon. Good-night Gin." His muffled replied was punctuated by the sound of the door slamming. With a shrug she looked back at the dining hall. She could wait and sneak in later at night when no one was there to eat. It was nice of the school to have a skeleton crew working night shift for odd balls like her. Shaking her head sadly she walked towards the dorm doors unaware of the steel grey eyes watching her every move.


	29. The Compulsion

Dsiclaimer: ... I Q-Q every night knowing I don't own a lick of HP.

AN: So far so good on keeping the pace. The promotion at work is owning me but I'm trying my hardest. Again I really ty and appreciate everyone who is alert+, faving, or following myself or this story. Keeps me writing!

NevemTeve – ... I am so happy I wasn't drinking something when I read your review. I laughed quiet a bit.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 28 – The Compulsion

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hermione stared mutely at her display. The answer was there she just wasn't thinking clearly. She had already extinguished the light in her room to expand the display. Images of secluded parts of the body floated before her. Starting at the beating organ that kept the human body going she glared. It couldn't be that simple. If it were as simple as ripping out a wizard or witch's heart to find the magic it would have been found by now. "Where are you hiding?" She muttered to the empty room. Her eyes centered in on another picture of the human body. It was faded out thick red lines ran over the display. Shaking her head again she discounted the blood. It seemed obvious but she would never let herself admit that the pure-bloods had a point. Again too simple to be the true answer.

"Command does not compute." The display chided back at her. She growled at the crystal rigged device. "Disregard." She hissed her mind circling itself in this endless loop. Where was Neville when she needed him to stay something completely irrelevant but useful? She hadn't seen him since he had deck Malfoy last week. Something about his punishment not that she was to concerned. Harry was looking out for him. Staring numbly down at the biology encyclopedia in front of her she tried to clear her mind. She needed to bounce ideas off someone but who could she call on?

Telephone. Her brain followed this stray thought with all the desire to ignore her current problem. She could call her parents, she knew there was some students muggle enough with enough money to afford cell phones. What would she say? Things were still strained, improved for sure, but still strained. Her mind continued to follow the stray path of telephones and communications as her eyes trailed down to the bracelet on her hand. More stray thoughts bubbled up, things she had read during the school orientation. She thought of the communication spells on the bracelets. Deciding it couldn't hurt to attempt to call Neville she huffed fighting her agitation.

With her anger slowly dwindling away as she counted to ten. She didn't want to 'call' Neville and have him worry she was cross with him. She really wished he was more sure of himself. He had seemed to have become confident last year, but after the war he and gone right back to normal. Meek, average, decidedly un-Gryffindor. Shaking away those arrogant thoughts she nodded to reassure herself. Flicking the wristband she glanced down at the Clan Norms symbol flashing a soft emerald shade every time her breath ran over it's surface.

"To Neville Longbottom, It's Hermione, I need your help on my project." She stated shortly wondering how this would work. Would it be like an answer machine? Or maybe Neville would be terrified and doing something dangerous. She cringed at the thought of being the instrument of his death. What if he was flying on his broom and his bracelet making noise startled him off? Fretting she brought her hands to her mouth ready to chew her fingers off in dread. Where was he at the moment? She had to track him down her project be damned.

"There see. Now that we said her name she will hear us. Come on speak." Lizzy's voice filtered out of her bracelet that had turned an attractive crimson hue. "Oh- er... 'Mione I can be there soon. What do you need?" Neville's voice followed seconds later.

"I need to run some thoughts by you. I'm stumped," She paused thinking, "you can bring Lizzy to if you like." Not that she disliked the girl, but if she could avoid her she would. She was an experiment and experiments didn't make good friends. Tapping her nails against the desk the display was sitting on she mused for a moment on her other projects. She was still waiting for the polyjuice potion, Lizzy's hair sitting patiently in a test tube.

She couldn't wait to see the results of that experiment. Would she be able to change her features at will like a normal metamorphamagus? Or would the ability not transfer over with the potion. Did the potion change a person complete or just physically? She had studied a bit about DNA and was very curious to know if when changed her DNA would be the same. The effects were temporary, why? A potion, like food, stayed in a persons body for some time. For potions being such an exact science there were still so many questions.

"Why are there no answers?" She muttered to herself. Was it just because no one cared to ask them. Perhaps it was even worse, no one thought to ask them. Did they call her the brightest witch of her age because she was smart, or so muggle-born she actually had a different thought process. They never said that about Harry, but he had grown up knowing it better not to ask questions.

"Command does not compute." The display chirped again. She slammed her hands on the table the interruption by the display irritating her in a way that Ron often did.

"Not every thing I say is an order to you!" She hissed. Why was she so frustrated? If the answer eluded her she always acted like this. Shaking her heading trying to clear her temper she took a deep breath.

"Command does not compute."

"Disregard." She growled grating her teeth. Count to ten, she mentally chided herself. Granted the display had been free, but it would do her no good to push it off the desk and break it. All that research lost, the thought of it was painful. This stray thought as well caused her to bit her lip. When she had heard how much the display would cost she had used her name just this once, for the good of science. It was a slow market for the man who created the magically driven device but she felt like it could revolutionize the wizarding world.

The knock at the door broke her thoughts of the laptop her father had been raving about. "Come in!" She stated glaring at the display daring it to speak.

"Command does not compute." She stood up sharply knocking her chair back. Her eyes were already darting around the room looking for the biggest heaviest book to destroy the display with.

"You okay?" Lizzy questioned softly. The irritation drained out of Hermione so moved was she by the soft voice. She sounded timid as though she were scared of speaking loudly in Hermione's presence. She was not a Dark Lord, she was not to be feared!

"Of course, just a bit of trouble with my research."

"Command does not compute."

"Stand by mode," she barked unable to restrain the flash of aggravation. Her voice caused Lizzy to jump; bumping into Neville who was doing his best to close the door silently. "Stand by mode activated." With an involuntary twitch of her head she smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes and smiled, "Sorry, it seems to think if I like butter and jam on my toast it is something to process." No one laughed. Ron always did say she had a poor sense of humor.

"So, ah- what can I help you with Hermione?" Neville said doing his best to ignore her odd behavior. She did her best in return to ignore his lime green hair.

"The next step. I've narrowed down the best options for the source of magic. The heart has the best percentage return on magic driven rituals. Golemn, binding spells, and even inheritance wards come out very close to hundred percent when a heart is factored into the magic." She said trying to process all the information and put it into simplistic words they could understand. Though perhaps she shouldn't lot Neville in with Harry and Ron's intelligence. He was after all returning to finish his last year, Harry and Ron had cared less about education.  
For several moments neither spoke looking at each other. "You said two whats the other?" Neville said though Hermione could see relief flash on Lizzy's face. Had she been watching to ask the same thing? She was not to be fear her mentally insisted again, trying to ease the tension they must be feeling. Ignoring that thought she focused on the question feeling it would ease her mind for a moment to actually be able to answer something.

"Blood." She said flatly ready to kicked herself. She was not doing her best to relax her visitors. If they were uncomfortable what use would they be to her to solve her problem? Shaking her head for a moment she chided herself again. She was not to think these arrogant thoughts, that was what Death Eaters did. She was a good person. She took note of how Neville hair turned a soft pink hue, the distracted helped her tempter a bit.

"So? What do blood and the heart have in common?" Lizzy venture her voice seemingly boosted by the gentle hand Hermione saw snake around her waist. Really; Did Neville have no shame? Insisting he was faithful to Hannah with his hands all over Lizzy like that.

"Nothing." Hermione answered quickly her mind running over what little knowledge she had absorbed from the biology book.

"Right. But look at it from a different angle." The girl started as though she teaching little children. "You know both can't survive without the other right."

"Yes." She answered recalling bits of information that validated the comment. She stared at her for a moment as if she were expecting her to say more. She blinked once before waving her hand about in the air in a dismissive manner that left her feeling a bit embarrassed. Had she not answered completely? Was it more then a yes or no question? Thankfully she wasn't being graded on it.

"Yeah so you have the heart pumping around the blood to the body so the body keeps moving, trust me my dad is a licensed LPN I hear all about this stuff when I was little and asked why a lot. Without blood the heart stops and your dead, without the heart blood doesn't flow and your dead. They have nothing in common 'cept keeping you alive. Which is pretty much what your whole body is for. Life. Treat your body like a temple and all that you know." She walked over the desk righting the fallen chair. She seated herself on the chair as though Hermione's room was hers. "So basically what your are telling me is that the experiments you are running work really good with the heart and blood..." She trailed off with a frown.

Hermione got the distinct feeling that Lizzy was sharing in her plight of suddenly being so close to the answer, but unable to find the last piece. As if on cue Neville took a step closer to them. "So if what you say is true... it might not be that the heart itself is good for these spells but perhaps that because blood flows through it that it is worth using."

Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "The answer can't be blood! How do you explain muggle borns!"

"I'm not trying to insult you Hermione, but you know muggle borns have magical relatives somewhere in their history." Neville's voice was apologetic but his face was marred with shame. His hair had turned a dusty brown to match his fallen mood. She tore her eyes away from the rainbow hair resisting the urge to scream at Neville. He was only trying to help.

"You both are morons." Lizzy sighed leaning back into the chair folding her arms behind her head.

"How dare you." Hermione hissed.

"You're trying to make a mountain out of a mole hill." the teen glared, "It's not the blood and it's not the heart. The difference between a muggle born and a wizard born is genetics. You are a wizard because somewhere in your line there was a wizard yes. But what you don't understand is genetics. Neither of you knows it, hell I wouldn't even know it but like I said my dad is a LPN. When I asked why I have mom's hair and not dad's you wouldn't believe how much he told me. If you wanna learn more about it look up Gregor Mendel. Apparently he's basic knowledge in public muggle schools."

Hermione stared at her for a moment trying to run through any muggle knowledge she might have. But she couldn't pin down anything substantial. "What does that mean?" Lizzy stared at her silently for a moment. Neville turned to her discreetly waving a hand at her urging her to speak.

"Don't even Nev. Hermione likes puzzles. It wouldn't make her happy for me to tell her what she needs to know. Crack open another book," quickly the girl looked about, "you haven't filled this room up yet. You don't have enough books until you are falling over them to get out."

Though she was irritated she nodded realizing as she flipped her own actions over in her mind how true that was. All the agony, irritation, and even blinding anger was worth it when the solution came to hand. Was that normal? Was she normal? Pulling on her ponytail hard enough to feel the strands of hair ache at the base of her skull she smiled. To her the answers were almost as good as sex. "She's right, well thank you so much for the help. I should get back to my research so I can hope for an answer before the term is over." She said an odd serenity overcoming her.

Clearly it was in her voice to as Lizzy stood up and nodded happily at her. Neville nodded with a softer smile guiding Lizzy back towards the door. In the back of her mind even as she looked in the encyclopedia she was thankful for having such a good friend in Neville and that he in turned had good friends. Without him and them by association she couldn't get anywhere in her work.

{}{}{}{}

Ron flipped quickly through their shared notes. Hermione was no where to be seen but what little time she had committed to her project was scrawled on the parchment in her nice tight handwriting. Between all his spare time when he did not have to make sure the students were staying on track he was working on their project. For every hour hermione put into it he had to put in a days work to even get close to her results. He was distracted easily and reading through so many books tired him out. He just wasn't the type for this kind of research, but he owed it to Hermione to ease her stress. Taking classes, writing a thesis paper, and researching a private ritual among friends. It just wouldn't be right of him to watch her run herself into the ground.

He had tried to find ways around their current issue. A triad bond was possible but highly unstable. Too easy to tip the scales and with the fact he and Hermione were a couple Harry would suffer a great deal if they tried to bind themselves to each other. He would always be receiving backlash if they got into a fight. And they would be able to feel little else over each others emotions coming from Harry. The only way to counter act the closeness that he and Hermione shared would be to find another woman to enter into a rare four way bond. It was rarely practiced anymore as it was far to hard to trust so many people with such a thing.

It was impossible at present for them to bond. There was no other woman they could bring into the bond to balance it out. But regardless he made notes. Hermione had been insistent on sharing any thoughts he had useful or not. Quidditch excluded of course, but this new leaf she had turned over definitely impressed him. She would still wrinkle her nose when she thought the idea was useless, but she would hear him out. He liked not being interrupted even if the argument was over what they should have as a snack before bed.

A stray thought struck him and he scribbled it down. Perhaps the rules could be bent if someone was woman like. Neville could fit the bill for a slutty whore but he doubted that counted. And he was more of a womanizer then a whore but who cared? Someone would curse him or spell him to death before he got much farther in cheating. Infidelity came at to high a price in the wizarding world.

Snicking to himself for a moment he looked up to see a young witch. She was smiling at him sheepishly, "I see you around with the other students." She started brushing back her hay colored locks with a blush. "I was wondering if maybe you could help with some of my homework."

"Not homework if you don't go home to do it." He answered back without thinking. She giggled shuffling closer to him. On instinct he shut the book and tucked the parchment underneath the tome. Nodding his head to the chair across the table he shrugged. There was no harm in a small distraction. He was feeling sleepy again he needed a break or he'd pass out and drool in the book.

"You're funny," the girl flirted her eyes sparkling. Ron nodded smug that someone other then Hermione wanted to talk with him. Not that he would let this girl get anywhere, but it would be nice to bask in the limelight for just a while.

"Thanks, so what do you have questions about?" He said trying to keep the illusion going though he doubted he knew enough about anything to help her. She nodded shuffling in her tight jean pockets before she sat down. He saw her careless drop a pack of candy on the table and drape herself in the chair as Lizzy often did. Was it just an American thing to look like a rag doll when they sat down?

"Well I'm having a rather difficult time in potions." She said as she concentrated on unwrapping her candy. The candy clattered to the table as she lost control of the wrapping and tore it down the side. He stared at the bright candy licking his lips. He hadn't had a bite to eat in a while. "Want some?" She asked as she plucked the round droplets off the table.

"Sure I'll take some of the yellow ones." He reached out to grab some for himself. He stared at the small bites of candy in his hand only for a moment ready to pop them into his mouth when he felt the presence in the room change. It was a library, where could the menacing feeling be coming from?

Gulping once he turned around knowing what he would find.

"On second thought you should ask my girlfriend for help, I'm horrible at potions. Hating my professor didn't help." He smiled at Hermione as she strode to his side. She looked livid, but at the center of it he could feel security. How odd he thought for a moment recent dull text from the tome bubbling up in his memory. If he didn't know any better he sensed a bond already forming between him and his girlfriend. That was a good thing. A natural bond was easier to nurse to full power then a forced on forged in blood and oaths.

Shaking his head thinking of the negatives that meant for Harry he raised a hand to Hermione. "Want some candy?"

"Do you know this girl?" She answered back tartly her eyes focused on him. He knew that look. She was gauging the answers he would give her. Ah one of her many faults.

"No? Why?"

"Then no thanks, I don't take candy from strangers." She muttered her eyes unfocusing for a moment. He knew that look as well. She was thinking of something that was unusual to her. Probably something emotional or from her early childhood. He knew her in and out. Knew that her responses tended to be driven by her emotions though her intelligence clouded the meaning. She had to analyze and know how everything worked.

"Oh, my mom says that to be all the time. She's a muggle you know." the girl rattled off nervously. Ron wanted to sigh. Hermione just had no clue how intimidating she was sometimes. "Yeah the kidnappers are getting smarter though. Buying costumes and pretending to be police, or you know..." She stumbled for words trying to snatch up her fallen candy faster. "a figure kids are taught to trust. Sick people out there..." She muttered frowning as soon as it hit here she was talking in regards to herself. "Names Clarissa by the way. Not a stranger anymore now, but your point was made."

With a shrug Ron put the candy on the table to appease his girlfriend more then anything else. "Sorry, it was nice meeting you though. Hopefully you'll find someone able to tell you up from down with your potions." Without waiting for the girl to leave Hermione whipped out her wand and vanished the candy in Ron's hands before he could even taste it. His stomach grumbled in response as the girl scoffed and rushed away.

"I wonder where stuff goes when it's vanished..." Ron muttered absently knowing it better to just let her temper fizzle out then address it.

"Does it matter?" Hermione stated her anger already dwindling at the departure of the girl.

"Not really, just a random question you know..." He shrugged pulling the parchments free from the book, "I did some more research if you are interesting."

Her face lite up. "Of course, any break from my thesis is wonderful." She sighed. He raised a brow at her relief. She snorted, "Hard questions need some time to stew, the answer just hasn't come to me yet." She smiled with a wink at him as she ducked her head and began to read his notes.

{}{}{}{}

"To Necromancer, attempted failed." The girl hissed into her bracelet. As she exited the library she saw a waste bin. Angrily she threw her candy into the bin and stomped towards the stairs. Her bracelet flashed back at her. "Bloodlust... what do you mean the attempt failed? How hard is it to get someone to eat candy."

She growled back. "To Necromancer, you try to get a guy to eat candy when his bitch of a girlfriend is there. She vanished the candy right out of his hands!" She bit her lips trying not to shout. It would do no good to draw attention to herself and her unsavory deeds. She was one of the few girls from the Revival that still hadn't managed to get her target shot. Their last note 'conference' had been a big argument of scratched out words and name calling. Their goal was pure why all the secrecy? They would be praised as heroes for their sacrifice. If Harry Potter could be a hero for killing someone they most certainly be heroes for what they were doing.

Damn the laws in place. Though considering where they lived they could be as illegal and open about it as they wanted. The police wouldn't be able to touch them for months and months, maybe even years. They would have grounds and safety by then. Though people had the sense to contract local authorities or dared bring in their own law they could be in seriously trouble.

Shaking her head she rushed down the staircase reminded of why they were keeping quiet. She wanted her efforts to be know now dammit it. But to keep themselves safe and their goals in reach subterfuge was the name of the game. She just didn't like being secretive. It killed her everyday to lie to her muggle mother who didn't even know her daughter was a witch. She had to double time her studies to be able to even keep up the illusion of a muggle child for her mother. Damn her father for his lies and even worse for forcing her to keep those lies. A potion or two and her mother would never leave them and they could tell her the truth. But love blinded her father, he would rather keep his wife in the dark then bound to him by magic and love.  
She shook her head. He already harped about the road less traveled. It was there for the taking and they were wizards and witches. If they could have it why shouldn't they? She would try again and this time she would get Weasley.


	30. The Blaze

Dsiclaimer: I don't own a lick of HP.

AN: A super big thank you to everyone who is alert+, faving, or following myself or this story. Means a lot to me and keeps me writing.

NevemTeve – Bet you thought I forgot! Hehe.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 29 – The Blaze

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry was so exhausted. Slumping into his chair he reached for his beloved sleep droughts. The drawer slid open with the sigh of wood on wood. The sound nearly lulled him to sleep as his sluggish fingers reached for the vials with the promising liquid. No dreams, no fears, and most of all no more dead friends. Popping the cork of the vial he drank it quickly barely standing as he slipped from the chair to his bed. He could feel the potion working even as he tried to kick off his sneakers. He gave a few blinks staring up at the white wash ceiling as the potion took him under.

Startled awake by the sound of a crackling fire he sat up in bed. Frowning he looked around bleary eyed. The blotches of color cleared up as he blinked his eyes stinging from the contacts. Looking at his desk for the time he was surprised to find the clock was replaced with a very dreadful thing indeed. Shaking his head in disbelief he looked away wondering if he had drank enough potion to get rested. Mentally ticking off the things he had to do tomorrow or was it today already, he resisted the urge to look for the clock again. What if it was still there?

Another pop of fire made him frown. His fingers wandered quickly to the bed sheets squeezing them as though they would give him comfort. He took one breath, then another finding that almost familiar tightness in his throat as fear began to tingle at his senses. He wouldn't go back to that, it was behind him. He would not relive that. Could not, but he was Harry Potter. He faced Voldemort. The monstrosity on his desk was nothing. Gulping he looked back at the wooden chalice with contempt. "This must be someone's sick joke." He growled his hands breaking free of it's own will to test the flames.

As the original goblet he had dealt with, the fire coming from this one was cold. "An illusion?" He muttered wrapping his hand around the neck of the cup with an even deeper frown. It wasn't transfiguration, it would have been real fire and the cup would have burned if it had. Looking down into the harmless fire he saw no content sloshing about. Shaking his head he stood up wonder how someone had even gotten into his room. He would have to tell Hermione and Ron about this cruel joke. No doubt it was Malfoy paying him back for Neville's actions and speaking out against Neville's punishment.

Pacing quickly to the door he reached for the door knob with his free hand. Yelping he jumped back as hot angry flames sprang to life from the harmless metal. This was going beyond a prank now he frowned seeing the door disappear under a growing mass of fire. Unwilling to be a victim to someone's games he dropped the goblet ready to draw his wand. Stepping back from the fire that was quickly growing from pops and crackles to a violent roar he drew his wand. He pondered what spell to free him from the fire. Instead as he raised his arm he cried out in shock. The hand that had been careless with the goblet was now covered in it's own flames.

He wasn't in pain. In fact the odd comforting warmth left him bewildered. Staring mutely at his hands he watched the soft fire lick his fingers, his flesh oddly unmarred. Shaking his head he reached for the door with his burning hand unfazed that this time the door did not repel him. With a soft click he felt the charred wood given. He took one step forward ready to push the door open.

The flames exploded filling the room with smoke and heat. He howled jumping back as the wood splinted and massive creatures of fire entered. "Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" The flame monsters leered. A satyr took form from the masses prancing around him it's smoldering eyes glaring at him arrogantly.

"Oh shall we tell the tale of the great Harry Potter!" The satyr cackled as a hippogryff broke ranks to join him in his prance around the stunned but unharmed Harry. The wallpaper peeled up the mute cries of the ward guardians as they tried to escape their fate all the while the monsters sang. "Oh Harry Potter before the age of one killed three people~ Brilliant Lily Potter, oh she of fair hair. Powerful Tom Riddle, the greatest dark lord of the time! Honorable James Potter, a man of great renound."

He shouted nonsense waving his wand a wordless spell forming in his mind. The hippogryff clipped it's flaming beak at him the spell stirring it's flames and little else. A wild nymph leapt from the mass taking her spot on the back of the prancing creature. She chimed in her voice clear and elegant unlike her flickering form, "Poor Cedric, noble Hufflepuff and a fine catch in deed. Poor fool to know Potter."

Tears stinging at his eyes from the taunts more then that heat he tried to curse the nymph this time. She laughed nearly falling off her mount from the effort. From the horrid mob a tall gaunt dementor swayed. It's voice cold and ghast, no hint of song as it spoke. "Oh fabled God Potter, you felled the great Dark Lord not once but twice, the Lord of Light Dumbledore, the gifted Tonks and the tortured Remus. No one was safe from you not even Sirius." The dementor bowed in honor. "You are to be praised oh God of Death."

The mass of flame monsters and leering ghosts broke ranks suddenly leaving a path to the gaping hole where the door once was. His room was a torrent of fire now the door more of a gateway to a black abyss then an escape. The taunts and jeers silenced as a small spark flared to life from the bleakness beyond.

"Three time." A sexless voice called as the flames tumbling in on themselves growing.

"Three times Riddle knocked God of Death." The voice insisted again the tangle of flames slowly building to a pillar. Harry raced to the portal the few steps feeling like a mile. Surrounded by an arc of fire he screamed into the darkness. "I'm not the God of Death!"

"Liar!" The pillar howled in a familiar powerful voice. Twisting suddenly it rushed at him crashing into him. He tumbled across the room rolling into the small undisturbed space of his desk. "Three times Riddle knocked and you gave him three chances at life!" The voice bellowed taking shaping. "By knowing you I courted death. Why was I not given a second chance!" The voice howled.

Harry curl in on himself knowing the voice even though he could see little else through his tears. That voice, that old, fatherly voice. "I'm sorry." He wept his wand slipping out of his trembling hands. He didn't even care as his mind processed thoughts of burning.

"You are sorry? I am dead and you are sorry? Is that all you can offer me?" The looming form barked raising it's fists in the air. Though no strike was made Harry shrank back.

"I shall make an offer for you." A deep voice chimed in. Harry did not move so wrought with anguish from thoughts of Dumbledore. The flaming form of the aged wizard turned to the door. A large faceted eyes stared back. All the creatures from the angry mob dissipated into normal fire licking at the unyielding walls of the room.

"What would you offer my tortured soul?" Dumbledore said flatly. Harry feeling the sudden relief of being ignored uncurled still trembling. He watched the flame giant stand proudly in front of giant crimson eye peering in from the abyss.

"I offer order, structure, and justice. Will you accept this?"

"An order to quiet the chaos, a structure to support the failing foundation, justice to deliver punishment... to this I could abide." Dumbledore said stepping forward. "Have you found the one?"

The eye blinked scales blotting out the blood for only a moment before it was staring in once more. "We would not offer this deal had we not found the one and made it so. The affinity is great, the potential is there, there is but one bridge left to burn."

Dumbledore's form exploded the flames dancing for a moment before Harry's tear stained eyes. It reformed in a familiar shape. The tail flicked in the fires unfazed as it caught fire. The flames climbed up in moments consuming the form in flames. Standing surround in flames all semblance of his room gone. He felt exposed as the new creature of fire stared at him. The giant blood colored eye was dancing in the fire, watching silently. He frowned wondering if it would blink again, the scales were clearly a dragon, which was not out of place in such fire. But he was obviously going mad.

Kneeling down respectfully before the charred living form of the creature he bowed his head. He watched a crumbling black paw inch forward as the soft voice whispered over the roar of the fire. "Kiss me." His head shot up in surprise. The creature was shifting even as it died one ear flaking away into the air as the fire sucked all the oxygen out of it.

"I'll be burned alive." He stated as a matter of fact. Though his mind registered the room had not killed him why should killing a burned corpse make much difference.

"Kiss me God of Death" The creature whispered again as it reared up on it's hind legs. It's breath weaving out as it's muzzle disappeared in a harsh cough. It stumbled forward as it's legs shriveled up falling into his suddenly outstretched arms.

Surprised he saw a new form taking shape from the corpse of the creature. It was no longer animal, that much he could tell. It looked almost human as he shifted it's changing body in his arms leaning in. "Only if you call me Harry." He added softly feeling sorry for the dying confused shape of a thing. It seemed to need him in it's final moments.

"This will only hurt if you want it to Harry." It chuckled a snap punctuating statement as an arm popped out of place. He held the thing by the shoulders as it's shifted on what he thought might be it's knees, or what was left of it's broken legs.

Leaning in he closed his eyes ready to be burned alive. Pressing his lips to what he hoped was the mouth he was surprised by the warm of of the charred flesh. He could hear the thing break and falling apart in his arms as he continued the kiss moving his lips more out of habit then desire. A hand pressed onto the back of his right hand an itch forming there. He was confused as pain began to prick his senses. He pulled away the charred creature shattering from the sudden movement.

"No!" He cried alone with the flames. The eye was gone as was whatever safety he had from the flames. The fires lunged on him but the pain in his hand doubled.

With a cry he shot out of his seat the the sleeping drought falling from his hand to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. He looked at his right hand covered in blood and claw marks. With a frown he looked at his other hand expecting no worse. He gave a startled cried seeing the long claws where his finger nails should have been. Had he hurt himself? "Not now." He warned himself seeing the deep gashes in his skin and increasing amount of blood. The claws wouldn't go away, no matter how much he willed them to they would and it scared him. Was he stuck like this? Was it a curse? "Hermione!" He exclaimed. He had to find her and fix this. He couldn't be seen like this and he had to fix his hand before he bled out.

His good hand finding his wand without thought conjured a quick disillusionment charm on his bleeding hand. Followed almost instantly with a cutting curse to his cloak to make a strip long enough to wrap around his hand. His blood shot eyes noticed the fallen sleeping drought on the floor as he tied his hand pulling the knot tight with his mouth. Again his mind wanted to scream addict to him as he adamantly denied it. A quick shuffle and he was looking at the crack at the base of his bedroom door. He could skip Hermione and go to see Teddy. He'd be happy to see Harry and for sure no one would catch the blooded Saviour. Dromeda knew how to keep her mouth shut.

Shaking his head he opted for Hermione once more. It wouldn't be right of him to put Dromeda through that in the state she was in. She was improving, but she was still a mess without her daughter. Reaching the door already thinking his way to Hermione's room he grumbled. He would have to be extra careful with his clawed hand. Grimacing at the menacing looking claws he left the safety of his room. "Not that there was very safe..." He grumbled.

"Wow you look like … dragon droppings." A voice muttered. Harry cringed, he hadn't even taken three steps from him room and he was already caught? Did fate have it out for him? Turning at the sound of the voice he was startled to see it was Charlie.

"Thanks... I think." He growled feeling the intense urge to just slap Charlie in the face. The idea of his claws leaving gashes in his battered face was far too pleasing. He restrained himself through keeping his hand hidden in his robes.

"Seriously though mate... are you alright? You look like you haven't slept." He frowned deep concern on his face. Harry was sick of people babying him. He was fine, for the moment, if Charlie didn't let him get away he wouldn't be fine soon.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm kind of in a rush... so..." He let off noticing how Charlie's eyes kept traveling to his charmed hand. Was it not working on him?

"You know the thing about having a curse breaker for a brother?" Charlie said softly reaching out to Harry's charmed hand. He flinched pulling away from him with a desperate pout. "Let me fix it, I won't tell."

Looking down the hall he saw no one was coming. He could just leave and have Hermione to fix it. Charlie was family though, in an indirect way. His best mate's brother and ex-girlfriend's brother as well. He couldn't completely alienate him, he didn't have to keep him close. Nodding he gestured to the door with his clawed hand accidentally. Wincing he ignored whatever look Charlie might have given him.

Heading into the room first he reached for the chair at his desk savoring the rough wood under his hand. Even more intoxicating was the feeling of the wood giving under his clawed hand. Letting his eyes slide shut he ran his claw down the back of the chair pulling his fingers free any time his claws snagged. "Let me look at that..." Charlie whispered peering at him.

"It's a simple charm break it yourself." Harry smirked feeling his claws catch again. It was such a nice feeling. Closing his eyes he continued to savor the feeling as he felt Charlie break the charm. The bandages came off as did the pressure he had applied. Almost instantly he was dizzy. Turning annoyed at Charlie he let his claw run down again, small bits of wood falling to the floor.

"Are you done yet?" He growled wanting to be alone with his chair.

"No, what are you doing?" He felt a soft wave of healing magic cover his hand. He ignored Charlie's question finding that the chair scratching was far more entertaining and relaxing. Feeling an odd comfort Harry felt his mind shut down but he was still very much awake and very tired still. He felt a sudden prick of pain as a splinter got stuck in his skin.

Jumping away he pulled his injured hand to his lips attempting to nibble out the splinter. He ignored Charlie's voice as he questioned him focused intently on the pain. Tears gathered in his eyes as he shuffled to his bed and sat down still nibbling carefully."Harry!" Charlie insisted. He looked up at him glaring.

"Whaaat-" He slurred feeling odd. His mouth felt to small for his tongue. Shaking off the oddness he gave a yawn letting his tongue loll out to lick a claw. It relieved the pain for only a moment before he focused on nibbling once more.

This time Charlie spoke in a soothing voice, "Harry, let me help. I can get it out quickly. Just let me help you." Irritated he peered up at Charlie his teeth still working vainly on his finger. Was there a motivate for Charlie to be nice? No doubt, but was it a motive worth denying the assistance? Probably not. Charlie knew better then to attack Harry. Everyone knew better then to attack Harry. He was, albiet for a fleeting moment, the Master of Death. He could still deal it out just as quickly.

Deciding he would accept Charlie's help just this once he nodded. Offering out the injured hand arrogantly he waiting for Charlie to free him of the splinter. He waited as the Dragon Tamer stared at him for a moment confusion in his eyes. He gave a click of his teeth hoping it would spur the lazy man on. Blinking once Charlie nodded staring at the offending splinter. For a moment he did nothing, merely stroking the injured fingers easing the pain a bit. This pleased Harry who closed his eyes and resisted the urge to fall back on the bed. He might fall asleep.

That thought broke the spell. All this relaxation disappeared as Charlie plucked the splinter free. He hissed pulling his hand back the claws disappearing just as oddly as they had come. "Relax!" Charlie snapped stepping away.

Harry glared at him as he crawled onto his bed. Feeling his back against the wall he drew up his legs making sure he knew where all his limbs were. Charlie took a step towards him. He glanced to the left seeing the corner of his bed where it was flush against the wall. He knew corners were a good place to take up a defense but he wanted to get father away from Charlie. Scrambling quickly his feet tangling up in the sheets his growled. Stumbling face first into a pillow he began to thrash.

"Harry stop it!" Charlie shouted pulling at his legs. He paniced attempting to kick harder to escape but Charlie was stronger. He clung to the edge of his bed his fingers protesting at the tighteness. Attempting to wiggle his fingers deeper into the nook between the bed and the wall he hissed feeling the sheets ripping. This was his bed, why was he being invaded here in his safe spot. He shrieked feeling Charlie's hands wrap around his ankles.

"No no no no!" He yowled feeling his grip on his bed break. He was dragged across the bed quickly, nearly leaving him dizzy as he was pulled up by his shirt. Charlie's rough arms wrapped around his chest. Staring angrily at the wall he protested this injustice by going still. Charlie's scent was overpowering and it bothered Harry. He thrashed quickly once hoping the suprise motion would free him.

"Harry stop it. What's wrong?" The older man said loudly into Harry's ear.

"If you would let me go I might tell you." Harry lied wondering if it would work.

"Promise not to run away?"

"Just let me go already." He growled tired of the game already. He was to be treated with respect. He was Harry Potter and he was above this.

"Fine." Charlie sighed letting him go. Harry dived back into the bed curling up in a fetal position with pleasure. Turning his eyes in Charlie's direction he sighed, "Much better." He didn't care for the sudden confused look in Charlie's eyes. It was none of his concern. "Did you need to say something?" He mused wiggling to get into a more comfortable position.

"No, you had me worried about you, but it seems your fine." He said calmly turning away. Harry didn't give a care as the man exited the room. He was finally alone. No fire, the boring white walls and simple wooden furniture. None of it mattered, he was in his bed and slowly but surely courting the sand man. With a yawn he rolled over and fell asleep.

Charlie stomped angrily down the path. What was the point of trying to get closer to his siblings and their friends. This is why he had preferred dragons, must easier to predict. He would just have to blow off his mother when she sent him more letters telling him what he should and should not do as an older brother. She needed to quit her worrying. She had never been so insistent when he had moved to Romania, she was a floo trip away. Though she hadn't had so much of the family out of reach before. Ginny, Ron, and even her adopted son Harry was here. She was probably out of her mind with worry.

He smirked to himself as he imagined what his mother must be thinking. No doubt worried about random dragons falling out of the sky and squashing Harry were he stood. Maybe she even dreaded some freak broomstick accident with Ginny the gory star. Ron no doubt would die from some freak potion accident while he was chaperoning. He let out a soft chuckle as he slipped into the forest his feet still set on camp while he mind wandered.

Harry's behavior had worried him though. Ginny's as well but not as much. She was growing up, his time to bond and be close to her was passing. He had not missed the odd clawed hand as well as the self inflicted wounds that Harry's other hand had been sporting. He needed to figure out the sudden appearance of those claws. He knew by history that when something was wrong with Harry it was usually a wild and unforeseen fluke. He couldn't go asking about people would judge to harshly or come to the wrong conclusions.

His eyes had worried him the most. When he had upset Harry the boy had gone positively feral on him. His eyes had changed from their lovely shade of green to a sick nearly neon color. It was like staring into the eyes of a dragon ready to tear his throw out for injustices. He had opted right then and there to take the side of caution. He had to help Harry, but he had to do it quietly lest he rouse whatever rage was nesting in his friend.

"There you are, you're late." Shawn smiled at him. Blinking Charlie looked up wondering when he had gotten into camp. Had he zoned out so deeply? Shaking his head he smiled at his current fling pointing to his tent. He'd have to watch himself, he couldn't get into the habit of that. If he wasn't careful a dragon could take advantage of that and eat him.

Together they slipped into the tent their hands sliding together. He sniffed the air of the tent with a smile. "I smell something delicious. What did you cook for me?" His lover grinned guiding him to the couch. It was old and beat up but very comfortable, almost enough for Charlie to ignore the dirt color of the fabric with stains from late night coffee and loving.

"Nothing that will burn. You've been out all day with your other loves it's time to pay attention to me for a bit." He eagerly followed suit as the other man stripped off his shirt. It was only moments before Harry's problems and Ginny's attitude slipped from his mind driven away by soft lips.

"Right, it's only fair." He chuckled back between heated kisses trying to focus on proper things to do when making out. Like remembering how to get the other person naked. Charlie was normally very good at that. But something nagged at him with each deepening kiss. Pulling away for a moment to take a deep breath his lips already swollen he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You alright?" He nodded mutely in reply looking down at his lover. Urging himself on he reached for the button holding his pants in place. Determined he pushed his guilt to the back of his mind with Ginny and Harry and put all his attention to the task at hand.


	31. The Race

Dsiclaimer: I own some chicken and the taco salad in my stomach but not HP.

AN: If you guys are still out there thanks for keeping up follows/alerts/and love! I've been over run with work again but the writing is still going! Out lasted my buffer but hoping to put a chapter buffer in again next string of days off from work. And if anyone out there wants to beta. I NEED ONE.

NevemTeve – I'll explain this one since it doesn't hurt the story in anyway. That last chapter was Harry suffering from sleep deprivation. He lapsed into sleep and had a wicked nightmare.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 30 – The Race

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lizzy sighed waking from her sleep. Neville's arm was like a rock on her side. Albeit a nice comforting weight, an unneeded one at the moment she had to get up and report to work. She was sandwiching a small nap before she had to book it. Blearily she looked up at the desk seeing the small dog figuring tipped on it's side. Neville had been sweet enough to buy her a port key so she didn't have to Floo to work. It saved her time and daily fright. Alexander had never bothered with the small time saver thinking it spoiling her.

Pushing his arm off her she slipped out of Neville's bed smoothing down her wrinkled clothes with a frown. If her rich sister could cough up just a few galleons Lizzy wouldn't look like a drowned rat all the time. Her sister had been blessed with the natural looks, she had to focus to make hers look good. And even then under the magical cameras and human ones her beauty was clearly fake. That is why her sister was the model and she was not no matter how much she had tried. Snatching the dog off the desk with a sigh she check for her critical belongings. Her clan bracelet, her wand firmly inside, as well as her shabby leather wallet with her random legal essentials.

She turned back to Neville who was out cold in his sleep his hair shifting slowly between a sad blue to a calm green. She smirked at his cute slightly pudgy face as she leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. He shifted for a moment a frown crossing his features as he rolled over. She rolled her eyes, he was no doubt thinking of Hannah. The girl had no faith in his love, they were still a new relationship not that she could blame her. Were she in Hannah place anyone so much as giving Neville the time in a skirt would be an enemy.

Sure that she had everything she needed she left the room her mind wandering to her first year as Alexander's girlfriend. It had been painful turning into a girl he could admire and his friends could put up with. Their relationship had been and odd one. Like pairing Neville up with Ginny. Such a difference that went they had first started dating people had thought Alexander was pity dating the poor moron who broke her arm first day of school.

Bitterly her mind turned dark. She should have known it was all a joke. Alexander was a patient evil bastard like that. Why he had led her on all these years only to dump her now? Was it because he was graduating this year? That she was just a high school fling, a half-breed not worth a pure bloods time to have a life with after school? Shaking her head she scoffed. Eypgt had loved him, she should have figured that out right then and there. Anyone her sister liked that was a positive influence to changes in her life had to be exactly the opposite.

Shaking her head she bite down on her lip. Neville had encouraged her to think freely, to hate as much as she liked as long as she didn't let it consume her. He said it was only fair to feel the pain from her broken heart, she had finally given up hope that whatever Alexander was planning would lead to them being together again. He said it would, but she couldn't believe that anymore. The trust was gone. She wouldn't lie to herself, if he dropped down to his knees and begged forgiveness and he wanted her back. She would throw herself into his arms in a heartbeat. But for now, she was curl up and lick her wounds and relaxing into the person she had been hiding.

Passing Ginny in the hall she nodded her head unfazed as the red head seemed to ignore her. She had to admit, though right now she loathed Alexander she had taken his good lessons to heart. One that he had particularly drilled her in was the importance of watching. The girl didn't notice her but she most certainly had been noticing the girl. The last few days she had become scarce in her circle of friends. Where Lizzy could hardly say hi to Harry without finding Ginny a moment later, now she was lucky to find the girl in the same building as him. The one class she shared with the girl she had noticed her localing to the back of the room closest to the door. As though school was now to much for her and she was ready to bolt the moment the teacher mumbbled 'Dismissed'.

Even now Ginny shuffled passed seemingly trapped in her mind over something, or as bored as she looked; nothing. She also hadn't missed the Ginny's skipping of lunch, dinner, or any place with a crowded population. She was still trying to figure it out. Had Ginny been bitten by one of the supernatural students and working on hiding it? That wouldn't make sense as tight knit as the group was Ginny would come out as a fledgeling fae kissed and they would support her. No doubt they would cheer her on as the call broke out and the teen lost her senses. That couldn't be it either, she wasn't suffering from any warning signs that she had been taught to look out for. She didn't gleam like the fae, nor was she gaunt like the vampires, or even sickly like the werewolves. That couldn't be it. Something detrimental had happened that much she could see. Though Harry and Ginny were already over so no one could have broken her heart.

Turning her thoughts elsewhere as she entered the foyer she was greeted by the sight of Hermione overburdened with books followed by an equally taxed Luna Lovegood. The pair wandered towards the library stair case no doubt to study more. Luna rarely was by Hermione side in her studies but what little time the brunette could capture the airhead for a word tended to give her breakthroughs. Not that Lizzy thought ill of Luna, she was clearly a smart girl but far to, well she couldn't think of the word. But whatever it was that Luna had to much of it left her with an intense urge to run from the awkwardness. Hermione was still stressing of the connection of genetics that Lizzy wouldn't tell her no doubt. Luna was a pure-blood wizard, not as though she would know the answer either. If Hermione couldn't figure it out on her own she might give her the answer, though perhaps she might not. She wouldn't lie after being used and toss to the curb she felt the urge to see Hermione fail.

Though she chided herself. Hermione no doubt still considered her friend, but she could see the look in their eyes. They disapproved of her for her "ill" influence on Neville's relationship with Hannah. She loved Neville dearly, but most certainly not that way. She liked her men fit, handsome, and a bit dark. Call her old fashion for her taste in the tall dark and handsome, but she was so unlike her sister. A brilliant white witch she reveled in the spot light and socialite status her galleons made her. She on the other hand liked staying in the dark, still practicing in "white" magic of course, but she had no problem dancing that fine line of gray with a dark practitioner so long as it was not asked of her to share in their dark delights.

If she were ever to sleep with Neville, it would be only if she had to. Like those sick stories of people forced to watch people violate their lover for the sake of the other's life. It would be something she could only do to keep someone alive and she would forever after regret it. That or have downed enough alcohol to send her to the hospital wing. It wasn't that she didn't like Neville, she would just never sleep with him. He was like a sibling to her, one that wasn't a super model elitist.

Reaching the landing she wiped away those cruel thoughts, she didn't want to think of Neville so horridly. Granted it was the truth, but one shouldn't think of a close friend so poorly. Rolling her eyes at the horrid wall paper she, not for the first time, questioned why no one spoke to the ward guardian about fashion sense. She had heard of evolving guardians in rich wizards houses that changed color and appearance to match the wizard's tastes. Maybe that had to be build it on the casting, and everyone knew the ward guardians of the school were old.

Turning to take one last look at the center building that housed the heart of the school's social hub. The classes were elsewhere but life was here. Studying, sleeping, eating, and the partying. All of it occurred here. Clutching her little dog figure tightly in her hand she wondered what the walls had seen in it's years. Though if these walls could talk she would be in serious trouble for her hand in what the Revival was doing. They were a ridiculous lot, their hopes against the law but she didn't care. She had been black mailed into the help. Not that it was hard. She had been taken advantage of, some quick spell work and a potion or two and she had a reason to be in debt to them. Her hand in their dirty work for their silence.

Her eyes seeing the grand old foyer before her did not register anything as she blinked twice ready to exit the door and port key to work. Turning away she exited the building surprised to see Harry sitting on the porch. The sun was setting in the distance casting a golden light on the teen's hair. He was reading a book, why that surprised her she wasn't sure but it did. She recalled that all he had been doing since he had arrived was be a lazy lout. No one said anything of course, he did was he liked as long as no one was bothered by it.

Not that she could blame him. He had gone head to head with a Dark Lord and lived. The teen, no- man, was due for a vacation. A nice long one after dodging the man bent on his death for seven years. She shook her head. The state of English wizards was no better then the state of American wizards. Each with a sluggish law enforcement hampered by lazy politicians and smart enemies. To many villains faced with far to few heroes willing to give up their lives for safety of their loved ones.

"Hi Harry." She smiled cheerily. Not that she minded him either way. She was always cautious around those of a higher status. One wrong move and they could end her socially, and that was all she needed. Someone giving her crap that would eventually wind it's way to Alexander. Though smirking to herself she thought perhaps now that wouldn't be a bad idea. A little pain in his direction for all the pain she carried around with her.

"Hello Liz." Harry said without looking up from his book. She wasn't to bothered by it. His eyes bothered her and when she didn't have to look him straight in the face she was all the more happy. He flipped the page in the book. She blinked in disbelief realizing he was still reading the extended introduction to species book. It was common knowledge for American wizards. Though the race was dying out it was far to steeped in the old magic ignored the education in it. She could see an old style picture of a satyr prancing around a new modern wizard photograph of one. He was just reading about them all wasn't he?

"What are you up to?"

"Reading."

"Is it interesting?"

"Yes." She let out a small huff of annoyance. She had worked her way down from two words to one quickly. He seemed to not want to be bothered so she squared her shoulders and stepped down the old creaky steps waiting for the tell tale sign that she had passed the anti-port key wards.

"Talk to you later." She grinned with her fake happy voice. She had mastered that easily working as a clerk. Putting up with rotten costumers who thought they knew better, or those that did and made sure you knew you had failed.

"Bye." She shook her head her body shivering with just the slight hint that she had passed the wards. Opening her palm to look at the faded marble dog she smirked. She adored Neville's animagus form. So soft and loving, just like the normal Neville, save in a pet form. When he was a dog she felt more allowed to lavish him in love and affection without feeling guilt or awkwardness.

He had accepted her request only to better understand the new body given to him. He explained often what he felt like to him. As though he suddenly had a new person poking around his head telling him how things needed to be done. He could chose to fight these order and feel ashamed for doing as much. Since he had told her that she could see his slow small battle against these new feelings.

She let him practice absorbing his new reactions in his own way. She had drawn the line when he had started to lick her face. Otherwise she did her best to have patience when he became dominate when another male was present. Whether or not the male in question was interested in her or speaking to her he was possessive. It was even cute how he subtly shifted closer to her making sure to touch her discreet in some way. A hand on her elbow, or an arm draped on her waist, maybe even a whisper into her ear. Anything to lay claim that she was his and anyone daring to take her away from him was not allowed.

She wondered how he would be if she showed interest in any other male. She hadn't cared to but she was getting lonely. She needed someone to confide in, maybe she would try it and see how it went. Not only to see how Neville would react, but to see if Alexander felt anything at all about her still. Doubtful, but perhaps he would prove her wrong.

"Pack-mate." She said triggering the port key. She felt the pull behind her navel as she was seemingly lifted off her feet. It was a short ride and less traumatizing then the floo but still annoying. If her job wasn't four state away she would be doing her best to save for a car to drive to work. Cars were fun, Alexander had a few that he had taken her joy riding around in. She had even made love in the back of a BMW once. Alex had called it one of his cheaper cars, and let them risk the leather but all that fun was gone now.

Snapped back to attention she stumbled into the receiving room of the mall. As always the sound was drowned out in the room, promoting a peaceful trip to a from, and tended to also protect the muggle from any stray apparating noises that might not get drowned out by their noise. Looking about she saw a few wizards popping out of the floo fire places. She also saw the somewhat open area marked by slightly darker floor tiles where people were designated to apparate in.

None of that mattered she sighed as she headed to the glass doors. She was single, craving sex, and tired of people watching. None of that mattered though, she was heading to work and she had to smile no matter what ailed her. She had broke into tears two weeks ago and nearly got fired by her heartless boss. She could trust no one save Neville. Everyone else thought she was a slut, useless, or nothing more then a super accessorized human barbie.

To that end she smiled thinking her hair blue. She was happy she had finally managed to get control back over her face. Her hair was always easy her sister drilling that into her at an early age. By then she was already starting out her model career. She had insisted that all the agencies loved how she could make her hair always look natural on her no matter what "dye" she used. The muggles were none the wiser on her skills, the wizard photographers always made sure to get shots in every hair color. To that extent Lizzy no doubt could be bleeding to death and still have near flawless control on her hair. She supposed she could thank her sister for educating her so fiercely in proper hair color, but not how to keep her cheeks from sagging or her lips from changing sizes as she spoke.

Doing her best to think none Alexander related thoughts she headed to work determined to keep a smile on her face no matter how many fat witches came in demanding a discount on slimming gowns.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ginny stared at the shed with a grimace. Why couldn't she just go in there and get her broom. She was due for try outs soon and she hadn't touched her broom in days. She was going to be sorely at a disadvantage if she didn't. The sun hung near motionless on the horizon taunting her. If she would but pick up her broom before the sun set maybe she would get somewhere today.

"You are thick aren't you Weasley?" Malfoy's acid voice filled the dead air. She whipped around quickly glaring at him. She suddenly felt like her ponytail was on to tight. The blood in her head roaring causing a painful headache. Clenching her hands tightly she tensed up with a frown on her face.

"What do you want ferret." She snipped only a bit thankful she wasn't looking at the shed anymore.

"Ha-ha." He said dryly as he strode passed her. "You know you can't fly without a broom." He chuckled arrogantly as he effortlessly threw the shed door open and disappeared into the dim fixture.

Mutely she stared counting suddenly. One, where was he? Two, what was taking him so long? Three, was he alright in there? Four, who would she have to report to to tell them Malfoy had died. Five, would she be blamed for it? Six, no doubt they would think a Weasley had killed a Malfoy. "Miss me?" He smirked leaning against the frame of the shed. He looked like a prince among peasants. She was waiting for a lady to come out of the shed with a bucket of water in hand as though it were proper.

Realizing that she had some how kicked into battle mode she took a deep breath urging her body to relax. "Two brooms Malfoy? Can't count anymore?" She shot back curious as to why the blonde was carrying the two brooms carefully propped in one hand.

"Lets make a wager Weasley."

"What for?"

"A date." He said flatly as she slowly swayed back to her like a proper poof. She was almost sure she could see the humor in his eyes even from the small distance.

"Why ever would you want that?" She scoffed highly offended he would dare suggestion a thing. She was already trying to figure out who had polyjuiced themselves as Malfoy to play the joke.

"Well you do remember the Halloween Party yes?" He said finally face to face with her. His eyes were unreadable his face blank. She was beginning to wonder what he was getting at. What would she be getting herself into if she agreed to that stupid wager.

"Of course I do. I was out of my mind. What do I get if I win?" She countered curious to see what 'Malfoy' would come up with.

"I tell you a secret you should know, but you don't and that you should." He said his eyes suddenly breaking into a desperate plea. She took a step back scared by the flash of concern his eyes had displayed before the mask was up once more. This was definitely Malfoy. He was hardly a master of masks. If one looked quickly enough they could see his true intent, see when he was lying, see when he truly did not mean what he said.

"Oh and what makes you think I want to know what you know?" She reached for the broom without thinking. He nodded as though her acceptance of a broom sealed the deal.

He mounted his broom with a sad smirk, "Because you knew the secret and now you don't. First to get the other's ribbon wins." He said waving his wand around effortlessly. She saw a thin vibrate green ribbon appear on her right wrist. On his left a bright red ribbon waved in the wind.

"A peace offering? How unlike you Malfoy. I accept, doubtful you have anything I want to know, but I have gotten a bit bored. Defeating you would amuse me." She said tartly surprised at her cruel wording. This was unlike her but still the words were slipping from her mouth as she mounted her broom and slowly rose in the air facing Malfoy.

He smiled softly which confused her. This seemed to be the effect he was going for as he suddenly tipped his broom forward forcing her to fly up. The chase began slowly. Her quick rise as she turned the nose of her broom up to gather speed. Malfoy was already at a loss going to slowly and her sudden change of position. With the head start she reached a good speed shooting up into the air high above the pitch. Looking down for only a moment she saw Malfoy gaining speed trying to catch up to her.

With a mad laugh she shot onward trying to keep the space between them. The wind whipped her pony tail about her robes fluttering violently. She let out a strained laugh. She was having fun, she still loved flying but the shed was keeping her from doing it. Perhaps if she got her own broom to carry about she could bypass the shed and fly as much as she liked.

Reaching one end of the pitch she playfully weaved between the goals looking to see Malfoy still in pursuit but avoiding the goals attempting to reach her. She let out a happy shriek willing her broom to shoot straight away from him. "Keep running Weasley. I'll get you yet." He taunted. She smirked, he was willing to risk his life and go on a date with her? She push him off the nearest balcony the first chance she could get. She chuckled at the thought and mental picture that came with it. Though it was promptly followed by him falling into a fountain below.

She wondered why her mind had supplied that? Humilitation better then death she supposed. Malfoy would turned beat red if he somehow ended up in a muggle fountain in Wandering Way from her failed murder attempt. She gave a startled cry as a owl she had some how missed in her distracted musing blocked her path. She pulled her broom up far to quickly for such an old model. The broom protested as the sudden shift in direction spinning. She let out a cry as she was flung off the broom in it's annoyed spin.

She kicked out her arms and legs knowing it wouldn't save her. Had that been Malfoy plan all along? Kill her by random owl blocking? How he had even thought up such a random wild plan? She spun in the air still propelled by spin the broom had put her in. Her robes continued to flutter, a sound she often found comforting but now as she tried to decipher up from down, sky from ground, it offered her none.

She jerked roughly as her right arm was caught by something. Her body halted it's spin more content to flay like a sack of potatoes as her heart slipped up her throat and out her mouth. "Bloody hell I'm going to hurl."

"I trust you will look down if you do." Malfoy's voice grunted as he wrestled his broom with one hand the other firmly holding her. Malfoy hadn't let her die? Maybe this wasn't a Malfoy after all. He had actually saved her from potential death or an extremely painful visit to the hospital wing.

"Does this mean you win." She muttered looking at the green ribbon peaking out of his death grip on her wrist. His skin was so pale against hers, a contrast she didn't seem to dislike.

"I suppose saving your life does count as a loss in my favor but a win in yours... however... your win is my work so yes.. I won." He huffed between clenched teeth as he slowly descended. She looked up at him finding down much to much an inconvenience as well as her body hurt enough as it was. His flushed pale face was clearly stressed by her weight focused on his one arm. His hair was a mess from the lack of proper gear in their match. But he was gorgeous framed by the moon light. It hadn't been that long but it seemed the sun had gotten bored waiting for her to enter the shed.

She offered up a sinister smile at him. "You'll regret this date and you know it." The words still spilling out her mouth rudely she let her trembling body do as it like. She was far to in shock to fight it. He was a Malfoy it was not like he deserved her kind words anyway.

"Thats what you think and that's what I think, but I shall give the attitudes of the Halloween party another chance. Could be fun." He laughed sourly letting her go. She let out a started gasp but felt her feet hit ground seconds later. Malfoy was being seriously odd, she was wondering if perhaps someone had killed him out of spite and stuffed the body somewhere. Malfoy was the kind of person people wanted to kill and spite even after his death.

Shrugging she whipped down her robes from dust that didn't exist. She opened her mouth to make another rude and hopefully personally scaring comment at Malfoy but her body refused to listen. Instead she felt her eyes rolling up into her head as she fainted.

{}{}{}{}{}

Quietly and as discreetly as possible Alexander deposited Ginny's body on her bed. The things he did for Drake. He wondered what trouble the girl had gotten herself into now. No doubt Harry Potter bad luck and good luck in regards to close calls had rubbed off on the girl. Attacked by a Incubus, no doubt her sudden brake for the sake of a bird had been related to that. Draco had seen her nearly plow down spectators before, no doubt he was still questioning why she would nearly kill herself to keep from running over a bird.

Alexander shook his head. Drake knew that she had been frightened by the wings just as he did but his friend was always trying to look for another reason. Another way out then the obvious one. Why he always chose the hard path he would never understand. Taking one look around the sparely decorated room he frowned. Did this girl have no sense of anything? Not even that vile Neville had such a sparse room. He had his small little garden to give life to his otherwise bland room. This girl had nothing.

Shaking his head at the dull earth brown of all the cheap wooden furniture he exited the room looking. He felt one set of eyes on him but not a pair to worry about. He nodded once and felt his friend's presence disappear. He was playing a dangerous game for his friend. If anyone got word of his trip to Ginny's room regardless of the reason he would be in trouble. If Lizzy found out there would be hell to pay.


	32. To be or not to be

Disclaimer: I own a headache and a can of cream of mushroom, but not Harry Potter.

AN: Thanks for keeping up follows/alerts/and love! I realized Vicissitudo's one year birthday has come and gone. I knew this story was going to be an undertaking and I'm glad you all are out there supporting me as well as keeping the HP fanloving alive!

NevemTeve – They say love it blind. From personal experience, both first hand and second hand, I really wanted to write this into the story. As for Draco being nice, Draco is never nice, he always acts with purpose. Just gotta wait and see what the purpose of his actions are!

IchigoRenji – Ask and ye shall receive.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 31 – To be or not to be.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Neville sat mutely chewing his food. The table was rather quiet as Hermione flipped a page with her free hand. The other was periodically turning white as she squeezed the life out of Ron's hand. He seemed unfazed by the abuse as he too turned a page in a large tome. He was studying something that Neville knew nothing about. Though Hermione's subject was too vast for Neville, and Ron's a mystery, Harry's final chunk of the species introduction book enthralled him.

Lizzy was forever giving him random bits of information about species as they encountered them in classes. He glanced over in her direction. She was out cold sleeping in her arms, his cap half scooted off her head. Her hair had been growing quickly and was now a fuzzy mess almost able to hide her scalp. Looking back to his class books he attempted to bury his stray thoughts in focused concentration.

This endeavor was cut short as a loud bell like sound ripped through the room. Startled by the noise he looked up surprised at the people who stood up sharply, knocking their chairs back in their haste. Lizzy was rousing from her sleep with a sloppy groan.

Neville ignored this, his mind processing the sudden appearance of the ghost forest. He hadn't seen it since the revelation from the ward guardians, but it was back and all the wild animals were frozen staring at the windows. Several students almost in a trance like state seemed oblivious to the surroundings. They merely stood motionless as another stronger trumpet tore through the lunch time chatter.

"Fuck." Lizzy growled ignoring everything as she dove under the table.

"Lizzy whats going on?"

"Shut up and get under the table." She warned slapping her hand on the counter from below. He looked up at Hermione and Harry who seemed just as confused as he was. Ron was still looking around baffled. "What's going on?" He muttered.

"Get under the table before the third one I'm warning you." She hissed.

"They called a hunt!" Someone shouted as more chairs groaned against the floor.

"There isn't one scheduled until next year whats going on!" Someone screamed as a low rumble gathered slowly but surely. Neville had heard it a few times when the werewolves had gathered and argued over property. The chatter died which only doubled the impact of the growling and strange feral noises coming from the half-breeds. It seemed whatever had overtaken most of the students had stilled those unfazed by the thrall.

"You know they like to practice." Another person insisted. Neville frowned as he saw the static students change together in a brilliant flash of light. Where regular students had stood, now stood beautiful fae creatures. Some had not change height, so deluded was their blood, but several had grown at least a foot their wings fluttering quickly as they leered at the windows. Their soft shades of gold and silver, spotted with a few darker fae, were breath taking as they began to slowly sway.

Mournfully he tore his eyes off the fae students noticing that a great deal of the teens were squirming in their seats. Those teens looked desperate to stand up. Several fidgeted, dark circle blossoming under their eyes as a look of overwhelming hunger took them over. He couldn't understand why the calm fae had stood up, but the restless half breeds were sitting down.

"They called a bloody hunt? Don't they have to schedule those?" Harry snipped slamming his book shut as he too slipped under the table. Hermione not one to doubt Harry's reactions unless family was involved, dragged Ron under the table with her.

Neville reluctantly followed just as the sound filled his ears for a third time. A ghostly voice whispered, "We ride!" The whisper seemed to shake Neville's very bones as chaos erupted. The growls ripped into human roars, punctuated by large groups of teens scrambling out of their chairs. Neville looked out from under the table watching as people tripped each other. Those who were pushed to the floor were stepped on carelessly. They seemed unfazed. Though painful screams ripped from them one moment, wiping away injured tears they scrambled up and ran towards the doors.

The entire mass of people hissing, clawing, and shouting their way to the door lasted mere minutes. "I swear, if only muggle's ran as effective fire drills." Lizzy grumbled crawling out from under the table.

"Whats going on?" Neville muttered waiting for Lizzy to fill in the gaps that he lacked. Not for the first time he wondered with all his pure-blood training, how was it he didn't have much education on the old magics. He only knew the basics of werewolves and basic fae etiquette that was talked about in famous wizard history.

"First Bell warns those who are bound by the laws or the catch to start running as well as the primary hunting party to begin the chase," Harry grunted climbing back into his chair. He flipped his book open as he continued looking for something specifically. "Second Bell is to warn those bound by laws to hunt, to prepare. The third and finally bell is the free for all for those allowed into the hunt. The fourth bell is for the watchers to join in but not hunt, they aren't required to ring this bell."

"Guess that book is doing you some good." Ron muttered crawling back into his chair. Neville too climbed awkwardly back into his chair looking around. The ghost forest was still there but the Ward Guardians were no where to be found. Where had they gone?

"What are you looking at?" Lizzy insisted. Neville was going to ignore her, but he felt instinctively that she was not talking to him. Glancing away from the empty forest he saw her staring at Hermione.

The girl looked frozen in thought. Her dark eyes were glazed over, mutely she gave a nod before looking at them. "I'm sorry what?"

"What were you looking at?" Lizzy repeated her eyes slipping to Harry. Neville frowned following them. She liked watching people a lot. It was unnerving, but sure enough if he followed her he would learn something he hadn't noticed before.

He could see Harry was in near the same blank mindlessness Hermione had just recovered from. "Ah just wait..." Hermione muttered unwilling to share her awareness of the situation. Harry to, gave an absent nod before turning back to the group.

"The horn hunt sounds, you will ride or die." A voice insisted just behind Neville. He was frozen to the spot in fear for a moment. Is this what Hermione and Harry had experienced? "Do not fear the call, welcome it, learn from it. But do not let it consume you." He could scarcely feel himself as he nodded wanting to protest, but feeling a distinct urge to be agreeable.

Stunned Neville looked about for a body to go with the voice, but found none. In the sparsely filled room now he frowned noticing something. "Are there really so few fully human students?" Turning back to his friends he saw Hermione frowning.

"I would have figured Hermione to say something like that," Ron muttered looking a bit cross, "what just happened?" Neville frowned realizing Ron must feel left out. He still wasn't part of the golden trio, but he most certain was experiencing something special with two of them. He had gotten over his desire to excel beyond them. He had joined in on the animagus practices for the wrong reasons, but now that he had unlocked his other side he loved it. He wished Ron could share in their duality. Though Harry had yet to share what he had seen in his dreams, and promised that he still had not achieved the change.

"A warning. I think something might happen to us if they-" Hermione paused as the fourth and final bell peel rang out. Neville went pale as he felt the intense urge to drop on his hands and knees and change. Hermione took froze, panic in her eyes. "This room is to small. Too small!" She insisted standing up sharply much as the fae had. Her chair clattered to the floor as she ran towards the nearest wall of the hall. Ron was instantly on his feet chasing after her shouting.

Neville didn't care though. In his dread of this unusual compulsion, he turned to Lizzy. She was leering at him her eyes madly blazing colors. She tore of his cap without care. Her hair too had become a rainbow of colors her fingers scratching at her lips. "Thats my cue." She giggled quickly as she pushed her chair back. She seemed unconcerned with him as she turned looking at the room. A few other students seemed to fall under the spell that he was fighting. It was like an unforgivable demanding that he answer to the call of it's Master.

Looking for Hermione, he was surprised to see her pull open a set of windows. Ron was holding her by the waist as she screamed to be let go. She swung her arm back her elbow connecting hard with his stomach. With a grunt he let her go. Quickly, the usually proper witch climbed into the worn wooden window sill. For a moment she stood up her body filling the window. The air whipping back her robes and hair as she looked out. Her hands were white on the frame keeping her from falling. And for the brief moment she looked back at them in uttered rapture as jumped out of the window. Her body contorted and in moments a tiny owl was fluttered into the open air.

Hermione had given in, she was a far better witch then he was a wizard. How could he hope to stave this off much longer he wasn't sure. Distractedly he noticed his hands had latched onto the table. He frowned seeing his lengthen nails peeling back the wood.

"Whats wrong?" Harry chuckled at him. He looked at up wondering what was going on. Harry was staring at him with intense focus, his green eyes nearly glowing. Shaking his head he let out a little mummer of confusion. "Are you scared mutt?" Harry leered his face pale, almost death like as he pushed away violently from the table.

"Now now, lets leave the little pussy cat alone shall we?" Lizzy hissed looking down at Neville with a smile. She was still radiating like a rainbow as she held out her hand to him. "Come on now don't be scared. We are watching not hunting." She seemed absent for a moment as she tilted her head, "Though it would be a great deal more fun hunting."

With a frown he let go. All the stress of fighting the pull to change slipped away as he tumbled out of his chair. His body suddenly bending and popping leaving him unable to keep seated. He turned on his stomach trying to prepare for the change limbs. It was rather painless, but the change in height and movement wasn't fluid to him yet. He kept his eyes closed waiting until he was sure it was over. He felt paws under his snout. His tail was wagging back and forth attempting to be chipper in the unusual situation.

"Come on now." Lizzy snipped her scent gliding away from him. He popped his eyes open ready for the change in color. Snapping his head in her direction he watched her weave through the chairs to the window. Harry was already perched on the open window Hermione had jumped through. He had one hand on the frame keeping himself from falling, while the other was lazily draped between his crouched legs. He let out an irritated bark, slightly jealous of Harry's Quidditch skills and excellent balance keeping him on the small ledge.

"Oh shush now, the man has a good point. Why bother with the front door, when out the window is much quicker." Lizzy snipped again. He didn't like her at the moment either. She was being to formal and too short with him. She was never short with him. Maybe a little self-center, but never short. She always had time for him. "You'll need a running start you know."

To this comment he felt his tail wag excitedly. He would wouldn't he? He wasn't tall enough to reach the window. Maybe to poke his head out, but not to climb out of it. He'd take out the wallpaper with his claws. This also meant if he got Harry enough off guard, he could take out the arrogance ponce with him. Shaking his head he resisted that line of thought. Harry was his friend, but he still liked the idea of knocking him out of the window.

With a bark of charge, he broke into his run. Harry was preoccupied with preening under Lizzy's praise. So much so that when Neville jumped at him, he gave a yelp falling through the window. It was there with Harry beneath him, a conquered prey that he lost himself.

His rainbow sister jumped out of the window falling to her hands and knees beside him. Her hair was glowing in odd shades of gray and black. It excited him as he looked up into her swirling eyes. Letting his tail wag as fast as he could make it, he gave her a happy bark. She nodded to him her large grin never leaving her face as she shot up and started running. Letting out another happy bark he launched himself off the human floor mat he had been keeping in place. The hunt was on and he was going to have fun playing with everyone.

{}{}{}{}{}

Alexander licked his teeth again feeling his tongue slice open once more. Drinking his own blood he continued to run. It was like the world had tipped over and he had fallen into a movie as he followed a breathtakingly beautiful white elf. She was like a ghost in the forest. A blinding vision of white on a silver horse. Her crimson robes drew his thirst the most. It reminded him of blood along the taste of his blood in his mouth, and the scent of the victim's blood in the air. It was enough to fill him with true blood lust.

Shaking his head to keep his senses he followed. He was allowed in the hunt, but it wasn't polite for him to claim the kill. Not that he thought he could. He was up against full blood fae, half breeds of greater skill in the forest then himself, and he could have sworn he saw a few hippogriff riders here and there, though the tree tops.

He could hear in the distance the sobs of the victim. Some being that had no doubt committed a heinous crime, or insulted some such fairy princess. It didn't matter, the laws were different when fae were involved. Diplomatic immunity aside, little else could save someone once they were on the hunt list. His mind didn't click to his best friend's plight, instead he bit down on his tongue again.

He winced knowing he was causing himself pain as he dashed to the right side of the fae rider's mount. He was enthralled by the call of the hunt, his body thrumming with the powers of a vampire. Albeit a weak vampire, but he was the most in touch with himself then he had ever been. His muscles felt like steel, his legs pumping relentlessly as he kept up with the pack of the Hunt.

He could smell the werewolves in their human skin, some had been blessed enough, their blood flowing true. To his right, slipping between trees without thought, a were-teen was running step for step with his full changed werewolf mate. His mind vaguely registered they were upper class men. His eyes slide forward, at the head of the pack next to the practice Hunt's Leader was Greg. The large werwolf was bounding like a lumbering ox. His bulk giving the impression of slow movement however he was paw for hoof with the centaurs.

He wanted to try things that he had heard his kind could do. But looking up at the high branches of the trees, he resisted the urge to power jump. Instead he increased his speed, that skill safe for the moment, as he longed to get closer to the scent of blood. Someone would be the prince or princess of the the feast tonight for striking first blood. More so, if they were a student.

He heard a scream rip through the air ahead. With a smirk he resisted the urge to clap. Someone had finished the hunt. The victim was dead and in a moment they would all crowd around the corpse to see who had won the honor. The air grew thick with the fresh scent of blood as he pushed his way passed the cheering wood nymphs. They never killed, but always loved to run with the Hunt. He did his best not to touch the white rider as he got close. The crowd had already started to form, pixies spinning in circles to mark the spot. Greg was already pacing back and forth near the kill.

Following the big land mark of his follower Clan Leader he looked down. The victim had been beheaded. He frowned, she looked so young. She had nearly the same white skin as the rider on the silver horse. Her eyes were frozen open in shock, her mouth twisted in a scream. Already her pristine white gown that had kept her from hiding in the forest was stained red. He licked his lips itching to taste her.

"Good Sir Puck." The white rider said breaking the panting silence. He turned to look at the maiden on the silver horse in curiosity. She wasn't the Hunt Leader, she shouldn't even be talking.

"Nay Sister silence. The Laws are to be upheld." The Hunt Leader insisted. He blinked curiously as the Hunt Leader brought his horse over to the lady. They were clearly related, he had not been merely addressing the follow fae in formalities. They both shared the crystal blue eyes and the nearly bleached white skin. The pair rode silver mounts, a connection he had not bother to make during the rush of the hunt.

"Now as my lovely sister was saying, Good Sir Puck you have struck the killing blow. Choose your reward trickster, choose wisely." The last words were stressed in a way Alexander knew meant watch it. He had heard his mother use a similar voice on him often. He also somewhat knew of Puck's reputation. He was nothing but trouble, however, he had won fair and square. Or at least he had won in a way that no one could prove trickery.

A man Alexander had taken little notice of before, shifted through the crowd. He was all smiles as he approached the fallen prey. He had simple leather slacks on and common looking boots. His loose linen blouse marked him an old elf, one unwilling to advance to modern clothing, or to powerful to care. Grinning the man wiped the blood of his silver blade with his blouse, seeming not to care for the state of the garment. "I wish only for a night mostly free of supervision."

The Hunt Leader seem to consider the option for a moment. Alexander bit into his tongue nearly tearing the tip off. He was so hungry for blood other then his own. That bitch bleeding all over the floor was making it really hard to control himself. A growl ripped out of a nearby baby werewolf, no doubt a pet half-blood to one of the fae.

"Oh give the trickster his night, give him a warden. Anything less then physical harm and the outing of our people is acceptable don't you think brother? The cubs grow hungry." The silver maiden smirked her eyes trained on the corpse. No doubt the practice hunt had been called for a slight against her hand.

Alexander wanted to care what had caused the girl her life. However, as the brother agreed to the slayers demand it no longer mattered. The crowd erupted in screams of claim and gore. He was close enough to push his muscles to the limit. He jumped into the fray accidentally kneeing Greg in the head as the wolf dipped to tear into the girl's stomach. Some person pushed him as he landed on her chest with a crack. He wanted to care that he had just broke her rib cage, but she was dead, and he was hungry.

He rolled only once as he urged his body to fight the roll. Ignoring whoever had pushed him, he scrambled up to her neck. Someone's bloody hands were already lifting her neck to their mouth. "Give me the blood. Keep the meat give me the blood." He insisted his hands clawing at theirs for surface. The person or creature growled at him, the human face he barely registered turning into a violent spider face. The ruby red lips twisting into angry clicking jaws. He wasn't going to convince this person to share. Instead he went to the ground, it was soaked in her blood. Her head was already gone being fought over by the young were children.

He looked up his blood shot eyes watching as the cubs dug their fangs into her flesh. One eyeball disappeared into the mouth of a weregirl as she changed back. Her silky brown locks framing her pale face as the blood dribbled down her small chin. Children raised by the fae stayed with the fae. He let his eyes wander as the taste of dirt and blood filled his mouth. Next to him was another vampire halfling he often met in the halls. They both chewed and sucked at the ground trying to save the blood.

Closing his eyes for a moment his sanity returned. He was licking the grass and dirt of the wild forest. He was trying to get as much blood off the ground as he could manage. It was disgusting, the sheer realization of his actions made his stomach flip. But he opened his eyes, watched as another were child nibbled contently on the girl's tongue, and the moment past. There was good blood that could not be wasted, he could be sick about it later.

{}{}{}{}

Seeing a small sport of clearing to land at the edge of the forest Hermione hooted. She could see Neville's changing form by Lizzy. Her eyes caught Harry in the distance, he would be by them soon. She fluttered down changing back into a human with a smile, happy she had lips once more. She watched Neville stand up from an awkward crouch human himself. Lizzy was by his side no longer a rainbow spectrum of colors. In fact peering closer Lizzy looked ill, dark circles under her eyes. The girl gave one sway before she fell into Neville's open arms.

"Whats wrong with her..." She muttered her mind already offering up several possibilities.

"Ah- … I feel so … exhausted." She muttered her sentence punctured by a snore. She blinked in confusion, could it be a side effect from the Hunt? Hermione had been abruptly onset with the urge to join in the magical hunt. She had been too far away from the end, but she could tell it was over. The ability to once more to decide if she were an owl or not was clear proof of that.

Harry jogged up to their side. She had seen glimpses of him during the hunt. She had chalked up his inability to change was simply that he had not achieved it on his own yet. "Hey what happened to her?" He questioned.

Neville was quiet for a moment. His eyes searching Lizzy's sleeping from for a moment. With a whisper he muttered, "She seems lesser now."

"What do you mean?" She insisted the need to know making her annoyed with his half answer.

Laying her gently down on the ground he turned to face them directly. "She was... amazing before. Like a shining star... in gray of course, but it's like whatever was running her is gone."

"Happened to all of us it seems. Works differently I suppose." Harry added his eyes locking with Hermione. Of course, she mused. Harry was proof, they were all animagus. He was unfinished, therefore, had been pulled into the hunt as he was. She and Neville had changed in accordance to the wild in them, and it was the Wild Hunt after all. No doubt it called to the primal aspects of their magic.

Lizzy was a metamorphmagus. No doubt somewhere in the mystery of her powers was something primal. Something that the Wild Hunt had ripped to the surface, but she was of such lesser blood. Though Hermione corrected her often when she said that. With a frown her mind offered up that in fact, following blood logic. If her lesser blood was ringing true, such power to occupy her for a short time must have burned her out.

"Damn wolves left teeth marks on my skull. Whatever will I do now." Miranda pouted tossing said bone between her hands. A growl followed her comment as the Clan Leaders came out of the forest. The mermaid halfling didn't seem to notice them in their little bubble of power, as they headed towards the school. Greg was behind her, human once more, but still very hairy. His facial hair was matted with blood, his words more growls then speech. Silently Alexander followed behind his hair disheveled. He looked at them for a moment his pale face splattered with blood.

Mutely Hermione looked as his eyes swimming in blood, they grew hard at the sight of them. He wasn't looking at them per say. He was staring at Neville's back and Lizzy sleeping on the ground at his feet. Though neither she or Harry said anything, Neville turned with a frown on his face. "Mine." He growled his eyes locking onto Greg more then Alexander.

Harry laughed breaking the sudden ice Hermione had felt in her stomach. "Just like a dog, say Neville have you peed on her yet?"

"Harry!" She gasped. That was highly inappropriate. It wasn't like him to say such things either. The Clan Leaders with their prized skull slipped away, though Hermione did not forget Alexander's minimal look. It was the little details like that that made all the difference. She knew this from experience. But she really had too much on her plate to analyze it just yet.

"No." Neville spat. Harry didn't back down. He was staring hard, his green eyes filled with sarcastic glee. Neville took a step forward silent, as though demanding some reaction. Nothing happened for a long moment, both boys content to stare at each other.

Just when Hermione thought that was all that would happen she let out a scream as Neville punched Harry.


	33. Lean on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. /cry

AN: Ty ty ty for the reviews, Alerts+, and Favs! You guys keep me writing. As well as all those evil muses that don't let me sleep at night. The holiday season is upon me with a wrath, I hope to keep the updates up! I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. And a big thank you to my wonderful beta babe, my fiancee! We laughed a lot with all the errors in this chapter. It should read much better then the usual XD.

NevemTeve – Hah yeah the great unveiling of what kind of cat specifically is coming up.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 32 – Lean on me.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

The stylist frowned watching the pair come in. She had seen the metamorphmagus around the mall often going to her part time job at the clothing store. She hadn't seen the girl recently and to be honest, she wished the girl wasn't here right now. The girl looked like a drowned rat with the fuzz she called hair. She caught herself staring, but couldn't stop in time.

"Don't even start with me. They called a Hunt yesterday." The teen growled throwing her purse on the counter. Staring down at the worn out bag, she felt her eyes slip from the muted green monstrosity to her own bright pink nails. A click against the glass counter and they were blue, another click and her nails turned red. So the school a few states away had played host to a Wild Hunt? That would explain her companions black eye, the scratch marks across his neck, and even his arm in a cast. Those were minor wounds, not worth healing until all the others had been flushed out of the infirmary. What the Hunt didn't explain was the odd flashing of his hair. The boy didn't seem able to control the sporadic changes in his hair color. Magic was mostly forbidden in the Wild Hunt... unless he had been cursed beforehand. s

"I see..." She finally let slip from her lips. Her eye darting to the appointment book, the Wild Hunt, also explained the lack of students coming in. "Well are you here for him." She stated tartly pointing at his now vomit green hair. "Or you?" She frowned distastefully at her lack of hair.

"How I wish you could fix this." She sneered opening her purse she fished out several twenties. For a moment the stylist felt a small flash of pity for the girl. She had heard her boss was an ass. An uptight witch who thought above her skill and did little to raise those of skills. But the business thrived regardless and this _kid_ was just a casualty in the war of retail. One of the many that went to the school of magic that couldn't afford everything. "Will this cover cutting, styling, and uh... dying his hair?" She muttered pointing to her friend.

She nodded grimly, probably not even enough for a tip and not even wizard money at that. "You don't have to do this Liz. I can pay, I have money... not that money but money." The male said clearly bothered by his female friend paying

"Shush Nev. American money is just as good as wizarding money at this place. That's why we didn't go to the other one. It's my treat, I won't have you pay for this." Liz insisted. The stylist rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to be nice. She was tired, her feet hurt, and it was against the rules to have her wand present unless the treatments requested required it.

"So going one hundred percent muggle dye I take it?" She added hoping she wouldn't. Perhaps they would set her off enough she would hex them then kick them out. She wasn't the owner of course, but other girls had done it and he hadn't fired them.

"Yeah, none of the charms and counter-hexes have worked on whatever happened to his hair." Shoving the money back in her purse Liz, to the stylist's pleasure, hid her purse once more at her side. It was like a forest had puked up leaves, covered them in dirt, and made a purse. Maybe the girl had been foolish enough to take her purse to the Hunt with her? Nah, it wasn't in several pieces held together by duct tape. The girl who had brought that purse with her had amused the stylist. Maybe she needed to cheer up, if the boy had money she could still get tipped.

Pointing towards her station she guided the teens there. The girl took her place next to the mirror. Her purse was sandwiched against the wall next to her cleaning jar. She could see the dirty green warped by the transparent blue liquid. All her tools of the trade were laying across the glass counter neatly at the ready. The boy, Nev, looked at the razors and combs with fright. It seems this one was completely wizard bound. Only pure-bloods and those that had never properly stepped into the muggle world looked at a pair of scissors in fright. After all what proper wizard needed scissors with well aimed cutting charms?

Putting her hands on his shoulder she propelled him into the chair. She gave a amused chuckle at his utterly lost look. "Relax, just going to fix your hair, not kill you. What color did you want?" She said surprised as his hair turned hot pink. It almost hurt to look at the brilliant locks. Looking into the mirror she flashed the boy another smile hoping to relax him. She didn't like people who cried when their hair was cut.

"He's naturally a brunette so just go with that." The girl whispered looking at him softly. She looked at the teen lost in the mirror. His black eyes a swollen mess diminishing the good looks she knew where hiding there. His clothes were to proper, a bit uptight even. Formal robes with hints of a nice button up white shirt and dress pants beneath.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" She said attempting to ease them both.

This caused them both to blush. "We aren't. I just finished breaking up with my boyfriend." The girl added quickly.

"It's been about a month Liz, it's not just finished. It's over." Nev, interrupted sharply. Nodding in understanding she slipped around the chair grabbing her wand. It was okay to at least wash their hair with a wand. It saved on the electric bill as well as time. The more customers a day the more money.

"Not now." The girl insisted. Frowning she considered for a moment if she should let them argue between themselves. No, it wasn't worth it. Attempting to curve the conversation she kept in mind while the girl's pockets were limited, if the boy had wizarding money, his wasn't.

The tip, she repeated in her mind like a mantra. The tip, words that put a smile on her angry face and stilled the urge to run scissors into customers' shoulders. She had made that mistake only once.

{}{}{}{}

Hermione was sitting her back against the wall with Ron's head in her lap. The couple were laying in bed with Harry scribbling doodles on paper at his desk. "So whats the verdict. Is the bond possible?" Harry questioned looking down at the scribble of Malfoy falling off his broom. With a giggle he cast a spell to make the doodle move.

He listened to Ron talk his eyes fixed on the falling figure as it fell to it's doom. "Well, yes and no. Triad bonds are possible, but we can't do it. It would be two unbalanced. The key to a proper bond is balance and without that it won't hold. I found some reference of old magic that we could use. But the problem with old magic bonds is rules. Not a defined set of rules, but a framework to bind to. Simple things like, can't kill each other, or no harming of another person.

"But there is also another fatal flaw with old magic bonds." He added before closing his eyes. Harry glanced at his friends. Hermione was content with running her fingers through Ron's blazing locks. Ron himself, looked utterly content and nearly ready to fall asleep from her touches. Harry wondered what it would feel like having someone running fingers through his hair. Ginny had done it a few times, but they had been a passionate pair. Less about being lovely dovey and more about squeezing in kisses between life, death, and dinner.

"They are built on the aspects of North, South, East, and West. They are also based on elements, the basic four; earth, fire, wind, and water. We just can't pull it off mate. Not without another one of you." He finally said his eyes opening to stare pointedly at Harry once more.

"So? Why don't we just ask Neville?" Harry shrugged watching as the Draco doodle hit the floor his poorly drawn body parts flying in random directions and little splashes of blood accenting for effect. Tapping his finger on the paper it began to repeat filling Harry with a small spark of satisfaction again.

"Neville, are you serious?" Ron snipped.

"Why not." Hermione added in. He had thought she wasn't listening. He should have known better.

"How do you both figure that works? He's not even really... well..." Ron stumbled looking for words that wouldn't come. Not without insulting someone at least.

"It would work. He may not be Harry or you Ron but he's as close as we're going to get to a friend we can trust with this. I really want this." Hermione pouted. Harry didn't mind, Neville had fought in the war with them. He had even dated Ginny and kept his hands to himself. He was loyal, honest, and a good person. Someone Harry knew without fail would die for him. A depressing thought, but anyone on that list was good in his book. Better if they stayed alive, which Neville had done unlike many others.

"There is still a balance to maintain. We would need someone who wasn't an animagus to maintain the balance." Ron insisted trying to find a reason to push Neville out. Shaking his head he tapped the page again watching the Draco drawing fall to his death once more. Ron was still jealous Neville could become an animagus, but he could not.

"It would work, the Wild Hunt proved that. Harry and Neville are opposes, you and I can represent the balance of animagus verses a none animagus. It has to work Ron. I won't let you leave if I am not bonded to you." Hermione said a hint of steel in her voice that made Harry worry. When Hermione said things like that she really meant it. Nothing short of a Dark Lord trying to kill her would stop her, and even then perhaps that wouldn't.

"But we already are. Don't you feel it?" Ron argued sitting up. Harry listen to those words intently. He acted disinterested, but he didn't want to feel left out. He hated to admit it, but he suddenly wanted this bond with as much conviction as Hermione did. The two other people sharing his room were the only true family he had left. Sure the Weasley family was his family as well, but none of them save Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would look at him and _see_ him.

"Thats not the point Ron. I want an active one. I want to reach out and know you are okay. A bond like ours will take _years_ to mature to a full bond. I won't wait for that." She hissed suddenly quite angry with him. He shifted his chair over as Hermione climbed out of his bed. Without a word she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell Harry? Weren't you going to say anything?" Ron snapped his face as red as his hair. Harry ignore the piece of parchment for a moment looking at Ron. He was tired and wanted to be alone now. He didn't want Ron to see him drinking his sleeping draughts. If he waited to much longer the energy that had been pushing him on to listen to the conversation would evaporate and he would sleep on the spot.

"Ron you are the only one who doesn't want this. And for this to work you have to want it. So think about that." He added calmly. He knew his calm manner would set Ron off. Get his friend mad, maybe even mad enough to think about what he had said and come to the right conclusion. It would also get him out of the room so he could dose up and have another dreamless sleep.

"The both of you are barmy. You don't know what you're asking!" He shouted and stormed out of the room in much the same manner Hermione had. With a shrug Harry reached for the draught drawer.

{}{}{}{}

Ginny opened the door to the foyer her stomach growling. She was so hungry, but she had put off her hunger long enough. It was late, no one would be about and she could eat in silence. The door to the library click shut, steps above her signaling she wasn't alone. From the banister she saw her brother appear. He was grinning at her as though he had known she were there.

Feeling an itching fear she frowned. Something wasn't right. Ron leered unnaturally at her over the basniter, "Hey Ginny! Wait for me." She watched silently, her eyes following his shoes as he shot down the staircase. He always wore those shoes, but the urge to bolt from the room was growing as he neared. "What are you up to?" He questioned as he reached the landing.

She nodded using the movement to stir her throat to life, "Going to eat." Her fear was merely getting out of control as she looked upon her brother. What if, before she knew it, she could not longer even stomach Harry's company?

"Well lets go together." He chuckled at her his eyes bright. Nodding mutely she let him touch her shoulder, he seemed to notice her silent resistance. His fingers were barely touching her shoulder as he urged her passed the staircase to the door of the dinning hall.

She watched her brother open the door like a gentlemen and urge her in. Her mind once again offered that this was her brother. She should not fear him at all, but still her body did not listen as she felt her muscles tight, her legs ready to run her out of the room.

She entered the Dinning Hall, the moon light filtering through the dark room. With a frown she saw they were in fact not alone at all. Not to far from where she stood she saw Draco Malfoy chewing on something. His hair was glowing in the moonlight, though his eyes were glazed over his mouth working mechanically.

"Maybe we should come back..." She muttered hoping he didn't hear her. She didn't want to have to put up with Ron and Draco in a shouting match.

"Why? This could be fun." Ron leered. Her fear did not seem so misplaced now. Was this a flawless imposter, there could ever be such a thing? Tom had been a wonderful liar. Perhaps it wasn't a stretch to believe someone could imitate Ron; polyjuice perhaps? She considered that she might be wrong about her brother she frowned. She didn't want to feel this way, she didn't want to constantly fight the urge to run, she should feel safe with family.

This seemed to break Draco from his musing, he looked up with a frown. "What are you two doing here? Not come to hex my pants off I hope."

"That sounds like fun, is that a pass time of mine?" Ron chuckled turning to Ginny looking for confirmation.

"Uh..." Was all she could offer, wondering why he didn't get out of her way. She wanted to leave, but instead he pushed her into the room closing the door behind them. Her eyes locked onto the tables counting them. Counting all the obstacles to the near exit. One Ron between her and the door, on average five tables between her and a window. She even counted the one tray she could use as a weapon to fight her way out. She wondered if it would hold up to beating two people if Ron turned out to be a fake.

"Well... no it isn't. Thankfully..." Draco added seemingly confused by the question. "I'd think you were a tosser otherwise."

"Tosser eh? Whats wrong with being a tosser?" Ron questioned his hands still delicately placed on her shoulders. Though the touch was no longer gentle, it was still careful, as he urged her towards Draco.

"Are you serious?" Draco said putting down whatever was in his hands. Ginny looked, she now had two weapons. A half eaten taco to blind one of the boys with, the other would get the tray in the face.

"Like the plague. What is wrong with thinking boys are pretty?" Ginny madly wanted to protest Ron's identity, but her brother was weird enough when it came to Malfoy. Perhaps all these odd questions might actually be leading up to some insult. On the other hand, Ron was never that witty.

Finding her body unwilling to put up a fight, she was firmly pushed into a chair pulled out for her to sit in by her brother. Looking down at the hard plastic monstrosity the school called comfort, she frowned. Was she really going to sit at a table with Malfoy? The tray was still in reach. She could ignore the taco, hit at least one of them with the tray and bolt for a window. There were only two tables in the way now.

"Everything! You ponce. Weasley- I … sweet Merlin I have no words..." Draco admitted his face nearly ghost like from the shock and moon light.

"Nonsense. You are a handsome boy. A bit to sharp in the face, but you have lovely hair and such a fair complexion. I wouldn't mind having you as a pet." Ron smiled broadly. Ginny was certain now this was no ploy to insult Draco. This person in her brother's skin was going to be first person she would be hitting with the tray. Draco she had wanted to hit out of principal, but she wasn't as scared of him.

"And you my dear," Ron turned his eyes to Ginny as he took a seat between her and Malfoy. The Slytherin inched away from him as though whatever had struck Ron insane would spread. "Your hair is so silky," the stranger smirked catching a bit of her hair between his fingers. "Such a brilliant shade of red, and so many freckles. You are gorgeous, both of you are lovely pets... what would you say to that?"

The door slammed open. Ginny jumped out of her chair. She plucked the tray off the table, Draco's midnight snack flying through the air. She ignored the wet thunk of it hitting his robes as she turned to the intruder.

She stared in shock at the tall willowy tree-elf panting in the door way. "There you are!" He barked, anger on his wooden face. The vines Ginny could only assume were his hair, spilled down his back. His hair ruffled as he crossed the distance between them. "I'm sorry if he had harmed you mortals in any way. He managed to escape me. Tell me, has he broken any laws?"

Ron scoffed. "Oh really, I won that Hunt fair and square. I wanted to have some fun, but do you really think I would risk my neck for some mortals? I was just asking these lovelies if they wanted to be my pets. You know I treat my pets good."

"Enough Puck, the Queen demands your presence at Court." The man snapped.

"But my night isn't up! I won it fair and square!" Ron shouted kicking his chair back. He slammed his hand on the table suddenly shooting up in height. Ginny blanched seeing a gorgeous tall man with white hair staring at her. His ears were pointed and his eyes were like sapphires as he looked down at her.

"Queen's orders." The man insisted his voice dripping with rage. no doubt from being evaded.

Smiling down at Ginny the elf leaned back, the air still heavy with the magic that had changed him. "That's a shame. Well... for humoring me on my very short reward I will grant you each a wish... you can collect later of course. The Queen waits for no one, call my name in the forest, shed three drops of blood in the moon light and I shall come."

Not waiting for an answer the elf strode away. Ginny watched his glowing white form disappear with a slam of the door. Mutely she turned to Draco who was just as confused. With a scream she launched the tray at the closed door. Her fear and rage spent in that single delayed movement she felt relaxed.

"Lets not speak of this..." Draco muttered as he whipped at the taco stain on his shirt. She frowned. That wasn't like Malfoy either, but this one had to be real, she wasn't filled with dread in his presence.

'He's going to die,' She recalled sadly. She wouldn't kick him while he was down by fighting with him. No doubt the sudden appearance of two elves, both who no doubt would be participating in his Hunt had stunned him. With a sigh she turned away wordless leaving. She could go to sleep hungry tonight, she really didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone.

{}{}{}{}

Alexander lay in bed looking at the ceiling. His bedroom was similar to the dorms, except he had a slightly bigger room. The girl sleeping next to him shifted closer to him her arm draped over his chest. It also came with a bigger bed. Shaking his head again, mostly to himself, he sighed. He couldn't lose resolve now. He still recalled out how possessive Neville was over Lizzy. He hadn't even directed his anger at him.

The damn dog didn't even recognize him as a challenge. He had protected his ex from a werewolf who would eat her over a man who could easily snatch her back from him. Though he was beginning to doubt he could. If all these cleared up and he made it through the next year, he would try to fix everything. He would shower her in gifts, tears, and apologies, if it meant she would be his again. The girl shifted in her sleep once more, he'd have to not mention this either.

He would simply have to face reality. He was a monster. He had been able to live as a highly gifted human long enough, but through and through he was a vampire. He had nearly killed Draco, he had freely given his woman into the arms of another man. When was it protecting her from the pain his death would cause and when was it just avoiding his own pain of the situation? He was even here in bed, not completely wracked with guilt for sleeping with another girl. They were technically over, though in his mind, very much able to be a thing again. He was at the moment a free man... he could do what he liked.

The dull throb in his heart reminded him, perhaps this was another wound to make himself hurt as much had he hurt her.

{}{}{}{}{}

So I know most, if not all of you, will have seen HP : TDH Pt 1 by now. What did you guys think? One of the best so far imo.

-Dee


End file.
